


【锤基】金色幻想

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, HE, M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, 先婚后爱, 年下叔侄, 生子, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 172,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 一个贫苦十八岁小锤卖身救弟VS他的风华正茂三十岁远房叔叔庄园主基借种生子引发的狗血故事哈哈哈（并不！其实是虐向正剧）逆向ABO（和通常ABO的尊卑秩序相反，文中设定O尊A卑），叔侄年下（这里引用了神话中锤基彼此差一辈的设定，北欧神话里loki是阿萨神族主神Odin的义兄弟，虽然他比奥丁要年轻许多），复古庄园风（时代背景差不多在迷情风华的1920年代），先婚后爱，契约婚姻，前期虽然因为两人的身份差会虐点多多，但后面都会甜回来的请放心，保证HE！





	1. 园丁的困境

故事的开端在一个旖旎的夏日傍晚，于劳菲森庄园，或者更常出现在人们口中的“黄金城堡”的庭园中。  
一个仆人装束的年轻人将胶皮水管套上汲水泵，再一圈一圈拉远像蛇一般盘在一起的管身，开始给园中的树木浇水。  
这是一个高大且强壮的年轻人，用“年轻人”来形容他似乎也有些过头了，准确一点，应该是“大男孩”更符合他的面容和年龄一些。  
他是负责主楼前这片广阔园区的园丁之一，有着一张和这个年纪的男孩子如出一辙的初露棱角锋芒的脸，面部线条介乎于稚嫩与刚硬之间，但他又确实比大多数的同龄人显得更特别一些。这种肉眼可辨的特别在于他出众的外貌——高峻的眉峰，湛蓝的双眼，坚挺的鼻子，还有颔角分明的下巴上和头发同色的金色胡茬。可以预见，当他越过青春期这道男孩和男人的分水岭后，将会是怎样一个俊朗无双、英气逼人的男子。  
然而，这样的特别却是不被人在意的。  
首先，他只是这座如城堡般巨大的伯爵庄园的园丁，是数不清的仆人里再普通不过的一个；而更加不幸的，他还是一个处在社会阶层最底端的Alpha——这个在世人眼中代表着卑劣、野蛮、危险、贫穷、肮脏的性属性，让他从小到大接受到的目光通常都带着毫不避讳的轻贱和嫌恶。那是最直白不过的，恶意。  
「浇水之前，需要认真检查土壤是否十分干燥。控制好度，浇坏一株你这辈子就别想好过了。」  
清冽的水流在空中划出一道弯弯如虹的水弧时，小园丁没来由想起了自己第一天来到这座庄园时，那个即将退休的面容肃穆的老园丁对自己说过的话。  
别想好过。  
当然不会好过，如果是那样，他将穷尽一生去赔偿被他浇死的那株植物还不一定能赔得完。倒不是这园中的树木就真的珍稀金贵到无以复加，而是他们Alpha的劳动力和性命都太不值钱了。  
「当植物的叶片发软时，应该马上想到是缺水。实际上，过分浇水的植物刚开始表现出的症状与植物缺水时很相似：植物衰弱，过分吸水的组织缺少刚性。」  
真正的剧变往往在持久平静的表象下已经潜伏酝酿了很久。  
表象最具欺骗性，但万物的规则不会，比如，物极必反，盛极必衰。  
百年前的一场战争将长期盘踞在权力财富顶端的Alpha群体彻底推翻，而一手策划了那场巨大变革的Omega群体，则一雪几个世纪以来的耻辱，以其在三种性属性中与Alpha同样稀少的珍贵比例，以及在漫长的压迫和苦难中磨砺出的过人智慧与手腕，成功联合人数最多的Beta群体，摇身一变成为了整个社会的统治阶层。  
「数天后，在叶缘或叶中心就会出现褐斑，它们逐渐扩大、变黑，直至坏死。」  
小园丁当然没敢让这样的情况出现在自己管辖范围的任何一株树苗上，但他脑海里对这种褐斑的侵袭却有一个非常清晰的印象。  
在他还十分年幼的一个夏天，他曾经花了一个周的时间去观察邻家墙头一朵花的整个开落过程。那时，这种褐色的斑块就在盛放的某天悄然出现在了一瓣淡粉色的花瓣上，并以那一天为分界线，腐败枯萎急速侵蚀了原本的妍丽娇美，比花开的速度快多了。  
他会有这样的观察并不是因为他是一个性情安静喜欢注视周遭的孩子，相反，作为精力旺盛的Alpha，小时候的他非常活泼好动。会把一整个周的注意力都放到一朵不起眼的花上，是因为他在那个夏天刚开始的时候失去了唯一能一起玩耍的好朋友，变得无事可做，而逼仄狭小的家和常年紧锁的家门也实在让还不能翻越围墙的他无处蹦跶。  
社会变革以后，等待Alpha们的是另外两个阶层酝酿了几个世纪的仇恨清算。曾经无上高贵的他们在以Omega为主导、以Beta为中坚力量的世界里沦为了最下等低贱的存在。他们不仅备受歧视，只能充当廉价劳动力做最底层的工作，还因为新的统治阶级对Alpha天生拥有的强大武力值和信息素控制能力的忌惮，而不得不接受各种严苛的监管。  
这种监管自他们出生便开始了。  
每一个家庭的新生儿都需要接受性属性鉴定。一开始，被鉴定为Alpha的孩子会被强行带走，送往一个封闭的机构集中抚养。后来，这种逼人至亲分离的集中抚养制度虽然在民众的再三抗议中被迫废止，但鉴于整个社会对Alpha族群的仇视程度，生育了Alpha孩童的父母也会自发将孩子关在家里，严格限制他们同外界接触以免受到伤害。  
有趣的是，与之相反，生育了Omega孩子的家庭则会获得丰厚的福利奖励，往往整个家庭的生活质量都会因为这个孩子的降生而得到极大提高。他的邻家好朋友便是因为家里新生的小妹妹是稀少珍贵的Omega，而在初夏时节从这个破落贫民窟举家搬迁到了很远之外的高档社区。  
「在这个阶段，植株已遭受致使根部腐烂的真菌侵袭，必须立即停止浇水，保持植物干燥。」

叹了口气，年轻的园丁关了水，同时打住了回忆里老园丁对他的谆谆教导。  
由内而外的侵袭是最为阴险凶恶的，会在一朝之间就夺去外在的茂盛美丽，就像从根部开始的腐化，就像最坚硬的盔甲无法抵御从柔软内部倒生出的一根尖刺。  
来这里三年时间，也做了整整三年的园丁，他对这份工作其实已经熟稔到不常回想起这些叮嘱了。  
可是，今天着实是个例外。  
他需要不着边际地回想点什么，不然，他的脑子就会顷刻被另一个声音灌满，同时为他带来无止境的焦躁不安和沉重悲哀的深深疲乏。  
那是属于他刚过变声期的弟弟Balder（巴德尔）的声音，是他能想象出的最心急如焚的语气，像极了热锅上的蚂蚁，也像极了此刻第五十六次目光焦急地望向前庭车道尽头那扇紧闭的宽大镂花铁门的他自己。  
Balder声音重复的内容，来自那封今天早上送到他手里的加急家信。  
担忧的情绪几乎在他拿到信的一刹那便涌上了心头，因为邮票对于他们这个极端贫困的家庭来说并不便宜，为了省钱，远在千里之外的家人是不常给他写信的，更别说是这种更贵一些的加急信件。心神不宁地拆开匆匆阅读，结果也正如他所料，家里确实出了大事，他们年仅五岁的小弟弟Hoder（霍德尔）在运煤的马路上捡煤渣的时候遭遇了车祸，送医后被告知如果不尽快进行手术双眼就会失明，而所需的治疗费是一个他仅看了一眼便不敢再看第二眼的数额。  
「父亲为了筹钱已经急得病倒了，哥，你想想办法吧……」  
就在脑子里的声音变成了哭喊，也就在他准备第五十六次收回目光的时候，一辆豪华气派的黑色轿车出现在了铁门外。未等喇叭声响，铁门便被两个殷勤上前的看门人一左一右缓缓拉开。轿车驶过树影斑驳的车道，路过主楼前的园区，绕过喷水池，向着建筑群深处的一栋洋楼驶去，车速不算快，却也很快便看不见了。  
这一天都在焦急等待这辆车出现的少年人却没有上前拦车，相反的，他眼睛里燃烧着的热切在看到这辆车出现时便熄灭了。他随之沉寂下来的蓝色双眼中透出蓝色系特有的冷意，这种有些阴翳的色彩甚至使他向来俊朗阳光的面容也显得格外阴郁。他保持着这种静默，像草坪上那些矗立的雕塑般僵直地站了好一会儿，拳头无意识地握紧又松开，最后颓然蹲坐在了花台边。  
夏天傍晚蒸腾的暑气压得他喘不过气来，又落下一点的夕阳则在他沉重的心上投下一层更深的阴影。此刻，煎熬他的是种比持续了一天的担心、着急、绝望更强烈也更令人晕眩的矛盾。为了让自己坚定一些，勇敢一点，他再度摸出了口袋里那张已经被攥得发皱的信笺，自我逼迫般一次又一次去看信上那个几乎要把他整个人压垮的巨大金额，以及，被他画在这个金额末尾的两个0。  
治疗费的数额和那两个0组成了一个在他看来夸张到不行的五位数，那是近段时间以来，随着每天都有各色生面孔频繁造访庄园的异样情况，被整座庄园的仆人私下热议的一个数目。具体不详，但能确定的是，那一定是个五位数，且打头的那个不会小于5。他一直只是听着大家眉飞色舞地讨论，从没想过和自己关联在一起，更没想过要去争取，毕竟和这个数字相关的那件事在他听来简直荒诞可耻，而相关的那个人……那是他这个年纪、这个身份的人想都不敢想的，或者，不愿自寻烦恼去肖想的。  
可现在，他走投无路了。  
他必须救自己的兄弟，且刻不容缓。但他每个月的工钱都全部寄回去补贴家用了，一时间，除非他去偷去抢，否则是决计凑不齐那笔巨额救命钱的。他也不是没想过向人借钱，可在他认识的全部人里，除了那个人，又有谁有能力借这么多钱给他呢……只是想了想那个人，他就立马打消了开口借钱的念头，并不是他放不下尊严去乞求，而是他十分清楚，这条路根本行不通，即便那个人可以算是他的一个远房叔叔。  
做出如此笃定的判断，除了那个人不管在传闻里还是在他看来都并非什么乐善好施的角色以外，还基于他这三年来在这座庄园里的各种所见所闻。这座伯爵府是一个等级森严所有人都恪守本分的贵族堡垒，仆人们各司其职从不敢逾越分毫。  
守规矩，是他们安身立命的根本。  
他作为园丁而且是最底层的Alpha园丁，贸然出现在他们最尊贵无比的Omega主人面前本身就已经是一种严重的越矩行为了，若还敢更不守规矩地开口借钱，只怕话才刚说出口，就会直接被他身边的仆从打晕扔出去，永远不得再进入庄园半步。  
而且，他们这层要八竿子才能勉强打到点边的亲戚关系远得连他自己都不好意思攀，他们甚至算不上彼此认识。严格说起来，他同那个人只面对面过一次，真正意义上的面对面，而非他之后在工作的间隙远远看见过他。

那是在三年前，十五岁的他第一次来到这儿的时候。  
那时，管家拿着他带来的父亲的亲笔书信领着他去到主楼，让他站在一楼的会客厅门外等候。那个人就坐在里面那方他不被允许涉足的富丽堂皇间，接过管家呈上的信看了看，然后抬起头看向站在门边的他。  
那是很短暂的一眼，却是那个人真正将目光完全放在他身上。他被那道锐利的视线以及那双漂亮眼睛的主人同样漂亮到令没上过几天学的他想不出形容词的脸震慑，只能傻气地呆站着盯住人猛瞧，一时间心脏狂跳，紧张得攥紧了背在身后的手。  
「去了那边不要害怕，硬气点！别显得像是去投靠他们似的……他小Loki（洛基）要是敢为难你，你就直接说你要见的是Laufey（劳菲），我就不信他老爹还不卖我这个面子了。」  
「别听你爸爸胡说，Loki算起辈分是你的叔叔，不会为难你的，要听他的话好好做事。」  
「哥，你要去哪儿呀？我也要去。」  
「我也去！我也去！」  
……  
紧张中，临行前和家人的对话又涌上了心头，正犹豫着该怎么开口给房间里那个应该就是他“Loki叔叔”的年青人问好，对方却先他一步发出了一声轻轻的冷笑。  
也是与此同时，他从那个人皱眉的表情中感受到了他再熟悉不过的嫌恶。  
不知道是不是因为那个人一瞬间给他带来的震动太大，而令他对与他有关的东西格外敏感，他感觉那种嫌恶非常具有针对性，且比普通人对Alpha惯有的厌恶还要深。他承认他因此非常受伤，明明他早就习惯了周遭各种满含恶意的歧视，也在来时的路上做好了被这家远亲轻视的准备。  
“有意思，我印象里最不可一世的Odin（奥丁）兄长居然把儿子送来我这儿讨生活了，看来在他引以为傲的天之骄女Hela（赫拉）出事后，他这日子过得真不怎么样。”  
年青人冷冷地笑道，说出“兄长”二字的语气简直嘲讽得可以，言语中还提到了他那个素未谋面的姐姐。他是现在家里最大的孩子，从没见过他这个名为Hela的长姐，就像他的家庭在他出生以前就没落贫困了一般，这个姐姐在他出生以前就不知所踪了。另一种层面上来说，是他的这个姐姐直接导致了他们家庭如此困苦的现状。这是他从大人们偶尔的只言片语中了解到的，具体何如却所有人都讳莫如深，这被禁止谈论的部分甚至包括了他这位姐姐的性属性。  
不过，也亏得年青人提了这一茬，让他明白了那种嫌恶的来源。  
那是一种迁怒。想来，在他的父亲还风光无限的时候，必定是得罪过这位Loki叔叔的。这样的认知让他忐忑不安起来，害怕自己会因此被轰走。说来汗颜，他真的非常需要这位富有的远房亲戚提供一份工作给他，因为Alpha原本就很难找到工作，更别说像他这种未成年的Alpha。  
在来这里之前，他们家的情况已经糟到不能再糟了。这种糟糕仅从了解他们的家庭人员构成便可以想见，家里五口人中除了母亲是Beta以外，其余四个全是Alpha，更勿论，两个弟弟还十分幼小，父亲却因为常年的伤病已经不能再干重活。可以说，要是他此番不能找到工作挑起养家的担子，那他们全家人就得饿肚子了。  
“你去安排吧，看在奥丁森这个古老姓氏的份儿上，我可不想我们劳菲森落个为富不仁的口舌。”好在，他的忐忑不安很快被年青人接下来的话化解，虽然这话让他闹了一个大红脸。  
老牌贵族都是相当注重家族声誉的，这也是他父亲在走投无路的情况下想到送他来这儿帮佣的原因，父亲掐准了劳菲森为了面子不会拒绝。这在他看来是有点卑鄙的，充满了算计，如果可以，他不愿意这样。  
惭愧中，他想要说点什么，感谢，或者解释。但年青人没有再用他那双漂亮又傲慢的绿眼睛看他，冷淡地吩咐完管家就挥手让他们退下了。之后，他便得到了一份园丁的工作。  
这份工作的强度对于吃惯了苦的他来说根本不算辛苦，报酬却比他想象的高出了很多。而他的那位可能与他父亲有过节的远房叔叔，在之后的日子里也只是视他为普通仆人，并没有做过什么刁难他的举动。这令他非常的开心和满足，对未来也充满了美好的憧憬。在他朴实的计划里，他要辛勤工作努力争取在年纪大些的时候当上级别更高的男仆，甚至是某个部门的管事，这样他就能送两个弟弟去上学，能给父母养老，如果能存下一些钱，他还要娶一个Beta姑娘……可现在横生骤变，一切都被摧毁了，已经没有时间再给他去努力，他必须马上弄到一大笔钱，不然他年幼的弟弟就会从此变成一个瞎子。

想到这儿，少年人咬咬嘴唇猛地站了起来。  
他将手里的信笺纸狠狠一捏，仿佛掐断自己最后一丝的犹豫挣扎。  
而后，他快速回到自己住的地方，先打水擦了一把汗，换了一身干净的衣裳，把鞋子擦得锃亮；又对着镜子将自己半长的金发难得细致地梳理扎好；他本想刮掉最近在荷尔蒙激素作用下愈发冗密的胡子，可考虑到那样会使他本就不成熟的少年面孔显得更加稚嫩，于是将剃刀换成了小剪刀，只是将它们修理整齐。等到上上下下拾掇完这一番，又预估了一下主人的活动时间，他才踏着夜色向那个人居住的洋楼走去。  
他不知道自己会不会成功，但他必须好好争取一下，即便争取的东西在他看来相当荒诞可耻，也会让他成为他自己心中最为鄙夷的那类毫无尊严的下等穷人。


	2. 准伯爵的交易

“Daisy（黛茜）姐姐，您怎么生这么大的气？”  
当少年人走进后花园湖畔那栋二层小洋楼的时候，正好听到一个非常年轻的女声这样问道。  
用“小”来形容这栋楼是将它同城堡般气势恢弘的主楼相比较，作为主人Loki先生在整座庄园里最常使用的一处居所，这儿其实一点也不小，装潢设计更是精巧绝伦。  
底楼进门灯火辉煌的宽阔厅堂里一个人也没有，声音是从楼梯一侧一个开着门的房间里传来的。少年人一路走来畅通无阻，因为主人Loki不喜欢也不允许闲杂人等靠近这栋洋楼，在里面活动的仆人通常只有贴身的两三个。少年人对此感到庆幸，庆幸Loki今晚选择住在了这边，否则就连靠近都需要层层通报的主楼他是决计进不去的。  
“还不是因为那个死男宠脏了我的眼睛……跟屁虫、马屁精、臭乞丐！呵，当着主人的面使唤起我来了，还真拿自己当个人物了。”  
另一个明显带着怒气的女声冷冷地响起，这次，是少年人熟悉的声线。  
说话的人是Loki的贴身女仆，Daisy，一个有着海藻般浓密的深色长卷发和性感厚嘴唇的漂亮Omega。贵族向来注重培养孩子与身边一些重要仆人建立深厚的感情，Daisy出身很好，是当地一个富绅的女儿，很小便被送进劳菲森庄园，同当时也还年幼的Loki一起长大。她是女仆中地位最高的，手中有很大的权利，庄园里的仆人们对她都非常尊敬和忌惮，但少年人觉得她十分友善。因为自从有次他帮她捉过贪玩跑到庭园里来的宠物猫后，她总会时不时给予他一些生活上的关照，见了他笑容也多，像个亲切的大姐姐。  
“不过他好歹是Crane（克兰）家的少爷，最近来的愈发频繁了，和主人也亲密，没准儿……”  
“呸！就他也配？下作人养出来的下作种。你见过哪个有廉耻的人像他一样，恨不得把‘男宠’这个词冠到自己姓氏上面去的？这番他也不怕梦做得太美把自己给美死了。主人要是能看上他，我把自己头拧下来给他当凳子坐。”  
对话声还在继续，Daisy的泼辣让少年人颇感惊讶。而且他隐隐感觉，不知是不是Loki曾给过Daisy某种授意或暗示？她在说起此刻应该正和Loki一起待在二楼的某个“客人”时，一点也没有压低自己的声音，态度轻蔑至极，有恃无恐，甚至可以说有些故意。  
少年人无意偷听她们说话，只稍稍站定听了听便径直走到那个房间门口，礼貌地轻轻敲了敲门。  
这是一个供仆人休息以等待主人传唤的房间，同整栋洋楼精致的洛可可风格一致。虽然是供仆人使用的，却被各种晃花少年人眼睛的昂贵摆设装点得极尽奢华。粉刷成嫩绿色的墙壁上安装着连通楼上主人房的铃铛，Daisy正坐在面向房门的一张淡粉色沙发上，一下子就看到了他。  
“Thor（索尔），你来这里做什么？”Daisy对这个名叫Thor的园丁突然出现在这里显得十分惊讶，但她很喜欢这个长相俊美总是乐呵呵打理庭园还替她爬树捉过小猫咪的大男孩，所以只是站起身吃惊地询问，并未呵斥或呼唤仆从。  
“晚上好，Daisy姐姐，我有点事过来找主人。”Thor笑着冲她问好，并简单地说明了自己的来意。他的笑容有着这个年纪的少年郎特有的阳光与腼腆，Daisy显然很吃这一套，她放松地重新坐回了沙发里，还笑盈盈招呼Thor进来坐下一同喝茶、吃点心。  
“Daisy姐，他……”旁边矮凳上坐着的小女仆显然没有Daisy这么放松，她从Thor的穿着看出了他的身份，并随着他走进来的脚步露出局促不安的神情。在她看来，让这么一个地位低下的园丁进屋是一件违背规矩相当不妥的事情。  
“他什么他？我招呼的，主人要罚也不会罚你。”Daisy白了她一眼，贴身女仆的架势立马震得这个地位较低的小女仆不仅噤了声，还很有眼色地起身替Thor端来了旁边的另一只丝绒矮凳。  
Thor是不同Daisy客套的，通过以往的接触，他知道她只要表露亲切就不喜对方再畏畏缩缩、虚假推诿。既然现在姐姐叫他坐下吃东西，他便道了谢大大方方坐下来。  
“你这个时间找主人什么事？”Daisy抿了一口茶问道，显然，她对Thor来这儿的原因很感兴趣。  
Thor将头垂了下来，盯着自己的鞋尖不语。他是知道Daisy在这个庄园里手眼通天的能力的，也不打算瞒她，可要把那在他看来难以启齿的话直接说出口，属于少年人的羞涩还是令他一时失语。  
“你这是什么反应……”Daisy盯着Thor以肉眼可见的速度红起来的脸一时兴趣更浓。在她的印象里，这个爽朗的Alpha男孩可和这种忸怩情态完全不沾边。  
Alpha……蓦地想到这个词，再瞧着Thor脸上可疑的绯红，Daisy突然就起了个戏弄他的念头。  
“嘿嘿，你不会是来找主人面试的吧？我的小Alpha先生。”狡黠地眨了眨眼，Daisy坏笑着问他。  
听她这么说，一旁的小女仆也捂起了嘴小声偷笑起来。  
“……嗯。”  
Daisy本是打着戏弄Thor的心思一问，可没想到这个大男孩居然点了点头闷声给出了肯定的回答。  
这下，轮到Daisy和看热闹的小女仆傻眼了。  
“我、我去陪贵妇玩耍！嗯……今天它还没有追小皮球。”小女仆的反应很大，一惊之下跳将起来，胡乱找了个蹩脚到不能再蹩脚的理由便急急忙忙出去了。  
如此令人震惊的一件事，倒不是她不想留下来细听，只是在她看来这件事情太过以下犯上了！  
最近庄园里确实来了许多“面试”的Alpha，其中也确实包括不少身份低微的，可再低微，也没有这个下等园丁低微啊……况且所有人都规规矩矩请了引荐人，在会客时间递帖造访，哪有像他这样大晚上自己就跑来的！此般想法电光火石的一闪，小女仆的恐惧就完全压过了她的好奇心。她害怕要是主人因此大发雷霆，到时她很可能会因为听了不该听的东西而跟着遭殃。

“看到你承认的事情有多可怕了吧？”Daisy看着小女仆几乎夺门而出的背影冲Thor无语地耸了耸肩膀，“贵妇有多凶你知道吗？她平日里远远看到都是躲着走的。”  
“嗯。”Thor表情凝重地又点了点头。  
他知道“贵妇”是主人Loki养的三条阿富汗猎犬中最凶也最受宠的一条，另外两条分别叫“小姐”和“少爷”。三条都是公犬，给它们取这样的名字，据说是因为Loki实在不堪忍受这三类人的献媚纠缠，讽刺他们在他眼里同狗没什么区别。  
“啊哈！”见Thor再次闷声点头，Daisy夸张地怪叫一声，又好气又好笑地冲着他就是一通揶揄，“小Thor啊小Thor，看不出来你胆子这么大！话说你成年了吗？小小年纪就这么有理想、有抱负，很不错啊！”  
“Daisy姐，你就别拿我开玩笑了……”原本就面红耳赤的Thor被她笑得更为窘迫，但他并不畏缩逃避，挠了挠发烫的脸抬起头来，对上Daisy的视线正色道，“我不小，已经满过十八了。”  
“……”Daisy高高扬起的嘴角因为Thor不容置疑的认真态度有一瞬的抽搐，须臾，她收敛了打趣的笑，神色复杂地问道，“你确定你完全清楚所谓的‘面试’指的究竟是什么？”  
面试，这是近段时间以来在仆人们的私下闲聊中出现频率相当高的一个词，同时也是向来只为贵族开放的劳菲森庄园里突然多出了许多原本没有资格造访的客人的原因。  
然而，“面试”一词却只是大家私下里的戏谑之语。  
两个月前，一则传闻随着这一年社交季的来临悄然传开。据传言，约顿伯爵的Omega小儿子——时年三十岁的劳菲森家族现任当家人——Loki Laufeyson阁下将在这个社交季里臻选一位各项身体指标和道德品行都趋于完美的超优质Alpha成婚生子。这则传闻一经流出便在贵族士绅间引起了空前轰动，在得到当事人的证实后，更是突破阶级限制成了整个伦敦街头巷尾热议的话题。  
如果你仅仅只按字面意思来解读这条来自劳菲森的信息，那便是大错特错了。但很显然，没有人这样理解，所有人都在第一时间提取到了其中最内涵也最重要的部分，也就是三个词，“结婚”、“生子”与“臻选”。  
“结婚”和“生子”连在一起，是对这条信息传递的真实内容最得体、漂亮的修饰。  
贵族的婚姻往往关系着两大家族权利与财富的联合，他们通常以联姻的方式保障双方地位的稳固，达成一种强强联合的双赢。因此贵族Omega几乎都是与另一个贵族家庭里拥有同等身份地位的Beta联姻，属性低劣的Alpha作为下等人种基本不在传统考量的范围内。有且仅有一种情况例外，那就是这个Omega的身体不幸属于极为特殊罕见的一类，既无法通过与Beta结合受孕也无法令Beta受孕，只有与Alpha结合并完成标记才能拥有自己的孩子。贵族向来看重子嗣，只有在这种情况下，他们才会选择与Alpha婚配。  
不过，这种婚姻关系却不会得到长久的维持。  
对于不得不选择Alpha的Omega来说，生子是目的，而结婚只是为了让孩子的出生变得合法而体面。他们往往在孩子出生后同Alpha离婚，并洗去标记从此划清界限。毋庸置疑，这个新生儿将完全属于Omega及其身后的家族，与其Alpha父亲及其家族没有任何关系；但相对的，为孩子的降生贡献了一份力的Alpha一方，将会获得一笔由Omega一方给出的经济补偿，数额通常是双方在婚前便协商一致的。  
“臻选”一词是这条信息里最令人亢奋的存在。  
臻选，顾名思义完美、完全、无暇的选择，极品的选择。它向所有Alpha传达的是，这种选择将是不计出身、跨越阶层、摒弃社会因素的，考量的重点仅仅是他们自身。  
这意味着平等，对长久被打压的Alpha族群来说珍贵至极。而劳菲森这一姓氏所代表的权势与财富，也暗示了他们这将是一个千载难逢的告别贫穷改变命运的机会，随后不胫而走的五位数补偿也恰好证实了这一点。在当前的社会环境中，这个数额即便是对贵族出身的Alpha来说，也是他们倾其一生都不可能拥有的财富。  
然而，并不是所有Omega都敢使用这个词。  
因为就算是不得不选择Alpha的情况，讲究门当户对的贵族家庭还是不愿他们的子女屈尊降贵去平民中做选择。即使是像Loki Laufeyson这种在家族中有绝对话语权的Omega，据说也在最终放出消息前，遭到过很长一段时间的来自家族长辈们的强烈反对与斥责。  
“我知道，那是主人开出了巨额报酬的一个交易，选拔一个超优质Alpha同他结婚生一个孩子，孩子出生后会解除婚约，孩子和那个Alpha没有一点关系，嗯……还有就是在今年社交季结束前，所有适龄的、身体条件优越的Alpha都可以参与，公平竞争。”在Daisy的审视下，Thor挺直了背脊坐着，像个背课文的学生般将自己听来的所有一本正经地复述，以证明自己完全知道“面试”的具体含义，而不是一知半解就跑来了。  
“噗！还公平竞争，你当是参加什么体育比赛吗？再说了，你是超优质Alpha吗？小童工。”前一秒还失了笑容的Daisy被Thor这模样再度逗笑了，一边笑，一边捏了他的脸打趣。她觉得Thor有趣极了，同时也十分理解小小年纪的他产生这个非分之想的原因——主人开出的价码太诱人了，据她所知，这个十五岁起便要养活一大家子人的大男孩非常需要钱。  
“我！我怎么不是了？”不满Daisy把自己当做小孩揉捏的举动，Thor挥开了她的手，还握起拳头弯折手臂冲她做了个展示自己健壮肌肉的动作。  
“哈哈哈哈，你太可爱了！不行，让我笑会儿……”Daisy第一次见到通过展示肱二头肌来证明自己超优质的Alpha，一时捂着肚子笑蜷在了沙发扶手上，笑着笑着，她突然想到了什么，勉强止住笑声问道，“对了，你全名叫做Thor Odinson？”  
“嗯。”Thor有些奇怪Daisy为何忽然问他全名，但他没有多问。  
“哦……”Daisy意味深长地将尾音拖得长长，重新坐直身体后，她安静下来，盯着Thor的目光变得别有深意，显然是陷入了思考，似乎在盘算着什么，虽然Thor并不觉得自己有什么地方值得她盘算。  
这种耐人寻味的安静持续了一会儿，Daisy才收回落在Thor身上的目光。她没有就刚刚的沉默多说什么，看了看挂钟上的时间，便起身示意Thor跟上她，准备直接带他去见Loki。  
“Daisy姐姐，您这是要带他去见主人？”  
他们在楼梯上遇见了正从上面下来的小女仆，从她怀里抱着的空托盘来看，应该是刚上去送过水果。  
“嗯哼。”  
Daisy只是哼了一声，提着裙子脚步不停，但在经过小女仆身边的时候却被她拉住了袖子。  
“先等等吧，现在上面……有点……唔……不、不太方便……”小女仆面露为难之色，可碍于Thor在场，她向Daisy解释起原因来闪烁其词，只用暧昧的眼神不断给她暗示。  
Daisy对她所暗示的楼上的情况一清二楚，拨开她的手反冲她狡黠地眨眼睛，末了领着Thor继续往上走，边走边嗤笑道：“放心吧，我从来只搅屁精的好事，没有一次坏过主人的好事。”  
——开玩笑，这么一个现成的好借口，不用岂不是浪费？  
Daisy向来讨厌替Loki想打发人的借口，这会儿就算不带Thor上去，也到了Loki嘱咐的让她自找说辞上楼搅局撵人的时间。更为重要的是，经过短暂的利弊权衡之后，她觉得这个来自没落奥丁森家族的Alpha男孩对于Loki来说，很有可能会是最佳的选择。

“你真应该好好管管Daisy了，那副瞧不起人的样子，真讨厌……还真把自己当小姐了。”  
带着浓浓撒娇意味如此嗔怪着的是一个男人，一个好看的男人。他应该是很怕热的，除了还系在小腿上的羊皮吊袜带以外，里里外外脱了个精光，只虚虚拢了一件真丝长睡袍在身上；但他似乎又一点也不怕热，亲昵地坐在另一个男人的腿上，说话的同时整个上身紧紧贴在那人的怀里，一个标准的畏寒取暖姿势。  
通常情况下，看一个好看的、穿的很少的人嗔怪撒娇无疑是一件赏心悦目的事，只不过这个男人的“好看”是属于阳刚健美的那一类，这就使得原本该赏心悦目的一件事，突然油腻得让人一言难尽起来。  
“她是Omega，你是Alpha，她瞧不起你，不是很正常？”  
被他坐住大腿的男人脸上明明带着撩人的笑，白皙修长的手也正暧昧地流连在他蜜色的胸肌上，可说出的话却冷漠刻薄至极。  
“哼，你就护短吧，反正我习惯了。”不知是真没听出对方话里的鄙薄之意，还是听懂了却故意装傻，睡袍男往他怀里又蹭了蹭，并抬手去解他脖子上还一丝不苟的领结。  
“都到家了还穿得这么规矩，你不热吗？”  
敲门声便在这个时候响了起来。  
“进来。”

当卧房的门被Daisy打开的时候，Thor看到他的叔叔正抱着一个衣衫不整的年轻男人坐在外间的沙发上。虽然他的叔叔还保持着从外面回来时的严谨装束，连衬衫上都没有一丝褶皱，可男人原本的衣物却脱了一地，他很确信他在其中看到了一条内裤。  
一瞬间，Thor便明白了小女仆口中的“不方便”指的是什么，赶忙收回视线尴尬地低下头。但Daisy却好像没有看到那个男人似的径直走了进去，走到Loki身边。  
Loki在看到Daisy身后跟着的人时皱起了眉头，随后不动声色地向Daisy投去了责怪与质问的一瞥。  
对于这个老Odin硬攀关系塞到他府上帮佣的远房侄子，他向来是极为陌生疏离的，以至于眼下盯着人好一番回想，才想起他叫“Thor”来。  
他确实有吩咐Daisy这丫头看着时间上楼来替他打发掉Crane家这个难缠的小儿子，也不意外古灵精怪的她会整出什么令人瞠目结舌的场面来，可她在这个时间领着这么个人出现，却绝不在他的任何一种想象中。  
Daisy走到Loki身边站定，并没有立马言语。Loki会意，拍了拍怀里小Crane的屁股，直到被拍了屁股的人一脸不情愿地站起身退到一旁，Daisy才俯首在他耳边一阵低语。  
Daisy的汇报持续了一段不算短的时间，如果期间Thor抬起头来，就会看见Loki落在他身上的目光几经变幻，简直可以用精彩纷呈来形容。  
“呵……”  
但他没有。  
于是，他只听到了一声轻轻的冷笑，和记忆中三年前他第一次见到他时的一模一样。闻声抬起眼帘，Thor看到Daisy已经汇报完毕站直了身子，而Loki皮笑肉不笑地盯着他，神色间再看不出任何端倪。  
“我知道了，你先下去吧。”  
Loki屏退Daisy，交换叠在一起的长腿换了个更为慵懒的坐姿。一旁的小Crane顺势又坐回了他的怀里，这一次，他将Loki黏乎得更紧，那模样，就像他在被迫站到一边的这段时间里挨了冻冷到不行似的。  
这一站、一坐之下，Thor感觉自己更无法直视这个Alpha了。对方身上的睡袍是上等的真丝面料，轻薄而丝滑，他又将胸襟故意扯得很开，整个胸口都露在了外面，如果不是腰上那条腰带还松松系着，这件睡袍就当真和没穿没什么差别了。  
Thor对这样的场面感到浑身不自在。他还未到识得风月的年纪，只觉得这个壮硕到可能会把他叔叔腿压折的Alpha如此矫揉造作奇怪到了极点，偏巧他的叔叔还在他的目光不小心落到那个Alpha没有完全合拢的松垮睡袍上时，以为他有意窥视，坏笑着故意将手插进了对方的腿间缓慢摩挲。  
摩挲的是什么，不言而喻。  
被他玩弄的Alpha似乎看出了被留在这个房间的Thor也是一个Alpha，挑衅似的，他发出一声极为夸张的闷哼，斜睨着Thor露出一个傲慢至极的笑容。  
Thor瞠目结舌，一时间只觉得眼睛都要掉出眼眶了！他的一张脸顿时臊得通红，要不是Daisy把他往房间里一推，又顺势关上了门，他几乎就要下意识跟在她身后落荒而逃。  
他不是没有从仆人们的闲谈中听过他这位叔叔的风流韵事，相反，他听得很多。他的叔叔是欢场中一个极富盛名的浪子，他糜乱的私生活是仆人们私下里最津津乐道的话题。可听闻是一回事，亲眼所见又是另外一回事，看着他熟练玩弄这个Alpha的模样，Thor突然为自己的决定后悔起来。他实在无法想象要是换做自己，该要如何应对；也百分之百确定，他是绝不会像这个Alpha一样毫无廉耻甘之若醴的。  
——现在走掉还来得及吗？  
——可现在走了，Hoder的眼睛该怎么办……  
就在Thor陷入天人交战的时候，Loki抽回了自己的手，他并不理会Thor，只漫不经心冲揽住他肩膀的小Crane笑道：“你觉得他和你比起来怎么样？”  
小Crane扫了站在门边的少年一眼，冷哼：“嘁……这不是你庄园里的下人吗？也能和我比？”  
显然，他很不满Loki的这个问题，因为这样的类比让贵族出身的他受到了冒犯。  
“问你你就答，哪来这么多抱怨。”  
无奈，冒犯他的人是Loki Laufeyson，被冷冷回呛了一句，他再不甘心，再生气，也只能就这个过分的问题进行回答：“低等仆人，一无所有的穷鬼一个，还土里土气，丑死了，啧……和我根本就没法比嘛！”  
小Crane恶声恶气对着Thor就是一通贬低，说得Thor的拳头攥得咕咕响，用上了全身的力气才克制住自己想要冲过去照着他的脸来一下的冲动。  
Loki将Thor的窘迫和愤怒看在眼里，觉得有趣。等小Crane说完了，他摇摇头又笑道：“说说你不如他的地方。”  
“我哪里不如他？！”这下，小Crane真急了，瞪大了眼睛显得非常激动。  
Loki却只是冷笑，末了声音也冷下来：“是我问你，不是你问我。”  
他像这样说话的时候整个人都散发着森然的气息，让人不寒而栗，即便他嘴角的弧度还是那般好看，但周围的气氛就是随着他低沉下来的声音变得压抑至极。  
小Crane 僵直了身体，哪怕他还以一个无比亲昵的姿势坐在Loki身上，但他承认他害怕了，害怕这样子的Loki。这种恐惧纯然是因为Loki的气场，无关Loki的身份是一个尊贵至极的Omega，一怒之下可以无视他的家族随意处罚他。  
“他……他也就比我年轻点吧。”泄气般的，小Crane闷声说道。  
“哈哈，不错，两个问题你都回答得很对。”Loki似乎因为终于听到了让他满意的答案而开心起来，声音又恢复了先前慵懒戏谑的腔调。Thor对他的喜怒无常有点咂舌，就在刚才，他也同样感觉到了空气中那种无形的压迫感。  
小Crane陪着笑脸小心观察Loki的脸色，心中暗暗松了一口气，可还未等他完全放松下来，Loki便推开了他，指着地上的衣服示意他离开。  
“你要赶我走？”小Crane难以置信道，“就因为这个家伙？这个死仆人！”  
他指着Thor怒喝，虽然不是完全的歇斯底里，却也已经全然失了他作为一个贵族少爷的风度。他是应该生气的，因为就在这个低等人进来之前，Loki才允诺了他留宿的要求。  
但此刻，翻脸不认账的人却一点毁诺的自觉也没有，他笑嘻嘻道：“他和你比起来确实一无所有，但十八岁的Alpha，可以在床上生龙活虎一整天。”他甚至有点嫌恶地屈指弹了弹西裤上被他坐过的地方，仿佛那里沾上了灰尘。  
“你……你！看什么看？下贱仆人！我是你能随便看的吗？一点规矩也没有！”  
小Crane是不敢拿Loki怎么样的，他甚至在盛怒之下都不敢泄露自己的信息素，他唯一能挽回颜面的举动，就是怒斥站在一旁的Thor，而Loki默许了这一点，笑眯眯跷腿坐在沙发上一言不发。  
小Crane杀气腾腾的眼光和怒不可遏的训斥让Thor无语至极。如果可以，他才不愿做这样坏人好事、被人怨恨的恶人，但Daisy姐在领他上来的时候又没有说过这上面是什么情况，算起来他也很无辜的。  
“进来。”  
敲门声再次响起，这一次，是Daisy前来送客。Thor看她开门进来，怀疑她似乎一直就在门外，因为Loki前脚才摇铃，她后脚就来了。  
“进来了愣着干什么？Crane少爷有事要回去了，还不快帮着收拾衣服，这么大的人了一点眼色也没有。”Loki沉下脸来训斥Daisy道，Thor知道他这是故意说给小Crane听的，也算是给对方一个台阶下。  
他在心里对Loki这种笼络人心的举动暗骂虚伪，他不知道这位Crane少爷怎么想，反正如果是他，他是绝对不吃这一套的……可就在下一秒，Loki用他的实际行动告诉了他，他猜错了，他骂Daisy只是因为他想骂，并非笼络人心的虚伪。  
“对了，如果你真的那么热，”Loki在Daisy拾掇地上的衣服的时候，指了指小Crane身上的睡袍嘲笑道，“可以在隔壁的房间冲个凉再走。”


	3. 陈年旧事与现今纠葛

小Crane被Loki丝毫不给面子的嘲笑气得拢紧了睡袍便直接冲出门去，Daisy抱着他的衣物忍着笑跟了出去，房间里顿时只剩下了Loki和Thor两个人。  
Thor很是紧张，他不知道Daisy是否有把自己想要“面试”的事情向Loki说清楚，正思索着该如何开口阐明来意，却见Loki走到书桌后坐了下来，摊开桌上一个像账簿似的册子翻阅着，看也不看他道：“行了，你也下去吧。”  
“啊？”正绞尽脑汁想着说辞的Thor没想到Loki会直接撵人，一时没忍住发出了疑问的声音，音量还不小。  
“啊”过之后，Thor立马就后悔了。他觉得此刻的自己在Loki看来想必是极蠢的，因为对方闻声抬起头来，看向他的目光如同瞧着一个傻子。  
“我是说了某种你听不懂的语言吗？”Loki好笑道，他看着少年人那副微张着嘴满眼愕然显然不太聪明的样子觉得十分滑稽，又想到Daisy向他汇报的事，顿觉无语至极，下意识皱紧眉头还摇了摇头。  
他觉得那丫头大概是疯了，竟然会把这么一个可能连毛都没长齐的男孩子领到他面前来，还煞有介事地让他好好考虑。  
——考虑什么？  
Loki一点也不觉得Thor有任何值得他考虑的地方，虽然理智告诉他，Daisy说的其实很有道理——奥丁森一家虽然已经穷得叮当响，但贵族的头衔却并未被剥夺，选择Thor既能让家里那些始终没有放弃用门第身份为借口干涉他决定的老东西们闭嘴，又完全符合他想要挑选一个与任何一股势力都毫无关联、无权无势没有背景、事后只需用钱就能彻底打发走的对象的初衷。

在家族内部斗争相当激烈的劳菲森，作为现任当家人的Loki Laufeyson其实有很多不为人知的烦恼。外人都认为他身为正支嫡系这一代里唯一的Omega是天选的幸运儿，凭借这一身份获得现在拥有的一切是理所当然，却不知真正取得现在的地位和权力，他付出了多少努力，经历了何等艰难。  
就如同Loki本身是一个相当强势精明甚至可以说阴险狡诈的人那样，他的两个Beta兄长同样不是善茬。仿佛他们劳菲森的基因里就携带着争权夺利的野心，血液中流淌着六亲不认的狠戾，早从他们尚未成年只堪堪懂得弱肉强食这个道理的时候起，对于家产和地位的争夺就已经开始了。即便Loki在争夺当家人之位这场旷日持久的艰险战斗中取得胜利，大权在握，将他的两位兄长及其身后各自联合的旁支势力打压到再无法与他抗衡，可来自他们的威胁却并未完全消除。他们在遭受重创后蛰身暗处，虎视眈眈，修整蓄力的同时等待时机对他进行反扑和瓦解。  
在Loki三十岁这一年，他们终于等到了一个很好的机会——他们的父亲约顿伯爵以及族中长辈在长时间不满Loki屡次拒绝家族联姻、年近三旬依旧没有子嗣的问题后，终于采取行动，先是强制收回了Loki手下的部分产业，后又将原本应当授予Loki这个唯一Omega属性的儿子的“富廷门子爵”爵位，授予了他的Beta长兄Helblindi（赫尔布林迪）。  
这一连串的动作也让Loki感受到了前所未有的危机，他明白这是一个来自他的父亲甚至是整个家族的严重警告——如果他不尽快完婚拥有子嗣，一旦他已经婚育的两个兄长生出了Omega属性的孩子，他步步为营取得的一切就会随之失去。  
对于家族财产和手中权势，Loki二者都不想分予旁人，这就意味着他势必要拥有一个完全属于他Loki Laufeyson的孩子，而这个孩子的父亲，不能是拥有家族背景日后难以摆脱牵扯的上等人，也不能是他身边那些心怀叵测之人为他介绍的已然受到控制的所谓普通人。  
Loki并非如他费心搞来的那份医疗证明所证般“既不能令Beta受孕，也无法通过与Beta结合受孕”。他的身体情况很正常，他给自己打上不正常的标签，不惜通过与Alpha结合亲身孕子，是因为他想要的仅仅只是一个稳固他地位的继承人，而非婚姻和配偶。  
然而在Omega实现统治之初，统治阶层的Omega为了拉拢和稳定占人口最大比例的Beta族群，订立了“Omega与Beta的婚姻终身有效”的法律。也就是说，如果他与一个Beta结婚，那他就没有办法离婚，永远都和对方绑在了一起；只有毫无人权的Alpha，才能供他在达到目的后随意抛弃。  
出于某个原因，Loki是一辈子都不打算结婚的。为此，他放弃了通过联姻所能获取到更大权势的机会，也长时间承受着来自家族的巨大压力。就算现在迫于情势危机不得不走到这一步，他也没打算真的和谁一直在一起。

“我听懂了，”Thor郁闷地低声嘟囔，心想严谨如Daisy，既然已经把他领到了Loki面前就不可能不向Loki禀明他的来意。但他却不懂Loki皱眉又摇头是什么意思，眼见他已经将手搁上了摇铃的开关，担心他下一秒就会呼唤仆从上来撵自己，情急之下也顾不得再做铺垫，一句话就脱口而出，“您觉得我可以应征您的Alpha吗？”  
“……”Loki正准备按铃的手指一僵，Thor的直接显然是他没想到的，他诧异于这个平日里老实本分、规矩干活的侄子此刻突然的胆大包天，但随即，他便被Thor的大胆直言激怒，厉声呵叱道，“我说你是不是穷疯了？穷得连脸都不要了是吗！”  
“是！”  
更让Loki没想到的是，面对自己轻蔑侮辱性的叱问，这个小混蛋不仅承认得非常干脆，还莫名一脸壮士赴死般的刚正坦然，气得他竟一时组织不起更恶毒的语言去训斥他。  
“我是很穷，但我不是因为贪财才想来应征的，”赌气般应了一声后，Thor立马解释道，“只是我的弟弟车祸伤了眼睛，不做手术会失明，他才五岁，我必须在短时间内为他筹到治疗费。”  
他解释得很真诚，因为他不想Loki误会他是一个对钱财有着贪婪欲望的人。Thor并不贪财，即便他出身穷苦，小小年纪就饱尝了人情冷暖世态炎凉。苦难或许会改变人的天性，使人变得悲观、凶狠、无恶不作，但在一些人身上却并非如此。Thor很庆幸自己生长在一个有爱的家庭里，母亲在孩子们身上将知节明理热爱生活的教育做得很好，使他向来都懂得知足常乐，也不会对不属于自己的东西产生阴暗的非分之想。  
“有什么本质上的差别吗？说到底还不是因为钱。”  
然而，Thor真诚的解释却只换来Loki一声不屑的嗤笑。这让Thor的自尊心很是受挫，但他无法反驳，因为Loki说的没错，他来应征的的目终归是为了钱。  
想到这里，少年人不再说话，紧抿了嘴唇努力压抑心中的羞愤，眼睛也因为情绪激动有些充血泛红。这让他的表情看起来显得十分委屈，看得Loki突然觉得羞辱、为难这么一个孩子非常没有意思，遂自觉没趣地摇头笑笑，挥手让他离开。  
“你走吧，今天这些话我就当没听过，至于你弟弟的治疗费，你可以让你父亲来求我。”  
有很多事情的决断，理智是一回事，但大多数情况下，人在做决定时很难不受自己主观情绪的左右。  
就比如现在的Loki，他清楚面前这个年轻单纯、急需用钱、有贵族血统又不属于他极力想要规避的两类人的Thor对他来说无疑是最好的选择，可偏偏Thor是老Odin的儿子——那个绝对能排进他Loki Laufeyson最厌恶之人排行榜前五的老Odin！仅因为这一点，Loki的抵触情绪便让他再难理智思考下去，不想同Thor有丝毫纠葛。  
Loki讨厌Odin这件事在所有人看来都是匪夷所思的，甚至连Odin自己也不清楚原因。他们整整相差了三十岁，岁数的差距，以及奥丁森早在Loki童年时代便没落穷困从此退出上流社会视野的原因，让两人虽是同辈亲戚却基本可以说是没有交集，且两人乃至两家之间也并未听说发生过什么交恶事件。  
这一切还要从Loki三岁的时候说起。

Loki的母亲在他出生后不久就去世了，三岁那年，家里来了一个年轻的女仆接替原本照料他的年老姆仆的职务，这个女仆是当地一个士绅的庶女，名叫Frigga。  
Frigga是一个非常温柔美丽且细心善良的女子，她来到幼小的Loki身边，给予他无微不至的照顾和发自内心的疼爱，像一个天使，陪伴呵护他的成长。这让从未接触过自己生母、从没感受过母爱的小Loki对“母亲”一词有了实质的理解，随着年岁的增长，他亦愈发渴望这个女子能真正成为他的母亲。  
Loki是一个相当聪慧、早熟的孩子，他比同龄人更加明白自己想要什么，且围绕着想要的东西，思考、行事具有很强的目的性。他渴望Frigga成为他的母亲，在他七岁那年，他有了把这个渴望变为现实的想法，并针对这个想法开始制定周密的计划。  
他私下里设计了许多种撮合Frigga与他父亲在一起的方法，然后一一推演，比较其中的可行性，从而找出最具实施价值的那一个。这花了他很长一段时间，最终完成的计划也十分周详，考虑到了方方面面的因素，甚至包括如何解决两人身份上的巨大差距。这种心思缜密的盘算对于他那个年龄的孩子来说相当可怕，更为可怕的是，他还非常有耐心，就算计划完善也并不急着实施，而是不动声色地观察以等待最佳时机。  
然而人算不如天算，Loki没有等来他认为最适合实施计划的时机，反而等来了Frigga的辞呈和婚讯——这个他一心想让对方成为他母亲的女子将要嫁给他一个死了老婆的远房兄长。  
看着Frigga收拾行装同他告别，Loki慌乱了，崩溃了，他一点儿也不认为Odin配得上Frigga，更无法想象没有了Frigga在身边的生活将是多么孤单可怕。他毕竟还只是一个孩子，绝望之下他抱着Frigga嚎啕大哭，乞求她做他的妈妈，求她不要离开他。  
Frigga也哭得很伤心，但她最终还是走了，Loki在她走后大哭了一整晚，谁哄都没用，最后晕了过去，这事当时很多人都知道。  
Odin也知道，那时候，他还活跃在上层人的圈子。像所有自以为是的大人一样，Odin觉得这是一件孩童趣事，在之后一些聚会场合，每当谈起自己娶了一个好妻子，他就会顺带把同劳菲森家这个小儿子有关的这件事拿出来讲一讲，然后大家一起笑笑小孩子的童言无忌天真无邪。而有一次，Loki刚好也跟随自己的父亲出席。  
Loki便是从那时候起恨上了Odin。  
Odin嘴里活跃气氛无关痛痒的谈资是他伤心欲绝的求而不得，他只是想让Frigga当他的妈妈，他不觉得那有什么好说的，好笑的……大人们的谈笑深深伤害了还是孩子的Loki幼小的自尊心，让他感觉备受羞辱，甚至连带着让他感觉想要妈妈这件事都变得可耻起来。  
他永远记得那次宴会上每一张面目可憎的笑脸，特别是该千刀万剐的老Odin！就算不久之后Odin便遭了报应成了穷光蛋，可他在感觉解恨之余还是意难平，这份耻辱，他会永远记仇下去。  
至于后来收留Thor在庄园里干活儿，强迫自己无视他的存在不去刁难报复，则完全是看在Frigga的面子上。Loki是一个爱憎分明的人，他想就算老Odin不来求他，他最后还是会出钱救助Thor那个小弟弟的，因为那孩子和Thor一样幸运，他们都是Frigga的孩子。

听Loki说要让Odin来求他，Thor愤怒得身体都发起了抖来。  
虽然他不知道他们之间到底有什么样的过节，但Loki用到了“求”，想必是要借机好好羞辱他的父亲一番。Thor不能让这样的事情发生，他很想冲Loki大吼，让他有什么冲自己来，但这个想法仅仅只在出现的刹那就被他否决了——他现在有求于人哪有资格大吼大叫？况且Loki摆明了懒得同他废话，就算他想替父亲受辱，Loki也未必愿意辱他。  
短暂的思索后，Thor还是就应征这件事不死心地争取道：“我可以不要你那么多钱，你把报酬去掉两个0都可以。”  
因为心中有气，他在说完这句话之后才意识到自己没有对Loki使用敬称，心里暗自责怪自己沉不住气，同时小心翼翼地观察Loki的脸色，希望对方没有发现这一点。  
Loki确实没发现，眼下他没工夫计较什么敬称不敬称的问题，Thor完全搞错重点的一句话差点没把他给气笑。  
“我说你脑子是不是有病！我看起来像舍不得花钱的那种人？”忍了又忍，原本打算不再同Thor多言的Loki还是没能忍住自己骂人的冲动。  
“不像，”Thor撇了撇嘴如实答道，见Loki的眼睛瞪得更大，似乎马上又要劈头盖脸给他一顿骂，他快速解释道，“我没有觉得你会吝啬钱财的意思，我只是给自己增加一点竞争优势，就是、就是说如果你选我可以……可以……对！可以节省很多！”  
Thor的想法很单纯，他知道来应征的Alpha非常多，如果自己把价格压得比别人低很多，好歹显得有优势一些。而报酬就按传言中最小以5开头的五位数来算，去掉两个0也有500英镑之多，给hoder治完眼睛还能剩下一半。他满足了，剩下的一半足够他供两个弟弟上学和给父母养老，至于他自己的生活，他有手有脚又年纪尚轻，不在该考虑的范畴。  
“哦！那可真是把你机灵坏了！”Loki这次直接翻了一个大大的白眼，已然放弃了对自己面部表情的管理。  
他想他或许和这小子命里犯冲，越是和他对话，就越是保持不住自己在仆人面前高冷严厉的家主形象。  
想着快点打发走这个莫名其妙越挫越勇的小子，Loki深吸一口气冷静下来，搬出了自己身为长辈的那套说辞：“我为什么让你滚你不知道吗？你们奥丁森没落之后连家教也没有了是吧？老Odin没教过你什么是伦理道德？没告诉过你我是你的叔叔？”  
“……”  
这一连串的问题果然如Loki所料般难倒了Thor，少年人咬着嘴唇不说话了，脸也以肉眼可见的速度红成了一片，想来是终于意识到了两人在辈分上的差别，为自己竟敢把算盘打到叔叔头上而暗自羞愧。  
“知道，教过，可我们……我们其实并没有血缘关系，可以缔结有效的婚姻，你也不用担心自己会生出有病的小孩。”  
但是，Loki的得意在下一秒就被Thor迟到了那么一点点的回答给终结了。  
Thor依旧是用他那双清澈无比的眼睛真诚地看着他，老老实实就他的问题回答得童叟无欺。  
——敢情这家伙脸红是因为想到了要和他生……生小孩？！  
Loki的脑子一下就炸了，有那么一瞬，他觉得自己是太天真了——这家伙的脑回路有问题，自己对他的解读也有问题，老实单纯什么的根本就是伪装，实则满肚子坏水，不然怎么会满脑子都是想和他生小孩的流氓想法……“生孩子”在极为要强的Loki心中一直是个禁忌词，哪怕他臻选Alpha的目的就是为了生孩子，而他也在做出决定之初就做足了亲身孕子的心理建树。  
但……有心理准备是一回事，听别人直白地说出来又是另一回事。真的没有哪个Alpha敢像Thor这样在他面前直接说出带有“你生小孩”这种意思的话，他们都太懂得该如何讨好一个身份尊贵心高气傲的Omega了，根本不会说这种触他逆鳞的话。  
头脑发热之下，Loki抛了一路端到现在的长辈架子，变得口不择言起来：“我说过要选你了吗？你就想到要和我生小孩了！如果你真的想展现所谓的竞争优势，还不如脱了裤子让我验验货，看看你有没有资格和我生孩子。”  
“你！”Loki突如其来的发难让Thor脖子上的青筋都暴出来了，难以置信地盯着Loki，一瞬间感觉屈辱到了极点。  
事实证明，其实真的是Loki想多了。  
Thor会脸红是因为他被嘲讽没有家教，而之后的解释也只是单纯针对血缘这一点，因为他知道近亲结婚生出病儿的几率非常高，担心Loki会因为两人的叔侄关系有这方面的顾虑。  
“我什么我？”Loki原本只是恼羞成怒随口一说，可见着Thor这副吃瘪又受辱的悲愤表情，顿时大感快意解气非常，没来由的，便笃定了要让他脱裤子的想法。  
“让你脱你就脱，不脱赶紧给我滚出去别妨碍我做事。”  
他冷笑道，突然就觉得事情变得有趣了起来。


	4. 严苛的考验

Thor僵立在原地，只觉得在强烈的屈辱感冲刷下他浑身的血液都直冲上了脑子，让他头晕目眩，眼前发黑，愤怒到几乎要控制不住自己的身体。  
他想立马转身离开，更想大步走上前去一拳挥在书桌后那个带着可恶笑容的男人脸上，总之他要让对方知道他再穷也是有尊严的，而不是一个为了钱让脱裤子就脱裤子的……婊子。  
这个词蓦地出现在Thor的脑海中，让他感觉一阵阵的恶寒，却也令他在这股刺骨的寒意中冷静了下来。他悲哀地发现，他根本没有愤怒的立场，Loki的臻选本就是花钱买一个Alpha的身体，他是买主，而他们这些Alpha在他眼中本就是待挑选的货物。应征的决定是他自己做下的，而在做出决定的同时他就已然和那些卖屁股的婊子没什么区别了——同样是为了钱出卖身体，只是出卖的部位不同而已。  
为了可怜的小Hoder的眼睛，他不能贪心地又想要钱，又想要脸。看不清这场交易的性质、看不清自己的立场扭扭捏捏惺惺作态，只会让他变得更可笑、更可怜。  
就当自己是一个用丑态百出的表演搏观众一笑以谋生计的小丑好了，像小时候躲在那些流动马戏团帐篷外偷看到的一样，只是滑稽表演而已，没什么大不了的，别自己先看不起自己……Thor在心里对自己说道。他将手放上裤腰，利索地解开腰带，同时恶劣地希望Loki Laufeyson这个混蛋最好因为看了别人的阴茎而生眼疾、烂眼睛！  
——为了可怜的小Hoder的眼睛。  
将自己的粗布长裤连同里面的裤衩一起扒到膝弯的时候，Thor又默默在心里哀叹了一遍。

Loki的目光在Thor动作利落地脱下裤子的瞬间闪了闪。他脸上的表情不变，心里却很是惊讶的，一来，他没想到这个一脸羞愤几乎在下一秒就要夺门而逃的臭小子居然会在短暂的沉默后如此干脆地脱了裤子，这二来……  
“原来也不是连毛都没长齐嘛……呵，年纪不大，发育得还挺好。”Loki半眯起眼睛用一种审视的目光打量Thor的下体，嘴里戏谑地评价道。  
这“挺好”的评价肯定是不准确的。能达到让常年浸淫风月场阅人无数还对床伴的质量极端挑剔的Loki Laufeyson阁下都感到惊讶的程度，那尺寸、外观绝对得是极品中的极品，不说举国罕见，至少万里挑一。  
Thor的性器相当伟岸，沉甸甸垂在下腹暗金色的毛发之下，茎身很粗，龟头圆硕，长度还未勃起便已接近大腿中段，傲人到简直可以用“天赋异禀”来形容了。  
Thor没去在意Loki说了什么，他光着屁股臊得慌，只等着Loki快点看完他好穿裤子，可等了半天这人也没有让他穿上裤子的意思，便忍不住问道：“喂，我说你看够了吧？”  
他粗声粗气问得极不客气，语气很差，算起来，这是他第一次在Loki面前如此直白地表达不满、生气的情绪。虽然在脱裤子前他给自己做足了心理建树，可那些准备还是在真的将私处暴露人前后轻易被强烈的羞耻感冲散了，眼下他无暇去思考这种无礼的言语会不会惹怒Loki，只希望对方能感觉到他的不高兴和抵触，快点结束这一切。  
“弄硬它。”  
“什么！”  
然而，Thor显然打错了算盘。Loki非但没有因为他的小情绪就停止，反而向他提了更过分的要求。  
“我说……自己动手让你的阴茎勃起，很难懂吗？”对上Thor那双震惊到几乎要瞪脱眶的蓝眼睛，Loki换了一种更为文明也更为详细的表述撑着头慢悠悠地说道，让Thor感觉更为可恶的是，他还把让他这么做的理由说得理所应当，“我不是说了要验货吗？你不展现一下让我怎么验？万一你不举呢？”  
让别人在自己面前表演自慰的话无论用何种文明正经的表述都会显得言词猥亵，奈何这样的话被Loki用他那华丽优雅的贵族腔调略带一丝不耐烦地说出来，却根本和猥亵扯不上边，甚至，连情色的意味也没有，仿佛他就是在挑选商品时让对方为他展示一下商品性能而已，除此之外别无其他。  
“你才不举……”Thor用极小的声音嘀咕了一句，认命地伸手握住了自己的阴茎。  
——嗯……滑稽表演，滑稽表演……我是小丑，他是观众……这儿就是个操蛋的马戏团！  
他一边转动手腕，一边给自己洗脑。如果此时他的面前有一面镜子，他就能看到自己的表情有多苦大仇深，像极了码头上肩扛四五个麻袋的劳工，配合着他现在正在做的事，反差到确实像是在进行一场滑稽表演。  
Loki看着他这副模样在心里笑出了声。  
这个侄子比他想象中要好玩得多，戏弄他简直是一件有趣至极的事，再联想到他是可恨的老Odin的儿子，戏弄羞辱他所获得的快感就瞬间翻了倍。Loki非常享受此刻Thor虽然恨极了他却不能拿他怎么样还不得不乖乖听话行事的感觉，但他脸上依然是那副冷冷清清带着点厌倦的表情，仿佛他看得很是乏味，只是为了例行公事考量待选Alpha的身体素质才勉强坐在这儿。  
他不想在Thor面前表露自己的情绪，毕竟如此戏弄一个算是自己侄子的人绝对是相当低俗恶趣味的一件事。他作为一个长辈，一个高贵的庄园主人，还是对自己的形象极为在意的。

“站近一点，你想让我用望远镜看？”  
……你瞎吗！  
Thor差点把这话直接骂出口。  
Loki的房间确实很大很豪华，这个用于会客和简易办公的外间估计就有他们整个家那么大。但现在他就站在离Loki那张长书桌不到五步远的地方，如果Loki不是故意的，那他真该给自己重度近视的眼睛配一副眼镜了，免得走路时掉进坑里。  
不断腹诽着，Thor不情不愿地往前挪了一步。  
“再近点，小姑娘的步子都比你大。”Loki憋着笑懒洋洋道，心想恶趣味就恶趣味吧，最近烦人的事情一件追着一件，让他一天到晚头疼得厉害，难得能像现在这么开心。  
“……”  
Thor自认为已经算是一个脾气很好很能忍耐的人了，可Loki似乎就有那种轻易踹断人神经的本事！此刻，他真想把自己半硬的阴茎甩到他那张可恶的脸上问他够不够近、看得够不够清。但这种疯狂的想法也只是想想，他闷不吭声地走了过去，在距离书桌一步远的地方站定。  
Loki点点头示意这个位置可以了。然后坐在宽大真皮靠背椅里的他换了个更为舒服的坐姿，手撑在一侧的扶手上支着下巴，还惬意地把一双长腿跷到了桌面上，一副好整以暇欣赏表演的姿态。  
如此近的距离让Thor感到非常不安，这种不安并非出于厌恶或排斥，相反，一种强烈的莫名的愉悦感在距离拉近的瞬间就从他的心底漫涌而出，很快纵贯全身，让他的身体雀跃到微微颤栗。因为身体的兴奋，他的感官随即变得极为敏锐，空气中那种一直被他尽力忽视的香味便蓦地浓烈到让他感觉晕眩，那是Omega的香味，准确的说，Loki的香味。  
作为一个理应一辈子都不可能同高贵稀少的Omega扯上什么关系的底层Alpha，Thor对有关Omega的一切知之甚少，更没有机会如此近距离接触Loki嗅闻过他的信息素。可眼下，凭着某种源自本能的直觉，他断定这种几乎要渗透进他每一个毛孔、在他身上燎起一片片滚烫的香味就是从Loki的信息素腺里发散出来的，而非他可能会使用的某种香水。  
他愈闻愈感到燥热难当，可实际上，这种香味闻起来非常的冷。不同于存在在他少年绮丽幻想里的Omega应有的甜美温暖，冷冽如初春山谷里融化的冰泉；也并非花儿般的馥郁芬芳，更像是某种木本植物散发的气息，似琥珀，似雪松，带着木质香特有的神秘、硬朗，清新而深沉，如大雨过后的森林。  
Thor必须承认，他喜欢这个香味，非常非常喜欢。即便这个香味的主人正在对他进行着相当过分的羞辱，可他还是无法控制自己沉溺其中，随着每一次呼吸，每一块肌肉每一根神经都被这股该死的香气麻痹，蛊惑。  
“愣着干什么？继续啊。”  
一声不耐烦的催促打断了Thor的怔愣，原来他在过度兴奋中竟一时失了神，不仅手上的动作停了，就连眼神也如蒙上了一层雾气般涣散，整个人就像木偶似的呆呆杵在原地。  
Loki饶有兴致地看着Thor复又动起手来，生涩的手法和红到几乎滴血的脸惹得他忍不住嘲笑道：“我说你也不小了，难道自己私下里没做过这种事？嘿……愚蠢的小处男。”  
Thor自认为凶恶地瞪了Loki一眼，移开目光的时候，眼睛却不听使唤地黏在了他那双搁在桌上的长腿上。  
Loki非常的高，一双腿笔直修长。此刻，那双长腿被鸦青色的暗条纹西裤包裹着，料子是适合夏天的那种，轻薄又极具垂感，因着他的坐姿几乎是紧紧贴在腿上，将腿部的线条勾勒得十分清晰；同样因着这个坐姿，他的脚踝露出了一小截，在短袜的包裹下显得相当骨感纤细；他的脚尖正随意地晃动着，一下，又一下，布洛克雕花皮鞋上精致的花卉钉孔图案几乎要晃花Thor的眼睛……  
眼花缭乱……目眩神迷……  
“呃……”  
Thor看着看着，喉间不由自主发出了一声沉闷的低喘。这过于低沉、喑哑的声音是完全不同于他平日说话时还略带一丝少年清朗声线的声音的，他自己也仿佛被这一声没压抑住的喘息震住，皱起眉头闭了闭眼。  
他无疑是紧张的，紧张中又参合了许多别的情绪，比如羞愧，比如胆怯，比如……亢奋疯狂。因为他在垂眸偷偷直盯着Loki的腿的时候，阴茎不知不觉完全勃起，涨硬到发痛，手上的动作也越来越快，越来越难以把持。  
这说来非常的难以启齿——他靠着窥视他叔叔的腿撸得昏天黑地，一面害怕他发现，一面又渴望他发现——偷窥的刺激和来自下体的快感强烈如过电般一波波冲击着他的心神和身体，渐渐的，就连这样孟浪又猥琐的行为所带来的浓浓羞耻感都变成了一种极致的快感。他太爽了，爽到忍不住幻想起那双长腿在除去了那条碍眼西装裤后将是怎样一番旖旎的情景，幻想抚摸上去又该是怎样一种触感，甚至是幻想自己将阴茎挤入他的双腿缝隙间用力顶撞摩擦他会露出怎样的表情……Thor觉得自己必定是疯了，他好想这样做，想到手中套弄着的阴茎又胀大了一圈；想到手中的触感也变得异常滑腻起来，也不知是他手心的汗水，还是从他阴茎的前端溢出的汁液；想到几乎要控制不住自己直接朝Loki扑上去！  
扑上去，他确实这样做过，在梦里。和这个年纪所有血气方刚的Alpha一样，Thor做过不少春情泛滥的梦。梦的主角有时候是一些看不清面目的Omega，或男或女，他同他们缠绵嬉戏，醒来无一例外沾了满裤裆黏腻的湿滑，但不知从何时起，梦的主角变成了特定的一个人，是……是……唔，是他永远遥不可及高高在上的叔叔，Loki Laufeyson.  
Thor真的不知道自己为什么会做满是Loki的春梦，生活中他很少有机会能看到他，就算是看到也是匆匆一瞥隔着非常远的距离。  
又或许，他知道。  
Thor必须得承认，Loki有一张非常非常漂亮的脸，身材也火辣至极，完完全全就是他喜欢的类型，哪怕对方比他大了很多。但真正的美人是不分年龄的，再者，那种年长者身上独有的成熟风雅对他这个未经人事的毛头小子而言，又何尝不是另一种更为致命的诱惑？Thor内心是知道的，Loki的美貌、Loki的身影就算只是远远看上那么一眼，也能震慑他的心魂，令他一整天都念念不忘。  
日有所思，夜有所梦。  
日有所思，夜有所梦……  
在这个时候，Thor不合时宜又理所当然地回想起了那些绮艳的美丽梦境，他知道这很危险，更加容易让他失控，但他无法抗拒。几番驱散无果后，他索性闭上了眼睛任由那些梦中的场景在脑内回放，鼻间萦绕着梦里没有的蚀骨香味，兴奋到克制不住地打冷颤，快速撸动的阴茎节律性地搏动，汗水湿透了后背心也全然不知。

“……”  
如果此时Thor睁开眼睛抬起头，他就会看到Loki幽绿的双眼已经不复他熟悉的总是带着轻蔑冷漠的光的模样。此刻，那双眼在他身上游走，眼里涌动着层层暗流，汹涌到让眼神看起来近乎晦暗，而眼神晦暗的Loki，甚至还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
这是Loki下意识的动作。他感觉口干舌燥，但手边没有放置茶水，嘴唇上的紧绷让他只能不自觉去舔，舔过之后才恍然察觉自己做了什么。  
——操……  
Loki懊恼得在心中暗骂，如果说一开始他只是单纯想要戏弄Thor取乐，那现在他无疑已经偏离了自己的初衷，且偏离得还相当的远。  
不知不觉间，他的目光竟被眼前这个熟悉又陌生的少年完全吸引住了。说熟悉，是因为对方在他的眼皮底下生活了三年，再怎么无视也多少看熟了眼；说陌生，是三年来他第一次猛然发觉原来这个少年已经长得如此高大，如此魁梧，粗糙的衣物之下，健壮的肌肉一块块轮廓分明地覆盖在他年轻的躯体上，脸孔也已然褪去了初见时的青涩稚嫩，眉目英挺散发着男性刚毅的魅力……这小子竟然已经在他没注意的角落里悄悄从一个孩子长成了一个成年人，身形比他还要高，而且他得承认，不带偏见的看这小子绝对属于年轻男子里让人过目难忘的类型，俊朗无双，锋芒毕露，耀眼得让人错不开目光。  
Loki的目光持续黏着在Thor的身上，爬过他的金发，滑过他的脸庞，流连在他的胸肌，游走在他的腰腹，最后，停驻在他正被他自己的手不断套弄着的性器上。  
——这也太大了……操……操！  
Loki再一次在心中暗骂。  
在Thor勃起前，他就已经感叹过对方的尺寸，现下再看，那傲人的程度简直到了让人难以直视的地步！  
燥热的感觉再一次侵袭了Loki的身体，这一次更甚，不仅让他感觉口干舌燥得厉害，甚至感觉周围的空气都仿佛被加热过了，灼烫憋闷到让人窒息。  
与此同时，他亦闻到了空气中属于Thor的Alpha信息素。其实他早在Thor进门的时候就闻到了，这个大男孩显然没有被严苛地教养过，不懂得完全隐匿自己信息素的礼仪；而他当然也没有条件使用让别人闻不出他是Alpha的信息素掩盖剂，于是就那么让自己的味道自然而然散发着。这也是小Crane立马就觉察出他是一个Alpha的原因。  
不收敛信息素的行为在贵族看来是粗鲁且失礼的，但Loki觉得他的味道闻起来还不错，很容易让人联想到大海，像极了他少年时代奔跑在洒满阳光的海滩上迎面吹来的海风，是记忆中令人怀念的干净温暖，清新爽朗。于是他默许了这种失礼的行为，没有刻意提醒。  
但大海却远不止风和日丽平静温驯的一面，太多太多的时候，它喜怒难测，暴虐且极度危险，以至于人类天生就对它存有一份恐惧。此时此刻，Loki感觉Thor闻起来就像是一场海啸！散发着辛烈异香的雄性荷尔蒙带着最直白不过的求偶意味肆虐在空气中，浓烈如风暴过境，让他如同置身风暴里的一叶扁舟，只能徒劳抵御，随波逐流。  
Loki很确信自己下面因为这股狂暴的信息素湿了，他早就硬了，要不是前些日子才刚注射过抑制剂，他很有可能会因此发情。  
——操……  
身体里翻涌的熟悉情潮也让久战情场的Loki预感到自己今晚应该不会好过了，突然就有点后悔撵走了小Crane，那个小婊子虽然惹人烦，可床上功夫还是不错的。而他更后悔的是，明知自己经不起撩拨还一时兴起让Thor在自己面前自慰！事实证明这家伙的确是个极品，然而吃不得——开玩笑，他是风流又不是下流，就这么和是自己小侄子的人操在一块儿，那也太丧心病狂了！  
“啧……”  
Loki发出烦躁的声音，抬手扯了让他感觉像吊颈绳一样紧勒在他脖子上的领结，然而还不够，他顺势又解开了两颗衬衣的纽扣，手也抓挠起自己汗湿的喉间肌肤来。

正闭眼快速套弄着自己的Thor因为Loki发出的声音睁开了眼，就看到他的叔叔正歪歪斜斜倚靠在靠背椅里偏着头抚摸自己的脖子。  
虽然Loki觉得自己是在抓挠，但他的一只大手把握在自己喉间，修长的手指一根根拨弄过自己滚动的喉结，划过下颔脸缘，看在Thor的眼中那就是抚摸——而且还是极其暧昧、情色的那一种。  
“呃……”  
这画面造成的感官刺激太强烈了，Thor浑身一颤，一时没忍住呻吟出来。一颗豆大的汗珠随着他的颤动从他性感的鼻梁上滚落，而他光洁的额头上也早已热汗涔涔。  
Loki把他的呻吟听在耳中，将他的模样看在眼里，他在这方面懂的比Thor多得多，自然明白眼前这个小子此时有多激动，相对的，身为Omega的自己正处在一个非常危险的境地。  
除开这张书桌，他们之间仅一步之隔。  
“你可以看着我，也可以发出声音，我允许你这样做，我想看你成结。”  
然而，Loki却这样说道，他甚至没有提醒Thor控制自己的信息素，即便他已经被熏得有些上头。  
“呃啊……啊……嘶……”  
“对，手法不错，你可以再快一点，嗯……着重摩擦前端，那样会更舒服。”  
Loki一边用略带气音的声音慢慢说着，一边把交叠的两腿上下换了个位置。他的动作同样很慢，不介意在这个过程中Thor目光赤裸地盯着他腿间猛瞧。把腿换了位置之后，他几乎半躺进了靠背椅里，身体歪斜成一个近乎妖娆的姿势。  
“啊哈……操！”  
Thor盯着Loki，额上青筋暴起，嘴里忍不住爆了粗口。他不太明白向来高冷的叔叔为何突然在他面前搔首弄姿地诱惑他——对，就是搔首弄姿——这个漂亮男人不可能不知道自己现在的样子有多么诱人，有多么……欠操。  
“说脏话也可以，你现在的样子，很性感。”  
Loki偏着头冲Thor挑了挑眉毛夸奖道，脸上是花花公子标准的轻佻又迷人的笑容。  
他听见痴痴看着他脸的Thor因为他的笑发出很大的吸气声，仿佛下一秒就要控制不住直扑上来强奸他。可没来由的，他笃定Thor不会这么做，这种信心来得相当莫名其妙，以来他并不了解Thor是个怎样的人，二来他又太了解Alpha这个进化未完全控制不住自己下半身的物种。这便是他为何展现如斯情态的原因——他想考验一下Thor，同时验证一下自己的想法，看看Thor究竟是一个拥有良好自制力的人，还是只是一条发起情来不管不顾的公狗。  
这很重要，决定着这小子有没有资格被纳入他考虑的范畴。  
这样想着，Loki又解了一颗纽扣，还把手伸进了衣服里面，在乳头的位置暧昧地停留。  
——操……真他妈骚透了！  
在Loki持续的挑逗下，Thor感觉自己浑身都要烧起来了，阴茎更是硬得几乎要爆炸。他特别想上前抓了Loki摁他在桌上扒掉他的裤子狠狠操他的屁眼，虽然他还从来没有操过人，但他知道怎么做，更知道这样做绝对比他用手爽得多，这完全是人的本能。  
“啊……啊哈……呃！”  
但Thor只是加快了手上的动作粗暴地套弄，同时加重对阴茎根部的刺激让肉结鼓胀起来。他想要快点射出来，既然Loki想看他的结，那他就给他看。  
人与动物最本质的区别在于控制能力，人之所以为人，正是因为人的精神能控制住行为，而不是像动物那样完全靠欲望与天性去做各种事情。  
想是一回事，做又是另一回事。Thor清楚大多数的人都不把身为Alpha的他们当人看，觉得他们是被欲望驱使的牲口。但他不能因为别人以为他是什么样的人就成为什么样的人，遭人诟病又如何，被评判为下等又如何，什么是礼义廉耻，他比许多自诩上等人的人还清楚。比如，他就不会像Loki这样仗着权势逼迫别人做不愿意做的事，并以此为乐。  
“嗯……啊、啊……啊！”  
一番冲刺之后，Thor达到了高潮，作为报复，他故意在射精的时候往前踉跄了一步，在书桌边把精液悉数射到了Loki那双昂贵的手工皮鞋和小腿的裤管上。


	5. 真正的严苛

“哇噢……你这是憋了有多久？”  
Loki倒一点也不在意自己被弄脏的鞋子和裤子，直等到成结的Thor射完，才晃腿动了动脚指着上面滴滴答答的白浊调侃他。  
“我又不是没事就手淫的色鬼……”被Loki满含促狭笑意的眼睛盯着，Thor有点窘迫地辩驳道。他这一次射了很多还很浓稠，这原本没什么，可大约少年人在这方面都有某种奇怪的自尊心，容不得别人就自己少有性体验做出调侃，仿佛那是一件相当丢脸的事。  
对此，Loki吹了声口哨便没再多言，可脸上不怀好意的笑却丝毫未减。  
“满意了？我现在可以穿裤子了？”Thor皱起了眉，方才只顾着发泄没精力注意其他，现下，“货”也“验”了，再光着个屁股露着鸟站在这里任Loki打量，他便浑身都不自在到了极点。更让他不自在的是，看着Loki身上被他的精液弄脏的地方，回想一刻之前这人在自己面前展露的媚态，唔……他还未软下去的阴茎竟又隐隐有了抬头的趋势。  
“嗯哼，穿上吧。”  
幸好，Loki没有再继续为难他，Thor便也顾不上擦拭赶忙提起了裤子。可糟糕的是，待他穿上裤子后，之前一直废话很多让他窘迫不已的Loki却不说话了，就保持着跷腿的坐姿在书桌后看着他，既不对他刚刚的表现发表评价，也不对接下来要他做什么作指示。  
气氛一时有些凝滞，Thor试图从Loki脸上的表情里找出点端倪，但很快他就放弃了，原谅涉世未深的他实在无法和Loki这种老狐狸过招，眼下他越看Loki脸上的笑越觉得那笑容阴晴不定，对方的真实想法是他无法靠表情去揣测的。  
“你要不……说点什么？”犹豫了一下，Thor试探着问道。说实话，他被Loki那双带笑的眼睛盯得有点发怵，虽然被Loki注视可以说是他一直以来的一个小心愿，但绝不是在经过了方才那种超出他想象太多的事情后。  
“你希望我说点什么？”Loki笑眯眯反问。  
他这会儿不说话倒不是故作深沉想给Thor难堪，实在是他此时此刻比较混乱，需要点时间调整自我。至于脸上的笑，那是他在长期复杂的尔虞我诈的社交环境中养成的习惯。  
Loki已然习惯了用各种各样的笑来掩饰自己真实的想法或状态。笑容对于他来说是一件相当趁手的武器，真诚的，虚伪的，阴险的，无害的……等等等等，它们总能很好地混淆视听，给对手或压迫或忌讳，也往往让许多剑拔弩张的险恶局势变得缓和微妙，更为重要的是，它们能让他变得难以捉摸以便他有时间有余地思考最有利的对策。  
就比如现在，他因为方才太过强烈的刺激湿得很厉害，身体里翻腾的情潮一时汹涌到影响他的思考。诚然，Thor的身体对他的胃口，相当能勾起他的性趣，在个人偏好上，他是非常喜欢的，但也正因为这一点，让他对Thor戒备起来——在臻选的标准中，还有很重要的一条，就是这个被选定的Alpha不能对他的心理和生理造成太大的影响。可就这样否决Thor，他又觉得可惜，摒除因老Odin而滋生的偏见和抵触，他承认Daisy的说法很正确，Thor在家世和背景上比起那些在他被选之列的Alpha们来优越太多，他必须结合对形势利弊的权衡去分析考量，社交季已近尾声，留给他选择的时间不多了……这些统统都不适合在他精虫上脑的时候去思考，至少，他不能在特别想和Thor做爱的情况下对他的去留做出判断。  
“你！你……”Thor被他的这一反问搞得莫名其妙，同时内心笃定了Loki在耍他的想法，一时气恼不已，涨红了脸干脆就他最关心的问题不客气地问出了口，“当你的Alpha这件事，我可以还是不可以，你给个准话吧！”  
“喂……我说，注意你的态度，小孩子要懂得含蓄一点，ok？”少年人的直截了当令Loki哑然失笑，他所生活的环境让他几乎没见过说话如此不拐弯抹角的人，一时觉得好笑又新奇。  
“我又不是小孩子。”Thor撇了撇嘴，心想你刚才不是看过了吗，我已经是个男人了，小孩子可不能那样……但和Loki争辩这个是没有意义的，于是，他按捺下心里被鄙夷的不爽，选择诚恳地道出难处同Loki讲道理，“我之前说的没有骗你，我的弟弟还在等着我筹钱治眼睛，如果你看不上我请直接告诉我，我也好另外想办法。”  
“哈？想办法？你能想到什么办法立马弄到几百英镑？不是我打击你，就算你去最高级的俱乐部卖身，没个一年半载你也凑不齐这么一笔钱。”看着Thor既憋屈又相当有志气的模样，Loki很不客气地笑出了声。从Thor先前让他可以去掉两个0的提议里，他大致猜出了对方可能需要多少钱，原谅他如此刻薄，目前Alpha所能选择来钱最快也最多的职业就是去做小白脸了，而以常年出入风月场所的他对市价的了解，他不认为Thor能找到一个愿意花费这种金额的买主。原因很简单，即便Thor卖相再好，可他只是一个低贱的不值钱的Alpha，对了，还是个完全没有经验的雏儿。  
“你！”Thor气结，粗噶了声音就想就Loki的侮辱骂回去，但他很快便意识到Loki这话虽然难听，可说的却是事实，哪怕他压根儿没想过要去卖身。  
“我什么？我说错了吗？再说了，就算我选了你，你哪来的自信我会先给你那么一笔钱？”在Thor被气到说不出话来的间隙，Loki再度发难道。  
“那是我的条件，你得先预付我足够那笔治疗费的钱，我才……才……”Thor很想说“才和你生孩子”，可话到嘴边突然觉得过于羞耻，就像是一个就自己的贞操讨价还价的小雏妓。  
——呸……什么妓不妓的……怎么联想到这上面去了？都怪这混蛋说那些有的没的！  
Thor为自己突如其来的怪联想心下懊恼，嗫嚅着便没了声音。但他这个提条件的想法，却是实实在在逗笑了Loki。  
“才什么？哈哈哈哈！你可真有意思，还提起条件来了！哪里来的自信？”一边不客气地笑着，Loki再度以看一个傻子的目光盯着Thor，嘴里啧啧有声，“像你这么有自信的人，不去卖身真的可惜了，没准凭着一身自信的光辉还真能闪耀全场，钓到那么一两个人傻钱多的主，有句话怎么说来着……噗，瞎猫碰到死耗子。”  
“我说了要去卖吗？思想龌龊、下流，总之我会想别的办法！”出于少年心气，难以反驳之余，梗着脖子嘴硬一下还是必须的。这会儿Thor已经全然放弃了要给Loki留好印象以增加自己被选机会的想法，反正这一晚上会得罪他这位叔叔的话说了那么多，若他生气记仇起来也不差这一句。  
“呵……弄得我一身都是，你不龌龊？你不下流？”Loki倒还真没生气，轻飘飘嘲讽的同时故意晃了晃脚展现Thor“龌龊、下流”的证据，只觉得看对方恼羞成怒、无地自容的样子相当有趣。  
看见Loki鞋上、裤子上的白浊，Thor果然又红了脸，一双眼睛局促得不知该往哪里看，半晌才撇开头不自然地小声嘀咕：“也……也没弄你一身吧……”  
“哦！那我还得谢谢你对我的上半身手下留情只报废了我的鞋子和裤子？”Loki听了他的话当即夸张地翻了一个大白眼。  
其实他并非一个刁钻刻薄的主人，相反，良好的教养令他对庄园里的仆人都很和善，只不过这小子似乎就是和他命里犯冲，一对上他，他就忍不住想要刁难，虽然这种斗嘴、戏耍对方的行为其实相当没品又幼稚。不过和Thor这么一番斗嘴分散注意力，他浑身上下的燥热感倒退了七七八八，短暂思量后，他就选择一事做出了一个自认为还算理智的决定：“看在你又穷又傻的份儿上，鞋子和裤子我就不让你赔了。明天我会让人带你去专门的机构做检查，为了你想提前预支的那笔钱，你最好祈祷你的各项指标能像你的下半身一样傲人。”  
“你是说……”Thor的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，难以置信地看向Loki，显然没想到这个今晚被他反复得罪的叔叔会给他进一步考核的机会，甚至暗示如果被选中可以提前预付他Hoder的治疗费。  
——叔叔果然是个好人啊！  
Thor属于心地单纯很容易满足的那类人，眼下心中感激，立马就推翻了之前被戏弄羞辱的时候在心里对Loki所下的所有坏定义，还为自己错怪了对方很是羞赧地挠了挠头。  
“我是说你现在可以滚了，碍眼。”Loki懒得就他这副呆头呆脑的反应做出更多的解释，挥了挥手便直接撵人。让他感到啼笑皆非的是，这个上一刻还与他针锋相对气鼓鼓的大男孩不仅满脸雀跃地给他道了谢，还在离开时郑重地鞠了一躬。  
——唔……鬼知道他在感动欢喜些什么，自己又没说一定会选他。  
——但……真的就是他了吗？如果他的身体指标也能在数据上说服自己的话。  
摇铃呼唤Daisy上来服侍自己沐浴就寝，在等待的间隙，Loki踢掉脚上那双已经不打算再穿的鞋子，光脚踩在冰冰凉凉的木地板上，就这个突然闯入脑际的问题发了会儿呆。他想他还是免不了将选择的天平倾向了这个憨直又简单的小子？也许是因为他各方面条件确实优于所有的应征者，也许是因为他表现出的良好自制力以及并不贪婪的品格，还是……也许只是单纯因为勾起了自己的兴趣？这样一想，Loki又烦躁起来，人人都渴望平淡无奇的生活中突然出现一个对自己具有吸引力的存在，但对于他Loki Laufeyson来说，这绝对是不需要的。  
这样想着，Loki掏出钥匙，难得打开了书桌抽屉最底层常年上着锁的那一个。

第二天一早，Thor刚做完晨间的园林养护回到他独自居住的园丁小屋，就有人敲响了屋门。  
作为一个相当有名望的贵族庄园，劳菲森家的仆人们有专门的生活区，其间生活设施完善，住宿条件很不错。Thor之所以孤伶伶独居在花园深处这个偏僻又简陋的小屋子里，只因为他是整座庄园里唯一的Alpha仆人。  
Thor放下喝了一半的水起身开门，门外是两个男性Beta，均身材高大西装革履头发梳的油光锃亮，看这派头是庄园里地位很高的男仆。见了他，其中一人问道：“你就是Thor Odinson？”  
问话的Beta语气很不耐烦，脸上的表情是Thor再熟悉不过的倨傲与不屑。Thor猜想这应该是昨晚Loki说的来带他去做检查的人，便没有介意对方的态度，十分友善地表示正是自己。  
听了Thor的回答，这个Beta眼神中的轻蔑不知为何又加深了几分，傲慢到几乎是用鼻孔在看他了。这让Thor有点莫名其妙，但很快他便知道了原因，因为这人再度开口时，拿捏着腔调刻意强调了自己的口音，让他正说着的这种伦敦中上层阶级惯用的口音标准到近乎做作：“走吧，去哪儿想必主人已经告诉过你了。对了，你吃早饭了吗？”  
口音众多的英伦腔是一个不好简单概括的口音标准，除了地域的不同，还往往和阶级挂钩。比如这个Beta男仆嘴里的这种口音便是兴起于18至19世纪的贵族阶级，伦敦的中上层阶级特别是贵族都说这种口音，发音越标准，腔调越纯正，越是给人一种上流社会的气息。  
Thor知道他是在鄙视自己的伦敦东区口音，因为那儿是穷人居住的地方，说话带着这种口音的一般都是社会底层的工人。按捺住想翻白眼的冲动，Thor不想与之计较，只点了点头以作回应。  
“谁让你吃早饭的？你不知道检查需要保持空腹？穷人就是穷人，少吃一顿都觉得亏本！”却不曾想，他的忍让反而让这个Beta得寸进尺，说出口的话愈发难听。  
“‘按时去餐厅进食无故不得缺席’是庄园的规定，主人没有对我说过今天不要去吃早饭，你要是有意见可以去向他汇报。”Thor正视着他不卑不亢道，这一次，他使用了和这个男仆一样的口音，且不像对方一听就是经过学习刻意模仿出的标准，Thor说的极其自然，发音也更加纯正。因为成长环境的原因，Thor习惯了像周围大多数人那样子说话，他很少使用这种口音，但在他们家，他的父母亲都是这种口音，从小听到大，要在口音上鄙视、打击一个人对他而言根本不是什么难事。  
“你！你自己没有常识吗？还需要主人来告诉你！”这个男仆显然听出了来自Thor口音里的反击和嘲讽，脸上挂不住，当即就恼羞成怒气红了眼。  
他会这么生气，或许是忿忿于自己长时间努力学习的成果，就这么轻易被一个在他看来低微卑贱的下等人比了下去；也或许是长时间狗眼看人低得来的优越感，让他产生了自以为高高在上的幻觉，却不曾想，一个口音的暗示就让他一下摔回了当初往上爬的起点，那里满是他平日里鄙夷的下等人，而他也深深陷入了这种猛然拉平阶层的落差带来的巨大失落感中。总之不论怎样，Thor觉得他很可怜，且不值得同情。  
“行了行了，主人既然没特意嘱咐过他，便是觉得吃不吃都无所谓，快点走吧，时间不早了。”这时，一同前来的另一个Beta出声圆场。  
他的声音懒洋洋的，Thor闻声看过去，便看到他还很应景地打了个哈欠。见Thor正在看他，他弯起嘴角露出一个风度翩翩的笑容，不紧不慢越过他还在生气的同伴走上前，伸出手同Thor握了握，手劲儿挺大，一点也不敷衍，这让Thor对他心生好感。  
“Thor Odinson是吧？嘿……一个有趣的小子。我叫Fandral（范达尔），很高兴认识你。”

三人坐上等在庭园主道边的一辆汽车出发，一路上，Thor同陪他坐在后座的Fandral相谈甚欢，而那个傲慢的Beta则坐在副驾驶上，全程一言不发，映在后视镜里的脸阴沉到了极点。  
从Fandral的口中，Thor隐约了解到他将要去的机构大概不是一个什么令人愉快的地方，所要接受的检查也大抵非常严苛。他在心中暗暗做足了心理准备，可真等他到了那儿，他才发现Fandral的说法委实太过委婉了些，而他所要面对的，也远超出了他的想象。  
量身高、测体重、检查心肝脾肾各脏器功能、抽一管又一管的血做化验这种最基本的就不说了。到了Alpha等级评估环节，他被勒令全裸着走进一个又一个的房间，里面那些面无表情医生模样打扮的人几乎把他从头发丝到脚趾尖所有能测、能验的地方都检查了个遍，Thor甚至怀疑他们连他阴毛的长度也给记录进了档案里！因为他们确实量了那个，就更别说对他的生殖器前前后后好一番无死角的研究……到最后，Thor觉得就算在下一个房间里，他们提出要把他开膛破肚的要求他也不会感到意外了，这种操蛋的机构完全不把Alpha当人看，在他们眼里，他或许连动物也算不上，就是一个什么待研究的活体标本。  
好容易捱到检查完身体，Thor还没来得及庆幸自己没被解剖，一个更无语的指令又来了——他们把他带到一个全封闭的小房间，里面有一张椅子和一张桌子，桌上摆了几本册子和一个管状器皿，他被要求在这里手淫，然后将精液射进那个管子里拿出来，供他们检测精子活性和做基因分析。  
“操你妈的……操！”房间门被关上后，Thor颓废地坐到椅子上，终于没忍住骂出了声。  
这和他昨晚被Loki要求在他面前自慰的情况完全不同，那虽然也相当没有人权，可对着Loki，那至少是一个绮艳而梦幻的体验，可现在……Thor叹了口气，低头看着自己腿间可怜的大兄弟，十分怀疑它能不能在这种环境下硬起来。  
无比颓丧间，Thor随手翻开了桌上的书册。  
“我操……”  
随即，他又骂了一句粗口，他需要感谢这里难得的人文关怀吗？那是几本色情杂志。  
——谢谢你们全家，真他妈该死的贴心！  
然而已经走到这一步，再怎么艰难也只能硬抗下去。Thor深呼吸了几口努力调整情绪，然后往手心里吐了口唾沫认命地“活动”起来。  
Loki……Loki Laufeyson……Loki……  
色情杂志他是不打算看了，他还没堕落到要通过纯然的感官刺激去激励自己，这种时候，闭眼想想他那个迷人又气人的叔叔或许更有用一些。  
这是一个漫长又痛苦的过程，Thor足足用了比昨晚多出一倍的时间才堪堪完成任务。当他把收集好的大半管精液交到等在门外的人手中的时候，头重脚轻的眩晕感几乎让他有种纵欲过度快要精尽人亡的错觉，哪怕还是处男的他并不知道纵欲过度具体会是什么感觉。  
上午的身体检测全部完成后，下午是智力和心理检测。  
精疲力尽的Thor被带到一个办公室做了一大摞试卷，没人为他安排午饭，他们甚至连水都没让他喝一口。好在这些基本都是选择题，他一题一题麻木地勾选着A、B、C、D中的某一个，有时候是多选，十分怀疑自己在这样又饥又渴、头昏脑涨的情况下提交的答卷，会不会测出个智商为负、心理变态的结果来。  
——那样的话，Loki的反应一定相当有趣……最好把他气得双手叉腰摇头晃脑，对，还要气呼呼地蹦蹦跳……呵，可爱。  
Thor咬着笔头苦中作乐地想了想那场景，从办公桌对面盯着他的机构工作人员露出的匪夷所思的表情来看，他想他此刻一定笑得就像个智商为负、心理变态的人。  
但那又有什么关系呢？  
Fuck off！去死吧！


	6. 友善的叔叔

等到终于可以回去的时候，已经是这一天的傍晚了。  
Thor一上车就几乎瘫软在了座位上，前座的Beta冷笑着嘲讽了他几句什么，他没听清，也懒得理会。  
他感觉累极了，耳边有一种如群蜂乱舞般嗡嗡的耳鸣声，倒不是说他体能不好，饿一天、累一天便难以支撑，相反，他现在已经不觉得饥饿了，这种深深的疲乏来自于他的内心——为了医治小Hoder的眼睛，他抛开了自尊坦然面对这些让人难以忍受的事情，虽然他非常坚强，也能做到对来自外界的屈辱等闲视之，但不等于它们不会给他造成压力，不会在本就负重前行的他身上再压出一道深重的血痕。  
作为家里最年长的孩子，他肩上的担子太重了，那些该他抑或是不该由他承受的，他统统都揽了过来，只希望能让他爱着的人过得轻松一些，过得好一些。他时常为自己的能力不足而倍感失落，特别是在被如此百般折腾过后，他的心空落落得厉害，既看不清前路，更害怕如果这一切都是无意义的，那他又该何去何从。  
说到底，他只是一个刚满十八岁的大男孩，世界过早的让他学会了妥协，却还没教会他如何对自己宽容。  
这时候，旁边的Fandral像变魔术似的拿出一大条面包和一玻璃瓶牛奶递给Thor，适时地吸引了他的注意力。Thor有些诧异地接过来，便见Fandral对他笑道：“凑合一下吧，就当做是晚餐了，我不认为厨房那些懒家伙会好心到等我们回去再收工。”  
“那你呢？”听他这么说，Thor下意识询问。可话问出了口，他又突然意识到这个问题很多余，因为，与身为园丁的他不同，Fandral他们并不需要去下等仆从的食堂用餐，主楼楼下的厨房定然会有人为他们预留晚餐。  
前座的Beta因此发出一声轻蔑的冷笑， Fandral却只是神秘地冲Thor眨眨眼睛，继续笑道：“或许我的某一个相好刚好是厨娘也说不定？会心疼我挨饿，为我开小灶。”他的调侃很好地回答了Thor的问题，也贴心地照顾了一个低等仆人的自尊，虽然他原本没必要这样做。  
食物的香味和Fandral的友善很好地驱散了凝结在Thor心头的阴霾，他冲Fandral感激地笑笑，而后像是终于感觉到饥饿般狼吞虎咽地吃起来。为着这份雪中送炭的情谊，他在心里单方面宣布要和这个人做一辈子的好兄弟。

等到Thor再次见到Loki，已经是三天以后的事了。  
三天，也是时刻忧心着幼弟伤势的他所能忍受的等待极限。  
负责来庭园工作区传唤他的人是Daisy，因为她的出现，与Thor一同做修剪的其他园丁都悄悄冲他露出了或暧昧、或揶揄的笑容。虽然大家没有询问或者当着他的面讨论过，但Thor心想，他前去应征这件事想必已经在仆人之中传开了。  
“Thor Odinson，主人要见你。”当着其他园丁的面，Daisy端起了她作为主人贴身女仆的架子，传完话也不多做停留，转身就走。  
Daisy端庄又矜傲的模样令Thor不敢怠慢，忙放好手里的工具，只匆匆拿袖子擦了擦头上的汗便跟上了她的脚步。  
“哈哈，看来你口风很紧，对谁都没有说起。”穿过草坪，走到无人的林荫小径上，Daisy这才回过头来冲他笑。  
Thor羞赧地笑笑，没有多言。他心里有点忐忑，不知道Loki此番召他前去是吉是凶，很想先就检查的结果探探Daisy的口风，但又觉得如此性急很是不妥。  
好在，Daisy同他相处的时候向来健谈，见他没接话，便主动就他最关心的事说了起来：“这次你可真是走运了，检查报告上的数据优秀到让家里和主人最不对盘的几个人都没话说！对了，待会儿你见了主人一定好好听话，要他说什么便是什么，反正再苛刻的条件你也吃不了亏。我特意亲自跑这一趟就是为了事先提醒你，可千万别同他顶撞，坏了原本已经确定下来的事情。”  
——Loki就选择他这件事已经和家族成员讨论过，并最终确定了下来；Loki拟定了与之相关的规则在等着他，或许会很严苛。  
Thor虽然单纯老实，但绝对不傻，从Daisy的话里，他很敏锐地提取到了这样两条信息。  
“嗯，我记下了，谢谢Daisy姐。”  
而事实也正如他所想。

在Loki拿到Thor的检查报告的第二天，也就是今天上午，劳菲森家族内部才刚开过一场几乎所有能说得上话的劳菲森都有出席的家庭会议。虽然和Loki预想的一样，经历了好一番的唇枪舌战，但开会的目的却并非为了讨论，只是走个形式，告知所有家族成员这次臻选的结果。  
早在前一天，Loki便已秘密召集自己的亲信和这些年在家族斗争中一直给予他有力支持的几股势力进行了长达半日的商讨。最终选择Thor，是Loki同他们几番利弊权衡后决定的，并顺带就第二日的家庭会议上可能会遭遇的干涉和刁难，拟定了滴水不漏的说辞。  
这些人既是Loki的智囊团，也是他的利益合作伙伴。  
要想一统劳菲森稳坐家主之位，仅靠一人之力远远不够。Loki能在家族内斗中取得胜利，除了他自身聪慧精明、手段了得，这些人亦是功不可没。权势和财富早已将他们紧紧拴系在一起，成为一个利益共同体，以至于结婚生子这样的私事，他也必须接受他们的把关，顾及他们的意见。因为不论是Loki个人还是这些人，都不愿让另一股不可控的势力借这个结婚对象、或借由孩子的诞生介入其中，分享甚至是掠夺他们所拥有的一切。  
在拿到Thor的体检报告后，Loki对他优于常人的各项指标非常满意，这基本说服了他自己。而在商讨中，他向这些人解释为什么觉得Thor Odinson最合适的原因时，给出的说法也对他们相当具有说服力。  
Loki首先拿Thor对比了自己的情人们。  
众所周知，风流如他身边有许多固定抑或不固定的情人，除开不在考虑范围内的Beta和Omega，其中也不乏Alpha。  
以Loki的话说，做他孩子的Alpha父亲是一件相当令人眼红的差事，他的那些Alpha情人们更是觊觎已久，但他们要么心机深沉不容易摆脱，要么家族背景太过复杂，一旦牵扯上婚姻与子嗣，以后都会很麻烦，而这样的情况也基本涵盖了此次前来应征的那些Alpha。可Thor就不一样，一来年龄小不喑世事为人单纯，二来急需用钱易于操控，最关键的是，他虽然有贵族血统却没有家族势力，将来拿出一笔钱就能轻易打发了去，就算有了什么不该有的心思，妄想纠缠，也掀不起风浪，可以由他随意欺负。  
这当然也是他真实的想法。  
精明如他，是不可能让这个Alpha来分享他的孩子甚至是财产的。说到底，他就想找个没背景的软柿子捏，而Thor恰好就是那一个，还是身体素质和外貌长相非常合乎他标准的一个。  
当然，也有人在看了Thor的照片后，就他长得太过符合Loki的审美提出了质疑与担忧。怀疑Loki选择他是否有意气用事的成分，担心这个Alpha往后会对他的各项决策造成不小的影响。  
对此，Loki置之一笑，反问对方这么多年有没有注意过围绕在他身边的人都是什么资质？什么档次？又有没有见他对谁情根深种过？直问得提问的人也自觉自己提出的问题着实可笑。诚然，比起那些英俊潇洒的社会名流和风情万种的绝色佳人，这个又穷又没接受过高等教育的Thor Odinson不过是个长得还算不错的小土包子，完全没得比。他这是在贬低Loki Laufeyson的品味和眼光，瞎操无用的心。  
以上印证了Thor的第一条猜想，至于他的第二条猜想，很快就在他见到Loki后得到了验证。

Thor被Daisy带去了主楼。  
这是三年来他第二次踏足这个地方。还是和上次一样，从后门进去，不同的是这一次Loki在楼上的书房等他，让他有机会能更加深入这幢森严挺拔、气势宏大的建筑。  
他们穿过洒满阳光的后院天井，又绕过几条曲折的回廊才进入室内，然后从仆人专用的扶梯上楼去。虽说是供仆人行走的，却也只有有资格上楼的管家和高等级的男女仆可以使用，梯阶上铺了暗红色的地毯，靠墙的一侧装点着鲜花盆栽。Thor从扶手一侧看过去，远远看见正厅的一隅，午后灿金色的阳光从应该是巨大落地窗的地方照射进来，光线又似乎经过了白纱窗帘的削弱，显得并不耀眼灼烈，在将那些摆放其中的家具、器皿照得熠熠生辉的同时，镀了满室宁静安谧的柔和。有几个女仆正在其间忙碌，在这样的氛围中倒也显得十分悠闲，她们统一的浅葱绿衣裙配着雪白的围裙，很有夏天的气息。  
Thor随Daisy一路上到三楼。可能因为这个点住在这栋楼里的主人们都在各自房间里为下午茶时间做准备，也可能他们根本不会在这附近区域活动，Thor很庆幸自己没有碰上任何一个劳菲森。直觉里，他感觉他们应该同Loki一样甚至比Loki更难以相处，他可不想在见到Loki前，先被他的亲属们堵上盘问、研究一番。  
“请进。”  
Daisy敲响了一扇高大华丽的需要从中间推开的雕花双开门，里面传来Loki低沉的声音。  
Thor蓦地紧张起来，下意识咽了咽唾沫。他搞不清这种紧张到底是来源于害怕还是期待，诚然，他是有一些怕Loki的，但一想到马上要见到他，他的心又砰砰直跳，那是一种喜悦。  
Daisy推开了门，一个崭新的世界展现在Thor眼前——如果说上次他在Loki的房间里感觉他放着书桌的办公外间已经宽阔得足以用作书房了，那这间专门作为书房的房间就开阔到一个令他感到夸张的地步。更令Thor咋舌的是，这个房间虽然非常大却一点也不空旷，它被各种他叫得出名和叫不出名的古典家具塞得满满当当，噢……原谅他仓促打量间用了这么一个失礼的形容，其实它们被布置摆放得相当有技巧一点也不显得拥挤，既照顾了实用性又极具视觉上的美感，和整个房间雍容华贵的装潢一样，一看就是被人精心设计过的。  
“Daisy，你先下去吧。Thor，你进来。”  
Thor只在外间站了片刻，就被Loki叫进了用四根每每需要两人合抱的巨大廊柱隔出的内间。  
除了落地窗和正对廊柱墙上的壁炉区域，整个内间的墙都安置了向上连接到天花板的书柜，而一本一本无间隙摆放在上面的精装书华美的书脊，是对墙面最好的装饰。  
——这么多的书都是真的吗？有些或许就连封皮也没被翻开过吧……   
“你可以把你惊讶的嘴闭上，好歹是个奥丁森，别像个乡下人似的。”Loki坐在书墙前的一张红木书桌前，看了东张西望却就是不望他的Thor一会儿，似乎很不满自己被忽视了，他在出声提醒的同时很刻意的一脸嫌弃。  
“咳……”Thor有点尴尬。  
他发誓他并非故意不去关注这里的主人反而是被这个房间吸引了目光，实在是人都对第一次看到的东西比较新奇，毕竟奥丁森的繁盛时期可同他没有一毛钱的关系；而Loki又穿了黑黢黢的一身，刚好坐在一个不那么显眼的角落里……  
——好吧，不论怎样，没有第一时间问候主人，是他失礼了。  
“抱歉，叔叔，下午好。”思及此，Thor不好意思道，他想找点什么说辞解释自己方才的失礼，可他不擅长这个，憋得下意识挠起了脸颊却还是只憋出了一句很是笨拙的话来，“你有很多书。”  
“这就多了？”Loki轻哼一声，从椅子上站了起来，“你要是去藏书室，那还不得被吓死。”  
他今天是很中规中矩的穿着，白色衬衫和一身黑色三件套，但他搭的领带颜色和花样很出挑惹眼，中灰底色点缀一颗颗墨绿小爱心，再衬上他此刻有点洋洋得意的表情，Thor觉得用活泼可爱来形容也不为过。  
可Loki的下一个问题，就让他为自己的这个错觉在心里狠狠给了自己一拳。Loki把手里拿着的一个文件夹递给他，问道：“你识字吗？”  
“……嗯。”Thor闷哼一声，用了很大的力气动作粗鲁地接过来，心中无语道，我不识字怎么给你做那狗屎机构里的测验题？白生生瞧不起人。  
“那拿去外面的沙发上好好看看吧，觉得没问题就在两份末尾的签名处都写上自己的名字，你一份，我一份。”  
Thor拿着文件夹走到外间的红色丝绒沙发上坐下，打开里面是两份一模一样的合约。合约的内容倒没有他想象的那么多、那么严苛，简洁明朗的三条，半张纸就写完了，概括起来分别是：合约期限为缔结婚姻到孩子出生，在合约期内，他要努力配合，做好需要他完成的各项事宜；要认清自己的身份，期间二人只是名义上的配偶关系，他不能使用信息素干涉Loki的任何私事，同时Loki也不会干涉他；孩子出生即终止婚姻和合约，他拿到全部补偿金后需立刻离开劳菲森庄园，往后二人再无任何瓜葛。  
这让Thor很是讶异，几乎怀疑自己拿掉了一两张，还下意识看了看走过来时的地面。因为Loki开出的价码并没有因为他的自我压价就真的去掉两个0，如此巨大的金额，真的就只有如此简单的约束？  
Thor又把内容反复看了两遍，确定完全理解并无遗漏，才起身走进Loki所在的内间。  
“签好了？”Loki正在翻阅一本不知是法文还是西班牙文的书籍，见他走到桌边，便伸手要去接他手里的文件。  
“呃……就这样？”Thor没有立马递过去，微皱着眉头一脸不确定。  
“不然呢？”Loki奇怪道，盯着他的脸看了一会儿突然反应过来，挑起半边眉毛好笑道，“哈！怎么，你以为我会捣腾出一大本苛刻的不平等条约来制裁你？我在你的印象中就是这么一个刁钻刻薄的人？拜托，我没那么无聊好吗，我每天很忙的，你做好你该做的，然后拿你应拿的，就这么简单。”  
“当、当然不是……”听Loki这么说，Thor立马矢口否认，哪怕他确实认为Loki挺刁钻刻薄的，可现下心中感动，这种认为便又被“叔叔是个大好人”的想法暂时替换了。  
Loki见他又犯起傻来眼里闪烁感激的光亮，心里顿时涌起一种被小辈敬仰的受用感，美滋滋的，忍不住调侃道：“不是什么？难道你不认同我说的吗？”  
“不！我是说，我没有觉得你是一个刁钻刻薄的人，你很好。”  
“我本来就很好，但你可千万千万不许爱上我，虽然这一条我忘了写进合约里，哈哈！”  
Loki这话说得就像是一句玩笑，可他看着Thor的眼神却很认真，表明这是一个刻意的提醒。  
任何交易只要牵扯上感情，就会变成所有麻烦中最麻烦的那一种，Loki深知这一点。他在情场游刃有余多年，自是没有这方面的担忧，可难保这个大概率连初恋都没有过的单纯小子不会假戏真做陷进去。不管是出于人道主义精神，还是介于两人辈份上的叔侄关系，他都觉得自己有必要就此事先提点。在Loki看来，不论性属性，不论阶级身份，任何人的感情都很珍贵，真心更是有限，他不想玩弄Thor的感情，也不希望对方在他的身上浪费了真心。  
“那是当然！还用你说。”Thor显然领悟了Loki玩笑之下的意思，当即粗着嗓子不服输地大声道，末了在Loki变得揶揄的目光中觉察到这样的强调似乎很幼稚，也很不礼貌，复又尴尬地开口解释起来，“咳……什、什么爱不爱的，你怎么说也是我叔叔，我又不糊涂。再说了，我喜欢漂亮姑娘，要爱也是爱比我小的、会撒娇又需要我保护的那种好吧……”  
解释完之后，Thor心里却莫名涌起了些许失落，他想不出这种失落的来源，看了看手中的合约，便将其原因归咎于自己为了钱终究是毫无尊严地把自己卖了。  
“用一下你的笔，我签字了。”  
“哈哈哈！提到姑娘还脸红了，现在可不是你思春的时候，签吧，我已经签好了。”Thor身上独属于少年人的羞涩情态把Loki逗乐了，他一边打趣，一边指了指自己桌上的笔示意Thor自便，出于身为年长者的心理，他还以一副过来人的姿态对这个大男孩做了些善意的提点，“等你完成任务有了钱，以往那些你觉得遥不可及的漂亮姑娘就会与你近在咫尺了。”  
遥不可及。  
近在咫尺。  
Thor在默默咀嚼着这两个词的时候，在合约书上签下了自己的名字，就在Loki那潇洒漂亮的花体签名旁边。对比起来，他的字迹要粗犷很多，这形成了一种微妙的匹配感，惹得Thor忍不住多看了几眼，才合上文件夹将属于Loki的那份交还给他。  
“OK，OK，结婚手续我会让人着手办理，到时候你也只需要签名就好。对了，你弟弟的治疗费需要多少？给我具体的金额和医院地址，我待会儿让人送过去。”Loki看了看将之收好，然后问起了关于Thor弟弟的事情。他打算在今天就把这件事办了，救人如救火，也不知道这几天的时间有没有延误那个可怜小家伙的病情。  
提到Hoder，Thor的脸上顿时就浮现出了浓浓的担忧之色，他原本就打算今天不管能不能拿到钱都要告假前往探视，便对Loki道：“我想自己去，不亲眼看看他，我不放心。”  
听Thor这么说，Loki皱起了眉。  
这个要求令他有点头疼，因为就在今晚，Thor将随他一起出席劳菲森家的晚宴，而撺掇父亲今晚就召见Thor，他的两个哥哥明显是想看他的笑话。  
Loki本来还想用下午的时间先给Thor提前做做功课，以免他在餐桌上出洋相。可眼下看着对方忧虑心急的神情，拒绝的话便哽在了喉头……算了，随机应变吧，完美的餐桌礼仪和应对他家那些烦人精的技巧也不是一个下午就能完全教会的，只要能留出给这个小土包子更衣打扮的时间，不至于一眼看去就很寒碜也就够了，Loki想。  
“也行，我会让司机开车送你，但晚餐前要回来，具体时间我会交代他。”略微思量，Loki同意了这一请求，见Thor面露疑惑，似乎不太明白为何要在晚餐前回来，遂解释道，“我的家人想在晚餐时见见你。”  
听说要见Loki的家人，Thor心里立马不安起来。  
虽说两人达成了这种“合作”，往后的生活中免不了要同劳菲森们接触，但他本能的还是比较抗拒，至少，他没想过会这么快。可想到Loki对自己这般好，自己若是再扭捏推诿就显得不识好歹了，便也点头答应下来：“好的，我会注意时间。”  
Loki也不耽误，即刻唤来管家安排各项事宜。这位老先生的办事效率非常高，领命而去不一会儿就准备好了钱，安排好了车，再度回来接Thor。  
“呃……”  
临出门的时候，Thor显得有些踟蹰，Loki看出他似乎还有话说，问道：“嗯？还有什么事吗？”  
“我……”欲言又止的Thor咬了咬嘴唇，小心翼翼地开口，“我们的……这件事情，我、我不想让我的家里人知道。”  
他不知道这个要求会不会有点过分了，好像显得他很不情愿同Loki扯上关系似的……但这又确实不是一件光彩的事，他的父母都是保守的老派人，要是知道他为了弟弟的治疗费出卖自己的身体，必定会很痛苦，也会很难过。  
然而，Loki却答应得非常爽快：“没问题，我的男孩。刚好我也没有大肆宣扬和举行婚礼的打算，你父亲早不在这个圈子活动了，若非刻意打听，消息传不到他那儿去。”


	7. 心宽的侄子

Thor乘车到达市区医院的时候，日头已经偏西，他在一间拥挤的公共病房内见到了他的弟弟和父母亲。  
可怜的小家伙比他上次见到他的时候长大了一些，此刻一动不动地躺在病床上昏睡着，头上裹了厚厚的绷带，带着擦伤的小脸异常苍白。母亲守在床前红肿着双眼，很是憔悴，拥抱的时候，Thor感觉她比印象中又清瘦了许多，同他说话的声音依旧温柔却十分沙哑，透着深深的无力与疲惫，这让他无比心疼。  
同样愁云惨淡的还有他的父亲。但让Thor感到欣慰的是，父亲虽然又苍老了不少，却还是记忆中那副老派绅士的模样，腰背挺直，穿得一丝不苟，严谨而得体，哪怕礼帽和衬衫的边角都已老旧破损。  
因为从市区返回庄园要一段不算短的时间，Thor没能在医院待太久。  
他将Hoder手术需要的钱交给了父亲，并隐瞒了这笔钱的来历，只说是Loki叔叔知道后接济他们的，让父母亲不要担心，他以后一定会想办法把钱还上。  
对此，Frigga很是感激，感激Loki善举的同时，也很认同Thor表示要还钱的想法，还叮嘱他在那边要好好工作，听叔叔的话。  
Odin似乎有点怀疑Loki不可能那么好心，一直说对不起他、是家里拖累了他的话，听得Thor心里很是难受，只能不住地安慰父亲，说叔叔和劳菲森庄园里共事的人都对他很好。

回到庄园后，Thor被直接领去了Loki在主楼的房间。已经为晚宴换好衣装的Loki对他的按时归来很满意，简单询问了他弟弟的情况后，便叫来他的贴身男仆为Thor换衣服。  
让Thor有点意外的是，Loki的贴身男仆居然是Fandral，那个在体检当天给予了他贴心照顾的好先生。  
Fandral还是那副笑意暖人风度翩翩的模样，不过当着主人的面，除了必要的交谈，没有同他过多的聊天。  
“时间太紧了，你今天就先将就着穿我的，我们身高差不多，虽然你比我魁梧，但做这套的时候我比现在胖一些，应该勉强合适。”  
“不不不，袖扣用这对，这对比较衬他的蓝眼睛。”  
“嗯……还不错，之后我会让裁缝过来替你量尺寸做衣服，每个场合需要的都要做几套。”  
“鞋子合脚吗？噗，问了多余的问题，不合脚你今晚也只能将就了。”  
“配饰挑我没用过的，对，这个就很好。”  
在Fandral替Thor穿衣服的时候，Loki便在一旁看着，同他说话，并不时就搭配给予Fandral指点。  
Thor全程都没说话，并不是他不想接Loki的话，或者他插不上嘴，而是他完全被这第一次的贵族穿衣体验搞晕了头，只能像个人体模型一样任由Fandral摆弄。  
他从来不知道穿衣服是这么困难的一件事，有这么多的步骤；也不知道原来Loki身上那些看起来精美又昂贵的衣服穿上其实一点也不舒服。就拿这白色的翼领衬衫来说，为了追求笔挺，浆熨得跟纸板似的！再加上硬胸衬、白色马甲、白色领结、以及前短后长衣领镶缎的黑色燕尾服……穿戴完毕后，Thor感觉自己很有可能根本无法弯腰或是做其他动作了，唯一能做的就是站在那里，双手垂在两侧，好像一只笨重的大企鹅。  
“呃……”  
而这个想法在他照过镜子之后变得更加笃定——镜子里身着整体黑白两色的夜间大礼服的他黑身子、白肚皮，可不就活脱脱一只大企鹅？  
“很难受？我看你整个人都僵硬了，哈哈！”看出他的局促，Loki站在他的身后笑道。  
他对全副武装后的Thor还是比较满意的。果然人靠衣装，这小子不仅又高又壮，还宽肩窄腰、翘臀长腿，衣服一换整个人的气质都不一样了，至少乍一看很有贵族的派头。  
“还好，就是有点不习惯。”尝试着动了动手脚，Thor努力让自己显得放松。同样的穿着，Loki就显得很自在，举手投足间潇洒又轻松，这让Thor在一定程度上对他敬佩起来。  
“呵……这是正常的，不过你得习惯这份‘僵硬’。”笑过之后，Loki有点严肃地感叹道，“这代表了绅士在这个瞬息万变的世界里保持岿然不动的控制力，我们一般也认为穿的衣服会改变人的行为举止和思考方式。”  
Thor点了点头表示认同。他对Loki说的这一点很有感触，因为他的父亲就是这样一个人。那个老绅士不管如何穷困都对自己的衣着一丝不苟，对于得体的追求仿佛是融入了他血液里的一种精神，以他自己的话说，一部分的贵族精神，与金钱与名利无关。在他的父亲看来，穿衣不只是给别人看的，更是一种自我的认知，而贫穷或落魄都不会让一位绅士失掉体面。  
“好了，差不多了。Fandral你再替他把头发打理一下，胡子刮掉，小孩儿才爱在这方面证明自己长大了，我爸爸都还没留胡子呢。”  
Thor本来还想为自己彰显成熟的胡子抗争一番，可听了Loki最后一句话，他又果断闭了嘴。Fandral领他到梳妆台前替他弄头发、刮胡子，Thor被他服务了半晌有点过意不去，想着这种力所能及的事情他可以自己来，才刚表达完想法抬手欲接Fandral手里的剃刀，却被Loki制止了。  
“不让一个仆人履行他的职责是无礼而残忍的，每个人都有自己需要实现的价值。”他这样说。  
Thor没往这方面想，只单纯拿对方当朋友不想这么麻烦他，被Loki简单一提点，再看到Fandral冲他为难地摇了摇头，他突然就有种想为自己的莽撞向他道歉的冲动。  
不得不说，Loki总是很擅长说服别人。  
“用餐的规矩很多，到时候你看我、或者看旁边的人怎么做就跟着怎么做，介于今晚是你的第一次，犯点小错也没有人会苛责你。”  
“我们的关系我的家人是知道的，大概率上他们不会和你做过多的交谈，你只要默默吃你的就好。如果有人将话题引向了你，记住，不管对方说的多让人难以接受，你都只当他是吃急了东西在打嗝。呵……你知道的，家庭矛盾在所难免，我家也是，他们那样做，无非是为了引你在冲动之下犯错出糗，进而借机找我的麻烦。”  
修面的间隙，Loki向他说起了今晚的注意事项。  
他把一切都说得云淡风轻，包括在今晚的餐桌上可能会遇到的麻烦，或是危机，似乎希望Thor不要有太大的压力。  
Thor默默听着，他倒不怎么担心劳菲森家的人会在言语上羞辱他，更不担心自己会因此难以忍受而做出过激的行为。Loki显然太低估了他的承受能力，作为一个Alpha，他从小到大所听过的各种难听的话和所遭遇过的种种鄙夷早已让他刀枪不入，比起担心这个，他还不如去担心诸如进餐两小时期间不能去上厕所这种问题——  
“坐的时候不能靠着椅背，手肘也不要放到桌上，尽量少喝酒水和汤羹，因为晚宴会延续两个小时且中途不可擅自离席。嗯……需要记住的差不多就是这些了，你有什么想问的吗？”  
“万一我中途想上厕所怎么办？”  
“啊？听我说了这么多，你的关注点就在这上面？”  
“不是你让我问的吗……”  
“哦！像你这么心宽的人可能二十岁就得担心发福的问题了。啧……如果Fandral刚刚没有用双手捂住你的耳朵，那你应该有听到我嘱咐你要少吃什么的话。你要是实在想上厕所，sorry，还是憋着吧。”  
就这样一番拾掇、闲侃后，当晚餐钟响起时，面貌焕然一新的Thor强打起精神跟随Loki走出了房间。

“Loki哥哥。”  
他们在下楼的时候遇上了第一个劳菲森。  
一个穿着晚礼服金发雪肤的美丽女孩从另一边的扶梯上走下来，看到Loki，用她银铃般的声音笑着率先打了招呼。  
“噢！你今天真漂亮，亲爱的。这是Eimyrja（艾米莉亚）小姐，我亲爱的妹妹。这是Thor，Thor Odinson.”走到两排楼梯交汇的平台上时，Loki轻轻提起这位年轻女士伸向他的手的指尖，在她的手上落下一吻，而后为他们互相做了介绍。  
女孩十七八岁的年纪，偏头看着Thor时脸上不掩好奇的神色。如此不加掩饰地打量一个人通常是不合适的，但女孩的好奇里不包含任何恶意的成分，因而并未引人不适，只让人觉得她天真无邪又俏皮可爱。  
同样的，她也将手伸向了Thor。  
这让已经做好全程被无视的准备的Thor有点受宠若惊，赶紧学着方才Loki的动作也行了一个吻手礼。他知道这位小姐，Loki的继母Farbauti（法布提）夫人带来的女儿，庄园里的四小姐。  
“您好，美丽的Eimyrja小姐。”  
“你好，很高兴认识你。”Eimyrja似乎同Loki的关系很好，同Thor打过招呼后便自然地挽住了Loki的胳膊，冲他笑得一脸顽皮，“他叫我‘美丽的小姐’。”  
“这是事实。”Loki莞尔。  
“……待会儿照应着点。”  
“我知道。”  
继续往下走时，两人亲昵地小声交谈，Thor跟在后面，模糊听到了这么两句。  
来到楼下，远远便看到一排穿着正式的年轻仆人协同老管家已经毕恭毕敬地候在了客厅外，Thor在其中看到了Fandral，以及上次那个傲慢无礼的男Beta。Thor没有为在这样的场合看到他而意外，说实话，作为一个代表贵族家庭门面的男仆，他长得很是体面优雅，很可惜他并未将这份优雅贯彻到骨子里。  
一旁还有两位穿着礼服的男士正在交谈着什么，看样子也刚从楼上下来。作为一个在庄园里供职三年的园丁，Thor对他们并不陌生，其中稍微高一些的那个是Loki前不久刚被授予爵位的大哥Helblindi Laufeyson，另一个则是他的二哥Byleistr（贝莱斯特）Laufeyson。  
看到他们走过来，正谈笑风生的Helblindi立马就阴沉了脸色，也不再同Byleistr多言，微昂着下巴便径直走进了客厅。他的视而不见让气氛一时有些尴尬，仆人们依旧保持严肃站得笔直，可表情却都肉眼可见的微妙起来，就连总是板着张脸的老管家也仿佛憋了笑的模样。  
“呵，我们家的大男孩又耍小脾气了。”Loki倒不在意被兄长甩了冷脸，笑着冲Helblindi的背影戏谑地调侃了一声。  
Byleistr的表情有些无奈，摇摇头一副习以为常的样子。  
“这位想必就是Odinson先生了吧？你好。”他带着有些抱歉的笑容对Thor点头致意，然后伸出手同他不轻不重地握了握。  
“您好，Byleistr阁下。”有了Helblindi的对比，Thor顿时觉得这个二少爷很是和善，又因为对方同Loki十分相像的脸上带着他至今没有在Loki脸上见过的温和笑容，内心不禁对他又多了分好感。  
“好了，快点进去吧，爸爸应该已经到了。”Loki无意让他们多聊，带着Eimyrja率先走进了客厅。

客厅里，Thor见到了包括约顿伯爵在内的其他劳菲森们，除了住在庄园里的那些熟面孔，还有不少旁系亲属。Thor想他们应该是今天上午来这边开完家庭会，顺便留下来蹭饭的。  
在进入餐厅用餐前，伯爵Laufey先询问了Thor一些关于他父亲的近况，又就奥丁森的没落表达了一番叹惋，然后让Loki将他介绍给了其他人。场面上的互相介绍和寒暄充斥着浓浓的尴尬。不同于老伯爵展现出的真正绅士姿态，这些自诩绅士、淑女的人中有不少在高贵优雅的同时，将瞧不上他的傲慢无礼表现得很是明显。但得益于上层人对含蓄优雅的追求，并没有谁直白地说出令人难堪的话来。  
而他们不知道的是，他们那些自认为高明的冷嘲热讽在Thor听来着实无关痛痒。倒不是他没有自尊心，只是他本就不在意他们的看法，更不打算融入他们的圈子，因而在一边听他们费尽心思嘲笑自己，一边装傻等开饭的同时，还有心情去欣赏Loki是怎么同这些亲戚周旋的。  
——活得真累。  
这是Thor对上流社交的初印象。

之后入座开席不在话下。  
Thor被安排在了Eimyrja和另一位他没有记住名字的贵夫人中间，而Loki的座位则在离他较远的斜上方的对面，中间除了隔着一个个坐得笔挺的人，还有亘横在长餐桌中间的一盆盆鲜花摆设，以及一簇簇同头顶豪华明亮的水晶吊灯比起来实在起不了什么照明作用的长枝烛台。  
开始用餐后，Thor很快便理解了他在下楼时无意间听到的“照应”是什么意思。这位小姐将用餐的速度刻意又自然地放慢了许多，以此向他展示如何优雅地从男仆托着的盘子里取食物，以及那些在他看来都差不多的餐具该怎么用，该何时用。Thor很好地效仿了她，虽然拿刀叉的姿势依旧不是很标准，但在两人目光相接的时候，他并未从这位女士的表情里解读出除了体谅和鼓励之外的其他东西，至于其他人，心宽的他懒得去看，以免影响他品尝美食的好心情。  
然而，这只是浅层次上的照应，而深层次上的，很快就在席间聊天的环节展现了出来。  
“谢天谢地，Loki的婚姻大事总算尘埃落定了，之前的一段日子可真是令人揪心！虽然结果是好的，但以后做事可不能像这么没有分寸。”  
在一番有关最近天气、时令活动的无关紧要的闲谈后，果然就有好事的人按捺不住将话题引到了Loki的婚事上，是一个和伯爵看起来年龄差不多的老头。  
这在Thor的预料之中，毕竟这是这一桌子人今天聚在一起的主要原因，而先前loki力排众议广征Alpha的举动，也在家族长辈中引发了一连片的不满之声。他甚至还听过传言，说这些长辈私下里质疑Loki的生育能力，试图怂恿从旁支的孩子里过继一个给他。  
“伯伯您言重了，也并非没有分寸，我是很支持Loki的。”率先接话的人是Byleistr，“既然已经不得不选择Alpha了，那选择的范围越大，选出最优对象的几率也越大。看，这不就选出了这么一个身家清白俊朗优秀的小伙子？”他语气轻缓，笑容可亲，很自然地将所有人的注意力引到了一直尽量减少自身存在感的Thor身上。这让Thor顿时紧张起来，原本就坐得很直的他下意识又将腰背打直了些。  
Helblindi自然也在看向Thor的人之列，他是这个家里同Loki出了名的不对付，当即就顺着Byleistr的话头皮笑肉不笑地讥讽道：“是啊，真会选，选了自家的园丁，听说还是我们这位不安分的园丁毛遂自荐的。”  
在一团和气的餐桌上，他这话就很难听了，坐在Thor身旁的Eimyrja立马表示了不认同：“Thor之前是园丁没错，可人各有志，更有选择做什么的权利和自由，怎么就不安分了？”  
“但我们身边明显有人怀念奴隶社会，不认同别人有权做选择嘛……”不等Helblindi回答她的反问，Loki慢悠悠笑道，诙谐的嘲讽惹得在座的不少人都笑了起来。  
“是哦，难怪把园丁说得跟家奴似的。”  
被两人一唱一和暗讽想做奴隶主的Helblindi 自讨了个没趣，只得讪讪道：“算了，论曲解能力你们才是家里的老大，我说不过你们。”  
“说起来，Thor来我们家有一、二……有三年了？我记得是从伦敦来的吧？”Byleistr似乎为了缓解尴尬，将话头抛给了被讨论却一直没有机会开口的Thor。  
“是的，先生。”  
Thor点了点头应答。谨慎起见，他没有多言，但显然，他低估了某些人找茬的能力。  
“自从你们奥丁森一家搬去了伦敦，可就没有和我们这些住在乡下的亲朋联络过了。重新回到这里还习惯吗？伦敦可是大都市，对比起来，我们乡间的娱乐生活简直贫乏到可怜，呵呵！”一位珠光宝气的夫人不知是真的娇憨不知道Thor的家庭情况，还是刚刚选择性耳聋没有听到劳菲森兄妹对于他前园丁身份的讨论，笑眯眯问到了Thor有关城市和乡村的问题，自谦的口吻就像询问一个偶然回郡里做客的伦敦贵族。  
Thor内心无语，他知道不可能这么简单，果然，这位夫人的话很好地给了Helblindi发挥的余地，让方才落了下风的他又有了开口的契机：“都市有什么好的，车水马龙，环境完全比不上我们乡间优美。”  
“可不能这样比，伦敦谁没去过啊，繁华到令人羡慕，和那儿的人比起来，我们就是乡下人。”听他说完，Eimyrja俏皮地挤兑道。  
Helblindi立马纠正她的说法：“Eimyrja darling，你们去的‘伦敦’可不是大多数人待的那个，能被称作大都市的地方只是伦敦的一部分，更多的地方闹哄哄挤满了工人，还到处都是脏兮兮的平民。”说到这儿，他把头转向了Thor，假惺惺强调，“啊，无意冒犯，我没有说你。”  
——你没有说我才怪。  
Thor在心里翻了个白眼，心想你摆明了是借题发挥嘲讽我们家没落后搬去贫民聚集区居住这件事。  
“一口一个平民，这样说，你可真得感谢自己生在和平年代。”就在Thor打算不加理会，沉默着将这个话题硬捱过去的时候，Loki却说话了，“要是打起仗来，爸爸一定会毫不犹豫把这栋房子贡献出去，改做临时的医院或者疗养院，那样你就不得不每天和各种平民同吃同住了，是吧姑妈？是吧爸爸？”他同约顿伯爵间隔了一位老妇人，侧首说完便自然又恭敬地询问他们的意见，无端端透出一股乖巧，惹得是他姑母的那位太太笑着连连点头，Laufey也对他露出赞许的神色。  
“当然，能有幸帮助到为国征战的英勇士兵是整个家族无尚的光荣，而且我不认为真到了那种时候，你们还能安然住在这栋房子里。国家面临危难之际，每一个劳菲森都必须有先于平民去迎接炮火的觉悟。”说起奉献自己，服务国家，Laufey来了精神，“还有，说了多少次了，不要看不起平民。打我还是孩子的时候，我的爷爷就教育我要尊重家里的仆人、郡里的农人、工厂里的工人，长大了多做造福乡民的事。”  
“哇噢……那这可是家族传统了，Byleistr记得吧？相同的教诲，爷爷当年也对我们说过，看来我们富廷门勋爵的记性不大好。”  
“你们都该好好记着，特别是Helblindi，你受封了爵位更应该严格要求自己，时常自律自省。很多时候，我们不能只知道享受富足的生活、荣誉的光环，而忘记应该承担的责任。”  
说到这儿就近乎教育了，严肃程度有点超出晚宴谈话的范畴，让场面一时有些尴尬。显然这位将贵族精神贯彻到骨子里的老人对今晚自己儿子、族中某些亲眷的表现非常不满，虽然，这里面不乏Loki的煽风点火。  
“来点轻松有趣的话题吧，先生们，别让女士们感觉乏味。”为了缓和气氛，Loki的继母提议道。  
这是一个很不错的提议，立马就有善于察言观色的先生、女士就最近身边的趣闻畅聊起来，不时引发一阵阵轻快的笑声。期间没有人再把话题和注意力放到Thor身上，如同一种默契，而被点名教育了的Helblindi也没有再说什么尖锐、不中听的话，场面异常和谐。Thor乐得看他们你来我往，一边听他们聊天，一边享受美食，其乐融融的家宴氛围勾起了他的思家之情。他突然异常想念他的父母和弟弟们，一种在热闹中格外凄清的孤独情绪一时强烈到让他感到惆怅。  
但Thor并没有机会就此惆怅下去。  
“听说郡西的Stark先生又发明了什么新奇的玩意儿，好多人都去参观，我也想去。”在大家聊到郡里的新鲜事时，Byleistr笑道。  
“噢！别提那个美国人，影响食欲。”这引来了Helblindi的不满，也中止了持续了好一段时间的轻松愉悦，“自从他买下可怜老弗雷的庄园后，三天两头邀请他那些同是暴发户的土包子同胞来作客，开什么美国式的派对，连带着郡上的风气都变得不好了。这还不算完，他还把那栋可怜的老房子东敲敲、西改改搞得面目全非，乌烟瘴气，噢！可怜的老弗雷。”  
Helblindi似乎很讨厌这位来自美国的Stark先生，就他的种种事迹好一通抱怨，听得Thor不禁对这位有能力惹他如此生气的先生好奇起来。与此同时，Thor也微妙地发现，似乎Byleistr的每一次发言，都能引得Helblindi说出些有失风度的话来？这让他对这位第一印象非常好的温柔绅士的认识有了改观——恐怕这位二少爷并不是像看起来那般友善……  
“其实老弗雷也没有你说的那么可怜吧，要不是Stark买下他的地，只怕他们全家现在都去工厂干活儿了。”Byleistr不认同道。  
“那也不该卖掉祖产，更不该卖给什么都不懂得欣赏的美国佬，这简直是对祖辈荣耀的亵渎。”  
“都说了别人家快连饭都吃不上了，对比同期想入驻那座庄园的人给出的诚意，Stark先生真可以说是个慈善家。”Eimyrja在一旁也加入了这一话题，小姑娘显然是拥护这位美国来的先生的，说起他的时候眼睛里都是亮闪闪的光，“而且人家也不光只是开派对，好几次都是慈善性致的晚宴，对各种生产机械和车辆的改良更是方便了不少人。”  
“沦落到需要外来者接济，帮扶，还接受得理所当然，不论是老弗雷还是喜欢去给他捧场的你们，都可谓是堕落了。”  
听Helblindi满嘴的义正言辞，Thor感觉非常可笑，在说风凉话这方面，这位大少爷倒是相当具有贵族坚持。  
“好了好了，别老是讨论别人家的事，Byleistr你们也别去郡西凑热闹了，最近天气炎热，当心中暑。”眼看讨论中的火药味儿愈来愈重，伯爵夫人不得不再次出声引导节奏。  
“最近是挺热的，不然我们的Helblindi也不会为了贪图凉快，每次说话都要抢占道德制高点。”  
感觉好笑的Thor终于在Loki说出这句话时没忍住笑出了声。心宽如他也必须得承认，论挤兑嘲讽，真的没有谁能招架得住他的这位叔叔。


	8. 婚后的生活

踩着七月的尾巴，两人很快举行了婚礼，成为彼此合法的伴侣。  
说是婚礼，有点言过其实了。不过是请来神父在庄园的教堂里进行了一个必要的仪式，观礼的也只有劳菲森本家的亲属，同贵族通常盛大如全郡庆典般的婚礼阵仗比起来简陋得不像话。会这样安排，倒不是Loki或劳菲森家族不顾体面，不讲排场，要知道，任何同面子挂钩的东西就算只是走一个过场也值得他们大费周章；只因为结合的对象是一个Alpha，这在贵族眼中是极不光彩的事情，选择这种婚姻的家族一般都极尽低调，旁人也会为了顾全他们的颜面装作不知，说起来，算是这个阶层里一个默而不宣的规则。  
可即便如此，Loki倒是没忘记准备一对价值不菲的婚戒。  
他在交换戒指的时候将其中镶嵌着绿宝石的那只戴在了Thor的左手无名指上，又示意为他戴上另外嵌着蓝宝石的那只，然后挑了挑眉轻笑道：“哇噢，看起来就像我们都被彼此的目光锁定了。”  
这话听在Thor耳中无端端生出点暧昧的情愫来，让他莫名觉得自己无名指被圈住的地方一时有种灼热的感觉。可当他有点紧张小心翼翼地偷瞄向Loki的时候，却发现对方神色自若，显然，那只是一句针对戒指上宝石颜色的无意调侃。  
Thor随即放松下来，这很符合Loki的说话方式，他的叔叔就是这么一个极端浪漫的人。  
然而，接下来的生活就让Thor不那么容易放松了。

成婚之后不久，Thor便打心底里期盼起了Loki的热潮期来临，恨不得立马就与他同房让他怀孕。  
他会有这样的想法绝对不是因为他是个色鬼，猴急得想与他的叔叔做那种羞羞的事，绝不是！他只是想立马完成任务，然后从麻烦到让他感觉无比崩溃的贵族生活中解放出去而已。  
噢……我们可怜的贫穷的小Odinson先生仅仅在成为尊贵的Loki Laufeyson阁下的配偶的第二天，便已经开始怀念他作为一个底层小园丁的生活了。  
不可否认，从园丁一跃成为庄园主人的配偶，Thor的生活有了质的飞越。  
他被安排住进了劳菲森大宅，与这个家的主人们享受相同的待遇。在主楼和独属于Loki的小洋楼里，也都有了一间毗邻着Loki的属于他自己的房间。  
房间有女仆打扫和整理，他连被子都不需要叠，衣橱里满是各种昂贵的衣物，挑选和穿戴它们也有专人负责。Thor从没住过这么宽敞华丽的房间，更别说被仆人们轮番服侍，这让他在极短暂的新奇过后感到了强烈的无所适从。  
在他看来，这一切于他都过于铺张浪费了。他不是Loki真正的配偶，享受原本属于这个身份的奢华生活实在难以做到心安理得，特别是当他听说衣橱里那些在他看来已经很好很好的衣服，只是从Loki的衣橱里挑出来供他临时过渡穿的，之后会全部换成裁缝为他量身定制的衣服的时候。  
“真的没必要为我重新做衣服！我穿你给的这些就已经很不错了，它们都很新，而且也合我的身量。”Thor在第一时间便向Loki表达了不必如此破费的想法。一来他不想乱花Loki的钱，二来他也实在想不出自己在完成任务后还会有什么机会再穿这些。  
对此，Loki却不认同。  
“穿继承而来的旧衣服确实很光荣，参加宴会也会非常时尚，但前提得是我是你的父亲或祖父。”他满脸遗憾地对他说。  
——OK，OK……就冲着不想做他儿子或孙子这一点，他闭嘴。  
而与衣服有关的烦心事，还绝不止这么简单。  
作为依附于Omega的Alpha，Thor和家中的女眷一样每天需要更换7次衣服。吃早餐时换一次，上午出门活动时换一次，用午餐时换一次，下午骑马娱乐时换一次，下午茶时换一次，晚餐再换一次，到了就寝，OK，还得换一次。就算他上午和下午都不出门，更衣的钟声一响，该换的还是要换。  
这种频繁到匪夷所思的更衣礼仪是他不用工作的体现，虽然全程有贴身男仆服侍，他只要像个木头人偶一样呆滞配合就好，但他还是觉得比他在庭园里忙活一整天还要累。唯一欣慰的是，为了给他恶补出入各种场合的礼仪，Loki将自己的贴身男仆Fandral指派给了他，托这位为人和善风趣又爱给他讲有趣故事的好先生的福，才让他在枯燥的反复脱衣、穿衣间不至于整个人疯掉。  
以上仅仅是诸多崩溃中最为日常的一点。  
接下来，对各种繁琐规矩礼仪的学习，哪怕是Fandral这么一位让他好感度爆棚的老师，也让他在听他授课时无数次产生想掀掉桌子的冲动。  
Thor有向Loki抗议过，很严肃的那种，他认为自己同他签下协议的目的并非是为了成为一个真正的贵族，他只需要保证完成任务就好，学习和遵守这些繁文缛节完全是多余的。  
但Loki却对此嗤之以鼻。  
“可以不要说这种降低我档次的话吗？难道你以为我花那么多钱只是为了买一头交配的牲口？只需在我热潮期的时候牵出来配种就好，其他时候便随便养在马棚或者羊圈里？”  
——啊哈，这是他可恶的叔叔的原话，幽默又刻薄，但好像确实是这个道理……好吧，他再次闭嘴。  
“你现在的身份是我的配偶，无论在家还是在社交场合，我需要你有是我配偶的样子。格调、风范，懂吗？如果你没有，那便会使我蒙羞。”  
格调和风范对于上流阶级的重要性，Thor自然是不懂的，可他既然拿了Loki的钱，亲笔签下了那份合约，便不懂也得闭嘴装懂。  
他不是一个不识好歹的人，这道理他明白，好在他天生能吃苦，这些令人头疼到厌世的东西他咬咬牙还能悉数克服。

对于贵族来说，各种各样的社交活动是日常生活中必不可少的一部分，而夏天尤为丰富。  
虽然今年的夏天已经接近尾声，可各种聚会、野餐、赛舟、花卉展览的时令活动还是几乎排满了Loki每天的日程表，作为新婚配偶，Thor当然要陪同出席。  
Thor喜欢和Loki待在一起，却不喜欢跟着他去应酬。因为在那样的场合除了有太多麻烦的礼仪、规矩要守，还无可避免要面对许多让人感觉浑身难受的人，和他们比起来，一日三餐所要面对、应付的烦人劳菲森们都可算作是相当友善亲切了。  
这样的人大抵可以分为两类，一类是身份尊贵可教养显然不太好的无关人士；而另一类，呵，拜他风流倜傥魅力无限的假配偶所赐，是Loki原来的那些情人。  
“您便是Thor Odinson先生？噢！久仰大名，可恕我冒昧，Odinson这一姓氏……嗯……好像没怎么听说过？”  
“……”  
——那你说个屁的“久仰大名”。  
Thor已然熟悉了这些人的套路。  
他们不论男女，不论属性，看到他就会围拢过来，先就他的家世、学历好一番“善意”的关心，然后拐着弯儿把他从头贬低到脚，更有甚者，会直接嘲笑他又穷又没文化，讥讽他相貌平平、资质下等却攀上了高枝，挖苦他小小年纪就吃软饭等等；当然也不乏肢体动作上的挑衅，会特意当着他的面搂Loki的腰，视他为无物在言谈举止上同Loki过分亲昵；或未经允许拿手在他的身上比划，试探他的胸肌什么的，完全不在意他将拳头撰得咕咕响……简直像苍蝇一样烦人又难以驱逐。  
而每每这种时候，Loki是不会帮他解围的。  
他只会笑眯眯站在一旁，观赏他们为他争风吃醋，就算对方言语过激有损他的颜面，他也不甚在意，微笑包容显得特别特别有风度。很多次，Thor都感觉他笑得实在是有点不怀好意了，仿佛故意纵容，以看他出糗为乐。  
“噢，我的男孩，这没什么，他们不过是嫉妒了。”  
如果他真的生气了，Loki就会这样说，然后捏捏他的脸，或揉揉他的头发，就像对待一个耍脾气的小孩，或是他的阿富汗猎犬们。比起冷眼旁观，Thor更讨厌他这样。所以他只能尽量不生气，就算生气了也不让Loki看出端倪来。  
不过Loki说的没错，这些人确实嫉妒Thor，非常非常的嫉妒。  
他们都觉得他没什么了不起，凭什么就那么幸运被Loki看上？要知道，Loki Laufeyson可是这个圈子里最有钱有势的omega，更勿论Loki还是那么的潇洒迷人，风情万种，俊美到不可方物。  
除了外出应酬，作为英伦贵族里思想开化、追求时髦的一代，Loki还特别喜欢在自己的小洋楼里开新式派对，招待他那些并不是很受他家里人待见的新贵友人。  
这种聚会的气氛要比传统的宴会轻松活泼很多，来的人通常也不那么令Thor讨厌，但若说能全然放松融入其中，他也做不到。  
“这就难以忍受了？那你可得好好庆幸自己错过了伦敦社交季。”每当Thor将疲于应付的样子表现得太明显，Loki便会这样说。  
Thor听Fandral讲过伦敦社交季，作为一年之中的传统活动，乡居在外的士绅名流们会在每年4月至8月，英国每年天气最好的时节赶赴伦敦共襄盛举。劳菲森家族当然也不例外，他们通常会在伦敦的大宅住到社交季结束再回庄园，而今年之所以提前回来，是因为Loki想要尽快结束臻选早日完婚。  
有关社交季，Fandral还向Thor讲了许多具体的内容。比如在此期间，考究且注重形式感的贵族们会轮番举办诸如宫廷舞会、晚宴、慈善活动、赛马会、板球赛、网球赛等各种庆典、盛会、赛事，以丰富精神生活、陶冶情操。那五光十色的盛况，Thor光是听Fandral口述便已感觉到了巨大无穷的压力，因而每当Loki这么说的时候，他总会在心里立志一定要赶在明年伦敦社交季到来前完成任务。  
虽然这在时间上来说，不大可能。

好在，也不是所有的交际活动都那么令人讨厌。  
Thor就很喜欢跟着Loki去参加郡西的Tony Stark（托尼.史塔克）先生举办的聚会。  
“你怎么还在人间？我以为你的某个新发明已经助你成功摆脱地球引力飞上了天堂。”  
“不不不，像你这样不管走到哪儿都散发圣母光辉的人尚且未能在天堂拥有一席之地，我又怎么敢捷足先登？”  
“圣母光辉？”  
“你可以当做我赞美你心地善良又品性高洁，心怀人间疾苦却从不被人间烟火玷染，不论何时都是我等满身铜臭的外乡人需要学习的道德楷模。”  
“呵呵！”  
相反，Loki就很不喜欢了。每次见面总免不了与之唇枪舌战一番，可显然他讨不了什么好，这位先生实在是极少数能在交谈中使他落入下风的奇才。  
有关这位来自美国的超级富豪的故事，Fandral在更衣闲聊中给Thor说过不少。据说这位做军火生意的先生还很会发明创造，而他的父亲同样也是一位了不起的大发明家，可诸多故事中最让Thor印象深刻的，还数他在来到这儿的第一个宴会上嘲弄所有看不起他是美国暴发户的英伦贵族们的“壮举”。  
“你们的时代正在走远，或已经走远，而我们的时代正在走向辉煌。”  
当时，这位傲气十足的先生将这句话说得掷地有声，震得所有人瞠目结舌。而他接下来收购贵族庄园、购置土地新建工厂等一系列动作也证明了他并非口出狂言，他确实为已隐隐露出颓败气象的地区经济补充了新鲜血液，也为乡间贵族已无力帮扶的平民阶级提供了许多工作、致富的机会。这使得他在当地很快拥有了极高的声望，而在雄厚资本的诱惑下，各个老派家族就算私下里再怎么不满他无视阶级制度，鄙视他是只有财富没有身份的美国土鳖，还是不得不带着笑脸同他做买卖，为他举办的各种宴会、活动捧场。  
Loki就算再不喜欢也没有缺席他的一次次邀请，便证明了劳菲森家族也是其中的一个。  
Thor之所以喜欢参加Tony Stark举办的活动，除了因为可以得见Loki吃瘪这种难能可贵的场景，最主要的原因，还是因为这位Stark先生确实是一个相当不错的人。  
他的身上有着美国人特有的热情奔放，对自由与平等似乎有着更为纯粹的理解与认知，这表现在他并不因自己是一个富豪或一个高贵的Omega就自诩高人一等。他会很自然地同人交谈，从他的眼神和话语里流露出的喜恶情感都是毫不虚伪的，即便是对着像Thor这样总是被人鄙夷的底层Alpha。  
“您讲的这些真是太有意思了！以后有机会我一定要亲自去看一看。”  
“别报太大的希望，Sir总爱挑最有趣的部分讲，实际的纽约可能会令你失望。”  
“别这样拆我的台，Jarvis（贾维斯）。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
Thor曾在一场舞会上和Tony以及他的伴侣兼管家Jarvis先生有过一次关于美国的十分愉悦的交谈，当Loki习惯性丢下他去和自己的朋友们跳舞的时候。  
“你是一个很强壮也很有志向的小伙子，哪天不愿跟着我们的楷模准伯爵整天无所事事了，可以来我的工厂工作，那儿有很多和你一样的年轻人，保准你这一身力气有用武之地。”  
“哈哈，谢谢您的赏识，但这话可不能让Loki听到。”  
“不好意思，我很不巧刚好就听到了。”在他们相谈甚欢的时候，一直活跃在舞池的Loki却不知何时走到了他们身后，冷不防发声，吓了Thor一跳，但Loki只在斜了他一眼后便将讥诮的矛头指向了Tony，“给你当汽车修理工吗？到时候满身汽油再被你的资产阶级致富小火焰一点，可不就得英年早逝了。”  
“你这就属于没有见识了，谁说我的Stark工业是修汽车的？”  
敢当面说Loki没见识的，Thor觉得除了Tony以外再无第二人了。  
Loki Laufeyson何许人？他在交际圈里舌灿莲花、手段了得、飞扬跋扈的名声早就已经响当当了，“不能得罪他”是广大名流在进行社交活动时一项默认遵守的规则。  
但显然，这位外来的先生并不把这项规则放在眼里，且Loki拿他没有办法，只能端着高傲的架子转身走开，顺带迁怒地狠狠瞪一眼被Stark赏识的Thor。  
“走，我带你去认识更多的有为青年，比起不够做作的我们，你的Loki darling显然会同那边的小公子、贵夫人们玩得更开心一些，哈哈哈！”  
好在是在Stark的舞会上，Thor并不需要担心陷入孤独而尴尬的境地。

Loki婚后的第一个热潮期在九月初的一天悄然而至。  
那天与平时没什么不同，早上Thor下楼的时候照例看到Loki衣着整齐地坐在餐桌边看他经仆人熨烫过的报纸，而接下来的一天也并没有什么特别的事情发生，直到晚上的时候，Loki很意外地缺席了晚餐。  
“开饭吧，说是有应酬，不用等他了。”Laufey在开宴前这样说道。  
大家都表现得很自然，席间照旧谈笑风生，仿佛很习惯Loki不在家中用晚餐这样的事。只有Thor隐隐感觉不对劲，一顿饭吃得心不在焉，期间还因走神没听清老伯爵的问话而引来Helblindi好一通冷嘲热讽。好容易捱到晚餐结束，他正想找Fandral或Daisy询问一下，就被不知何时已经等在客厅外的Daisy急急叫走了。  
“你可能需要赶快回房换衣服和洗澡，洋楼那边的房间，主人今晚并没有出门，嗯……你回去就知道了。”  
“他是身体不舒服吗？下午茶的时候还好好的……那他有没有吃晚饭？”  
“嘿……你问这么多问题，还不如走快一点。”  
路上，Daisy没有对Thor多言什么，但Thor感觉她的表情很怪，总给人一种……唔，神秘中透着眉飞色舞的兴奋？Thor也不知道自己为何会有这样的错觉，按理说Loki如果在家，若非生病是绝不会缺席晚宴的，可如果他真的病了，Daisy又怎么会是这样的反应？  
Thor百思不得其解，但他的疑惑在回到洋楼的瞬间就得到了解答——  
Oh my God……那种冷冽的香味甚至传到了楼下浓烈到几乎具有攻击性！毫无疑问，Loki发情了。  
Thor的五感被这个认知以及Omega的香气占据，大脑一片空白，这种空白持续了整个更衣、洗澡的时间，Fandral在服侍他的时候同他说的话他一句也没听进去。直到穿上睡袍来到Loki的卧室，他罢工了好一会儿的脑袋才重新开始运转。

卧室里的电灯没有被打开，只点了暖黄摇曳的烛火，昏暗中透着说不出的暧昧。这里的香味更浓了，幽冷而潮湿，让Thor在踏入关上门的刹那有一种置身正在下雨的丛林的错觉。  
Loki穿着墨绿色镶金边的丝绸睡衣靠坐在床上，两颊红得如同醉酒，手里拿着一块白色毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发似乎刚刚沐浴过的样子。  
“你回来了，但愿没有我在的晚宴你并未受到刁难。”见Thor进来，他将毛巾扔到一旁懒洋洋笑道。  
他的声音比平日里沙哑了不少，配合他此刻慵懒的情态听在Thor耳中性感异常。Thor感觉自己被他的声音，被他的香味蛊惑了，径直走到床边坐下，抬手摸上他绯红的脸颊。  
在此之前，他并未如此直接地触摸过Loki，哪怕他们已经结婚，但Loki在他心里依旧是需要他恭敬以待的叔叔，而非他可以亲昵触碰的对象。  
——这是一个即将属于我的Omega，一个如尤物般的漂亮男人。  
感受着掌心传来的热度，第一次，Thor有了这样的想法。  
“多久了？你怎么不早点告诉我？我可以不去吃晚饭的。”Thor凝视着他低声问道。他并没有发现自己的声音和语气也与之前不同了，就像缠绕在他脑海中的想法一样，此刻，他带着爱怜与责备的口吻全然不似在以侄子的身份同他的叔叔讲话。  
“傍晚开始的吧……我不想搞得全家皆知，你知道的，他们很烦。”Loki偏头蹭了他的手，带笑的嗓音有气无力。  
Loki难得的虚弱给了看惯他盛气凌人、高傲强势姿态的Thor一种“他很乖巧温顺”的感觉，被这种令人心跳加速的感觉持续诱惑着，Thor猛地将他紧紧抱在了怀里。Loki并未反抗，他上身倚靠着Thor的胸膛，一只手悄然伸进了Thor的腿间。  
“嘶……”  
Loki隔着衣物的抚摸让Thor猝不及防地倒吸了一口凉气。他的性器被Loki握在了手里，按压，揉捏，使之与柔软滑腻的布料来回摩擦，Loki的力道不是很大，动作却很娴熟，很快便让本就被信息素熏得浑身发热的他完全硬了。  
“舒服吗？你很兴奋。”Loki磨蹭着Thor往下挪了一些，将头枕在Thor鼓胀的胸肌上，一边询问，一边往他松松交叠在一起的睡袍前襟里吹气。  
“嗯……”  
气流带起的酥痒激得Thor打了个冷颤，下意识用了更大的力气拥抱Loki，Alpha信息素亦如海浪般不受控制地从他的每一个毛孔里涌出，仿佛欲用双臂和气息把这具滚烫的身躯完全揉进自己的怀里。  
Loki被浓烈的荷尔蒙刺激得连连吸气，他喜欢Thor的味道，这在一开始便确认了的。可现下，这种好闻的味道里带上了强势占有的意味，让他更加喜欢起来，以至于忍不住用最贪婪的力度去大口呼吸。  
他抚摸着Thor的身体，深深沉溺在他的气味里。这种感觉于他像极了被海浪裹挟着冲刷，是被阳光晒得温热的海水，海鸥点着碧波翱翔，天幕触手可及，风亦很暖，是记忆中令人沉醉的那片海，那轮追不上的熔金的落日，那个永不再回来的夏天……他确信他爱极了这种感觉。  
作为一个处男，还是老实单纯没什么花花肠子的那种，Thor无疑是紧张的，无措的，被陌生又汹涌的情欲拍懵的他除了用力抱紧Loki以外一时没有别的动作。  
“呵……”Loki感觉他十分好笑又可爱至极，难得体贴地拉下他的一只手探入被中，引导着他去摸自己的下身。  
他的下身未着寸缕，前端昂扬，股间淌着粘黏的液体，在Thor回来之前，他已经从外至里好好抚慰过自己一番了。没办法，热潮来临之初总是湿痒得让人难以抵抗、无法忍受。  
“很湿。”手指触碰到的湿滑让Thor没忍住将这种触感说了出来，这惹得Loki掐了他的手一下，脸埋在他的胸前发出一连串闷笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“这就很湿了？那你待会儿估计要被Omega在情事中能流出的水量吓坏。”  
“我才不会。”  
“是吗？试试看，哈哈……”  
轻声调笑着，Loki握了Thor的手带领他探寻自己的隐秘之处，从他们都有的男性器官到Omega湿润柔软的肉穴，一寸寸描摹，一点点深入，缓慢又仔细。  
在安静燃烧的烛光中，气氛旖旎到令人心醉，Thor爱抚着Loki，用手感受他还不曾得见的春情盛景。前方的触感他很熟悉，那是男人情动时共有的坚硬、勃颤，可当他的手指探入后方的湿软，一切都变得新奇且令人亢奋起来。  
该怎样形容那种过分温暖又不至于滚烫的热度？以及那种节律如吮吸般的收缩？  
那触感太过美妙了，Thor感觉自己的手指似乎伸进了一张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴里，湿濡的口腔流着涎水，饥馋地吮合，渴望着勾引着他探往更深更湿热的内里。  
于是他满足了这份渴求，无师自通挤进了第二根手指，不住摩擦着往更深处抠挠。  
“嗯……更多……呃啊……”  
随着Thor指端的动作，Loki难耐地扭动着发出了绵长的呻吟，很是撩拨的声音搔弄得Thor耳蜗酥痒，这种痒意如同爬行的蚂蚁，攀爬着一点点延伸至他的腮边、颈侧，惹得他忍不住用下巴和脖颈厮磨Loki的头发，用嘴唇磨蹭他的耳廓。  
渐渐的，蒙在被子里的咕唧水声变得响亮起来，Loki盖在被子下的双腿也屈了起来，往两边大大地分开，双膝将被子撑起一个色情的弧度。Thor看着那个弧度，突然起了想把它掀开好看看底下春光的念头，可还没等他付诸行动，Loki就先按捺不住有了动作，他猛地翻身而起跪坐在了Thor的大腿上。  
“噢！当心。”  
Thor还是保持着坐在床边的姿势，Loki的突然袭击吓得他赶紧搂住对方的腰，担心他一个没坐稳掉到床下去。  
“哈哈，上来。”  
Loki双手圈在Thor的脖子上，双膝挪动，带着他缓慢又笨拙地移到大床中间。他有点忍不住了，他的身体是那样的敏感，而Thor的两根手指把他抠得几乎痉挛，下身酸痒到恨不得立马被贯穿。  
Thor看着跨坐在自己身上的Loki，象牙色的烛光中，那张俊美无俦的脸带着坏意的、诱惑的笑，漂亮到近乎妖异。他的目光滑过Loki的眉眼，鼻尖，最后停留在他微微喘着气的嘴上，那两片薄唇此刻又红又湿，诱人得让他很想很想亲吻。  
他这样想着，近乎虔诚地凑近，可就在他快吻上的时候，却被Loki竖起的一根手指挡住了。  
“不要亲吻，除此之外你可以吻遍我的全身。”  
Loki摇头轻笑，戏谑又认真。  
Thor被他撩得大脑发晕，也顾不得去想这是Loki做爱时的小习惯，还是单纯不想同他接吻，听话地点了点头便急切地吻上了他近在咫尺的修长迷人的脖子。


	9. 失眠的夜晚

少年人落下的吻很急切，却也很笨拙，他还不懂太多唇舌上的调情技巧，喜爱着那细腻肌肤的触感，想要尽可能多地触碰它，品尝它，拥有它，便完全遵从本能用双唇和舌头在那上面一下下地印烙，一次次地摩挲，像个全心全意吃着自己最爱口味的冰激凌的孩子。不论怎样，Loki觉得这有点笨。  
“你可以更用力地舔我、吸我、甚至咬我，更贪婪……嗯……抚摸我，我好热。”  
但这点笨拙不影响他很喜欢也很享受Thor的触碰。  
Thor满足了Loki提出的要求，用着更咸湿、更情色的亲吻在他的脖子和锁骨上留下一个又一个深红的淤痕，舔掉他皮肤上的每一滴汗水，同时用自己的唾液再度打湿，他啃咬他滚动的喉结，颈侧跳动的脉搏，他意乱情迷到了极点，他想他可以满足他的任何要求，合理的，或不合理的。这个有一双迷人绿眼睛的男人每一寸肌肤上都淬了毒，他舔舐它们，吮吸它们，于是他中了毒，很深很深，他的思想因此被掠夺，身体被操控，他必须对他言听计从。  
在持续升高的体温灼烧下，Thor抓扯掉了身上已经不再让他感觉舒适的睡袍，连同变得碍事的内裤。他很确信他扯坏了Loki的睡衣，但他顾不了那么多，他甚至没有闲心将那件衣服完全剥离Loki的身体，便一头埋进了他急促起伏的胸膛。  
他确实变得贪婪了，遵循Loki的意愿，他不再满足于品尝他的脖子和锁骨，他想要更多。比如，他汗光潋滟覆着薄薄肌肉的胸脯，以及胸前那两颗完全挺立急需被人采撷的乳头。  
“啊……哈哈……呃！别着急，我知道你很饿，但我这儿可无法哺育你。”Loki被Thor吸得浑身哆嗦，咬着自己的手指吃吃笑个不停。  
此刻的Thor就像一头饿极了的幼兽，衔住他的乳头便大力地又吸又咬，配合用手捻揉两边轮换着，仿佛要给他都吮出奶来方才满足。但他喜欢他这样，他的乳头在同睡衣的摩擦中早就痒得要命了，如果Thor慢一些给予他抚慰，他可能会忍不住自己扯开衣服，急不可耐地把Thor的头摁向他的胸。  
——噢……那可就太过孟浪，太不优雅了。  
为了犒劳Thor的“善解人意”，Loki在享受他卖力吮咬的同时，将自己在嘴里沾满了唾液的手伸进他们紧贴的下腹，就着湿滑握住两人抵贴着磨蹭的阴茎套弄起来。  
“呃……”  
Thor埋首在Loki胸前发出低喘，不由自主挺起下身在他来回运动着的手里耸动。他确实是一个非常强壮的小伙子，腰腹力惊人，Loki压在他大腿上的体重完全没有妨碍他的动作，反而被他颠得完全软在了他的怀里。  
“很难受吗？我再帮你……”Thor见他不断扭动厮磨着自己很是难耐的样子，便将搂在他后腰的手遗向他的臀瓣，想像之前那样把手指探入他的后穴抚慰他。  
“不，那不够了，我的男孩，”但Loki却按着他的胳膊跪立起身，拒绝了他的提议，“如果你不介意我向你索取点别的什么……”  
Loki跨跪在Thor身前冲他坏笑着眨了眨眼，逆光的阴影中，他泛着水光的绿眼睛亮得惊人，配合他脸上狡黠的笑意，魅人到近乎邪恶。Thor呆呆地看着他，一时不太理解他用沙哑嗓音低语出的词句指向什么，但他觉得他什么都可以给他，如果他真的想要从他身上索取什么的话。  
“亲爱的，你看起来就像被塞壬蛊惑的水手，下一秒就要在失神的状态下被吃掉……呵……你当然会被吃掉，嗯……我会把你吃掉，像这样……”  
Thor很快就知道了Loki想要什么。  
他的叔叔一边用他一贯优雅的腔调慢条斯理地调侃，间或带着笑音的轻轻喘息，一边跪立着用手扶住他早就硬到经络喷张的阴茎，抵在自己的后穴慢慢往下坐。他坐得极尽缓慢，不时停顿适应，或稍稍抬起臀部退出些许，再更加用力地向下沉去。噢……他确实说到做到——把他吃掉——一点点，一寸寸——用自己湿热紧致的肉穴温柔又坚定地将他的肉棒整根吞没。  
“嘶……”  
Thor倒吸凉气，他发誓他在Loki一手扶着他的肩膀、一手扶着他的阴茎往下坐的整个过程中都呆得像根木桩！他显然被震慑住了，被Loki的蚀骨风情，被Loki给他带来的感官刺激，他从没经历过这个，虽然他不乏自慰的体验，也有过许多关于交合的幻想，但实际的感觉和他用手或想象中的完全不同，完全不是同一种概念！  
“你好紧……呃啊……很热、很……很湿润……”Thor抱紧了Loki将头埋在他的颈侧低语，他在尝试说出他最直观的感受的同时也尝试着动了动下身。说实话，他并不是太好受，Loki真的太紧了，简直勒得他阴茎发痛，而他对于现在两人紧紧相连的状态也非常紧张，好在Loki颈侧的香味在很大程度上安抚了他，让他在紧张中有一种奇异的安心满足。  
“你很傻，哈哈……”Loki调笑着来回扯动Thor打卷的金发，他当然感受到了Thor的紧张，于是他坏心眼地收缩后穴故意夹他，“你真的觉得我很紧吗？没有想过是因为你太大？”  
Loki的性经验丰富，对自己身上那个在性爱中经常被撑涨的部位的松紧程度心中有数，他虽然不认为自己松却也绝不会厚颜无耻地把自己归为很紧的那一类。不可否认，Thor的尺寸确实太傲人了，之前看的时候已经足以令他惊讶，此番真正感受，那进入的艰难和过于饱胀的痛感甚至让他想起了初经人事的疼痛。  
“噢……我的天……”被Loki一阵夹吸，Thor感觉自己的头皮都快炸了。他没操过别人自然无从对比，可下意识的，他内心抵触拿Loki同别人比较，更抵触去思究Loki会这样问他的原因，“特别紧，呃……我感觉快要被你夹断了。”  
“嗯哼，会说话的孩子通常会受到奖赏，再说我也舍不得把你夹断。”Loki调笑着双手搭上Thor的肩膀，松松圈着，而后腰腿发力，骑在他的粗壮阴茎上自己动了起来。  
这是他忍耐的极限了，那么大一个家伙卡在他的身体里却完全不动，那感觉简直不要太糟糕。  
“呃！啊哈……呃、啊……”  
持续的，黏蜜的，呻吟。  
Loki在越来越快的上下颠簸中庆幸自己足够的湿，不然Thor那根随着摩擦竟然又硬了几分的怪物阴茎非得把他可怜的小穴捣裂了不可。  
Thor一开始并没有配合着Loki有什么动作，就那么用手撑着床呆坐着任由Loki肆意起伏扭动吞吐他的阴茎。他确实太紧张了，试想一下，尊贵的Loki Laufeyson阁下——让无数贵族魂牵梦绕的极品Omega——他连肖想都会产生负罪感的亲爱的叔叔，此刻正骑在他的胯上，印着斑驳吻痕的身上只半挂了一件撕裂的睡衣，下体被他的阴茎反复贯穿着，并因此发出放浪又销魂的声音……仅仅是看着这样的Loki就足够令他兴奋到晕眩，更勿论随着Loki的起落，一阵阵无法用语言形容的快感充斥他的龟头、他的茎身、他的睾丸……噢！那强烈的舒爽刺激得他尾椎都几乎发麻了。  
“啊、呃啊！呃、好棒……快摸我这儿、快摸摸我，啊……”  
发情中的Loki很快就被完全操开，晃动着屁股拉了Thor的手去玩弄他的乳头。  
他已然进入了一个难掩孟浪的状态，即使只是他一个人动，而他呆呼呼的处男小先生似乎还不怎么上道，只给他提供了一根够粗够长的肉棒。不过显然，他对这根肉棒相当满意，以至于他下面的水流个不停，肉穴痒得怎么插也感觉不够。  
Thor的手被Loki牵着再度来到还沾着他唾液的乳头上，他用二指捏住硬硬的乳尖揉搓，Loki就用手指围着乳晕划圈儿，更不时挤入他的两指间与他一同摩挲，似引导，又似嬉戏般，同他争抢把玩那被搓得红肿的肉粒，乐此不疲。似乎是动累了，在此期间Loki暂停了颠簸沉沉坐进他的怀里，后穴将他的阴茎吞了个彻底。但这个妖精一样的男人是何其的要人命，虽然停止了起落的动作，可紧紧包裹他茎身的肉壁却收缩着吸个不停，Thor被他夹得发出一声声粗喘，感觉自己的灵魂都快被这阵带来强烈快感的收缩给吸出来。  
Loki媚眼如丝，歪头冲被他搞得面色赤红、眼神迷离的Thor坏笑，然后在Thor的注视中竖起修长的中指在自己唇上印了一下，接着缓缓插入对方鼓胀胸肌间的浅浅沟壑。他的中指顺着中缝游走至Thor胸肌的下缘，描摹那肌肉的轮廓，划了半圈最后摁上Thor的乳头，像之前他带着Thor玩弄他的那样抵压着反复揉捻摩擦。  
“嘶……不能总玩我的。”在Thor条件反射下身一顶的同时，Loki皱眉低声道。他手上情色的挑逗不停，屁股也慢慢晃着圈儿地扭动，表情却很认真，仿佛是就自己的行为在同Thor讲道理。  
这极度反差的撩拨顿时在Thor的脑子里炸开了烟花，同时下腹一紧，持续被快感充盈的阴茎顿时胀到发痛。  
“噢……操！”  
Thor感觉自己受不了了，伸出双手把住Loki劲瘦的腰便快速地挺送起来。他顶撞得又重又深，毫无章法，全然凭着本能，循着能最大限度获得快感的插法横冲直撞一通蛮干，下下到底的疾骤抽插直捣得Loki东倒西歪，臀尖拍打在他的大腿根部啪啪作响。  
“噢！呃啊……啊！操我、操我宝贝……啊、啊哈……好快、好棒、就这样！啊……”  
快速摩擦带起的过电般的酥麻把Loki爽到难以把持地大声浪叫，Thor的腰腹力所能达到的耸动频率完全超出了他的想象。虽然没什么技巧可言，但他感觉这种原始而狂野的律动反而更增了性爱的乐趣，让他欲罢不能。  
“呃……呃呃……”  
“嗯、嗯啊……啊！啊哈……”  
Loki被颠得气喘吁吁，本就汁水淋漓的肉穴也因变得更加泥泞，他蹲坐着下意识后倾了身体好让Thor能进到他更深的地方，还拉了Thor的手覆上他前方已兴奋得溢出清液的阴茎。Thor很上道地一边持续顶送，一边同样快速地套弄他的阴茎给予他抚慰，并平躺下来，半屈起腿以便更好地发力，顶送得更快更急。  
他们以这样的姿势持续了一会儿，可就在Loki闭了眼睛尽情享受Thor越动越快给他带来的激爽快感时，忽然听到对方闷哼了一声，然后便感觉自己的甬道里猛地被灌入了一股稠液。  
哈……他的处男小先生显然太过激动，激动到还未成结便直接射了。  
“噗！”Loki一个没忍住笑出了声，却见Thor涨红了脸紧抿着唇把头偏向一边，显然被他的反应打击到了。  
Loki见他羞窘的模样似乎恨不得找个地缝钻进去，一时更加想笑，可经验丰富的他知道现在可绝不是一个发笑的好时机，遂躬身匍匐到Thor上方，伸手扳正他的头，用额头抵着他的额头致歉道：“抱歉，我没有笑话你的意思，噢……这很正常，毕竟你是第一次，已经很不错了。”  
“我……”Thor对于Loki亲昵的安慰显然很抗拒，头无法移动可眼睛却仍是斜着不同他对视，“我没控制住，但、但我不是……不是……”  
他想为自己辩解，可一时又找不到恰当的词语来表达，噢老天啊……他想没有比这更糟糕的事情了，他甚至都还没有操开他Omega叔叔的生殖腔便射了！这对于一个Alpha来说太伤自尊，特别他还是一个刚迈入男人行列的大男孩，正处在会特别在意这种事的年纪。  
“嘘、嘘……不需要解释，这没什么，我说真的。”作为一个过来人，Loki完全理解Thor此刻的心情，忍着笑，再一次诚恳地安慰他，“你表现得很棒亲爱的，要知道，骑在你身上的人可是我，最迷人的我，作为一个处男你能坚持这么一段时间已经很厉害了。”这一次，他还找了一个自认为特别有说服力的理由，用一本正经的语气讲得煞有介事。  
“你太迷人了，嗯……特别特别迷人。”Thor显然被这个理由说服了，他笨拙地肯定着Loki对自己的评价，对上了他的视线不再逃避，虽然还是显得很羞涩，可看得出来他的情绪不再低落。  
“我知道。”Loki理所当然地挑挑眉，从Thor身上翻下来，脱下自己已经报废的丝绸睡衣赤裸着躺到了一边。  
——呼……小呆子。  
Loki暗暗松了口气，吓死他了，他刚刚差点儿以为那双泛着湛蓝海波的眼睛里会滚出小泪珠来！毕竟男孩嘛，总会为这些关乎面子的幼稚事莫名其妙地哭鼻子。

随着两人的呼吸渐渐平复，卧室里一时安静下来，楼下的花园里偶尔传来些许蝉鸣，烛火摇曳，镀了满室复古而柔和的光晕。  
因为方才的小尴尬，在这一休憩期间，Thor不自在地拉了薄被半搭在自己身上，相比初经人事还不太放得开的他，Loki就随性多了。  
他半屈起一条腿平躺在床上，用来抹过汗水的那只手便随意地搁在额头上，显得无比放松惬意。躺了一会儿，随着Thor射在他甬道里的精液缓缓流出，Loki感觉自己敏感的肉穴被那稠液的流动感刺激，顿时又痒了起来。热潮期的欲望总是来得突然而汹涌，很快，Loki便按捺不住想抚慰自己的冲动，将放在身侧的另一只手探向了自己的后穴。  
“我需要在你旁边做一点缓解情热的事情，如果你不介意的话。”出于良好的修养，他在真正动手之前礼貌地同Thor打了个招呼。  
闻言，Thor半撑起身问他需不需要自己的帮助。上帝作证，他这样问完全是出于好心，并非想借机对他的叔叔做些什么，所以当他看到Loki从屁股下绕后的手所放的位置时，立马就红了脸乖乖躺回原位，并很郑重地表示自己不会偷看。  
Loki暗暗翻了个白眼没有理会他，抬高了一边屁股便将两根手指插入了自己的下体，心想还好在同Thor说话的时候他没抱调情的心思，不然这个不解风情的傻瓜蛋估计能把他气得当场昏迷过去。  
“嘶……”  
刚被肏干过的穴口并未完全收拢，甬道里也很湿很滑，使得Loki的手指很轻易地齐根没入。就着残存在里面的精液和持续分泌的爱液，Loki摸索到自己最为敏感的前列腺凸起便直接大开大合地抽插、抠挖起来。  
他的手指非常灵活，角度和力度也全都按着他最喜欢的来，没一会儿，他的前端便被刺激得射了，可他并未满足地停下，反而将手指插得更深，直抵到靠近生殖腔口的区域反复揉顶。没弄几下，他的呼吸就完全紊乱了，吐息之间都带上了浓重的呻吟声，而手指抠挲间搅合出的水声也越发响亮，那情色的咕唧声光是用听就能想象出他下面有多湿，身体有多兴奋。  
Thor发誓，他真的不是故意不守承诺去偷窥的，但Loki的叫床声和下体淫靡的水声就像魔咒般蛊惑了他的心神，让他的身体不受控制地坐起来，双眼直勾勾地盯着身边闭了眼纵情享受的人，连眼睛都舍不得眨一下……噢，这已经不是偷窥了，Thor在内心鄙夷自己，他这是在明目张胆地视奸！  
躁动，如血液中承袭自远古的兽性基因蠢蠢欲动挣脱理性的束缚，生存与繁衍，文明图腾之下最原始的热望在叫嚣，在咆哮，呼唤着释放在今天以前尚且懵懂的欲念。  
交媾，交媾……生生不息……  
“啊、啊啊……呃！啊——”  
随着Loki的叫声越来越高亢，Thor看见他向上拱起了身子，屁股完全抬高空悬，支撑的双腿颤颤巍巍脚趾都蜷缩了，很快，一股股透明的液体竟从Loki不断进出的手指间噗嗤噗嗤地喷了出来，液体的喷溅持续了大约四、五秒的时间，它们打湿了Loki骨节分明的手，沥沥滴落，在床单上泅开一滩深色的水痕。Thor看得目瞪口呆，手下意识揉起了自己鼓胀难耐的阴茎，他被这过于活色生香的画面刺激得完全硬了，硬到用手揉搓和套弄完全不能纾解的程度！  
来不及思考，Thor便已经整个压在了Loki身上。  
“呃啊……嗯？”  
闭着眼正享受高潮的Loki被身上突如其来的重压吓了一跳，随之而来的还有如巨浪一般铺天盖地罩向他的Alpha信息素。Loki睁开眼便看见双目赤红的Thor正双手撑在他的头两侧虎视眈眈地瞪着他，那表情饥渴到近乎凶狠，而他健硕的肉体也散发着灼热的高温，再度昂扬的部位一下下撞击在他的大腿内侧。  
“噢……噢……我的雄狮，哈哈！别急、别急，慢慢来……”Loki笑得摇头晃脑，巧妙而不着痕迹地让Thor狂乱落下的吻印在了他的耳垂上。他知道Thor想要什么，而他很乐意给予，在抬手抱住Thor的背脊，张开双腿接纳对方的闯入时，他还分神在心中小小感慨了一下——年轻真好。  
“嗷！天呐……你是上辈子都没做过爱吗混蛋！我确信你直接操进了我的生殖腔！”  
坚硬的性器几乎是横冲直撞地顶进了Loki的下体深处，让Loki觉得那简直就是一柄肉刃，可以将他捅穿、杀死的那一种。  
但Loki确信自己会乐得被这样干掉，这太爽了，仅仅只是被那粗壮的阴茎顶开腔口还未感受被它彻底撑满、来回摩擦、反复蹂躏，噢！就已经刺激得他几乎要因为过盛的快感而痉挛。  
“呃……抱歉，我不太能控制力度。”  
Thor羞赧地冲Loki笑笑，为自己的鲁莽道歉，可他接下来的动作却完全没有要改正的意思——他用臂弯架起了Loki的双腿，跪在Loki被完全打开的腿间快速挺腰打桩似地抽插，且一下比一下深入。  
但这不能怪他，因为就在方才顶入的时候，他确实撞开了Loki在高潮中已微微张开的生殖腔口，那处高热又湿软的小肉腔对于Alpha来说简直就是能让他们欢快赴死的魔窟！  
Thor确信自己在一瞬间便爱上了这种新奇的体验，想要不顾一切完全沉身其中，而来自Loki后穴的高频率收缩也给了他鼓励——他知道他的叔叔也爱极了这个，即便他高傲的嘴还在不满地抱怨着。  
“啊哈……你的表现让我感觉你毫无歉意，呃……算了，看在我仁慈的份儿上唔……宽恕你、噢！”  
Thor用又快又急的抽送成功让Loki再也说不出话来，只能抓紧了床单隐忍又放浪地呻吟。其实他并不介意Loki再多说一些，因为他觉得他这副口是心非的模样实在是非常的，嗯……可爱。

之后便是相当漫长的一段时间。  
说“漫长”，倒是不Loki觉得难以忍受所以感觉时间长，而是字面上的意思，Thor真的操了他很久很久，期间让他前后高潮了好几次，且完全没有要成结或要射的迹象。  
——上帝啊，我真不该笑话处男第一次早泄，这第二次的时长简直就是怪物水准！  
在又一次感觉下体传来仿佛要失禁般的酸胀酥痒的时候，Loki在心里想到。同时庆幸了一把还好自己也是年轻人，不然像这样剧烈的折腾只怕腰都会折掉。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……要到了、啊哈……”  
此刻，他躬身站在圆桌边，双手撑在桌沿上，一边用已经快喊哑的嗓子呻吟着，一边感受一大股爱液再次从他撅高了的屁股里涌出，顺着他的腿淅沥沥往下流。  
“呃啊……啊……好紧……呃！你又夹我……”  
来自阴茎前端的紧致压迫感令Thor兴奋到颤抖，他的半截阴茎插在他叔叔的生殖腔里，这阵夹吸几乎让他没忍住成结。  
“废话，我又高潮了！我命令你把我扶到床上去，立即、马上。”因为高潮的痉挛而半趴在了桌上的Loki反手一巴掌打了Thor的屁股。他真是气死了，不久前，他一时兴起教了Thor这个站立后入的新姿势，并贪图刺激地带着他下了床，现在，他为自己的这个决策无比后悔——这表面老实的混小子似乎挺喜欢在床下站着干他，学会了便弄个没完，可怜他在双腿发软的情况下还不得不像这样挨操。  
“好好好，我抱你好了吧。”  
“唔……”  
不给Loki同意的时间，Thor不舍地从他屁股里抽出自己的阴茎，一把将他打横抱起便向床走过去。他的屁股挨了一巴掌，他的叔叔用了大力气，打得他半边屁股酥麻麻的，很明显他的叔叔生气了，而他想讨好他。  
“你从后面进来，抱着我，嗯……就这样……这样成结时方便你从后面咬我后脖子的腺体标记，也更有利于受孕。”躺到床上，两人又以最基础的传教士体位做了一会儿，在Thor有点羞涩地告诉Loki他可能要成结了的时候，Loki这样对他说道。  
——噢！感谢他吧，他今晚可算是一个尽职尽责的好老师了，教了Thor这小子不少的花样。  
“啊……这样能进得好深，呃……好舒服……”  
事实证明，Thor也是一个学习能力非常强特别会贯通融汇的好学生，此番躺着从后面进入Loki，他便无师自通地架起了Loki的一条腿，以此更深入也更省力地操他。  
“呃……嗯啊……嗯……”  
标记的过程顺利和谐到很有一种水到渠成的感觉，即便他们是第一次这般水乳交融，即便他们之间并不存在浓烈到应当标记的爱情。  
Loki把这归类于Alpha与Omega之间虽然已被否定了近百年却还是实际存在的天生契合的生理规律，他们做爱，然后一方在另一方的体内成结，再在脖子上咬一口让Alpha信息素感染破损的Omega信息素腺，彼此的激素由此达到和谐的状态，仅此而已。  
空气中的味道因为他们彼此信息素的融合而产生了微妙的变化，像炎夏的燠热降临树海，炽烈的阳光照射每一片树叶，无味的太阳因那蒸腾而起的清香终于被人嗅闻；也像季风由大陆吹向海洋，不管翻山越岭一路曾携带过多少土壤的厚重、森林的幽凉、花的香，最终还是融入了那咸咸的、潮湿的空气，变成统一的大海的味道。  
——这又是另一重的生理性和谐，气味的交融。  
闻着由自己和Thor身上散发出的同一种香气，Loki这样想。  
“我今晚应该不会再发热了，你回去休息吧。”  
躺了一会儿，Loki对依旧从后面抱住他的Thor说道。他的情绪也同空气中的味道一样，在情潮褪去之后起了些微妙的变化，而这种变化让他想把Thor撵走，迫不及待想要一个人待着。  
“嗯。”Thor不疑有他，因为分房睡是规矩，于是他放开Loki爬起来，摸了摸Loki的额头确认他体温正常后下床穿上了自己的衣服。  
“如果你夜里不舒服了就摇铃叫我。”他的房间和仆人平时待岗的休息室一样装了连通主人房的铃铛，是用来像这种时候方便Loki随时传唤他的。  
Thor不确定Loki半夜里还会不会发情，但他相当肯定自己今晚会失眠。  
在高强度的体力运动后，他本该疲劳困乏，可实际上他特别精神，一点也不累，因为今天于他是太过深刻也太过难忘的一天，他内心饱涨的激动足以让他兴奋到天明。  
——这样也好，至少在他的叔叔需要他的时候，他能第一时间知道。  
“好的，谢谢你的贴心。”Loki冲关心他的Thor弯了弯嘴角，“走的时候帮我把蜡烛灭了吧，再告诉Daisy不用等着伺候了，我想直接睡觉。”  
看出Loki笑容里的疲倦，Thor想他一定困到了极点便没再多留，听话地吹熄蜡烛离开了房间。  
但Thor不知道的是，在他走后Loki并没有睡去，他失眠了，而且是一整夜。

Loki就那么睁着眼睛平躺在黑暗里，良久，他才将手盖上自己的眼睛，喉间发出一声压抑的呜咽。  
然而，也仅仅是一声呜咽，他没有哭出声，只是手掌之下一片潮湿，控制不住的眼泪溢满指缝，亦流进他的耳朵里、发鬓里。  
Loki不常哭的，他想或许是因为他坚强了太久太久，也压抑了太久太久，而在今夜，在这个标记的夜晚，他因信息素的影响而变得脆弱了，他的坏情绪因此决堤，难以抑制地必须宣泄。  
——Omega在被标记后的一两天里是最依赖Alpha的不是吗？  
Thor虽然不在这儿，但空气中满是他残留的气息，很浓郁，他的身上也是，如咸湿又温存的海风，可这样缱绻的香味却并没有安慰到他，反而让他更加伤心，更加难过。  
Loki迄今为止最甜蜜快乐的回忆与海有关，最苦涩伤痛的回忆也与海有关，他想他这一辈子都会对大海有一种无比复杂又深沉的情感，所有与海有关的东西都能牵动他最脆弱的那根神经。  
Loki的眼泪越流越多，哪怕他用了最大的力气按压住自己的双眼，也无法阻止它们流出。到最后，他无声地哭到呼吸困难，努力吸着气长长地抽噎，像一种无声的嘶喊，声嘶力竭。  
其实他知道自己情绪失控的原因，确实是因为标记影响了他，但却不是他一开始给自己找的那个借口。  
在今晚以前，不管他如何放浪形骸，身边的人如何交替更迭，他想他始终是属于那一个人的。但今晚，他完成了标记，打上了另一个人的印记，这一次做爱和以往无数次的翻云覆雨都不一样，他也将因此不再一样，以后的一切都不一样了——在他终究没有等来他渴望的那个人之前，产生翻天覆地的改变。  
——是真正再见的时候了，同往昔的自己，同过去的岁月。  
这与无辜的Thor无关，也与标记无关，因为就算标记能够抹去，能够粉饰成一切都没有发生的样子，但真的……还是结束了。  
他的心里会从此有一道坎，过不去的坎，将他和他的过去完全隔离。  
Loki又一次回忆起了他十八岁那年的夏天，那时候的甜蜜，年少心动，不识爱恨，仅仅是对见面这样的小事都会每日怀着说不出来的期待。  
——那份甜蜜到底因何而来？以后谁待我好都难替代。  
他时常会想，要是炎夏不退，要是他追上了那一天的夕阳，一切会不会所有不同？  
但很多事往往无法按照“如果”、“要是”的说法去发展，他没能留住夏天，也没有追上那艘随着落日隐没的轮船，那个让他怀着最真感情对待的人还是走了，消失在了海与天的尽头。  
直到后来的后来，直到现在，留不住回忆，也学不会放手。  
在终于止住哭泣的时候，Loki突然很恨这样的自己，他想他的恨意可能永远都不会平息，就像他在海边见过的，周而复始的潮汐。


	10. 甜蜜的后遗症

Loki这次的热潮期持续了十五天的时间。  
正常情况下是不会这么久的，但他为了能更好地受孕而服用了一些药物，使得这段理论上来说怀孕机率最高的特殊时期延长了将近一倍左右。  
整整半月时间，Loki同Thor就几乎隐居在了他的这栋小洋楼里。这得益于伯爵夫人在得知Loki的情况后，贴心地派了厨娘和一些仆从过来这边照顾他们的饮食起居，并写了问候信让Loki好好休养，不用担心庄园里的事务；而Loki也似乎有提前给过他的经理人一些指示，从而没有生意上的事情需要他亲自过问，出面经办。  
他们在荷尔蒙的作用下整日黏腻在一起，频繁地做爱，一日三餐都是直接送到房间里食用，像极了一对情到浓时难舍难分的恋人。某一天的夜里，Thor甚至还得到了留在Loki那张大床上，同他交颈而眠的殊荣。  
过于绮艳的生活如梦如幻，Thor记不清自己到底在Loki的体内成结了多少次，为了能让他的叔叔能早日怀上孩子，他每一天、每一次性爱都会不遗余力地将自己所能射出的精液全部灌进对方的生殖腔。在他结束他的处男生涯以前，他觉得这是一项冷冰冰的标明了价码的任务，且会伴随高强度的体力消耗，但现在，Thor却一点也不觉得辛苦。  
反之，他甘之若醴，满心幸福。  
少年人的欲望在刚被启迪的时候，往往如脱笼的猛兽般难以控制，总抗拒不了新奇与刺激的诱惑而一次次奋勇贪欢，不知餍足。Thor作为一个血气方刚身体强健的毛头小子更是如此，更勿论，与他翻云覆雨的对象还是Loki Laufeyson——一位冠绝当世、风华无双又温柔浪漫、成熟体贴的漂亮绅士。  
床笫之间，Loki真的是一个极好的情人，Thor深深感受到了这一点。  
他会在事前给予他温存的爱抚，除了不同他接吻以外，用很多极富情趣的小花样让他情绪高涨；事后也不忘给予他贴心的关怀，带着点调侃不显尴尬地询问他的身体是否吃得消，让厨房为他准备滋补的美味；而在情事之中，噢……他热情奔放，辣得可以轻易取走他的性命！介于两人在年龄和经验上的差距，他同时也是他负责又耐心的好老师，既不吝于教导他如何最大限度地追求欢愉，也不吝于宠溺他的任性陪他尝试各种有违他优雅作风的下流小想法。  
然而，这段时间的生活也并不全然只围绕性这一个主题。  
如果仅仅只是这样，还不至于让人产生他们像极了恋人般的错觉，反倒会印证Loki曾调侃过的“配种”一说，那该是何其的乏味又煎熬。  
不行云雨的时候，更多的时间，他们只是待在一起，各自做各自喜欢的事情。  
通常，Thor会下楼去替Loki遛遛他活泼好动的狗，或玩Loki陈列柜上那些作为摆设的琳琅满目的精巧玩意儿，询问他有关这些东西的用途或故事。而Loki则爱半倚在窗边的鎏金榻椅上看他那些装帧精美的硬壳书，不时就书中有意思的部分、或突然想到的某些趣事同Thor聊上一两句。  
这样的相处颇有一种岁月静好的感觉，安静且互不打扰。但这种安静却绝非尴尬又憋闷的沉默，相反，他们都从中感觉到了相对于规律刻板的正常生活来说，难能可贵的轻松，仿佛远离了尘嚣纷争般的无比舒适。  
这种舒适感来得自然而然，是气场上的默契与和谐。如同两人之间早就达到了不需要再刻意找话题缓解气氛的熟稔，共处一室，相顾无言时，彼此对对方的存在抱有一种极为放松和习惯的状态。  
Thor很喜欢看Loki倚靠在窗下阅读的慵懒模样。  
这种时候，他难得散漫的叔叔会随意地将未上发蜡的头发松松拢到耳后，穿着宽大飘逸的丝绸睡衣裤，光着脚丫，懒洋洋的秋日阳光斜斜洒在他的发上和身上，映着窗外随微风轻摇的烟柳，以及摆放在窗台上娇艳欲滴的鲜花，像一幅安谧美好的油画。但这画卷般的静美场景却常常保持不了多久，就会被Loki那条叫做贵妇的浅金色阿富汗猎犬打破。  
似乎是蜗居在小洋楼的日子让这条最爱在草坪上奔跑的猎犬每天的运动量不太够，向来在室内都比较安静的它会在Loki阅读时耐不住寂寞，来来回回绕着他的榻椅打转，舔他的脚，将他摆在榻椅前的软缎拖鞋叼到他的身上，刨他手里的书，总之使出浑身解数要让Loki注意到它，陪它玩耍。  
“啧，来吧，你这个坏男孩，爸爸会打你的屁股，噢……哈哈！不可以这样淘气。”  
每每被它缠得受不了了，Loki就会无奈地放下书，摊开手让它扑到自己怀里来亲昵一番。  
看得出贵妇是三条猎犬里最受宠爱的一条，即使它同它的另外两个兄弟一样，都是追踪狩猎的一把好手，可Loki却独独喜欢把它像宠物犬一样时常带在身边，还在自己床边的地上为它铺了厚厚的睡毯，允许它在自己的卧室里过夜。  
而贵妇也确实是家中狗狗里最黏Loki的那一条。明明一个高雅威武姿容美丽的犬中贵族形象，平日里对着旁人也总是傲娇任性得厉害，可一到Loki怀里，就立马成了个只会摇摆身子卖力博宠的大型毛团，还总爱拱着自己留了柔顺长中分“发型”的头撒娇，非要Loki亲亲它的额头才肯罢休，像个耍赖皮的可爱小孩。  
“汪！汪！”  
“来，贵妇，我给你梳个漂亮的头发，好让你的Loki爸爸更喜欢你。”  
每每这时，在一旁的Thor就会拿了贵妇专用的梳子和头绳过来“解救”Loki。  
“哈哈，坏家伙，治你的人来了，看给爸爸舔的一身口水。”  
“汪呜……”  
意外的，向来傲慢排他的贵妇却不反感Thor的靠近和触碰。除了第一次接触时因抚摸不当差点儿被它咬了手，Thor很快便成了唯一一个能将它从Loki身上扒拉下来的人。  
这很难得，作为一经引进便成为英国皇室猎犬的犬种，这种狗被训练后有着极强的独立思考能力，在狩猎中可以不依靠猎人的指挥，全靠自己的眼力和判断进行捕猎。强烈的独立性也使它们往往个性顽固又任性，除非是了解其特质、得到它们认可的人，否则很难驾驭和亲近。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！太蠢了！像个呆村姑，我收回觉得上次的单马尾已经蠢到极致的判断。”  
“哪蠢了？这是我编得最成功的一次辫子，噗……”  
贵妇周身细腻柔滑如绢丝的毛发手感极佳，但Thor最喜欢梳理摆弄的还是它头顶上像头发一样的长毛。它们通常被从中分开梳向两边懒绻地披散着，如同一个优雅的小王子。因为贵妇的毛色与Thor的发色同为金色系，体魄也是狗中高大健壮的那一型，Loki看他们一人一狗玩成一团的时候，就爱打趣他们是失散多年的兄弟。  
“汪汪汪！”  
贵妇滑稽地顶着一左一右两条麻花辫，一双杏仁状的狗狗眼瞅见Loki在笑，转头又见Thor也忍不住笑了，虽然明显不太明白他们为什么笑的样子，大大的眼睛里满是困惑，可见他们显然是开心的且注意力都在自己身上，便立马摇起卷曲的尾巴跟着兴奋地叫个不停。  
“别叫了，我的小笨蛋，咦，你是有多愚蠢……”  
“你看它多高兴啊，肯定很喜欢这个新发型，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
像这样愉快的时光Thor深深沉溺其中，日日夜夜的耳鬓厮磨、两厢厮守如果是一个梦，他不愿让它醒来。可是，美好总是短暂，在Loki的热潮期结束后，这份醉心沉溺的感觉变成了最为深重的危机感——当他蓦然发现，他对Loki变回原先那副温文尔雅和善有礼中透出尊贵疏离的模样，甚至还比原先更冷漠了几分的模样，感到强烈的不适应以及满心失落时。  
——他是不能对Loki产生不该有的感情和期待的，就不说爱了，为了他自己好，就连喜欢也最好不要。  
Thor虽然年轻，心思却极为早熟，这和他的成长环境和经历有关。  
他不妄自菲薄，却也绝不是一个喜好胡思乱想、爱白日做梦的浮夸青年。他明白两人之间的差距有多大，清楚自己高攀不上，所以他需要扼制自己的感情，对两人之间的关系时刻保持清醒，对Loki不要有期望，抱以平常心。  
——嗯，平常心，这很容易，他是我的叔叔。  
新的一天，穿戴整齐下楼享用早餐前，Thor在心里这样对自己说。

“呵，怎么不在床上用早餐？如今生米完全做成熟饭，我想你已经不必再为寻觅良偶而社交了。”  
“我见你刚刚夹的烟熏鲱鱼块头也不小，怎么不够堵上你的嘴？”  
“别开不起玩笑嘛，我说错什么了吗？你的蜜月虽然结束了，可作为已婚Omega你是有这项特权的，奥丁森夫人。”  
刚走到餐厅门口，Thor便听见从里面传来Helblindi和Loki的对话声。  
热潮期结束后他们在小洋楼修整了几天，昨天刚搬回主楼。Loki不在的日子里，Helblindi似乎攒了好久的牢骚，在昨晚的晚宴桌上就已经吧啦吧啦说过好一通了。不过从这大清早就不消停的情形来看，他明显还没有过够嘴瘾。  
“哟……你已经货真价实的小丈夫奥丁森先生出现了。”  
“那你怎么不站起身给现任家主的夫君问安？”  
像这样口舌争斗的场面Thor现在已经很习惯了，显然，完全不受影响正端坐在餐桌主位上看着《泰晤士报》的约顿伯爵更习惯。  
Thor同Laufey问了早安，也不掺和Loki同他长兄的话题，径自来到长桌边拿盘子盛了些鱼蛋烩饭，便端到Loki旁边的座位上吃起来。  
“这样的话你等自己真生个Omega出来再说吧，不然你也就是个暂代的。”  
“借你吉言，我现在就感觉自己的肚子里有一个Omega宝宝正在着床。”  
“噢！你可要点脸吧……”  
这两兄弟似乎天生就命格相冲，聚在一起总免不了给对方找不痛快。  
随后进来的是Eimyrja和 Byleistr，除去可以在床上用早餐的三位已婚夫人，劳菲森一家人便是到齐了。  
“嘿，一大早就这么热闹！Loki哥哥回来了就是不一样。嗨！Thor，早安。”  
“可不，这栋大屋子里可不能缺了Loki，不然总显得死气沉沉的。”  
小小姐依旧活泼热情，二少爷还是那副和善无害却随口一句话就能引燃战火的腔调。  
“是啊！我们家缺了谁也不能缺他，没了这轮发光发热的小太阳照耀，四壁都会发霉。”  
“呵呵，我可没这样说。”  
乡村晨间的宁静在大家富有生气的交谈中被打破，Thor一边享用自己的早餐，一边听他们讨论早报上的某则时事新闻，亦或谈论一些活跃在社交场上的人物相关，觉得甚是有趣。Loki就坐在他的身旁，谈笑风生，却全程都没有侧向默默进食的他，给予他关注，除了喷着淡淡古龙水的身上不时飘散出一两缕他们标记后的香味，与他就像两个只是恰好邻座毫无关系的陌生个体。  
不知是不是下楼前的自我心理暗示起了作用，Thor并没有因为Loki的冷淡而难过，只是他尽量不去回想之前他们在床上架着小桌吃早餐的场景，仿佛那些回忆于他极力稳定下来的平常心而言，是一片极为危险稍有不慎触及便会被炸得粉骨碎身的雷区。  
“你也休息了这么久了，在确定怀孕以前，还是应当把精力放在庄园管理上。”在早餐接近尾声的时候，Laufey对Loki说道。  
“嗯，我正准备上午去村子里转转，和佃户们谈谈更换生产设备的问题，收回北边农场的事也已经处理得差不多了。”吃得差不多的Loki擦了擦嘴与Laufey一同站起身，准备回房换身衣服便出门。  
Thor也随后离开了餐厅，他隔了一点距离跟在一路交谈的父子俩身后走上楼，待Laufey进了自己的房间后，快步走上前去对Loki说道：“我和你一起去吧。”  
——他想借此机会缓和一下同Loki的关系。  
Thor不是傻子，热潮期结束后的这几天Loki躲他躲得也太明显了……虽然冷淡下来保持距离对谁都好，可他并不想与Loki就此陌路。  
他希望他们能回复到刚结婚的那段时间，像叔侄一样自然、愉快地相处。这可能有点贪心，但他真的很享受同Loki在一起时那种偶尔气急窘迫但大多数时候都非常快乐的感觉。  
Thor承认自己有点想念Loki调侃亦或是讥讽他的感觉了，虽然这种想法或许有点不健康的受虐倾向？可不论是优雅好相处时的Loki，还是毒舌难相处时的Loki，都令他黑白单调的生活似乎一下变成了彩色，变得有趣至极，让他对每一天的到来都怀着说不出来的期待。  
“嗯？”Loki侧首看了看追上来与他并肩而行的Thor，微皱了眉头下意识便想拒绝。  
热潮期结束后的这几天里，他一直在刻意地疏远Thor，尽量避免同他单独相处。这倒不是因为他厌恶Thor，而是他觉得像原来那样保持距离，才是他们应当的相处模式，对谁都好。  
Loki的心绪有点乱，那半个月的时间，他们的关系委实太过亲密了，亲密到他竟因为Thor的陪伴而产生了类似于甜蜜、心动这些已经久违到陌生的感觉的程度！而他确信，Thor对他也有同样的感觉。这于Loki来说非常的糟糕，这样的交往显然已经超过了他预估的安全界线太多，他不希望Thor就此产生非分之想，更不希望因此搞得自己也身陷泥沼。  
“你别误会，我不是故意要黏着你，就是想搭个便车出去走走，透透气，像之前那样，嗯……你知道的，我最喜欢去村里玩。”赶在Loki说出拒绝的话之前，Thor快速又自然地争取道。  
这点Loki当然知道。  
婚后的那一个月里，Thor虽然不喜欢跟着他外出交际，却特别喜欢跟着他去村镇或农牧场。庄园里的规矩似乎严重束缚了少年人活泼爱玩的天性，以至于每每他要开车去这些地方办事，他就会想方设法说服他，让他捎上他同往。Thor把那叫做“放风”，一开始，他觉得他很像个孩子，带上是个累赘，但却无法拒绝那双充满期待的蓝眼睛。所幸Thor很是知情识趣，从不会影响他办正事，也不会给他惹麻烦，每次都一个人在附近自娱自乐地玩耍，于是他便每次外出办事都同意他当跟班。  
——这一次也像以往那样带着他吗？断然拒绝会不会显得自己很做作？很反常？  
看出Loki的犹豫，Thor咬了咬嘴唇有点含糊地继续说道：“我不是没觉察出你……其实你不用顾忌……我、我心里都有数，总之就像之前一样，什么都没变也不会变就对了。”  
Thor说得很是吞吐，但有着一样心思的Loki却一下就明白了他想表达的意思。他姑且认为这是Thor给他的不会越矩的保证，心里暗暗松了一口气，感觉是自己想多了，同时也觉得没必要把两人之间的气氛搞得那么尴尬、古怪，毕竟这才刚发生关系不久，直到孩子出生，他们还要相处一段不算短的时间。  
“好吧，你去换衣服，待会儿楼下见。”  
快速打开了心结，或者说自己给自己找了个台阶，Loki欣然同意，很是轻松地回了自己的房间。

这一天的天气不错，一改前两天的阴雨，阳光明媚，十分舒适。  
Loki选择开出了自己的 “新宠”，一辆几个月前才从伦敦订购的墨绿敞篷汽车。  
他载着Thor驶出庄园，一路无话，暖洋洋的浅金色晨光撒了他们一身，迎面吹来的风带着被雨水洗涤过的微凉湿润以及植被茂密的乡间特有的清新气息。放眼望去，道旁广袤的田野间错落着一些茅草顶的小房子和爬满植物的小村舍，很是别致，偶有农人在其间劳作，更远的地方，还能看到露出尖顶的小小乡村教堂。  
生机勃勃的田园风光令人心醉，Thor吹着风欣赏了一会儿风景，似乎感觉两人之间太过安静了，便大着胆子同已经好几天没怎么交谈过的Loki搭起话来。  
“北边农场的佃户不续租了吗？我之前听你说要收回。”  
话刚出口Thor便后悔了，这显然不是他该过问的事情，无奈他们恰好路过一座偌大的农场，他又对搭讪这件事比较紧张，联想到一个话题便急急脱口而出，一时忘了分寸。  
“哦，那个啊，他拖欠了好几年的租金，也没有能力补上，恰逢最近在改革庄园的一些经营模式，正好收回来自己打理。”好在，目视前方的Loki并没有在意他的越矩，语气轻松自然地回答了他的问题。  
很巧的，受早餐后那场短暂对话的影响，此刻，Loki也正为两人一路的沉默略感尴尬，正愁不知该说点什么，用以表现自己已经回复到了热潮期以前那种游刃有余无比自然的状态。这说来有些可笑，谁能想到有一天舌灿莲花的Loki Laufeyson阁下竟会为了想聊天的话题而伤脑筋？要是被那些曾经被他的唇枪舌剑重伤过的人知道，一定会以为是世界末日到来了。  
“这件事比较伤脑筋，那家的老父亲去世后，儿子显然不是当农民的料，几年下来好好一个养殖农场荒废得不成样子，经理人同我商量了好几次也没拿定主意接手后到底养点什么好。”  
Loki的话匣子一经打开就有些收不住了，其实他根本没必要同Thor说太多。这全然是他紧张之下的反应，就像他掌握着方向盘的手，手指不自觉在上面嘀嗒嘀嗒地轻轻敲打，虽然他自己并没有意识到。  
Thor倒是很开心Loki同他说这么多，思考了一下，郑重地提议道：“我觉得你可以养猪。”  
“啊哈？”Loki奇怪地偏头望向他，那目光跟看精神病人似的。  
“是的，养猪。”Thor没搞懂他的反应为什么这么大，虽然一时感觉摸不着头脑，但还是很认真地解释道，“我记得之前跟你去过的那些农场，里面好像没有养猪的？我想，弄点不一样的应该不错。”说着，Thor列举了去过的农场名字和其中对应养殖的牲畜种类，很难得的，他都说对了，有些甚至比Loki知道的情况还要详细。  
——嗨……原来是这个意思。  
Loki有点尴尬地重新望回前方，原谅他刚刚不知怎么有点走神，乍一听，还以为Thor叫他亲自去养猪。  
“哦哦，其实是有的，只是没带你去过而已。不过你这想法倒还不错，饲养它们的比例和别的牲畜比起来确实少了些。”  
Loki有点惊讶于Thor的观察力，他原本以为他每次跟去都是瞎玩，而他每次在谈事情的间隙所看到的Thor也确实要么在草地上晒太阳、要么在周边散步，完全没想到在他没注意到的时候，对方还有细细留意过每个农场的情况。  
“你刚刚那么惊讶，难道是听见‘养猪’就联想到了自己亲自去喂猪、打扫猪圈的景象？”  
“胡说，我从来不会去想任何不切实际的愚蠢事情。”  
“哈哈……”  
“你笑什么？”  
“抱歉，愚蠢的我替你想了一下，那场面逗笑了我。”  
“哦，我不清楚那场面有多好笑，但我清楚，无比清楚，你要是再笑一下，你今天就得走路回庄园了。”  
说着玩笑的话，两人间持续了几日的阴霾不知不觉一扫而空，就像这雨后放晴的天气。

到了村子里，Loki照例在市集巡视了一番才去找相应的佃户交流。出于想要考验一下Thor的心思，这次，他没有打发Thor去一边玩，而是让他跟在自己身边，听他们谈事情，还在讨论到某些情况的时候特意询问他的意见。  
事实证明，Thor身上藏着比他想象中还要更多一些的惊喜，除了有不错的观察力外，在与佃户们交谈过程中，他的表现更加令人惊讶。  
同一件事，同样的条件，上一次Loki的经理人来无功而返，而这一次，这些很认死理的农夫却很容易就被Thor打动了。  
在Loki看来，Thor不懂太多谈判的艺术，但他似乎天生具有一种极易说服人的感染力，以及安抚人心的亲和力。他很会站在别人的角度为对方设身处地着想，给人相当可信可靠的真诚感，再加上他本身很有魅力的外表和阳光的笑容，很容易便能引导着同他交谈的人发自内心去信服他的说法，认同他的观点，即便他是在胡诌。  
“我以后得小心和你说话了。”开车回去的路上，Loki就此调侃Thor，“轻易便能使人信服的家伙，要么是天生自带光环的圣人，要么是擅于蛊惑人心的恶魔。”  
他的心情不错，因为Thor的加入，使得此次出行的任务比计划中完成得更为轻松。  
“他们明显是被你亲自前来的诚意感动了。”Thor不好意思地笑了笑，“而且更换更有效率的生产设备是好事情，他们只是不了解，对陌生的事物比较畏惧。”  
他可不敢居功，认为自己说的话在这次成功交流中起了多么了不起的作用。在他看来，他只是在Loki给这些淳朴的农人介绍新设备优势的同时，给对方讲了自己刚到劳菲森庄园连电灯开关都不敢按的糗事，以此打消他们对新鲜事物的恐惧而已。  
“他们不是不了解。”闻言，Loki笑着摇了摇头，笑容明显带上了讥诮不屑的意味，“相反，他们太过了解，啧……因而害怕机器最终替代人力，使得他们丢掉饭碗，就算不得已必须接受，也要想尽办法提一些能让他们感觉有安全感的条件。”  
“唔……”Loki对这些农人的看法让Thor感觉不舒服，更让他不舒服的是Loki在评判他人时那种高高在上洋洋得意的鄙夷态度，仿佛别人都是恶劣愚蠢的，只有他高尚又聪明。Thor不想扫Loki的兴，但忍了一下，他还是没能忍住向Loki提出了异议，“他们没你想的这么坏，刚刚聊天的时候我就感觉到了，他们只是担心难以驾驭，你用自己的想法去批判他们是不对的。”  
“批判？我只是实话实说，这是经验。我和他们打了那么久的交道，他们那点小心思我不能更懂了。”Loki不以为意，他对自己看人的眼光向来自信，Thor的这般善意度人，他只当做是不省事的小子天真幼稚的见解。  
Loki所谓的经验之谈差点没把Thor气笑，在他看来，这纯粹就是一种偏见——上层人对下层人与生俱来的偏见。  
这样的偏见，再加上是由Loki表现出来的，令Thor的心里蓦地腾起一股怒气，当即便直抒胸臆，给Loki呛了回去：“你可真好笑，要像你这么说，我和他们来自相同的阶层，打交道比你更久，他们的为人我可比你更有发言权。”  
“我说你在不满什么？突然就像吞了炸药要爆炸似的，呵！可吓坏了离你这么近的我。”  
“我没有不满，只是觉得你不该因为他们是佃户就把人想得那么坏。”  
“我哪句话说他们坏了？你的意思是我歧视佃户吗？我怎么没有觉得。”  
“你别不承认，你满脸都写着歧视。”  
“所以呢？你这是要当吹响阶级战斗的小号手？”  
被Thor一而再再而三地反驳，Loki明显不悦起来。  
印象中，他还没有被人这样冒犯过。别人忌惮着他的威信，讨好他还来不及；就算不认同他的观点，或他的观点完全错误，也不会像这样不给面子地顶撞于他，更别说进一步发展为白热化的争吵。  
Loki感觉莫名其妙，完全搞不懂Thor突然愤怒的点在哪里——他不过是针对一群不相干的人评论了几句，然后这家伙就一副要捍卫阶级荣誉的架势把他批斗到底？  
哈！可笑他原本还打算就Thor今天的表现问问他想要什么，然后送给他，作为奖励他安抚佃户情绪的礼物。结果这小子不识好歹，气人的招数一套一套，真是令他为自己的好心感到委屈！  
“我看，我送你一把冲锋号好了。”想到送礼物的这一打算，Loki冷笑着讥讽道。他真是越想越气，嘲讽Thor的同时，也是就这个估计是吃饱撑了才有的愚蠢打算自嘲，“我还真是犯了糊涂，怎么早点没想到。以后家里也不用敲钟了，各个时间点就靠你昂首挺胸吹响号角，能者多劳，免得你整天闲着无聊忧心民生愁出病来。”  
Thor自然是不知道Loki打算送他礼物的心思的，因而这一番讥讽在他听来就纯粹是借题发挥的羞辱。他很想说Loki不可理喻，可就在他欲开口时，他蓦然觉察到了一种类似于委屈的情绪从Loki身上飘散出来。  
这让Thor一下子愣住了，因为标记的关系，他能从信息素的波动里感知到作为他的Omega的Loki的情绪。Thor知道Loki被反驳了观点很生气，却不太明白他为何会……嗯，委屈？不解着，他悄悄斜起眼睛暗中观察一旁正在开车的Loki，只见对方满脸怒容气得微微嘟了嘴，那模样还真像是受了莫大的委屈一般。  
“……对不起。”  
Thor沉默着犹豫半晌，最终还是放低声音给Loki道了歉。  
虽然他不认为自己直言纠正Loki这件事做错了，但他确实因为Loki生气难过的模样泄了气。他想，至少他的语气不该那么冲，那么愤怒，贵族生活的圈子本就充斥着诸多于他们而言已经习以为常不认为是偏见的偏见，他明明可以耐心一点好好和他讲道理的。  
——噢！老天……他们今天才刚刚和好。  
Thor越想越懊恼，暗暗掐了一把自己的大腿。后知后觉的懊恼也让他对自己突然满心怒火的原因感到莫名其妙起来——像这样的阶级歧视他向来是习惯且不放在心上的，怎么突然就感觉受不了？还就此同Loki争吵起来了呢？  
“哼。”  
对于Thor的道歉，Loki目视前方几不可闻地冷哼了一声，再无他言。  
这一天，直到晚上各自回房间睡觉，Loki都没有给过Thor一个正脸，即便他早在Thor服软示弱后不久便消气了。  
他认为自己有必要让这个得意忘形辜负他好心意的臭小子看着他的坏脸色好好诚惶诚恐一下，以作惩罚。  
Loki对自己的这一想法深以为然，洋洋得意，丝毫没有觉察出这让向来成熟稳重的他显得非常的幼稚与矫情。


	11. 美好与糟糕

“我感觉很棒！一点儿也不紧张，真的。这边是油门，要掌握好脚踩的力度，嗯……这边是刹车，同样要注意力度，但我觉得现在不需要减速……转弯不需要过大的弧度，像这样，稳稳的……哇噢！它完全被我控制着！”  
“错觉！你一点也不稳！减速、不紧张就别一个劲儿说话，没人想听你的操作心得……啊、注意看前面！”  
“唔……”  
“呃……明明是这么平坦的路，你为什么每一次都总能精准地轧在那些零星出没的石块儿或坑洼上？啊！又来、天呐……要是我现在骂脏话我想我爸爸一定会原谅我的……你不紧张，我紧张，我太紧张了！我确信我一定是疯了才会坐在这儿让我的屁股受罪，更确信我不会给你第二次机会蹂躏我可爱的好姑娘。”  
“哈哈！抱歉，叔叔，我知道你很紧张，你的话一点儿不比我少，哈哈哈……我还不太熟练，容易被那些障碍吸引注意力，但我保证你和你的爱车都非常安全。”  
“我不想听你的保证，我不听……噢！上帝啊……如果我有做过哪怕一件为他人带来福祉的善事，就请保佑我本人和我的车能平安到达终点，千万别被这个蠢货颠散架了……”  
僻静的乡间公路上，拉风气派的墨绿敞篷汽车正以一种不那么拉风气派的轨迹和速度奔跑着，如果此时有行人或别的车辆经过看见，一定会指控司机酗酒飙车。  
“别这样，叔叔，你的祈祷让我尴尬沮丧，嘿嘿，我感觉我学得还挺快，你觉得呢？”  
“别问，问就是后悔，很后悔。”  
副驾驶位上的Loki答非所问。他坐得很直，直到近乎身体僵硬，脸上的表情也很僵，双手死死抓着座位边缘，如果不是顾及形象，他更想死死扒住车门以寻求一点可怜的安全感。  
他后悔了，后悔自己在消气后为了体现赏罚分明的气度，还是询问了Thor想要什么礼物；更后悔在Thor提出想学习汽车驾驶作为礼物时，没有将他交给司机而是选择亲自上阵。  
相较Loki的后悔，Thor则对Loki亲自教导他如何驾车这件事满心喜悦和感恩。  
当Loki表示要送他礼物询问他想要什么的时候，他无疑是万分惊喜的。  
除了每年的圣诞节，还没有谁在其他时间送过他礼物！  
这让Thor激动又欢喜，但在开心之余，他却婉言谢绝了Loki的好意，表示自己现在托他的福已经过得很不错了，什么东西也不缺，不能再接受他的馈赠。  
他不想就物质上的东西向Loki索取什么，除了他说出口的这个原因以外，还因为他下意识里抵触Loki为他花钱。谁都知道，多金又出手阔绰的Loki Laufeyson阁下向来喜欢为他的那些莺莺燕燕花花草草们送礼、买单，他实在不想成为那其中之一。  
「行吧，那我可以满足你一个任性的小愿望，比如，每天少换一次衣服，或带你去某个想去的地方玩，哈哈。」  
Loki没有因为他拂了他的好意而心生不悦，他不甚在意地笑着给了他另一种选择的建议，笑得有些狡黠，有些顽皮。这给了Thor启迪和鼓励，然后他便大着胆子向Loki提出了想学习驾驶汽车的愿望。  
「我感觉这是一项很有用的技术，以后离开了庄园我打算购置一个小农场营生，那时我就可以自己驾驶拖拉机了，再不济，我还能去应聘司机的职务。」  
——噢！他明明记得Loki对他的想法大加赞赏来着！说那很实用主义，为了表示支持，当即便决定亲自教他……哼，结果现在把他嫌弃成这样。  
歪歪扭扭摇摇晃晃一路，在经历好几次熄火和剧烈颠簸后，两人好不容易有惊无险抵达了这条训练之路的另一头。当Thor把车停下来时，Loki夸张地瘫倒在座位上立马感叹道：“老天！我情愿你想要的是一辆最新款的劳斯莱斯，我发誓我一定会毫不犹豫地送给你！”  
兴致勃勃的Thor摩拳擦掌着显然还想再来一次，听见Loki这么说，他不舍地摩挲着方向盘有点被打击地问道：“真的那么差吗？在第一次上路的新手里。”  
Loki很想变着花样给他一百个确定的回答，可见他学习热情如此高涨又不是很忍心打击，遂翻了个白眼，给了他一个自己去判断的回应：“唔……这是一个仁者见仁智者见智的问题。”  
“那我们调头再开一次？我保证不再犯之前的种种错误！”显然，Thor觉得自己掌握得还算不错，本来因为Loki的感叹有点打焉儿的他顿时精神抖擞，迫不及待便要开始新一轮的尝试。  
从Thor年轻稚气的脸上透出的欣喜与狂热，突然就让Loki对他产生了一种英雄所见略同的欣赏。Loki无疑是个爱车之人，香车与美人他会毫不犹豫地选择前者。在他看来，渴望驾驭机械是渴望征服外界的一种欲望展现，对机械有着强烈偏爱的男人往往自信阳刚，意志坚强，更勇于超越渺小的自我，成为更加强大的存在。  
“考虑到你叔叔我年纪大了，我建议你先让我缓一缓。”可这份欣赏并没有冲昏Loki的头脑，让他在有“一定会失态”的预感前提下逞强满足Thor的愿望。  
拜Thor“野性十足”的狂放车技所赐，他感觉自己晕车了，头晕目眩，胃里翻腾得厉害，之前如果不是神经高度紧张无暇他顾，他很可能已经吐在了车里！

自从学会了开车，而Loki也很慷慨地把自己买新车前最爱的、而现在明显已经是“前任好姑娘”的一辆深酒红色凯迪拉克交给他随意支配后，Thor感觉自己最近的生活简直可以用阳光普照来形容。  
他很享受驱车自由驰骋的感觉。机械造就的风驰电掣的速度完全满足了少年人追求冒险与刺激的愿望，再加上乡野间曼妙的自然风光和一路清新爽朗的风是那么的令人陶醉，疾行或慢行，都能使得所有的烦恼随之远去，暂时被遗忘。  
Thor会在没有安排的下午开车出去兜风，Loki不限制他外出，只交代他赶在傍晚的下午茶之前回来就好。因着有车出行的便利，楼下的仆人们不时会请Thor帮忙在镇上的集市里顺道代买些东西，一来二去，热心助人的Thor很快和他们建立了不错的关系，平日里无聊的时候便去他们的休息室里聊天、玩耍打发时间，这让他多少觉得不再那么孤单。  
与此同时，一封从家里寄来的信也给Thor带来了一个振奋人心的好消息。  
Balder在信中告诉他，小Hoder的手术非常成功，又经过这么长一段时间的治疗、观察，在最终确认不会对今后的视力造成影响后，已经于一礼拜前出院回家了。  
Thor看完信便急急去了Loki的房间，想在第一时间把这个好消息同他一起分享。小Hoder能得到及时的医治，Loki给他预支的那笔钱可是功不可没的。  
兴高采烈打开房间门的时候，Thor看见Loki正坐在桌边看信。见他进来，Loki随手将信纸揉成一团扔到了一边，没来由的，Thor感觉他的情绪不太好，似乎很烦躁的样子。  
“唔……你在忙？我是否有打扰到你？”  
“没什么，找我有什么事吗？”  
Thor随即将小Hoder的事告诉了Loki，Loki听后也很开心。  
看出Thor在欢欣激动之余极力按捺的想要回家一趟的小心思，他主动提出给Thor放两天假，让他明天回家探望一下康复的小朋友，并在Thor开开心心离开房间后叫来了Daisy，吩咐她准备点符合一个园丁的消费水平的礼品。  
“空着手回家可不太好，我看过了，Daisy很贴心，帮忙准备的都是一些小孩子爱吃的糖果点心，和不算贵重的玩具、书本，就算是园丁也完全支付得起，不会让你家里人起疑的。”第二天，在将装了按照自己意思准备的礼品的篮子交给Thor的时候，Loki不着痕迹地将这份贴心归功在了Daisy身上。  
“这、这怎么好意思……唔，谢谢，我原本打算在车站买一些的。”这让Thor很是惊喜感激，提着篮子不好意思地直挠头。  
他穿上了他自己的旧衣服，明显老气又不太合身的粗呢西装外套看样子应该是他父亲老Odin的，衬衫和裤子也都洗得有点变色了，再配一双笨重的大头皮鞋，以及一顶磨出了毛边的报童帽，俨然一副城市贫民的打扮。Loki没见他穿成这样过，庄园里的园丁也是有工作服的，眼下这装束再搭配他羞赧挠头的蠢模样，真是让Loki直花了好大毅力才憋住没有出言戏耍他。  
“那样就太仓促了，做什么事都需要从容不迫些才好，我的男孩。时间差不多了，我让司机送你去火车站，你可以在家待上两三天时间，周五以前回来，别错过了爸爸安排的狩猎活动就好。”  
Loki交待完便让Thor出发了。在下楼的途中，Thor遇上了Daisy，他就礼品的事向Daisy道谢，Daisy却直笑他傻，直言不讳是主人吩咐她准备的。她是多么的了解Loki，看出他对Thor这小子上心又不愿表露，只觉得非常好玩儿，为了更好玩一些，她当然不能顺了他想做完好事不留名的意。  
“呃……那更应该谢谢你了，你告诉了我实情。”  
Thor的脸果然如Daisy料想的那般红了，想笑又尽力忍着的表情里透出一股甜蜜的意味来。Daisy就他这副情窦初开的模样调侃了几句便上楼去了，却不曾想Thor愣是被她这番无心的调侃搞得一路上都魂不守舍。  
情窦初开？  
唔，绝对没有的事！

“哇噢……还是记忆里的那个味道！这太让人惊喜了，小时候她就喜欢做这个哄我，我特别爱吃，只要有这个我别的糕点都不要，当时的厨娘帕莫森太太还因此嫉妒了，哈哈，Frigga总是那么贴心又能干……不行，我得写一封信好好感谢她的这些小饼干。”  
Thor在两天后回到了庄园，他给Loki带了礼物，一盒他妈妈特意为Loki烤的蔓越莓牛乳饼干。听Frigga说，这是Loki小时候最喜欢的点心，而从眼下Loki的反应来看，她说的确实没错。  
“那她收到信一定会非常非常的开心！我妈妈给我讲了不少你小时候的事，谈起你的时候脸上是我从来没有见过的骄傲神采。我以前只知道她做过好几年照顾你起居的女仆，却不知道她原来是那么的喜欢你，这一次与她交谈，我明显感觉到比起我们三兄弟，她更希望你才是她的孩子。”  
他可没敢居功，把Loki准备的那些礼品说是他自己买的。小Hoder非常喜欢那些东西，而Frigga更是欣喜感动，她由此给他讲了许多以前从未讲过的同Loki的故事。  
“是吗？这让我惭愧，万分惭愧……自从她离开后，我就再也没有联系过她。”Loki一时满心感慨，他承认他是一个小心眼的人，当初Frigga的离去让他感觉到了背叛，因而一直记恨着这件事，忘却了所有她曾给予过他的关爱，这么多年，他甚至连一张圣诞贺卡都没给这位他曾视作母亲的女士寄过。  
“Frigga肯定也给你讲了她因为结婚而辞职的事，我那时候很伤心，觉得她不在意我……我因此不能原谅……”  
“嗯，她讲了，你并没有错，她理解，她也深信你终有一天能体谅她的离开。对了，我在回来的火车上听到一件有意思的事，说是有位公爵大人在国外旅行的途中迷上了角斗项目，有人为了迎合他的喜好在巴斯附近开了场子，准备等他回国大办一场，伦敦好几个地下格斗城的明星选手都受邀去了那边。”  
看出Loki的失落，Thor拍了拍他的肩膀，宽慰他的同时主动说起别的岔开了这个令人伤感的话题。Frigga在给他讲述Loki童年趣事的时候当然也讲到了与他的分别，他听出那对Loki来说相当的不容易，因为当时的情景即便对Frigga那样的成人来说都感到伤心欲绝，更勿论还只是一个七岁孩童的小Loki。  
“公爵？噢！不不不……可千万别是我想的那位，不然我们也得去巴斯观看那愚蠢的猩猩互搏了。”

让Loki顿觉不妙的猜想在一周后的一场舞会上得到了印证，毕竟拥有公爵头衔的尊贵人物就那么几个，再加上正在旅行、喜爱竞技游戏等关键描述，让人想猜错都难。  
“小Loki，你更加堕落了，我可是一旅行归来，就听说了你连十八岁的小朋友都不放过的风流事迹。”  
“呵，要说老牛吃嫩草，我可不敢同Grandmaster您比，您可是连小您三十岁的Alpha都没放过好么？”  
En Dwi Gast（恩•杜维•加斯特）公爵大人，相传他是一位除了皇宫以外不管走到哪都会令主人家因为他的到来而自谦一声“蓬荜生辉”的厉害角色。以至于Thor为听到Loki同他这般不客气地说话，心中大感惊奇不已。  
“你又冤枉我，我可没说你老，没听我在你名字前还特意加了‘小’的限定？嘿……不过你以后可不够格嘲笑那和自家Alpha管家好上的小Stark了，你俩现在是一个择偶标准，不仅专捡窝边草吃，还专职扶贫。”  
“我从未就此事嘲笑过他，别说得我很势利刻薄。再说了，劳动人民没什么不好，比整日只知道满世界吃喝玩乐的家伙高尚多了。”  
“你在批判这类家伙的时候不用加上‘满世界’这一限定吧，虽然你并没有这个意思，但小心灵脆弱的我会觉得你在影射我，哈哈！”  
“不要怀疑自己的判断，你一向很有自知之明。对了，你的哪个爱慕者又给你送新玩具了？”  
Gast公爵瘦而高，从他保养得很不错依旧英俊的脸来看，年轻时必定是一位风华绝代的人物。他虽已不再年轻，打扮得却很是花哨时髦，唇下竖推出的一道标新立异的小胡子更是俏皮非常。  
“哇哦，看来消息传得还挺快。你管是谁送的，总之我很喜欢，我已经给这份小礼物取了名字，就叫‘萨卡快乐星球’，是不是听起来就很快乐？”  
“快不快乐我不知道，但我确定这名字听起来就蠢到了极点，像印在路边卖雪糕的棚子上的一样，不过倒是很符合它的拥有者的品味。”  
“噢，小Loki，不可以这样拐着弯儿骂人，小小年纪就牙尖嘴利，很容易被大人打屁股的。”  
Thor站在Loki的身后听他同公爵大人互相挤兑，越听越感觉他们的关系应该挺好，特别是在Gast说着要打Loki屁股的话，就真的出手如电在Loki的屁股上打了一下之后。可就在他为他们不相上下的损人功力以及幽默有趣的互动暗自发笑时，Gast却突然将话题指向了他。  
“对了，不给我介绍介绍你的园丁小先生吗？”  
“如果你的废话少一点，你现在已经认识他了。”Loki说着往旁边站了一些，拍了拍Thor简洁明了地介绍道，“Thor Odinson，我的丈夫。”  
Gast笑眯眯打量Thor，看得出来，他的目光是欣赏的，但他似乎就爱和Loki唱反调，一番欣赏后又贱兮兮地挪揄起来：“啊，不好意思，看他这么高大俊俏又站得笔直恭敬，我还以为是侍应，差点把喝空的杯子交给他。”  
“这个玩笑可不好笑。”  
“好吧，好吧，真护短。你好，小先生，很高兴认识你。”  
Gast笑着友好地向Thor伸出了手，第一次同身份如此之高的Omega握手，Thor承认自己有点小激动。  
“您好，高贵的Gast公爵大人。”  
“调教得不错，还挺有礼貌。”  
“嗯哼。”

这场舞会因为有了公爵大人的到场而显得更加隆重盛大，但对于Thor来说，参加这场舞会和参加之前的任何一场舞会比起来并没有什么不同——Loki依旧是活跃于人群的焦点，忙于各种交际，而他只需在必要的陪同后找一个不起眼的角落安静等待结束，尽可能避免闹笑话给Loki丢脸便好。  
在这样的场合，Thor最常做的事情就是发呆。  
虽然高贵的Omega、Beta们扎堆，跟着Omega同来、或想趁这种机会钓一个Omega以实现平步青云的Alpha们也会抱团取暖，但Thor从不参与其中。  
他鄙夷他们，觉得他们要么很势利，要么很没骨气，而他绝对不要变得和他们一样。  
但今天的舞会确实又与之前存在着一些不同，很大的不同，对于Thor来说。  
向来不主动和任何人互动的他主动邀请了身份最尊贵的Gast公爵跳舞，并在对方赞赏他彬彬有礼仪态优雅强过许多贵族中的青年才俊时，发自内心地感到开心；而作为公爵的舞伴，在跳舞途中博得的周围人的羡慕眼光，也令他非常受用。  
——或许，我能融入这个圈子，很好地融入。  
品着带了丝丝甜味的酒，这样一个甜滋滋的想法蓦地浮现在Thor的脑海里，但在他回过神来之际，感觉到的却不是甜，而是遍体生寒的凉意。  
——怎么……会有这样的想法？  
Thor一瞬间几乎以为自己是着了魔，中了邪，就像他做出邀请Gast公爵跳舞的行为那样，全然是鬼使神差，鬼迷心窍！更糟的是，他在惶恐中突然想起了不久之前就阶级偏见的问题同Loki发生争执的事，当时令他感到莫名其妙的愤怒原因也在此刻找到了答案。  
——在不知不觉间他的心态已经发生了改变，变得对所有原本不在意的事情在意了起来。  
Thor一直很清楚自己只是一个普通人，一个穷小子，同这种奢靡的环境格格不入，且终有一天会彻底远离。因而他从没为自己的出身感到过苦恼，不在意各种上层人士对他的看法，更没有融入他们这个圈子的打算。  
这让他游刃有余，宠辱不惊，卑鄙一点，还能站在道德高地上鄙夷嘲笑一下那些为名为利的人。  
然而现在，他想要通过获得公爵的青睐来证明自己，证明自己有资格融入上流社会，并因为证明了这一点而心生喜悦。  
奇异又可怕的是，在短暂的惊惧过后，Thor发现自己并不为此感到羞耻，因为他知道令他产生变化的原因绝不是出于贪慕虚荣。但这并没有安慰到他，反而令他觉得更糟糕，更恐惧，也更难以应对。  
——该死的！  
Thor急急地将杯中的酒一饮而尽，以此强压住心中那个呼之欲出的答案。这有一点自欺欺人的感觉，但他并不在意，对比真正的原因，他情愿自己只是可耻地虚荣了，情愿自己只是被这纸醉金迷的生活腐蚀，成了一直以来鄙夷的那一类人……  
“可以邀请我跳一支舞吗？”  
一个腔调拿捏得很是妩媚娇贵的女声打断了Thor的思考。  
循声颔首，在他走神的间隙，他的身前不知何时已经站了一位只到他胸口处的矮个子金发女士。  
Thor从她毫不掩饰的信息素气味中立马分辨出了她是一个Omega，从她抱起手臂的模样来看，他觉得她应该是站了有一会儿了，遂歉疚地笑笑，为自己忽略了对方的失礼行为道歉：“抱歉，夫人，我刚刚在想事情。”  
从年龄上判断，他称呼她为夫人。  
金发的女士打扮得很是雍容华贵，精致妆容间隐隐显露的细小皱纹看得出她有一些年纪了，但这显然没有影响到她的美丽，属于半老徐娘风韵犹存的类型。  
“Cirencester（赛伦塞斯特）侯爵夫人。”不甚在意地笑着做了自我介绍，Lady Cirencester再次询问Thor可不可以邀请她跳舞。  
Thor委婉表示自己不是很擅长这个，怕扫了她的兴致，可Lady Cirencester很是坚持，无奈之下，他只得向她发出了共舞的邀请。  
这份坚持，也让Thor的心头没来由浮现出一丝不好的预感来。

“金头发，蓝眼睛，高挺的鼻子，俊美，健壮……”步入舞池，两人随着悠扬的乐曲慢慢摇曳，如同印证Thor的预感般，没一会儿，Lady Cirencester便抬头凝望着他似笑非笑地轻语起来，语气很是暧昧地细数他外貌上的特点。  
她似乎是在称赞他，又似乎是在与他调情，可对于不擅应对这种场面的Thor来说却只觉得很是尴尬，只能佯装没有听见，一脸正色地踩着拍子进退，内心祈盼这首曲子快些结束。  
见Thor不为所动，Lady Cirencester古怪地哼了一声，状若不经意地问他道：“你认识Angerboda Vaudrey（安格尔伯达•沃德雷）吗？”  
“抱歉，我不认识。”Thor如实答道。  
这是一个完全陌生的名字，他不懂Lady Cirencester为什么要问他，但直觉告诉他，她是故意的。  
“哦，这样啊，Angerboda是Vaudrey侯爵的独子，一个令人心醉的Alpha，呵呵……我还以为Loki跟你提起过，因为在我看来你们长得是那么像，刚刚有一瞬间，我差点误认为看到了他。”  
“不过想来也不大可能，Angerboda对于Loki来说可是个禁忌，更勿论，你还是他的结婚对象，他就更不可能和你说起了。”  
“唔……说起来，这么多年Loki的品味倒是没变，还是最偏爱金发蓝眼的类型。我本不该多嘴，可作为要与Loki共同生活的人，我觉得你应该知道Angerboda的存在，不然对你可不太公平。”  
果然，Lady Cirencester以此为切入点开始侃侃而谈，句句不离强调Loki同这个Angerboda非同一般的关系以及Loki所找情人的相似点。Thor就算是个傻子也该听出来了，这女人是在暗示他于不知情的情况下做了别人的替身，更何况他又不傻。  
——毫无疑问，这是Loki的某个情妇，故意来找他麻烦的。  
“对了，Loki有和你接过吻吗？”就在Thor反应过来这位女士的身份，内心感到极度无语之时，她说出口的话也越发露骨，挑衅的意思不能再明了了。  
Thor向来是不与这些人计较的，以往碰上他们找茬也沉默以对，能避就避。可今天，他却一改常态，低头冲这位女士惊讶地笑了起来：“夫人，我突然发现您也是典型的金发蓝眼，这么说来，您如此忿忿难平，难道也是这位Angerboda的替身之一？”  
“你！”Lady Cirencester没想到他竟如此直接，一下子被戳中痛处，顿时睁大了眼睛。  
“其实您不用大费周章挑拨我同Loki的关系，就像您说的，我是要与他共同生活的人，许多事情我自然是知道的。”继续说着，Thor对她笑得愈发甜蜜，他本就是一副正直阳光的长相，这样笑起来的时候更显人畜无害，但他全无笑意的眼睛却很冷，说出口的话对于这位为爱痴狂的女士来说也诛心至极，“对了，顺带一说，他的吻技——棒极了。”  
“哼……哈、哈哈……”从Lady Cirencester怒极反笑的狰狞表情来看，Thor的回击是相当有力的。  
然而，他在打击对方的同时却没有考虑到一个妒火中烧的女人所具有的破坏力。  
“你太得意了，小子！”  
Lady Cirencester在笑过之后突然紧握他的手按在了自己半露的酥胸上，眼底寒光一闪，张嘴便要大叫。  
Thor看出她想要诬蔑自己非礼的意图，一时又没能挣开她爪子一般紧紧掐住他的手，心里顿时警铃大作，大感不妙。  
——完了，这回要给Loki丢大脸了，在Omega的指控下没人会相信一个Alpha的辩白。  
Thor懊恼认栽，可Lady Cirencester并没能喊叫出来，电光火石间，一只大手从她身后伸出一把捂住了她的嘴！同时，一个身体也紧贴上来，和高大的Thor一起形成前后两堵人墙，将矮小的她夹在了中间。  
——是Loki！  
Loki突然出现的救场令Thor大喜过望，赶紧趁机抽出被Lady Cirencester捉住的手揽住Loki的腰，配合Loki带动的步伐急转后退，夹带着完全被控制住的Lady Cirencester，十分有默契地避到了远离人群的角落里。  
“Anna（安娜），不要欺负他，你的醋意之举只会让你沦为众人的笑柄，也会让我很难堪，很生气。”Loki在松开紧捂住Lady Cirencester的嘴的手前，凑到她耳边低声警告。  
他极度不悦的声音和浑身散发的低气压明显震住了Lady Cirencester，让她在得了自由后没再有什么过激的举动。但这个女人显然对他用情至深，虽然冷静了下来，却还是没忍住抓了他的袖子低声质问道：“你为什么不回我的信！”  
“我以为我的意思已经在我一直不回信的态度中表达得很明确了。”Loki抽回自己的胳膊，很是无奈地耸了耸肩膀。  
“你……好、好！”Loki绝情的态度刺伤了Lady Cirencester，她是不能把Loki怎么样的，又羞又恨之下只得把怒火转移到了方才冒犯她的Thor身上。  
“但我一定会给他好看！这个同你结婚的小混蛋，我不会放过他！”她指着已经退到安全距离正一脸无辜看着他们的Thor凶狠放话。在她看来，这个小家伙更可恶一些，就凭他刚刚表露的恶毒以及现在伪装的无辜，她便断定他一定是个极有心机的人，推想没准儿就是他对她的Loki使用了什么妖法，使得他变心抛弃自己。  
听着Lady Cirencester气势汹汹的宣言，Loki却笑了：“不，我确定你不会找他的麻烦，在我友善地给你一个小建议后。”他很笃定地说道，并在Lady Cirencester想要反驳的同时再度凑到她的耳边低语，“做爱之前，少喝水，别憋尿。”  
“你！”  
“嘻嘻……”  
“哼！我听不懂你在胡说八道什么！”  
这句玩笑一样的话显然是一个非常有力的威胁，令Lady Cirencester羞愤难当却无计可施，最后只能一跺脚，极力端着优雅高贵的姿态落荒而逃。  
“你干嘛说这么奇怪的话？”Thor当然听到了Loki用以威胁Lady Cirencester的那句话，但他不太明白是什么意思。  
“帮你快速打发走她咯，怎么，你还想继续和她跳下去？”成功阻止了一场风波，Loki明显松了一口气，回头见Thor对他的这一反问老实地快速摇头，那模样蠢蠢的很是乖巧可爱，突然顽劣心起想要逗逗他，便勾了勾手指让他把头凑过来，替他解答疑惑。  
“不就是‘噗噗’咯……但Omega不在热潮期哪来那么多的……嗯哼……所以我们的这位奇人就‘嗯哼’不够，尿来凑，常常在事前偷着喝一肚子水，被我撞见过，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Loki虽然解释得相当含糊，间或不少“你懂”的眼神暗示，但同他一起经历过热潮期已经懂得人事的Thor还是在他极度暧昧的笑声中很快明白过来他表达的意思，顿时羞红了脸，紧张得左顾右盼，生怕被旁人发现他们在交流如此让人耳红心跳的话题。  
Loki被Thor青涩的反应逗得更开心了，直笑了好一阵才停下来，然后他板起了脸，就刚刚无比惊险的突发状况数落起Thor来：“我说你能不能长点心眼？在被陌生人莫名其妙搭讪时保持警惕？转头一看你居然在和她跳舞，吓得我头皮都炸了。”  
他是真的受惊不小，Anna算是他的情人里最难纠缠的一个，最近给他写了不少情书，他是看一封扔一封，没想到她被逼急了竟然会拿Thor开刀，妄想闹出乱子在如此重要的场合给他难堪。  
“嗯，对不起……我以后一定提高警惕。”  
Thor没有就Lady Cirencester找上他的事多说什么，闷声道歉低下了头。  
“算啦，其实也没什么，有我耳听六路眼观八方总出不了什么乱子。”  
Loki见他这副吃瘪的模样很是受用，潇洒地挥挥手便表示不再计较了。可Loki不知道的是，Thor垂头丧气并不是歉疚于给他惹了麻烦，而是另有自己的纠结。  
——是因为Loki。  
Thor正视了他一直在逃避的原因。  
令他滋生想要融入这个圈子的想法的原因，是因为这是属于Loki的圈子。  
对他来说最糟糕的状况还是发生了，他爱上了他的叔叔，这份爱让他的心态发生了改变。


	12. 陷入苦恋的少年

从哈利大街的诊所出来，Loki的心情跌到了谷底。  
在距离热潮期最后一次做爱已经过去一个半月后，身体始终没有异常感觉的他忍不住来伦敦做了检查。虽然已经隐隐有了不好的预感，但检查的结果还是让他备受打击，他确实没有怀孕。  
“叔叔……”  
Thor跟在Loki的身后，有些犹豫地开口想安慰一下他，却刚出声就被他急急地打断了。  
“别说话，更别安慰我，我很好。你把车开回去吧，告诉我爸爸，我想在伦敦住几天再回去。”  
“我可以陪……”  
“不！呃，抱歉……让我一个人静一静，你路上注意安全。”  
“……好吧。”  
Thor的心里也不好受，倒不是因为这个令人失望的结果，而是Loki明显不对的状态让他很是担心。他想陪着他，哪怕要让他在接下来的几天当个哑巴一句话都不许说，无奈Loki拒绝的态度强硬，他也只好依言先行离开。  
「我想你可能需要再确认一下这个诊断结果？或许……」  
「亲爱的Laufeyson先生，您的心情我可以理解，但化验单上的数据是不会说谎的。」  
「这没道理，整个热潮期我……唔，我是说，我确信我很好地把握了最佳的时机。」  
「热潮期的受孕率也并非百分之百，这种事不能太着急。介于您新婚不久，我的建议是暂且不要为此烦心，顺其自然，如果您一直处于一种焦虑的状态，是不利于受孕的。」  
打发走了Thor，Loki沿着人来人往的街道漫无目的地走着，方才同医生的对话还回荡在他的耳际，闹哄哄，配合伦敦深秋雾蒙蒙的阴霾天色，一时间令他心烦意乱到了极点。  
他承认他是心急了些，为了尽快怀孕，他还特意服用药物延长了热潮期……唉，糟糕就糟糕在了这里，家里那两个对他虎视眈眈的兄长显然也知道他用药的事，他不用想都能知道他们在见到他时会露出怎样可恶的嘴脸——  
Helblindi必定会极尽恶毒地讥讽他，嘲笑他，毫不掩饰地幸灾乐祸。  
Byleistr同样是幸灾乐祸的，但以他假圣人的作风，他会先满脸遗憾地同情他，小心翼翼地安慰他，给大家一种他仿佛是得了绝症的感觉；再假惺惺地鼓励他，在父亲面前赚足体贴又仁善的好印象，呵！比Helblindi更令人讨厌。  
忿忿不平地想着，Loki蓦地发觉让他苦闷的主要原因反而不是没有怀孕这件事了，反正他不排斥与Thor相处，也喜欢和Thor做爱，再接再厉便是。要强如他，他只是不想在令他讨厌的人面前面对这一次失败而已。  
他讨厌输，一向如此。  
走着走着，天空毫无征兆地飘起了小雨。Loki没有带伞，但他并不介意，依旧闲庭信步走得从容，细细凉凉的雨丝吹在脸上的感觉很舒服，反而让他焦躁的心情平复了些。  
“先生，如果您不介意，请到我的伞下来，我可以送您一程。”  
“谢谢你，好心的绅士，可我有点赶时间。”  
在微笑着熟稔回绝了又一位年轻男士的示好后，Loki抬手招了一辆出租车。  
没被雨水带走的那部分焦躁，他打算去找点乐子全部排遣掉。  
“沃里克广场，谢谢。”  
现在去希腊街上那些灯红酒绿的场所为时尚早，他预备先去造访某位旧友的香闺，在那里好好消磨这段时光。晚餐可以去吃法国菜，他还要请几个朋友到科文特花园皇家歌剧院看最新上演的剧目，之后再去“蓝龙”或“仲夏夜”度过一整个充满爵士乐、香槟、美人、以及永不疲乏的舞步的美妙夜晚。上帝作证，所有的烦恼都会烟消云散。  
——噢！老天，我都多久没有去过舞厅或俱乐部了？  
Loki突然对自己以往熟悉的糜乱生活怀念起来，感觉自己需要好好放纵一下了。  
说也奇怪，自打结婚后，他便完全告别了他的夜生活，彻底远离了那些声色犬马的场合，也再没有同他的那些漂亮朋友们寻欢作乐过，而这一切的改变全然是在无意识间发生的！  
这可不符合他结婚前的设想——他是一个花花公子，世界上没有任何一个人可以改变这一点。

Thor驱车回到劳菲森庄园的时候正好赶上傍晚的下午茶。  
不同于时髦又喧哗的伦敦，这座古典宁静庄园里的贵族们依旧保持着一切由严格的时间表主宰的传统生活节奏。每天五点叮叮叮的铃声一响，便更换好适宜的服饰齐聚在会客厅里共用下午茶，年幼的孩子们也会在这一时间由保姆领着来到父母面前进行短暂的相聚。  
外出归来的Thor没来得及上楼换衣服便被Laufey叫住了。Laufey很关心地询问起了他们今天伦敦之行的结果，无奈之下，Thor只能当着全家人的面如实汇报，并转达了Loki想要留在伦敦的意愿。  
“胡闹，心情不好就家都不回了？伦敦的宅子里就留了两个负责日常清洁的仆人，他去那边怎么住？”老伯爵听后立即阴沉了脸色，对小儿子不归家的举动表示了不满。  
“爸爸，您多虑了。”Helblindi在听说Loki没有怀孕后立马便喜形于色。他是这个教养严苛的大家庭里的异类，Thor感觉他说话似乎从来不过脑子，此番幸灾乐祸，也没个眼力劲注意自己父亲的脸色，嘴上就刻薄地叭叭开了，“就您那个风流不羁的小儿子，您还用担心他找不到好地方睡觉？正好他挑的小丈夫不行，没能让他如愿，趁此机会眠花宿柳一番，没准儿回来就怀孕了。”  
如此过分的言词令Thor猛地攥紧了拳头，很想不顾后果直接照着Helblindi的下巴狠狠来一下。可还未等他有什么动作，正往茶杯里倒着热茶的Eimyrja便先不顾礼仪地将手里的茶壶用力一搁，不悦嗔怪道：“当着爸爸妈妈还有我这个未出阁的姑娘的面，大哥哥你这说的什么浑话！”  
这为她惹来了自己亲生母亲Farbauti夫人好一通责备的目光警告。  
“咳咳……抱歉啊，一时嘴快了些。”Helblindi讪讪地笑笑，全然不顾一旁正暗暗猛扯他衣袖的妻子的阻拦，继续犯浑，“可你大哥哥我不就爱说大实话么？”  
“Helblindi确实是你过分了，再说，这也不关Thor的事。”见势不好，Byleistr连忙打圆场。  
“也对，人家数据优秀的体检表摆在那儿，我看倒是Loki需要去好好检查一下了，他向来不爱惜自己的身体，也许是他自己的问题。”  
“Loki的品行没有问题，身体也没有问题，请你不要这样说他！”  
Thor说着面色不善地从沙发上站了起来。他现在突然很明白为什么Loki不愿回家了，而他想替他教训Helblindi，如果能令这个可恶的家伙在Loki回家后再说不出这些混账话来，他愿意为此接受最严厉的惩罚。  
虽然Thor近来一直为自己爱上Loki这件事而困惑苦恼着，也用尽全力想强行扼断这份不该有的心思，可爱了就是爱了，现下，他就是想为Loki做点什么。  
让他产生这种不计后果的冲动的，或许是Loki那张深深印刻在他心间的美丽高贵的脸，也或许是某一次的触碰中从Loki身体上汲取到的温暖，又或许仅仅只是早上Loki那句“路上小心”的随口关心，少年人的爱总是带着与那个不成熟的年纪相呼应的莽撞，触发为爱不顾一切的心情往往只需要一件小事，一个点，然后便是燎原的热情翻涌，或许在之后的某个时间回想起来可能会感到后悔，但在当时，却绝对是义无反顾的。  
“我说我弟弟关你什么事？你还真把自己当我们家的人了？”Helblindi是不信Thor敢把他怎么样的，轻蔑地斜了他一眼，完全没有意识到自己很可能下一秒就要挨打。  
“啧！Thor怎么就不是我们家的人了？”但Eimyrja显然意识到了，她赶紧起身站到两人中间冲Helblindi怒目而视，一面替Thor鸣不平，一面也是有意用身体阻挡可能会发生的摩擦。  
“Eimyrja小姐，请您让开。”  
“哟，臭小子你还瞪我，怎么？难道你还敢打我不成？反了天了！”  
“Helblindi你可闭嘴吧！”  
“小妹，你大哥哥他……”  
“够了！我还在这儿坐着，一个个都没有规矩了是吗？”就在事情将要朝着最糟糕的方向发展时，忍无可忍的Laufey一声怒喝，蓦地让吵吵嚷嚷的众人全都噤了声，“不说话没人把你们当哑巴，Loki回来后我不想听到任何人就他没有怀孕这件事说三道四，听懂了吗？任何人。”  
干练精瘦的约顿伯爵平日里就自带一种不怒而威的慑人气势，此番语气严厉地警告，绝对的权威令在场众人都明显感觉到了一种强大的压迫力。  
Thor是第一次见他发火，一时也被他的气场震慑住了，与此同时，他还发现当Laufey说完话鹰隼似的目光在扫过会客厅里的所有人时，微妙地在Byleistr的身上停留了片刻，而一直以和善面目示人的Byleistr则很是心虚地低下了头去。这让Thor有些钦佩起Laufey来，显然这位父亲心中对自己的儿子们骨子里都是什么货色一清二楚。  
“消消气，孩子们马上就过来了，看到爷爷这么生气可不好。”伯爵夫人是家中真正打圆场的主，待Laufey发完脾气，便立马替他顺气安慰，还用孙子们转移他的注意力。  
提到孙子们，Laufey的面色缓和了许多，但今天小辈们的表现显然挑战了他一家之主的威势，触犯了他的禁忌，他不准备就此囫囵过去：“在孩子们进来之前，刚刚没守规矩的人都给我滚回房间去！东西不用吃了，孩子也不用看了，都滚，别让我一个一个点名。”  
听到这话，Eimyrja最有自觉地第一个起身行礼离开，接着是搅浑水被发现的Byleistr，Helblindi夫妇虽然记挂着自己的孩子舍不得走，但看老爷子正在气头上，磨磨蹭蹭了一阵，也只能认怂地离开了会客厅。  
Thor走在最后，倒不是他脸皮厚，而是他特意留下来郑重地在向伯爵夫妇鞠躬道了个歉。毕竟他是这个家里的外人，像这样同大少爷起争执，已经是非常越矩、失礼的行为了，他不想因此连累Loki在他的父亲面前落个管教无方的罪名。  
Laufey倒没有多说他什么，点点头便让他下去了。从会客厅出来往楼上走的时候，正好碰见保姆们领着三个小孩过来，分别是Helblindi的两个女儿和Byleistr的儿子，孩子们很是天真可爱，手里都抱着自己的玩具，见了他还腾出一只手来冲他开心地挥手。  
出于贵族森严的家教，他们平时都由保姆照顾着，只在下午茶时间才能获得父母长辈们陪伴玩耍。每天下午都能见着，Thor对他们并不陌生，因为看到他们总让他想起自己年幼的小弟弟，因而一直以来也只是把他们视为同辈的弟弟妹妹。  
——这是Loki的侄子、侄女，是比自己小一辈的孩子。  
许是因为这一天的话题总是围绕着怀孕生育，Thor在看着他们小小的背影时第一次有了这样的认知。  
这样的认知下，他仿佛才后知后觉地认识到自己已经不再是能和这些小孩同辈而论的人了，他真真正正地长大了，不久之后，他便会成为父亲，拥有一个可能往后一辈子也没什么机会能见到的孩子。  
想到这儿，Thor感觉既欢欣又惆怅。他虽然才十八岁，对将要为人父这种事感到不可思议，不敢想也难以想象，但只要想到是与Loki共同孕育的，他就一瞬间对这个孩子的到来满心期盼起来，哪怕这份期盼注定了无望。  
——好吧，Loki，Loki，又是Loki……也不知他现在在做什么？有没有好好吃饭……  
Thor神经质地猛甩了两下头，想将满脑子有关Loki的想法连同关于孩子的更不切实际的幻想统统驱逐出去。他不能再这样了，光是想想他便已经预料且品尝到了痛苦，分别的痛苦，失去的痛苦，而这些痛苦的事还都是必然会发生的。  
他想，Loki今天没回来也好，趁分开的这几天时间他得好好调整一下心态了，重新拾回他的平常心，用理智好好管住他的感情，抢在尚未弥足深陷以前。  
你的爱慕，一文不值。  
你的真情很可笑，感动不了他，只能感动卑微的自己。  
他不能爱Loki，就这么简单。  
只要做到了这一点，所有痛苦的事便都不会发生。

Loki是在三天后回来的。  
虽然有Laufey的严厉警告在前，但在他踏进家门的当天，他的两位兄长还是背着父亲给他来了个完全符合他想象的“热烈欢迎”。  
托Helblindi的尖酸刻薄和Byleistr的伪善做作的福，Loki在伦敦的歌舞升平、衣香鬓影中已然得到治愈的心情瞬间又跌回了谷底。  
是夜，他将Thor叫到了自己房中，为着他们未竟的“事业”。  
可Thor正处于极力压抑自己情感的过程中，与他赤裸相对难免别扭又疏离，再加上看到Loki的脖子上有一些暧昧的瘀紫斑痕，由此联想到Helblindi曾说过的有关眠花宿柳的浑话，动作便更是僵硬不自然了。其结果就是使得这次本应小别胜新婚的酣畅性爱，在两人都不怎么尽兴的情况下匆匆结束，草草收场。  
性生活的不和谐以及Thor莫名其妙的古怪变化更是加剧了Loki的烦恼，为他坏情绪的堆积添砖加瓦。极度烦郁之下，他开始就一些小事乱发脾气，整日流连欢场排遣苦闷。而对他们俩来说都无比糟糕的是，保守的乡郡不比开放的伦敦，作为一个已婚的贵族Omega，为了顾全家族声誉，Loki在出入各种社交场合寻欢作乐、或约会他的旧相好四处游玩的时候，还不得不将Thor带在身边作陪。  
唔……光用脚趾头想都能想象出那是怎样一个荒唐尴尬的场面！但它就那么发生了，还不止一次。  
Thor似乎调整好了自己，很好地遵照着合约里写的“认清身份，互不干预对方私生活”的条款，每次都像个没事人似的跟在Loki身边。他对Loki同旁人亲近的举动视而不见，对各种嚼舌根的言语充耳不闻，就算Loki有时会在中途同他的某个“朋友”突然无故失踪一段时间，他也不会多嘴过问，更不会越矩干涉。  
他已经放下了，成功扼杀了不该燃起的爱情火苗，看起来是这样，但实际如何只有他自己清楚——每每看到Loki同别人搂搂抱抱、卿卿我我他心里都很不是滋味，难受到了极点，他更不敢去想Loki在无故失踪的时间里都干了什么！因为哪怕任何一点点可能的猜测都会让他内心涌起黑暗狂躁的暴戾情绪，他害怕自己终将压抑不住这股戾气，从而做出什么难以挽回的事情来。  
日子就这么一天天继续着，Thor一面提醒自己不要在意，一面又控制不住非常在意，这样的结果便是让他开始躲着Loki，就算避无可避对上了，也愈加沉默，甚至是阴沉，到后来，就连Daisy和Fandral也察觉出了不对劲，不禁猜想他同主人之间是否发生了矛盾。但Loki始终不就此表态，Daisy曾旁敲侧击地询问过他，他却表示自己完全没有觉得Thor有什么异样。另一边，Fandral就同样的问题去关心Thor，也被他故作轻松地唬弄了过去。  
如此这般，他们做仆人的也不好再多言什么了。

十一月来临的时候，盛大而奢侈的猎狐活动也随之来临。  
这是每年的狩猎盛事，也是交际盛会，郡上所有的贵族家庭几乎都会参加。他们会身着传统的狩猎服装，头戴黑色高顶礼帽，一大清早便整队集结，然后跨上高大的骏马，在成群猎犬的簇拥下，策马扬鞭，踏开浓重的秋雾向着猎场奔驰而去。除了贵族子弟这一狩猎主体，还有一大队的人马辅助左右，充当他们的装弹手、计分员、以及专门追赶猎物的随从，使得整支队伍浩浩汤汤，气势非凡。  
“嗨！Loki！”  
听到有人呼唤自己，正同Eimyrja交谈着什么的Loki寻声调转了马头。  
今天的他难得一身正红，领口处露出雪白的领巾，浅卡其色的裤子搭配黑色长靴，很是英姿飒爽。Thor自打他一早穿着这身衣服出现，目光就一直没能从他身上移开，只觉得这近乎妖娆的红衬着他乌黑的头发更显肤白胜雪，明艳照人，同往日相比是别具一格的惊艳。  
当然，他今天也穿了和Loki相同的衣服，而此刻骑马来到Loki身边的男人也是一样。这种贵族男性传统的狩猎服装虽然被叫做Hunting Pink(粉色涉猎装），但其实是很耀眼的红色。而像Eimyrja这样的女性，则是深蓝一类的深色，她们的重点在于以挺拔的侧坐姿态及刻意仔细摆放在马背上的宽阔裙摆来吸引目光。  
策马而来的男子三十多岁的年纪，黑色礼帽下栗棕色的头发微微打着卷儿，五官很深，长相周正，属于那种英俊中透出沉郁古典气质的类型。  
“我大老远就看到了你，亲爱的，不论何时，你永远是人群中最耀眼的存在。”  
“你太油嘴滑舌了，我亲爱的Svadilfari（斯瓦迪尔法利），但不可否认，我喜欢听你这样说话。”  
但在听到他同Loki这样说话后，Thor觉得他的脸生得也太长了些，就像他骑着的马一样，总之不是让他感觉舒服的长相。  
之后骑马出发前往猎场不在话下。  
Loki自是一马当先处在领头的位置，Thor刻意放慢了速度，掉在整支马队的中后方。他没有跟在Loki身边， Loki身旁的位置便自然被那个叫Svadilfari的男人占据了，一路上，他的马都追得Loki很紧，不时缠着Loki说笑，Thor从背后看过去，觉得他几乎恨不得与Loki同乘一马。  
到达阔恩猎场后，大家四散开来，自行分组准备狩猎。按照规矩，通常是两人一组结伴而行，互相爱慕的年轻男女便可趁此机会多多接触，加深了解；而已婚的夫妇也大多一起行动，在共享狩猎乐趣的同时，给彼此平淡的生活增加一些激情。  
“你该去寻觅一个良伴了，Svadilfari，再耽搁下去，漂亮的小姐和公子就都要被挑完了。”  
“我以为你会愿意同我一起？别拒绝我，Loki，不然我会为我自作多情而伤心难过。”  
一组组人马陆续出发，眼看Svadilfari始终赖在Loki身边不走，还挑明了心意非要和他一队，这让沉默关注了他们一路的Thor顿感火气上涌，一时气恼到了极点。  
憋了满胸膛的闷气，Thor突然就不想再躲避Loki给这个烦人的马脸得逞的机会，他拒绝了同样一路观察着前方担心他落单而提出同行的Eimyrja的好意，就那么一言不发地杵在Loki和Svadilfari旁边不动。  
“好吧，如果你不介意的话，可以与我、以及我的丈夫Odinson先生同行。”  
Loki倒是不主动也不拒绝，见身边的两人都没有要离开的意思，干脆提议三个人一组。  
“只要有你在，我当然是不介意的，就怕Odinson先生会不乐意。”Svadilfari见撇不开Loki那个不识趣的小丈夫，倒也没再纠结，佯装不在意地笑笑，为难地看向了Thor。  
“别把我的人想得那么狭隘，是吧Thor？”  
Thor闷闷地嗯了一声，算是回应了Loki的说法。可还未等他为成功阻止两人单独行动而开心，Svadilfari便在接下来追逐猎物的途中再度发了难。  
猎狐的最大乐趣在于追捕过程，被追捕的猎物大多是红狐。红狐极其狡猾，行踪不定，一旦察觉到危险就会变得异常警觉，开始往地形复杂的区域仓狂奔逃，这非常考验猎手的骑马技术。  
“这边！Loki这边！哈哈！我觉得我可以一边追这些灵敏的小东西，一边和你赛赛马，好多年没见识过你的骑术了。”  
“难道我会怕你吗？你从来不是我的对手。”  
骑马向来是贵族最热衷的运动，而Loki更是喜爱，也是其中的高手，他极其享受在风中疾驰的快感，平时在家也会于闲来无事的午后去马场里跑几圈。  
Svadilfari显然知道这一点，于是故意以赛马为由激着Loki跑得飞快，还专挑密布着灌木丛、流水等自然障碍物的难行的路，想以此甩掉随从和Thor，从而同Loki独处。  
他的这一计策无疑是机智且成功的。  
猎狐活动虽然对马的品种没有特殊要求，但要求马匹必须经过严格训练，头脑冷静，勇敢而有耐力，否则遇上阻碍便会拒绝跳跃，使得机敏的狐狸在这犹豫间逃之夭夭。很快，跟着他们的随从们就因马匹不是那么优良的原因渐渐被甩在了后面，Thor看出Svadilfari的意图，暗骂对方阴险狡诈，不甘心就这么被甩开，咬牙紧追不舍。  
他的骑术是在结婚后为了应付交际需要临时恶补的，谈不上有多精湛，好在配备的是一匹好马，加之此番赌着气硬憋了一股不服输的劲头，因此即便他不太擅长骑马还是能勉强跟着，没有被他们完全甩下。  
“哇噢！好久没有跑得这么尽兴了！没想到Odinson先生也骑术了得，哈哈，这会儿我们的装弹手和随从们指不定在哪儿哭鼻子呢。”将马拴好，Svadilfari大笑着感慨，虽然他的笑声很是爽朗，但看得出来，他对没能成功甩掉Thor感到十分遗憾。  
“任性是要有代价的，我们需要自己换子弹了。”Loki对此不置可否，取下猎枪，找了个利于观察和射击的隐蔽处便埋伏起来。  
Svadilfari理所当然地站到了他的身旁，Thor此刻倒不去和他抢位置了，默默端了自己的枪站在他们身后不远处。  
离得近了，他下意识集中注意力感受了一下周遭的信息素，但除了Loki和他自己的味道外，并无其他，这个对Loki穷追不舍的男人应该是个Beta。  
Thor不知道自己为什么突然想去确认对方的性属性，就像他搞不清楚自己今天到底在想什么。他明明计划好要远离Loki、躲避Loki的，结果头脑一发热就什么都忘了，眼巴巴、急吼吼跟了这么一路。  
今天是个阴天，头顶广袤的天幕里乌云密布，天色暗淡，滚动的暗灰色云朵令天空看起来格外的低，仿佛随时都会压下来。远处，偶有犬吠和奔跑声传来，以及号角和枪声，一切都显得压抑而阴沉。  
“老夫人还好吗？”  
“托你的福，奶奶她老人家身体还算硬朗。她挺想念你，时常会念叨‘Laufeyson家的小机灵鬼怎么不来做客了’，呵呵。”  
“哇哦……这可在我的意料之外，印象中她不怎么喜欢我，因为我老爱鼓动你玩闹，以至于落下许多功课。”  
等待猎物出没的间隙，Loki同Svadilfari很自然地叙旧聊起了天。  
“都是她突发奇想给我布置的‘功课’，我记得你来我们庄园消暑的那个夏天，她居然心血来潮让我去修缮围墙！”  
“哈哈，然后你这个泥水匠就被我成功诱拐了，以至于没能如期完工。”  
“对啊，我是泥水匠，你用这个称呼调侃了我一整个夏天。现在回想起来，那个与你共度的夏天是何其的美妙，许多浪漫的日与夜，我们还一起接生了一匹小马驹。”  
“对哦！我们的小马驹，噢……那时是多么的手忙脚乱，我们还因为好奇硬要掺和，急坏了你家马场的工人。”  
听得出来，他们是年少的旧相识了，有一段天真烂漫的愉快过往。Thor沉默地听着，越听心里越堵得发慌，仿佛周遭的气压低得令他喘不过气来。  
在肉体与精神的双重难受中，他再度疑惑起自己为什么要跟来这儿找不痛快？他感觉自己在和自己较劲，用那些没能参与的Loki的过去折磨自己。这可不符合他向来开朗豁达的作风，但他最近已经莫名其妙到让他自己都搞不懂自己了，此时突然多出来一点自虐倾向，好像也没什么大不了的。  
“可你是那样的狠心。”聊到这儿，Svadilfari结束了自己的怀念，目光有些哀怨地看向Loki，“那个夏天结束后，你再也没有来看过我们可怜的小Sleipnir（斯雷普尼尔），明明你说要同我一起做它的爸爸妈妈，就连名字也是你取的。”  
——啊哈！你可真是活脱脱一只马精，长得像马、爱拍马屁、还把真马当亲儿子养。  
听着Svadilfari如同怨妇般埋怨Loki，Thor翻了个白眼，很不厚道地在心中暗诽道。  
“哈哈，抱歉啦，我不该轻易许下诺言，我爱过的东西太多，但往往转头就忘。”与此同时，Loki风流不羁的回答让他暗爽不已。  
“这里面也包括我吗？”  
“也许吧，我说了，我很健忘。”  
“好吧，我不会怪你，这是你的魅力所在。”Svadilfari似乎有些受伤，又似乎早已料到是这样的结果，他再度微笑起来，脸上又恢复了那种充满怀念意味的表情，“多情又绝情的美人，总是令人心驰神往，久久难以忘怀。”  
Thor得承认，Svadilfari的回应很绅士，赞美Loki的同时不着痕迹地掩去了自己的黯然神伤。可Svadilfari的下一个举动就让他收回了这份才刚萌芽的欣赏，心里那股像蜡烛般微弱又持久燃烧着的怒火也仿佛被猛地投入了一堆枯叶，顷刻燎为一片火海——  
Svadilfari将放空的猎枪顺手递到了他的面前，一脸理所当然地示意他换弹，又在被他怒目而视后，迅速换上一张虚伪的笑脸，毫无诚意地道歉。  
“噢，抱歉，我以为你是装弹手。”  
Thor确信Svadilfari是故意的，除了对方表情变化的微妙，还因为他深知这些无聊的贵族就爱玩这种自认为高明的羞辱人的小把戏。在跟随Loki出入各种交际场合的时候，他被这些人故意错唤为侍应、门童、司机，已经数不清有多少次了。  
Loki收了枪转过身来，看了一眼Thor，然后冲Svadilfari不认同地摇了摇头道：“你不能因为他没什么存在感就欺负他。”  
“好吧，我的错。”似乎为了测试Thor在Loki心中的份量，抱歉地笑笑之后，Svadilfari并未收回自己的猎枪，反而再次询问道，“但Odinson先生应该不介意帮我们换下子弹吧？在一个装弹手都没能更上的情况下。”  
——要不是你们两个疯子像私奔一样没命地跑，装弹手怎么会跟丢。  
Thor腹诽着内心无语至极，他看了看Loki，见对方一副笑而不语的姿态仿佛也将他默认为了装弹手，一阵浓烈的失落袭来，他的心顿时沉了下去。  
“您不介意吧？Odinson先生？”  
Loki的态度显然也让Svadilfari更加得寸进尺。  
Thor突然就很想接过那杆枪，装上子弹直接朝这马精脸上来一梭！一种混合了郁闷与屈辱的情绪在他的心间汹涌澎湃，让他差点没能控制住这股暗黑的欲望。  
“我介意，非常介意。”  
Thor冲他们翻了一个大大的白眼，然后非常无礼地扭头大步走到拴马的树下，解了缰绳一跃上马扬长而去，完全不顾身后传来的喊声。  
他想，他得逃了，再在这儿压抑下去，他不在沉默中爆发，就会在沉默中变态。


	13. 失控暴走的绅士

之后的一整天，Thor都没有再出现。  
Loki暗中遣了Fandral去找，对人只说是他身体不适，先让仆从送他回了租做狩猎大本营的毗邻猎场的莱恩侯爵城堡。  
短暂的午休后，下午依旧是狩猎，可直到盛大的晚宴开场，Thor依旧不知所踪。在附近区域找了一天的Fandral并没有找到他，这让Loki大为光火，但碍于人多口杂他也不好发作，只能佯装无事，暗地里将带来的几个亲信仆从全都派去更远一些的小镇上继续寻找；在餐桌上面对众人的问询，也只佯称他身体状况并未好转已经睡下了。  
最后，Thor是自己回来的，在快接近午夜的时候。  
“来了！太不像话了，我明天非得告诉Selvig（沙维格）先生不可……Odinson先生？唔，我还以为是仆人里偷溜去镇上玩的小混球。”  
“抱歉，老伯，这么晚了还麻烦你。”  
“没事、没事，您怎么不走正门？”  
“狩猎结束后我去办了点自己的事，一耽搁就回来晚了，想着大家都睡下了，这才走了这边。”  
Thor还是很有犯错的自觉的，他不敢走正门，穿过丛林绕到城堡后方轻轻敲开了供仆人出入的后门，在前来应门的老仆人明显带着好奇探究的目光中，装作没事人似的溜进来，又将马交托给了这位老人，请他明天一早帮忙送回马棚。  
他猜想这个时间点众人应该已经歇息了，而偷偷潜回房间途中经过的一片静谧的厅堂和走廊也印证了他的猜想。这让Thor在循着记忆中的路线摸黑来到分配给自己的房间时暗暗松了一口气，虽然他从猎场负气出走的时候走得理直气壮，感觉自己天不怕地不怕，但在外面游荡了一整天，随着堵在胸口的闷气消散，回想自己的作为，他还是难免心虚起来。  
——确实太冲动了。  
Thor有点懊恼，他不知道Loki会怎么惩罚他？或者Loki会有多生气？他隐隐确定Loki估计已经气炸了，内心忐忑难安，可转念一想，反正也要明天才会见到Loki，遂破罐子破摔，打算今晚先好好睡一觉再说。  
怀抱着还能平安度过一晚的侥幸，Thor打开了房间的门，但当他随手摁下门边的电灯开关，这一点侥幸顿时化为乌有——  
突然变亮的房间里，完全不应当出现在这儿的Loki正一脸愠色地坐在沙发上！

“你怎么在这儿！”Thor傻了眼，一惊之下就喊出了声，他这一声音量不小，几乎要等同于怪叫了，见Loki随之危险地眯起了眼，他赶紧干笑着给自己下意识的反应打圆场，“呃……你、我……唔，我的意思是，你怎么不开灯？吓我一跳……”  
“吓着你了吗？吓死你了吗？”冷冷地开口，Loki面色不善地从沙发上站起来。突如其来的光明让他的眼睛很不舒服，心中对Thor的不满因此又加深了几分。他在这个黑暗的房间里坐了有一会儿了，应该说，他自洗漱完毕就一直坐在这儿，大概有一两个钟头了。  
“还、还好。”  
“呵……对我来说可不好，没能把你直接吓死。”斜睨着还穿着早上出门时的一身狩猎红衣满脸尴尬局促的Thor，Loki冷笑道。  
话虽这样说，但他在这儿坐着可不是真的为了吓Thor，他没那么无聊。其实，他是在等他，在不确定他会不会回来这儿的情况下。  
自己的这一举动让Loki恼怒，恼怒的程度甚至大过了Thor负气出走这件事给他带来的愤怒。他发现自己担心他，担心这个无礼耍脾气不知跑去了哪里的坏东西。  
——他为什么要担心这个犯了错的家伙？  
Loki拒绝就这个问题思考太多，太深。他认为，大抵是年长的人都会对年轻后辈存有一种爱护关切的心态，Thor是他的侄子，而他恰好是那么一个和蔼可亲的长辈。  
这份担心随着时间一分一秒的流逝、随着夜色愈见深重而逐渐浓烈，令Loki丝毫没有睡觉的心思，继而鬼使神差跑到这陌生的房间里来傻乎乎地等着。  
他已经十多年没有觉得自己傻过了，但在过去的一两个小时里，他觉得自己简直傻透了，傻到冒泡！他独坐在黑暗里，像个幽灵一样，强迫自己尽力想着Thor回来后要如何惩罚他的办法，以此压制住那些对他不知所踪的可怕猜测和随之而来的担惊受怕。  
Loki知道自己的行为和心理都很反常，以Thor上午的作为，就算他是掉哪个沟里死了、被山野间的猛兽吃了、被激进的Alpha仇恨者绑了杀了、甚至是从此人间蒸发都是他自作自受！被他冒犯、为他出丑的自己就算不为此大感快意，也应该冷漠以对才是，而不是心急火燎派了全部的随从连夜去找，并悬着一颗心难以入眠害怕这样的事情真的发生。  
想到这儿，Loki后知后觉地觉察到自己在看到Thor开门出现的一瞬间明显松了一口气，仿佛悬在半空的一颗心终于归了位。这样的感觉令他更加气恼，一时间竟气得说不出话来。  
“你……你还不去休息吗？这么晚了。”两相对峙的尴尬沉默中，Thor看着Loki此时的穿着，小心翼翼试探着问道。即便是将要入睡，Loki的穿着也很讲究，内里是一套淡金色的真丝睡衣裤套装，外搭一件纯黑法兰绒长睡袍，衣领和袖子边缘皆镶着细细的墨绿色绸缎滚边。  
不得不说，他的叔叔不管何时都精致到了骨子里。  
“承蒙关心，不困。”没好气地白了Thor一眼，Loki抱起手微昂了下巴冷声质问，“你这一整天都去了哪里？”显然，他不打算轻易放过Thor，哪怕夜已深沉，但充斥满腔的愤怒让他等不及天明便要兴师问罪，好好教训这不知天高地厚的死孩子一番。  
Thor见Loki没有要走的意思，心里也清楚今晚这一遭训诫是躲不过了，遂关了房门走到Loki面前乖乖站直，老老实实回答道：“在乡间跑了会儿马，然后去了附近镇上。”  
“一直在镇上待到现在？说具体点。”  
“唔……在镇上吃了午饭，下午骑马在镇子周边逛了逛，然后又回镇上吃了晚饭，之后就在一个小酒馆里一直坐到打烊。”  
许是Thor的乖顺取悦了Loki，他重新坐下来，虽然脸上的表情依旧冷若冰霜，可好歹他收敛了气场，令周遭的氛围不再那么剑拔弩张。  
“你上午为什么要那样做？你知不知道你无礼的行为让Svadilfari爵士很没有面子？”Loki跷起一条腿搭在另一条腿上，以一种居高临下的姿态继续自己的审问。  
Loki不提这个人倒还好，Thor想自己也许会在心虚歉疚中一路认怂到底，不管他说什么都默默承受，不加辩驳，最后再就自己的行为向他郑重道歉，请求原谅。可Loki一提，他心里的怨气就随之涌了上来，这让他复又想起了当时的郁闷与屈辱，连带着这段时间以来积压的各种愤懑，这些坏情绪齐刷刷往他脑子里冲，很快便盖过了他的歉意，让他重新变得委屈又不满起来。  
“我不知道你为什么突然发那么大的脾气，如果是Svadilfari爵士想让你充当装弹手的提议刺伤了你的自尊，你完全可以用一种得体的方式拒绝他，而不是像这样丝毫不给对方面子地转身就走，同时也使自己失去体面，像个不懂事的孩子一般，幼稚又可笑。”  
见Thor低头不语，Loki开始就这件事教育他。在他看来，Thor上午在猎场的无礼言辞及扬长而去的举动都可谓是不明事理，粗鲁至极，让他在Svadilfari这个旧友面前很是下不来台。好在Svadilfari并未就此有什么说法，之后还帮他在人前竭力掩饰，使他免于因丈夫的行为举止不得体而当众出丑。  
“今天来了多少人你不是没看见，你就那么拍拍屁股走了，呵，多么潇洒！可你考虑过这会对我造成怎样的影响吗？后来要不是Svadilfari爵士不计前嫌就你的失踪帮忙打圆场，我很可能会沦为所有人的笑柄。”  
“如果我让你丢脸了，我道歉，但在这个世界上我最不在乎的就是Svadilfari爵士的面子！”忍了又忍，在Loki一口一个“Svadilfari爵士”的持续刺激下，Thor的理智最终还是没能敌过心中持续泛涨的酸意侵袭，没忍住说出了难听的话来。  
“哦？”冷不防听Thor来了这么不阴不阳的一句，聪明如Loki一下就回过了味来，心头一震，立即怒斥道，“我说你是有什么毛病吗？别告诉我你今天是因为吃了Svadilfari的醋才故意这么做的！”  
吃醋。  
这个词显然超出了他们合约的范围，属于违禁的行为。  
Thor猛然被戳破心事，同时也觉察中这种行为的不应当，像是做贼被抓了现行似的立马否认道：“谁吃他的醋了？我就是单纯不爽，不爽他把我当下人使唤。”  
Loki将他的反应看在眼里，见他顿时涨红了脸，梗着脖子狡辩的模样更像是充满了逞强，很有一种做贼心虚的意味。但他同样内心震颤，为着Thor这种反应背后昭然若揭的原因，强自镇定着，看破不说破地冷哼：“如此最好，你给我搞清楚自己的立场，别动那些不该有的歪心思。”  
——Thor终究还是爱上了他，像他不希望的那样。  
Loki肯定了这一点。  
他对自己的魅力从来是不加怀疑的，而从小到大接收到的来自数不清的人的爱慕也让他对此习以为常。他从不会为谁爱上了他而大惊小怪，更不会因此感到困扰，在他看来，任何人因他受伤都是与他无关的事，他只需心无波澜地表示遗憾就好。这说起来很是自私薄凉，却也与他多情又绝情的外表很是契合。  
但此刻，他不仅心下震荡，还因为这份理智所不能接受的爱慕而真实地感觉到了痛苦。  
——Thor不应该爱上他，他与他注定不会有结果，这份感情只会造成伤害和诸多意料之外的麻烦。  
Loki一时间分不清这种痛苦的心情到底是为Thor将要面临的挫败和痛苦而心痛，还是……为了他自己？他被这样的迷惑霎时惊出了一背的冷汗，他想他可能也疯了——他为什么会痛苦？他为什么要感到痛苦？他完全没有理由为来自旁人的爱慕而痛苦。

Loki并没有想错，Thor此刻就已经感觉到了挫败和痛苦，仅仅因为他的警告。  
真心还未表达就被否定是一种怎样的疼痛？Thor一时间很难形容出来。但他因此赤红了眼睛，一种很酸涩的感觉撑涨在眼眶里，胸腔里的憋闷感也令他几乎要难以呼吸。  
再无暇顾及可怜的情感了，自尊和体面成了他此刻唯一也是必须要维持的东西。他装作毫不在意，甚至是迷茫，对Loki提出的告诫无辜地回应道：“我没动什么歪心思，我不知道你在说什么。”  
他本来还想撇撇嘴以示不屑，但他放弃了，他感觉以自己现在难受到面部僵硬的状态，做这个表情只会像是嘴角抽搐。  
“那我就说得清楚明白一点，收起你那愚蠢又自以为是的感情，至少别把它们浪费在我的身上，我是不可能回应你的，只会感到厌恶和恶心！”  
Loki没有去理会Thor表情的变化，还纠结在有关痛苦的思考中的他开始口不择言。  
这似乎是一种防御机制，哪怕他并未真正搞清楚这些恶毒的言辞是否出于他的本意。但他的身体就已在察觉到危险的第一时间先克制不住地竖起了防御，想将可能会对他造成伤害的一切因素远远隔绝开去。  
在情爱的游戏中，Loki向来是不走心只享受的那种人，别人都只道他生性风流，眼光高，或还没有玩够因而无法在情感上安定下来，可只有他自己知道，他这只万紫千红丛中过片点花叶不沾身的花蝴蝶其实比任何人都害怕情与爱。  
他只是害怕，害怕动真情，害怕那曾让他痛彻心扉过的爱情。  
而Loki此刻也真切地感觉到了害怕。  
在极度混乱之中，他猛然想起了近来发生在他身上的一个极为反常的现象——他无法再同别人做爱了。  
他在伦敦的“重做浪子”之行最终以仅与朋友们宴饮、游玩结束。在那些舞厅和俱乐部里，面对各种投怀送抱，他尝试过更进一步的亲密，可来自身体的厌恶让他的放纵并未进行下去。起初，他以为只是那些人不合他的胃口，只要换一些更为心仪的对象便好。回来以后，他流连欢场排遣苦闷，期间并不缺少同人做爱的机会，而他也给自己刻意制造过这样的机会，但不论是Alpah、Beta、还是Omega，不论是旧情人还是新结交的良伴，他对他们统统都产生了抗拒的心理，好几次，他甚至已经脱了衣服上了床，但在即将发生那些该发生的事之前，他还是莫名其妙地叫停了所有。  
这令他惶恐，他几乎要怀疑自己性冷淡了！可他并不抗拒和Thor做爱，虽然自他从伦敦回来后，Thor的莫名别扭让那少有的几次情事都不太和谐，让他非常不爽，但他却没有因此感到排斥。  
——除了Thor以外，他不再想与任何人发生关系。  
这个隐隐浮现心间的认知令人不安，Loki一直抗拒去想其中的缘由，就像他今晚抗拒去深思担心Thor这件事里的门道一样。  
“别的话我不想多说了，好好回想一下你签的那份合约，用它约束自己的言行，别因为一些不该犯的错误弄得到头来一分钱也拿不到。”Loki说着站起了身向门口走去，他打算把一切的反常在此刻叫停。  
说出了这么伤人的话，他想，Thor应该会同以往所有被拒绝的人一样黯然神伤，缄口不语。他觉得这是最好的，之后他们或许会沉默着冷静几天，各自做一些调整，等到彼此都回归到了自己应当容身的安全位置，再就他们未完成的任务继续合约的内容。  
然而，事情并没有照着Loki凭过往经验设想的情况发展，就在他错身经过Thor的时候，Thor突然说话了。  
“好的，叔叔。”他道，声音平静得就像风暴过境后狼藉一地的荒凉，“既然你提到了合约，那我也想向你提个意见，你以后去干你那些脏事的时候能不能别拉上我？合约里可没写我需要为你寻欢作乐打掩护这一条。在等你完事的时间我真的很无聊，无聊了就容易惹是生非，我可不想到时候又让你误会我在吃醋。”  
Thor在说出这些话的时候感觉自己已经感觉不到心痛了。  
真心诚然是一个人身上最难能可贵的东西，不论贫富，不分贵贱。它是那么的珍贵，却又那么的脆弱，甚至使怀揣着它的人都因此变得小心翼翼且容易被伤害。因为这并非人间的普遍事物，许多人是没有心的，在你付出的同时，你不能保证你的真心不被浪费，实际很多时候都是浪费。  
在被Loki的狠狠否定深深刺伤后，他陷入了一种奇异的麻木状态，以至于机械地表达着自己的述求，灵魂仿佛游离在了身体之外，高高漂浮在半空中冷冷地看着地面上的Loki与他自己。  
“脏事？”Loki没想过Thor居然敢这样说他，一时怔愣当场，随即暴跳如雷，“你怎么敢！你是什么身份？你这个下贱的卑劣的臭小子怎么敢这样和我说话！”  
“我说错了吗？你每次中途不见人去干了什么还需要我具体描述！和那么多人胡来难道不脏吗！”面对Loki盛怒之下的辱骂，Thor也怒了。  
他这时候反倒不难过了，更不胆怯，他已然豁出去了，这段时间以来所有的憋屈、所有的压抑令他实在是忍不下去了，就算将要面对最严重的后果，他也必须先将这些积压的情绪宣泄一通再说。  
“你！”  
从未被人如此羞辱过的Loki被激得够呛，气急之下一脚踢向Thor的膝弯，同时出手如电反拧了他的胳膊。  
Thor猝不及防被踢得跪了下去，他没想到他向来优雅绅士的叔叔会直接动手，一惊之下赶紧挣扎反击。可他已经被Loki踢得半跪在了地上，一只胳膊也被反拧到身后动弹不得，只能犟着另一只手挥拳去攻击Loki的下盘，却被他轻易躲过，还狠狠一拳砸在了他的下巴上。  
Loki下手的力气非常之大，Thor被打得有些懵了，暴躁起来也用起了蛮力不管不顾往后撞向Loki。仗着体型和力量的优势，他这奋力一挣将Loki震了开去，但才刚站起身，又被Loki一个横扫铲倒在地。他顺手抓了倒地途中碰翻的东西砸向Loki，Loki被他打到了，却没有停止进攻，他踩住Thor的小腿顺势猛扑下来，当头照面又给了他好几记重击。  
贵族向来是有参军的传统的，各个家族中每一个男性成员都要在军队中服役，并将这段经历作为自己毕生的骄傲。不同于Thor这种没有参军资格的Alpha，Loki曾在皇家海军服役，是一个接受过严苛训练的军人，因此即便身体不如浑身肌肉的Thor强壮，身板看似瘦削不占优势，可还是凭着自身掌握的专业格斗技巧三两下将他制服。  
“呃……你怎么打人！你还讲不讲道理了？”被Loki完全压制住的Thor怒吼道。  
他被打得眼冒金星，晕晕乎乎，感觉自己的鼻子和嘴角都出了血。但Loki并未就此放过他，他此刻凶悍无比的叔叔不知哪来的那么大力气，竟将他整个人拖拽了起来，强摁到旁边一张靠背椅上，然后将他的双手反拧到椅背后，开始捆绑。  
“放开我！”  
“呵，我已故的爷爷曾说过，讲道理没用，就动手！”Loki啐了一口嘴里的血沫冷笑道，手上动作不停，利落地用自己腰间的睡袍系带牢牢将Thor的双手捆好，然后绕到他的身前，一屁股跨坐在了他的大腿上，以一种得胜者的姿态睥睨他，“在你向我口吐粗鄙污秽之言的时候，你就已经不配让我讲道理了。”  
他Loki Laufeyson之所以如此让人忌惮，可不全是光靠他那张不饶人的利嘴。Loki大多数时间都是优雅有礼、含蓄斯文的，但与人大打出手的事他也不是没干过，而且他还总是赢得胜利的一方。  
众人都道他是交际场中一朵绝艳不可方物又极度危险的花，形容他是缠绕着利剑生长的妖异玫瑰，让人明知难以采撷却更加欲罢不能。但只要是了解他的人就会知道这个比喻是何其错误，他是那把剑本身，美丽的表象只是为了装饰他的锋芒。  
听Loki这样说，Thor当然知道自己激怒了他的所谓“粗鄙污秽之言”具体是哪句。虽然就眼下的这种情形，进一步激怒Loki肯定不是什么明智之举，但少年人无畏刚强的精神在挨了一顿打后愈发强大起来，任何被动的局面都不能令他屈服，仿佛只要此刻向恶势力低了头，他就将一辈子都再也抬不起头来似的。  
“我实话实话！你自己干脏事还不准我说了！”拼着一骨子倔强，Thor怒瞪着Loki大声说道。  
“你再喊，你想喊醒这城堡里的所有人是不是？行，我扒光了你扔到楼下，以方便被你叫醒的人来围观。”Thor的音量为他惹来了Loki的威胁，似乎为了展现自己的言出必行，Loki在威胁完之后便动手扒起了他的衣服。  
“你！你住手！放开我、你别碰我！嘶……”Thor被他的疯狂吓到了，再出声抗议时，明显压低了自己的声音。他低喝着，想让Loki停手，但却被已经扯开了他衬衣的Loki狠狠一下拧在了乳头上，胸前一阵激痛，倒吸一口凉气顿时再说不出话来。  
“呵呵，你说我干脏事，你多高尚，你多干净，你和我干的脏事还少吗？”Loki两手蹂躏着Thor的两边乳头嗤笑道。他确实很在意Thor说他干脏事的这句话，甚至是被伤害了，因为他是那样的委屈，如果他真的和那些人做了倒还好，可是他没有，于是这样的斥责便成了一种诬蔑，而诬蔑他的人还偏偏是导致他无法坐实这个诬蔑的罪魁祸首。  
“呃……你住手、呃啊……你以为我想和你做吗？我是因为合约……啊！”  
Thor气得连声反驳，同时激烈地扭动身体挣扎反抗。他的力气非常大，哪怕被束缚了双手依旧难以驯服，在他的猛力挣动中，Loki几乎要坐不住他！  
感觉自己的权威再一次被挑衅，Loki愤怒地连扇了Thor好几个巴掌，然后扯下Thor半挂在脖子上的领巾堵住了他的嘴。  
“唔！唔唔、嗯……嗯嗯！”  
被堵上嘴的Thor目眦欲裂，怒瞪着Loki不断哼声抗议，他的身体也因此扭动得更为激烈，让Loki不得不用更大的力气去压坐他。  
啪啪啪啪——  
响亮的巴掌连续不断地扇在Thor脸颊上，Loki扇尽了兴就开始抚摸他，抚摸他的头，他的脖子，他的胸膛，虽然是抚摸，可动作却一如他扇他巴掌般粗暴。他还一口咬上了Thor的脖子，泄愤般吮吸、啃噬，从颈侧脉搏跳动的位置一路延展至他滚动的喉结，然后下滑到他剧烈起伏的胸膛，在那些裸露的皮肤上制造出许多淤血的红斑和深深的齿印。在此过程中，Thor始终没有放弃抵抗，他的身体因此同Loki紧紧贴合着不断地摩擦，这其中当然也包括他下腹的敏感部位。  
“唔嗯……嗯……呃……”  
Thor很悲哀地发现自己勃起了，在Loki的粗暴挑逗以及两人胯部相贴的直接磨蹭中，他根本控制不住自己的身体，就那么诚实地起了反应，硬得几乎要撑裂裤子。而坐在Thor身上的Loki很快也感觉到了屁股下的异样，这让他坏笑起来，眼中邪恶的光亮大盛。  
“哈，说着不想和我做，这里倒是硬得很诚实，嗯哼？不是不想吗？不想的话这是什么反应？”说着讥讽的话，Loki隔着裤子一把抓住了Thor胯间的隆起，就着那硕大粗长的轮廓用力来回揉搓摩挲。  
这引来了Thor新一轮的挣扎，但在命根子让人一手拿捏住的境况中他并没讨到什么好，反倒被Loki狠狠掐了一把，还在他的肚子上给了他几拳。  
“你说你是不是贱？下面硬成这样还非要学那些不要脸的婊子惺惺作态一番，和我玩欲擒故纵的把戏，你还嫩了点。”  
故意曲解着Thor的反抗，Loki满意地欣赏他急得泛起了水光的双眼，同时又给了他两拳示意他老实些，然后站起身来在他的身边蹲下，拉开了他的裤链。  
“嗯！呃、嗯嗯嗯！”  
在Loki拽下他内裤的瞬间，Thor的阴茎几乎是获得解放般从里面弹了出来。这让Loki无比得意，他吹着口哨很是轻佻地弹了弹Thor饱涨圆硕的龟头，在Thor条件反射的颤栗中往自己的手心里吐了唾沫，握上他的茎身上下套弄了起来。  
“哇噢……瞧瞧你的这位兄弟都迫不及待成什么样了，一副急吼吼想干脏事的架势，真贱！”  
他改变主意了，他不再满足于教训Thor，体罚Thor，他要戳穿他的谎言，他要完完全全彻彻底底地征服他！  
雄性之间的征服往往斥诸暴力，拳脚相向，用绝对的武力完全压制另一方；但能带来更大快感的征服，则是性，没有什么是比让一个同样强大的男人臣服在自己身下更具诱惑的了。  
其实这段时间，Loki过得同样很是压抑，即便他表面纵情声色，显得无比潇洒快活。  
在带着Thor出入各种场合的时候，Thor的懂事让他满意，可在这满意之中又有一种令他自己感觉荒唐的不满——他竟然不满Thor对他同别人亲热的举动无动于衷，甚至期望他做点什么打断他同别人亲热！他想他真的是疯了，明明Thor不予干涉才是最符合合约条款也最应当令他满意的表现，但他却反倒因对方符合规范而满心不悦，或许，他才是离经叛道的那一个？  
既然他是如此的离经叛道，那作为叔叔，他不妨再“为老不尊”一些。  
这样想着，Loki张嘴含住了Thor那被他不断撸动着的阴茎。

“嗯……”  
Thor浑身僵硬地发出了一声长长的闷哼，一时间整个人完全呆若木鸡。  
——Loki在给他口交，他不可一世的叔叔正用嘴伺弄着他的阴茎……  
他的脑子里旋转着这个认知，让他呆滞着甚至无暇去感受阴茎第一次被人用湿热口腔包裹吞吐的绝妙快感。显然，Loki这个绝对在他意料之外的举动给他造成了足以使他心脏骤停、灵魂出窍的冲击。  
短暂的呆滞后，Thor想他可能要升天了，即便没有肉体上的快感，就凭Loki咬住他阴茎的这个画面，他也能在精神的震荡中立马高潮。更勿论，这体验确实太爽太爽了，嘴唇的摩擦、舌头的舔舐、口腔的吮吸、咽喉的挤压，这些感觉统统都是无比新奇且极度刺激的，和用手、或操穴的感觉完全不同！他分不清哪一个更妙，但只要一联想到此刻正服务着他的这张嘴的主人是Loki，最高贵最骄傲的Loki，他就隐隐有了要直接成结射精的欲望。  
“呕……嘶……”  
然而，Thor并没有得以享受太久。  
从来都是别人替他做这种事的Loki本就是一时兴起口了口Thor，而给人口交的体验确实不怎么样，在被Thor的龟头顶到喉咙泛起干呕后，他不满地将他的阴茎吐了出来，皱眉站起身还嫌弃地擦了擦嘴。  
这一段旖旎的小插曲后，Loki重新跨坐在了Thor的大腿上。这一次，他将Thor的裤子完全扯到了膝弯以下，还脱掉自己的裤子，光了屁股。  
“嗯、嗯嗯……唔……”  
Thor再度挣动起来，因为Loki握了他的阴茎同他自己的并在一起摩擦。他大概知道了Loki想干什么，可在这样的情况下，他不想和他做。  
至少，思想上不想。  
“你给我老实点！如果你不想我掰断你这下流的硬到发颤的阴茎的话。”  
他的身体是那样的诚实而兴奋，每个细胞都雀跃着期盼与Loki交合。这太糟糕了，Thor为此感到屈辱又羞耻，他被这样不堪地捆绑着，强迫着，却敌不过肉欲的侵蚀，在快感的节节攀升中克制不住想挺动下身以获得更多的厮磨。  
——Loki说的没错，他确实很下流。  
撸动着自己与Thor的阴茎，又在Thor覆着密绒绒汗毛的大腿上扭蹭了一阵，Loki也渐渐有了感觉。他原本半硬的阴茎完全勃起了，敏感的后穴里也泛起空虚的酸痒，他的体温开始升高，空气里也充盈了从他身上散发出的信息素香味，喘息着，Loki抬手扯掉了Thor嘴里塞着的领巾，并抢在他说话前，将三根手指塞进了他的嘴里。  
“舔湿它们。”Loki按压着Thor的舌头命令道。他似乎一点也不怕Thor咬他，又似乎是怕的，但他喜爱冒险，指腹摩挲过Thor可能下一秒就要狠狠咬合的牙关，抠挠他的口腔内壁，玩弄他闪闪躲躲的舌头，心里充满了奇异的刺激感，就像正在逗弄一头野兽。  
Thor最终还是没有咬他，用舌头推拒了几下后，他开始吮吸Loki的手指，放任它们在自己的嘴里搅合出淫靡的水声，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角滑落，而后被Loki抽出的湿漉漉手指揩拭，以增加他需要的更多的润滑。  
“呃……啊哈……”  
Loki一手按住Thor的肩膀站起身，将沾满了他唾液的那只手背到后面，然后发出了暧昧的呻吟。  
Thor浑身一震，他虽然看不到Loki伸到后面的那只手在做什么，但他从他的姿势和声音里完全想象得出他在做什么……噢，他的叔叔必定是用那些湿漉漉的手指分开了自己的臀瓣，将那些唾液悉数涂抹在自己的后穴周围，就着湿滑划着圈地揉抚、按压，最后将手指一根根操进穴里，抽插、撑涨着来回开拓。  
这样的想象让Thor下意识地吞口水，感觉自己的阴茎又涨硬了几分，到了胀痛难当的程度。诚如他所想，Loki确实是这样做的，他给自己做了事前的开拓准备，然后将满手的湿滑揩蹭在Thor的阴茎上，以手扶住坐了下去。  
“呃……”  
Thor闭上眼睛喘息，虽然不愿承认，但他此刻想要的就是这个——他想要他叔叔湿热紧致的肉穴，想到发狂。  
“噢！噢……啊、啊啊……”  
Loki骑上Thor的阴茎，才进了一半就迫不及待开始了起落。他的穴里痒极了，Thor粗长的尺寸就算不完全进去，也能很好地抵上他瘙痒的地方，帮他止止痒，因而他并不急着将那玩意儿齐根吞没。  
“做脏事舒不舒服？嗯啊……嗯？问你话，啊……噢！老天……”  
随着Loki越动越快，越扭越骚，越叫越浪，Thor几乎是用了生平十八年全部的自制力才克制住自己想要疯狂挺身在Loki穴里狠狠捣肏的冲动。他亦竭力隐忍着自己的声音，将牙齿咬磨得咯咯作响，他不想暴露出自己的享受，自己的舒爽，仿佛这是他在这场强制的性爱中唯一能死守的底线。  
Loki将Thor的倔强看在眼里，内心嗤笑的同时也暗暗较起了劲来。他双手圈上Thor的脖子猛地沉身坐下，将Thor的阴茎吞了个彻底，扭动着调整角度让他的龟头恰好抵上自己的生殖腔口，然后画着圈晃动屁股让他的龟头在那处高热湿软的小口上来回碾磨。  
“嘶……”  
Thor果然受不了这个，紧闭双眼深深吸气的同时额上的汗水大颗大颗地滑落，Loki都能感觉到他阴茎自发的勃颤，似乎下一秒就要克制不住在他的穴里大操大干起来。  
“噢……好爽……呃啊……”  
抱了硬要逼Thor就范的心思，Loki嘴里的呻吟愈发肆意放浪起来。他说了好些平日里决不会说的骚话，色情地唤Thor“乖侄儿”，用着撩人的气音问他“操叔叔爽不爽、刺不刺激”之类的下流问题。碾磨一阵，又激烈地颠簸一阵，反反复复用越来越湿软的后穴疯狂吞吐Thor的阴茎，甚至还坐在他的阴茎上转了个圈，背对着站到Thor那被他强行挤开的两腿间，撅起屁股来来回回猛坐他的阴茎。  
“呃！操……”  
连番刺激下，Thor实在是忍不住了，他低骂一声睁开眼来开始快速地挺动下身。Loki见他动了果然发出一连串得意的笑声，他双手撑在膝盖上翘了屁股任由Thor顶撞，直到他双腿爽到发软再难半蹲着站立，才重新跨坐回Thor怀中，搂抱住他厮磨。  
“呃、呃……噢，呃呃……你真是个妖精！”  
Thor又爽又屈辱，一边持续动着，一边无奈地瞪着骑他骑得非常满足的Loki，直瞪到眼圈都红了。他的腰力很好，即便是以反手被绑坐在椅子上的姿势挺动，还是成功把他的叔叔操到直接射了出来。  
“嗯啊……啊哈……啊……”  
射过之后的Loki倒是乖顺了，趴在他的怀中气喘吁吁，小屁股讨好着来回地扭，一番折腾后头发凌乱，满身香汗，衣衫不整，明明他才是实施强奸的一方，此刻却充满了被凌虐的美感，性感又柔弱到无以复加。  
“操……妖精。”  
Thor又骂了一遍。此时，捆住他手腕的那根系带已经在方才的激烈运动中有些松散了，他便用力挣了几下摆脱束缚，一把抱起软在他怀里的Loki，压在了一旁的沙发上。  
——这个坏心眼的妖精，他要好好操他一通。  
Thor这样想着，分开Loki的双腿，握着自己昂扬的阴茎便一下顶进他有些红肿的肉穴，快速且大力地抽插起来。  
处在高潮余韵中的Loki一时没能反应过来Thor已然挣脱的事实，等他察觉过来，他已经半躺在了沙发上，大张了腿，被Thor捏住脚踝凶狠进入着了。  
“噢！呃啊……啊啊！呃……”  
Thor的肏干过于疾骤，一波又一波汹涌的快感在体内泛起，Loki被插得大声呻吟，泥泞的穴里也越发湿濡。  
想到自己原打算羞辱Thor的本意，Loki对此刻的境况大感懊恼，但他舍不得叫停，只能一手紧抓了沙发上的靠枕，一手扯了之前丢在上面的睡袍紧紧咬住，用以抵抗这太过猛烈的满足感，不让自己叫得太销魂。  
“呵……”  
Thor看出了他的意图，他感觉自己似乎被Loki的恶意传染了，见他这般模样，也忍不住想要使坏。于是他抽出了自己的阴茎，将两根手指插进Loki收缩吐着蜜液的穴里，以一种性交不能达到的频率快速抠挖摩擦。  
“啊！啊啊、啊……救命！啊……噢！上帝……”  
Loki登时叫喊出来，抽搐了双腿奋力扭动，但他的脚踝被Thor紧紧握着，被压住的腿也无法闭合，只能像只脱离了水的鱼一样徒劳地挣扎，爽到半翻着白眼喷出一股一股的清液。  
“啊哈……啊……”  
“很爽对不对？”  
Thor甩了甩满是汁液的手，重新将自己埋进Loki还滴着水的下体，匍匐在他的身上一边运动，一边将湿淋淋的手指插进了他半张着喘气的嘴里。  
他在他的嘴里搅动摩挲，就像Loki先前对他做的那样。Loki似乎是被太过强烈的高潮弄蒙了，不但没有咬他，还含着他的手指配合地吮吸起来。  
“呃、呃啊……再来一次？”  
插了Loki几十个来回，感觉他的穴里还一阵一阵痉挛不止，Thor坏笑着撤出自己的阴茎，如法炮制又用手指插了Loki一次。虽然才刚有过类似潮吹的喷液，但Loki的身体异常敏感，很快便又大叫着再度迎来了高潮，这次甚至喷出了比之前更多的淫液，溅了自己一腿。  
接连两次激烈的高潮后，Loki便瘫软着只有躺平任操的份儿了。Thor将他翻来覆去摆弄成各种姿势肏了好久，才终于在他的生殖腔里成结射精。

“唔……”  
张着腿看乳白的精液从自己的后穴里缓缓流出，在今天以前，Loki没有想过自己会做如此羞耻的事。但他实在是动不了了，在Thor站到一旁去脱自己身上已经不成样子的狩猎装时，他只能半屈着两腿瘫靠在沙发里，毫无形象可言。  
Thor本想抱着Loki去洗个澡，但看他一副倦极困极的模样还是打消了这个念头。他也很累了，在外面流浪了一天，回来又和Loki闹了这么一出，此刻他唯一想要做的就是睡觉。但Thor还是忍着困意去取了打湿的毛巾为Loki擦拭了身体，他想他的叔叔混蛋，可他不能学他。  
之后，他将Loki抱上了床，Loki似乎清醒了些，又似乎更加迷糊，嘟嘟囔囔的在他的怀中不满抗议，嚷着要回自己的房间。  
“别动，睡觉！”  
一躺上床，浓烈的睡意便汹涌来袭，Loki同样不太清醒的吵闹在迷迷糊糊的Thor看来，特别像一个睡觉前要闹脾气的孩子，遂在他的屁股上打了一下，而后用双臂将他锁在怀里，不知不觉就睡了过去。


	14. 可爱的他与他

Loki是从一个被棕熊追逐的噩梦中惊醒过来的。  
梦里，他在丛林间不停地奔跑，却始终甩不掉追在他身后的一头巨大棕熊。它离他是那样的近，愤怒地咆哮着，从它长着利齿的嘴里喷出的湿热气流就打在他的耳际，他害怕极了，一直跑到双腿疲软，浑身燥热，可最终还是被它抓住了。它从后面扑上来死死抱住了他，又圆又大的脑袋拱着他的脖子，毛绒绒的，身上满是森林的气息，意外的十分好闻，可它紧紧箍住他上身的健壮前臂实在是太令人恐惧了，让他无法呼吸，似乎想直接把他勒死！  
热……空气越来越稀薄……  
好热……要窒息了……  
太热了……救命……  
然后Loki便被吓醒了，且很快发现了他为什么会做这样的梦——Thor那个肌肉怪正从后面熊抱着他！  
这家伙的睡姿简直就像个还需要怀抱安眠玩偶的孩童，将他紧搂在了怀里，又粗又重的两条手臂勒着他，头搁在他的颈窝里，呼吸打在他的耳边和颈侧，这还不够，他还把一条腿也压在了他的身上。  
“唔……”  
Loki难受地挣了挣，用胳膊肘捅了Thor的肚子。昏沉的睡意钝化了他的脑子，让他一时间没能意识到他们这种相拥而眠的状态是多么不合规矩，他只是感到气恼，因为Thor讨厌的睡姿让他做噩梦了，或许还有一点委屈，感觉自己被欺负了。  
“嗯……”  
身后熟睡中的Thor被他捅得嘟哝了一声，孩子气地咂巴着嘴，双腿夹住他蹭了蹭。Loki不知道他有没有醒过来，但他明显放松了对他的钳制，这让他气恼的心情得以平复。  
于是，Loki便在Thor怀里扭了扭身子，打算换一个舒服的姿势继续睡觉。他真的很困，古堡的清晨很是宁谧，从窗户外透进来的熹微晨光也证明时间尚早，Thor温暖的怀抱熨帖着他光裸的背脊，让他感觉无比舒适，他想，他没理由不在此刻幸福地闭上眼睛。  
Loki闭着眼蹭了一阵，找到了一个他感觉最舒服的位置。他将头惬意地枕在Thor的一只臂膀上，又拉了拉蓬松绵软的被子，吸入鼻腔的空气交融了他们信息素的香味，其中还混合了一丝昨夜激情后余留的汗味，很奇异的，并不难闻，沉浮在让人放松的淡淡香气中，嗅闻起来反而让身体陷入了一种餍足慵懒又感觉甜蜜的状态。所有的一切都让Loki非常满意，可就在他于极度的满足中将要再次进入梦乡时，胸前的酥痒却打扰了他。  
“嗯？”  
他难耐地哼了一声，察觉到是Thor的手在不老实地摩挲他的乳头。  
粗糙的指腹覆在那敏感的肉粒上画着圈儿，不紧不慢，力道也是轻轻的，但早晨是一个容易动情的时间，丝丝缕缕的痒意很快勾缠得Loki喘起气来，身体也不自觉地往后靠去。才刚一贴上去，他的屁股便碰到了一个又粗又硬的东西，他听到身后传来一声轻笑，那声音带着点刚睡醒的鼻音，很是懒散性感，随即那东西有力地顶了顶他，显然，Thor醒了。  
Loki佯装不知，没有回头，也没有说话，屁股却贴着Thor晨勃的阴茎扭来扭去，脊背也紧贴着他赤裸精壮的胸膛磨磨蹭蹭。他感到自己下面湿湿的，也不知是半夜里没完全清理干净的精液，还是他已然开始分泌淫液，但他觉得应该是后者，因为他觉得下体很痒很空虚，伸手到后面摸了一下，湿滑的穴口很烫，中指按进去立马就被兴奋的软肉吸住了。  
Loki忍不住想往更深处抠挠，却被一只手抓住手腕制止了动作。  
是Thor觉察到了他的动作。  
他拉开了他的手，然后将自己的阴茎挤进他的臀缝里来回的磨。Loki被那热烫的肉棒磨得连连吸气，下意识抓紧了自己的臀肉揉捏着去挤压它。  
这让Thor发出满足的叹息，在他的臀缝里摩擦得越来越快的同时，也伸手抓上了他那肉感丰盈的浑圆翘臀反复搓挼，间或轻轻拍打。  
Loki很快意乱情迷起来。厮磨一阵，Thor又拨弄他的腿示意他并紧，将阴茎插到他的腿缝里，一边继续揉拍他的屁股玩，一边顶着他的大腿根部来来回回地抽送。嘴也吮上了他后颈上的腺体，在那处敏感的肌肤上又吸又咬，逼迫他的每一个毛孔散发更为浓郁的暧昧情香。  
“啊哈……嗯……”  
Loki渐渐发出了难耐的绵长呻吟，身体也簌簌颤抖，像极了一只被春情蹂躏的猫。他的内心也渐渐升起了一阵阵的不满，因为他的臀缝和大腿内侧的肌肤都被Thor粗硬的肉棒磨得火辣辣、酥麻麻了，可他愈渐饥渴瘙痒的小穴却始终没得到照顾。被不满的情绪怂恿着，他闹脾气地反手向后推拒Thor的阴茎，不让它再碰自己，还拿腿夹了被子往前挪去，一副要兀自睡觉的模样。  
Thor因此又发出一阵低低的笑声，Loki那副“我不和你玩了”的赌气架势在他看来真真是可爱到了极点，而他于赌气躲闪中明显表露的委屈，又让他心生怜爱。于是，他决定不再逗他，一展臂揽了他的腰将他搂回怀中，舔湿了手草草润滑了一下龟头，便握着阴茎往他臀缝里顶。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
Loki的后穴已经很湿了，Thor没顶几下就挤了进去。不知是不是晨间体温较高的原因，Loki的穴里非常热，湿烫紧致的触感刺激得Thor方一进入便忍不住急急地挺动起来。可晨间昏昏然的睡意让身体和意识似乎都处于一种未清醒的迷蒙中，他虽然动得很急，动作却并不生猛，频率也不是很激烈，他甚至都没有抬起Loki的腿以方便抽送，就那么用双腿缠住他的腿，夹着他，一手揽了他的腰，一手搂抱着流连在他的胸前，同他紧密地贴合、绞缠在一起交合。  
耳鬓厮磨，谁都没有说话破坏这一刻静谧到安抚心魂的气氛，温柔又温存，就连发出的喘息和呻吟都很轻缓，带着一股销魂蚀骨的慵懒。这一刻的性爱不再是为了发泄精力或填补饥渴，更像是情到浓时的依偎嬉戏，亲昵交融，绝大部分的快感来自于心灵深处。  
他们在被子下面如斯缠绵了许久，直至甜蜜的困倦再次将他们卷入睡梦，彼此都获得了极大的满足。

之后的几天依旧是在城堡与猎场间度过的，有了那一晚的激烈争执和第二天一早的和谐亲密，Thor与Loki都很有默契地陷入了一种相互回避、相对无言的状态。不知道的人都以为他们闹了什么矛盾陷入了冷战，只有他们自己知道，是两人内心的矛盾导致了这样的僵持，为着那份明显不该却已然萌生的感情。  
Loki在冷静下来之后对此进行了一番认真的思索。  
他承认自己对Thor是有感觉的。Thor生了一副完全符合他审美的好皮相，而他开朗真诚又直爽的性格，以及浑身洋溢的活力朝气，更是在他一直生活的守旧傲慢的世界里形成了一道明快的风景线，和他之前遇到的人都不一样。有时，Loki会觉得他就像个没长大的孩子，幼稚又好笑，还常常惹他生气，十分讨厌；可更多的时候，他觉得他很可爱，很让人心动，让他不自觉的移不开目光，就那么被他吸引、感染、影响，甚至因为他，对诸多原本抱有偏见的人和事重新考量。  
但Loki也明白，两人之间身份和阅历的差距都太大了，特别是阅历。  
于他来说，他已经见识过了这世界太多的繁华，遇见过了太多美妙又有趣的人，经历过了这世上绝大多数人无法想象的精彩人生，这使他已然有了一旦安定便长久安定的心境。可Thor不是，他才十八岁，他将会面对的一切都是崭新的，这个奇妙的世界才刚在他的面前拉开自己异彩纷呈的帷幕，有无数的冒险和诱惑在等待着他，他将会遇到很多难忘的人，经历很多难忘的事，他的心将漂浮又动荡，且随着年岁的增长、眼界的扩大，慢慢明白过来自己真正想要的是什么，进而毫不犹豫、毫不留情地抛下过去，心无旁骛地向前远走。  
Loki也曾青春年少过，所以他太了解如Thor现在这般的年少心动为何物。在不识爱恨的年纪，以为爱上了便是永恒，可这样炽烈的感情究竟能维持多久？  
迄今为止，他只爱过Angerboda，但他清楚，这并非因为他长情，也非他再没遇见过比Angerboda更具诱惑的人，而是这段不圆满的初恋给他造成了太深的伤害，以至于他一直封闭自己，对感情很是抗拒，这才没有再爱上谁。但Thor不同，Loki确信，他和他不是一样的人。Thor绝对是那种拿得起放得下也勇于冒险热爱冒险的人，他绝不会被过往束缚，继而止步不前。  
因此，他没有信心，更害怕在自己全情投入之后，对方的热情却已冷却。  
他只真正爱过一次，品尝到的伤痛就已经让他没有了面对或许会再痛一次的可能性的勇气。  
想到这些，Loki便愈发真切地感觉自己在和自己较劲，敌人之一是他的自卑。他并非为自己的年龄而自卑，而是在时间必定会给予的考验面前，在未来将要呈现给Thor的无限可能面前，他不敢轻易尝试冒险，与这太过强大的二者对抗。  
如果仅仅只是这一个敌人，还不足以让Loki束缚自己畏首畏尾。即便世界将给予Thor无尽的诱惑，但他的魅力、他的财富、他的地位，让他有足够的底气面对这些诱惑的挑战，他自信没有人能比得过他，没有人能撬得动他的墙角，当然，除非Thor在未来的某天眼瞎或失智。  
在Thor这么一个要什么没什么的穷小子面前，他有太多足够他骄傲一生的资本，而这份自傲，便是他的另一个敌人。  
诚然，Thor身上有许多令他欣赏的闪光点，相貌和品行更是强过他身边无数有着高贵身份的人，但两人身份的巨大差距摆在那儿，他们是天差地别的两个世界的人，让他就这么委身于一个一文不名的Alpha，他多少有点……唔，不甘心。  
这说起来就有些种族歧视的意味了。  
百年之前的变革，给失败一方的Alpha群体打上了“进化不完全人种”的标签，针对他们当权时的种种暴力行径和对另外两个群体的长久欺压，胜利者开始大肆宣扬“Alpha是因为大脑发育程度不足以约束行为，才使得他们的作为近乎野兽”的思想。这样的思想被当时饱受压迫的人们狂热推崇、广泛传播，深深影响了他们的子孙后辈，很长时间里，Alpha成了低等、下贱、畜生的代名词。近些年来，虽然各种平权运动为Alpha争取到了一定的人权，政府也在大力消除对他们的偏见，以使社会更加和谐，统治更加稳固，可还是有为数不少的人，特别是传统守旧的贵族阶级，认为他们是仅比动物高等一些的存在，只配出卖身体做苦力或娈宠。  
Loki自诩是一个新潮时髦的贵族，对Alpha也没什么偏见，但要与一个Alpha共度一生这种事，还是不在他考虑范围内的。就算要他选择Alpha作为伴侣，他想，至少也该是像Angerboda那样，品貌绝佳、有着尊贵出身、接受过高等教育的Alpha才配得上他。  
Loki把Thor同Angerboda进行了十分细致的比较。他认为，在外貌、性格、品德各个方面，Thor都不比曾令他倾心挚爱的Angerboda差，他甚至比Angerboda更有追求爱情的勇气，更值得被他所爱。但在身份地位和受教育程度上，Thor也确实比不上作为侯爵独子的Angerboda，这让他觉得Thor还是有些配不上他。  
一番认真思索的结果就是Loki感觉自己爱、却还不够很爱Thor——这份爱的程度尚且不够他克服自己的胆怯，消除自己的不甘。  
于是，Loki打算将难题暂且先抛给Thor，暗中授意Daisy去给Thor一些谨记身份不要白日做梦的提点，看看他是会知难而退，还是坚定自我。  
在他未真正付诸真情的时候，他是不怯于Thor中途退缩的，这或许会让他难过，却不会对他造成伤害。隐隐的，他甚至还希望Thor能主动断绝这份感情，替他结束各种矛盾纠结，让他不再为做出取舍而烦恼头疼。可如果Thor并不放弃，他便打算先不动声色地观望，不主动、不拒绝、更不负责，放任一切的发展，看看在未来的某个时间，他对Thor的爱是会变得更为浓烈，还是消散无踪。  
届时，他再做该拿Thor怎么办的决定。  
这样的做法无疑会让站在道德高地的人鄙夷和唾弃，但Loki无所谓，他从来不屑于别人的看法，也对立于那片高地没有兴趣，他，从来是一个狡猾的利己主义者。

有了Loki的授意，在结束猎狐活动返回劳菲森庄园的时候，Daisy与Thor单独同乘了一辆车。  
Daisy是一个无比聪慧的姑娘，再加上跟在Loki身边多年，对他时常矛盾混乱的心性可谓是十分了解。又所谓，当局者迷旁观者清，当她在接到Loki委派给她的这一任务时，便于心中了然她的小少爷总算是走出伤痛重新去爱了！  
Daisy为此感慨又欣慰。她一面完全忠诚于Loki，凡事以他的思愿为行事准则，希望他一切都好；一面也打心底里喜欢Thor这个惹人喜爱的大男孩，直觉以他的秉性定能让Loki获得幸福，希望他们能在一起。但她终归只是一个仆人，Loki一副明显不愿正视这个事实的模样，令她不能就此过多言语。而以她对Loki的了解，也深知这段感情若要最终修成正果，Thor必定还有好一段崎岖坎坷的路要走，这令她对他满心怜悯。  
如此一来，Daisy便也陷入了一种矛盾纠结中。  
情感上，她想不理会Loki的口是心非，给予Thor一些正面鼓励的提点，尽力撮合他们；可理智上，她又觉得自己不该这样做，因为Loki过于善变，她并不能说自己是百分百的了解他，害怕盲目给了Thor错误的希冀，让他在无望中越陷越深，担心最后撮合不成，反而让两人都陷入痛苦的境地。  
Daisy虽然大大咧咧，有时爱在仆人堆里善做主张，但她绝不是一个意气用事不知分寸的人。再三思量之下，她打算先试探一下Thor，在对他的心思进行一番确定后，再考虑如何给他提点。  
有了打算，一路上，Daisy便就一些同爱情有关的话题与Thor闲聊。她从最近看的某本小说里主人公的情爱纠葛，聊到身边某些贵族的风流轶事，间或唏嘘感叹，引导Thor发表一些自己的看法。Thor在她面前还是很健谈的，他似乎完全没有觉察到自己正被试探着，很大方地抒发见解，表达的观点都很令她满意。  
两人聊着聊着，Daisy便很自然地将话题引到了他们自己身上。她带着点俏皮地询问Thor知不知道如何判断自己爱上了一个人，然后在Thor无奈耸肩表示自己说不上来的时候，向他讲述了自己的，或者说，是她询问了庄园仆人里好些有着美满婚姻和正处在秘密热恋里的伙伴们后，总结出的经验。  
“以我的经验来说，一个男人，你可以觉得他英俊潇洒、强势威武、性感迷人，你可以崇拜他、青睐他、喜欢他，甚至是痴迷于他，这些都没什么，是属于正常的心动恋慕。可一旦当你总是觉得他可爱，不管他什么样子、不管他在干什么，你都觉得他是可爱的，并因此对他充满怜爱之情，那恭喜你，你完蛋了。”  
“呃……完蛋了？”Thor听完蓦地一惊，瞪大了眼下意识询问，眼里有一些惊讶和慌乱，但随即，就冲淡在了他不好意思的笑容里。  
——他猛然发觉自己对Loki便是这样的心情。  
唔……也不知从什么时候起，他时常会觉得他的叔叔可爱，想要怜爱他，明明对方是比他大了十二岁的长辈！  
Daisy将Thor的反应悉数看在眼里，心下叹息的同时眨了眨眼笑道：“这说明你是真真正正地爱上了他。”  
言语或许会骗人，但一个人在一瞬间的眼神和表情往往会清楚又直白地表露他的内心。  
Daisy从Thor的紧张无措里确认了她内心最想确认的东西，而这也将她矛盾的心情推向了顶点。  
这时，汽车驶入了劳菲森庄园的地界。Daisy转头看向车窗外，目光落在越靠近巍峨如城堡一样的庄园就越是密集的某种植株上，突然问了一个看似无关紧要的问题：“你知道这里为什么被人称作‘黄金城堡’吗？”  
Thor顺着她的目光看去，也看到了那大片大片因季节原因而全部落光了叶子的玫瑰植株，他点了点头道：“是因为这些黄玫瑰。每年5月花开的时候，庄园被盛放中的一片片玫瑰花田环绕，远远看去就像沉浮在黄金花海中一样。”  
“那你知道这些黄玫瑰的名字吗？”Daisy继续问道。  
“‘Golden Fantasia’（‘金色幻想’）。”  
这是玫瑰黄色品系中的著名品种，Thor在这里做了三年园丁，自然是知道的。  
“是啊，金色幻想……我一直觉得这和整座庄园给人的感觉也很匹配。这里对绝大多数的人来说是一个由财富和权势构筑起来的金碧辉煌的迷梦，充满诱惑，引人幻想，继而疯狂，可事实上，迷梦终归是迷梦，幻想也无法成真。”Daisy呢喃着将目光转投向了Thor，她的眼神很认真，也很晦涩，饱含着欲言又止的痛楚，深沉得让Thor心惊。  
他觉得她似乎是透过皮囊直接望进了他的心底深处，也蓦然察觉出她一路的铺垫似乎都是为了引出此刻的告诫。  
是的，告诫。  
告诫他，他所沉沦的爱情不过是一场梦幻虚无，就像这座庄园给人的蛊惑一样。浮华绮丽的想象下是清醒残酷的现实，幻梦易醒，留给做梦之人的只会是满心难以收拾的狼藉。  
“幻想……这里的人和事确实有着引人发梦的魔力。”Thor笑着附和了Daisy的话，笑容很是苦涩。他知道Daisy想规劝他什么，在所有人看来，他对Loki的感情不过是一种痴心妄想，及时止损才是最好的出路，就连他内心那个理智的自己也时常这样对他说。  
呵，痴人说梦，却道情之所钟。  
然而，Daisy接下来的话却出乎了Thor的意料，让他大为震惊。  
“主人最近陷入了深深的烦恼，因为你。”她说，“是个人就会有烦恼，Loki也不例外，但他却绝不会为谁又爱上了他、谁会因他受伤这种事而烦恼。因为在他看来，那是同他毫无关系的事，他从不为别人的事操心。唔……我这样说不知道你能不能懂？他现在因为你的爱而烦恼了。”  
——Loki因为他爱上他而烦恼了，因为这份爱会让他受伤，他为会使他受伤而烦恼。且在此之前，这样的情况从未在Loki身上发生过。  
震惊之余，Thor很确信Daisy在含糊隐晦中想要表达的是这个意思。这让他内心震荡，消沉的情绪瞬间一扫而空，他甚至难以抑制地激动起来，想要为之欢呼。  
——原来，他在Loki心中是特殊的？Loki在意着他，会为他担心，他在心里牵挂着他！他能这样想吗？他可以由此笃定自己并非一厢情愿吗？  
“我知道你爱上了他，我不会劝你放弃这份感情，因为我希望他被你所爱，冥冥之中我感觉你能给他幸福。”  
——自己真的能给Loki带来幸福吗？  
满心雀跃的Thor并没有因为Daisy进一步类似于鼓励的话便被热血冲昏头脑，相反，他蓦地冷静下来，就Daisy的话开始了自我拷问。  
而Daisy随后又对他说了一些话，这些话让他完全从激动、亢奋中抽身，继而陷入了更为严肃的思考。

回到庄园后，Loki变得忙碌起来。  
接近年底，生意上的事务总是比较多，而收回的北边农场也在一番修缮后开始了正式运作。作为改革庄园经济的第一个自主经营试点项目，Loki对农场的管理汲予了更多的关注，这个农场的收益，对于他向思想守旧的父亲证明自己革新理念的正确性来说，相当重要。  
“我来开车，我好久没有宠幸我的好姑娘了，你这个搭顺风车的家伙可不能和我抢。”  
接连下了几天雨，在天气终于放晴的一日下午，Thor照例跟着要出门办事的Loki外出放风。  
“好吧好吧，那回来的时候让我开？”  
“这得看我的心情。”  
“赖皮。”  
他们的目的地是北边农场。因为Loki接纳了他的提议选择在这个农场养猪，而今天正好是去检查新买进的那批塔姆沃思猪（英国肉用猪）小猪崽的情况，因而Thor此行的兴致异常的高，一路上话很多，而Loki也同他聊得热络，这便突然又自然地结束了在此之前他们之间一直如冷战般沉默僵持的局面。  
深秋时节难得有如此暖阳高照的好天气，虽然已过了赏秋的最佳时期，但时间仿佛在静谧安然的乡野田园间放慢了脚步，道旁层林尽染色彩绚烂的山林美貌依旧，Loki将车速放得比平日都慢，以便欣赏沿途艳丽如油画般的景致，也令他于谈笑间能频频侧首望向坐在副驾驶位的Thor，而不用担心安全问题。  
Loki在看Thor的时候，Thor也在看他。觉察到Loki的视线总有意无意地滑过他还未完全散尽淤青的嘴角，遂摸了摸那处由Loki制造的伤痕，带着点抱怨地笑道：“已经不痛了，可我还是要说，你下手真是不一般的重。”  
“我很爱打人的，男孩，你需要记住，你的叔叔是一个有暴力倾向的人，没事少惹他生气。”Loki对此挑了挑眉毛，对自己动手打人的恶劣行径回应得理直气壮。  
“噗！” Thor被他煞有介事发出警告的模样逗乐了，也学了他的表情，用搁在车窗沿上的手支了下巴正经发问，“那我询问一下你，好好的怎么就爱打人了？”  
“因为我太有魅力了。”Loki得意地哼了一声，似是想起了什么有趣的事情，发出一连串闷闷的笑声。  
“你突然笑什么？”  
“就你刚刚提的问题，我爱打人的原因。”  
“听起来，这里面还有故事？”  
“当然。我小时候长得可好看了，一去哈罗公学就成了所有人都爱慕的漂亮宝贝，又因为是十分少有的Omega男孩，课堂以外的时间，无数的同学和学长想和我亲嘴，胆子更大的还会直接摸我的屁股！我那时候才多大啊，十二岁？还是十三岁？一遇上这样的状况就吓得大叫救命，结果才两三天，我的嗓子就完全喊哑了，没办法，我只能动手打人，事实证明，动手比动嘴有用多了，从此以后我就爱上了打架。”  
Loki所讲的幼年趣事逗得Thor哈哈大笑，这个缘由听来很扯，但介于Loki的魅力他倒是一点也不怀疑。看着身旁俊美无俦的Loki，Thor很容易就能想象出十二、三岁的他该是多么的漂亮可爱！  
尝试着脑补了一下被欺负的娇娇娃娃状Loki，Thor暗暗红了脸。他确信若他也是他的同学之一，一定会按捺不住天天跑去摸他的小脸，亲他的小嘴巴，还要捏他的小屁股……即便会被他张牙舞爪一通乱打。  
“喂，你为什么突然笑得像个变态？别告诉我你就此发散思维，在想一些不可描述的东西。”  
“哈哈！没有，没有，我只是脑补了一下你在学校里打人的英姿。”  
“呵……你猜我信不信。”

说话间，汽车驶入了农场大门。  
这个农场不算很大，又是接近饭点的时间，除了守门的老伯，他们并未看到其他的人。  
“看样子猪倌还没上任。”  
“经理人那边打电话来说在小猪送到的这两天就会过来，现在看来，猪的脚程倒比人快了。”  
不想兴师动众劳烦住在稍远农舍里的帮工，两人将车停好便直接去了猪圈。  
“这一次进购的都是最优良的猪种，好好养没准儿在明年的牲畜展上还能拿个金奖……噢！我的天！这是怎么回事？”走向猪圈的路上，Loki就这次选育的猪侃侃而谈，言语中尽是得意，可他炫耀的话还没说完，就被眼前猪圈里的景象惊得大叫起来。  
“呃、看样子是昨晚的大雨搞的……排水道可能堵了。”  
Thor一看也大惊失色——砖石砌成的猪圈现在成了一个小型游泳池，浑浊的污水积了满圈，一只只花皮小猪浮在水里，有些已经病恹恹不再扑腾了。  
“我先放水！你快去找人来帮忙。”Thor说着就利落地脱了外面的双排扣风衣和西装外套，挽起衬衣袖子和裤腿准备抢救。  
“现在哪有工夫跑那么远的农舍去叫人……再说你一个人也搞不定，开了猪圈那些能动的必定满地乱跑。”没想到Loki却比他更快，只摘了头上的圆顶高帽脱了风衣，说话间已经翻身跳进了没腿弯的水里，还丝毫不嫌脏地抱起一只病恹恹的小猪递到他面前，“先把这些不动的抱到一边的地上放着！然后你再拿档猪板来，我们把这些能跑的赶一边。”  
Loki的举动出乎了Thor的意料，他完全没想到他向来养尊处优还洁癖严重的叔叔，会直接上手这等可能连楼下那些仆人都会嫌脏嫌臭的活计。这又刷新了他对Loki的印象，让他隐隐有些钦佩起来。  
“哦、哦！”  
但Thor只是呆愣了一下，就立马接过Loki递来的猪崽同他一起忙活开来。  
“唔，叔叔我来吧，你出来安放它们。”  
“少废话，你先在外面拦好它们！噢，这里面的空气简直要熏死我了，像你这种小孩儿进来肯定马上就会晕过去……”  
Loki在抢救猪崽过程中的小小碎念让Thor心生感动。  
他想，他的叔叔身上充满了每一次都能让他大开眼界的惊奇。他也再一次确定了Loki同别的那些贵族是不一样的，哪怕他同他们一样骄奢淫逸，有时还满腹偏见，但骨子里，他坚毅又勇敢，美好而纯善，有着远胜他们，甚至远胜这个世界上大多数人的优良品格。而且，他还总是这么为他着想！就比如现在。  
“快快快！拦住！别让它们跑了！”  
Loki完全没注意到Thor在瞎感动什么，他让Thor在外面拦猪，只是因为觉得Thor的体格比他高壮强健，能更好地应付那些受惊之后蛮力冲撞的畜牲罢了。  
他向来是讨厌输的，担心着这批用以证明自己决策正确的小猪的安危，他算是豁出去了，和在父亲面前颜面扫地、失去信任比起来，眼下这点脏臭他完全可以忍受。  
“我把它们撵到角落去了，有放档猪板卡好，我进来帮你。”  
“嗯，把疏通工具拿过来，排水道确实堵了。”  
两人热火朝天忙碌好一阵，其间还很没形象地追着猪跑，直到太阳落山天色完全暗下来，才终于疏通排水道放干净污水，又清理好狼藉一片的猪圈，将小猪们重新赶回圈里。  
“啊！幸好，被泡晕的也没死，明天请兽医来看看应该问题不大。”  
看着被抢救回来的财产，Loki大大松了一口气，在一旁的台阶上坐下。此时，他身上高级定制的银丝大格纹深蓝色三件套已经基本看不出了原色，松散着衬衣领口，与这件浅黄小格纹衬衫相呼应的香槟淡金色领带也不知扔到了哪儿，头发湿漉漉黏在一起，脸颊上污泥点点，整个人狼狈到了极点。  
“还好发现及时，来，披上衣服吧，起风了。”  
Thor说着捡了Loki之前脱在一旁的风衣走到他身边给他披上，在一旁坐了下来。他也好不到哪里去，作为后面疏导排污的主力，他甚至比Loki还惨，满身的污浊泥泞，活脱脱像在猪泥里打了个滚儿。  
“啧！坐远点，你身上有猪的味道！”  
Thor一坐下就被Loki嫌弃了。他的叔叔仿佛现在才恢复嗅觉似的，皱了鼻子夸张大叫，还丝毫不给面子地往旁边移开。  
“你以为你身上没有吗？”Thor看着他很是好笑，耸耸肩也做出一副嫌弃的表情来。  
Loki听后有点震惊地嗅了嗅自己的两边臂膀，顿时紧皱眉头一脸快要晕过去的嫌恶，最后似乎接受了现实，失声笑出来：“唔……很浓郁。”  
“哈哈！”Thor被他一惊一乍的模样逗乐了，一时又觉得他可爱起来，强忍着想伸手将Loki揽入怀中的冲动，他很真诚地赞叹道，“没想到我们居然一起完成了这么一个大工程，要知道这确实……嗯……连我这个下过苦力的人也觉得脏，你的勇猛完全出乎了我的意料，甚至还让我有点敬佩。”  
“只是有点吗？”Loki被他一夸，当即洋洋得意起来，“也不怕告诉你，小时候有段时间我的梦想是当个猪倌，哈哈！因为我爸爸有次心血来潮带我去参观农场，让只和猫、狗玩耍过的我对那些肥嘟嘟还会发出奇怪叫声的动物产生了浓厚的兴趣。”  
Thor见他偏了头扬起下巴斜睨着自己，似乎尖鼻子都要翘上了天，不由逗他道：“看了你今天奋勇救猪的英姿，我确信你当初要是坚持自己的梦想，现在一定已经是个了不起的猪倌了，哈！拿过牲畜展金奖的那种。”  
“臭小子，你这是夸我还是损我？”听出Thor话中戏谑的意味，Loki又好气又好笑地瞪了他一眼，抬手把手掌心里剩余的泥巴都抹在了他的脸上。  
“哈哈哈哈……噢！你又一言不发就动手！”  
“嗯哼，你这一脸的猪泥，不动手难道要我动嘴吗？”  
Loki说着又是一坨泥巴糊在了Thor的脸颊上。  
“咦……这次我要还手了。”  
“说得像你上次没有还手一样……嗷！你还来真的！”  
之后，两个人像幼稚鬼一样互相抹泥打闹了好一番，这才打水冲干净脸和手脚开车回家。

回程是Thor开的车，这次，Loki倒很自觉地率先抢占了副驾驶位，完全没有同他抢。  
他似乎是累极了，吹着夜风刚开始还在和他聊天，可聊着聊着就渐渐没了声响，等Thor转头看过去时，他已经靠在车座椅里沉沉睡去了。  
Thor担心他着凉，拉了自己披在肩头的风衣替他盖上。  
深秋的夜极凉，簌簌的林风吹在Thor身上，让他感觉湿透的衣服就像冰一样贴着皮肤。可他的心里是很暖的，特别是当他腾出一只手，伸到盖在Loki身上的衣服下，握住他垂搁在腿上的手时。  
一路南行，Thor又想起了在从猎场回来的那天，Daisy对他说过的话。  
「决定和你说这些以前，即便是正在说着的现在，我也充满了矛盾，甚至是负罪感。我不想给你什么暗示，更不愿你把我说的话当作什么希望，因为这些全然只是我的感觉，我的想法，你们究竟会有什么样的结果谁都无法妄言，也谁都不能做出担保。你要知道，你们之间的差距是那样的大，而Loki又是个难以估摸的性格，很多时候他甚至连自己都搞不清楚自己的心。这些因素都注定了如果你选择去爱，可能会面临种种挫折，种种痛苦，也可能到头来什么也得不到，甚至是两败俱伤。」  
「让Loki受伤是我最不愿见也绝不会允许发生的事情，因此我想提醒你，如果你没有做好不求回报的准备，没有抱着即便毫无结果也不会后悔不会怨憎的心意，请你不要爱他。」  
「我承认我充满了私心，也可以说是强人所难，因为这世上没有无所求的爱，即便神爱世人，也需要世人回馈以信仰。爱而不得、付出却得不到回应是非常痛苦也非常容易滋生恨意的事，所以，请你一定要好好思考再做决定。」  
他想，他已经思考好了自己的决定。  
不管Loki有没有心，不管他们最后会不会有结果，Thor决定不再压抑自己的感情。他明白他能待在Loki身边的时间是有限的，既然无法驱散心中的感情，那与其将这些珍贵的时间都浪费在畏首畏尾同自己较劲上，还不如坦然真诚去爱，多制造一些往后足以回味一生的美好回忆。  
为爱付出本身就是一个感受幸福的过程，至于结果，他交付于命运，至少这个过程能让他的漫漫余生无悔亦无憾。  
真心诚然容易被浪费。  
有的人会因此受挫消沉，变得再也不敢将真心示人，再也不敢去爱，从而忽略了最重要的一点——真心的真正可贵之处还在于它：不怕浪费。


	15. 救猪英雄的嘉奖

“动作快一点，闲置了半个冬天了，各个角落都要打扫干净。”  
“Selvig先生，已经差不多了。”  
“嗯，他们是上午的火车，这会儿随时可能回来。”  
相对闲散的圣诞假期一过，劳菲森庄园又恢复了热闹且秩序井然的日常风貌。富丽堂皇的大宅内，仆人们各自忙碌地穿梭着，在面容肃穆的老管家Selvig先生的监督下，做着大扫除的收尾工作。  
今天是劳菲森一家度假归来的日子。圣诞期间，他们应表亲一家的邀请，前往了位于苏格兰西面的因弗拉雷城堡做客。  
“他们回来啦！”  
没多时，五辆汽车组成的小型车队便开进了庄园大门，驶至主楼门前停下。候在门口的仆从们上前帮忙打开车门，搬卸行李，主人们陆续下车进屋。  
“欢迎回家，老爷、夫人。”  
“谢谢你，亲爱的Selvig先生，希望我们不在的这段时间你给大家放过假了。”  
“谢谢夫人关心，这些孩子都有回家探亲，也有记得趁着没人做完之前总忘记的活。”  
Selvig先生恭候在前厅迎接了率先进门的老伯爵夫妇，一番寒暄后，伯爵有些疲累，交代在开饭前要先洗洗尘便上了楼。  
“终于回家了！”  
随后进来的是少爷小姐们，Helblindi在仆人的伺候下脱了大衣便如释重负地感慨，惹得旁边的Byleistr一番调侃。  
“姑妈要是听到你这话可该生气了，她会觉得你在她家的时候并未玩好。”  
“噢！你可闭嘴吧Byleistr，曲解别人的意思就这么让你乐此不疲？”  
“哈哈，别这么小气哥哥，我只是和你开个玩笑。”  
Loki今天倒是没有参与两个兄长的互相挤兑，他走在了最后面，一言不发，脸色不是太好。  
“还是很难受吗？要不要请医生来看看？”Thor跟在Loki身边虚虚掺着他问道。他有点担心，在临近归期的这两天，苏格兰气温骤降，他的叔叔似乎因此感染了风寒，精神不济，总说头晕疲乏，今天在回来的车上还吐了好几次。  
“我没……唔！”Loki摆了摆手本想说自己没事，可一开口，恶心晕眩的感觉又涌了上来，他赶紧捂嘴扶住身旁的Thor站定，在对方焦急的关切声中熬过了这一阵短暂的天旋地转，才改口虚弱地说道，“还是请William先生来看看吧，我好像得了重感冒。”

医生William先生在Loki回房更衣躺下后不久就赶来了。  
一番诊断后，他宣布了一个好消息——Loki怀孕了。  
Loki对这个一直期盼现而今总算悄然而至的孩子自是满心欢喜，但与此同时，他的功利心也随着喜悦的心情一齐冒出了头。他急切又含蓄地询问医生能不能判断胎儿的性别和性属性，这是他最为关心的问题，可美中不足的是，他得到了否定的回答。  
不过，这并未影响他的好心情就是了。  
闻讯而来的一家人也都表现得十分高兴，就Loki和孩子的情况询问了医生许多问题， Laufey更是还裹着睡袍便已迫不及待给各个亲友或打电话、或写书信分享起了这个喜讯。Loki的两个哥哥也各自带了妻子来向他道贺，但Loki觉得与真心喜悦的父亲和继母、继妹不同，他们只是表现得很开心而已。他一面笑盈盈地接受他们的祝福，一面在心里带着些恶意地揣度他们必定为此暗恼着，恐这个孩子生下来会是Omega，由此让他在财产、地位的争夺中拥有绝对的筹码。  
因为家人的探视，Loki的卧室里一时人来人往，同众人发自内心或刻意表现出来的欢喜不同，Thor对这个消息显得很是怔愣。他一直站在房间外的走廊上看着楼下的大厅发呆，直到所有探望的人都离开了，才木楞楞地走进去。  
Loki正半躺着靠坐在床头，壁炉里的火烧得很旺，他只穿了睡衣，将羊绒睡袍披在肩头。见他进来，没什么表示。  
“你……孩子……唔，医生、医生说你怀……”Thor走到床边结巴着开口。  
他已然被这巨大的喜悦冲昏了头脑，从听到这个消息到现在，整个人仿佛漂浮在梦中，感知到的周围的一切好像都是不真切的一般！  
“怀孕。怎么，吓到你了？”Loki补全了他嗫嚅的话，有些好笑地问道。  
——该让他怎么形容这个小傻瓜现在的模样？  
Loki饶有兴味地看着站在他床前的Thor，觉得他此刻的样子滑稽又可爱。Thor明显是紧张的，无措的，可他涨得通红的一张俊脸上的激动神情，以及那双好看的蓝眼睛里熠熠闪光的晶亮神采，都在直白地表达着他的欢喜雀跃。他似乎还未从这让他失神的巨大喜悦中回过味来，就那么难以置信地紧盯着他，说话时嘴唇也有些抖，显得很是傻气，两手还很孩子气地下意识攥着裤子，将笔挺西裤的大腿外侧两边都捏出了许多褶皱。  
——哈！就像个突然得知自己继承了一笔巨额遗产的乡巴佬。  
Loki暗笑着给他下了这样一个定义。  
“没有、没吓到我，我……我很开心，感觉像做梦一样。”Thor深呼吸了一下，调整好自己的情绪如实说道。这一次，他没有再结巴，显然镇定了一些，可脸上傻乎乎的表情依旧。  
“那你不应该站着，做梦的人一般容易跌倒。”Loki调侃着往床里面挪了挪，并拍拍床沿示意他可以坐下。  
Thor坐了下来，出乎Loki的意料，却又如他料想中的一样，展臂将他搂进了怀里。  
抱着Loki，Thor心中满溢了饱涨的甜蜜。他试探着将手掌覆上了Loki盖着被子的腹部，见对方没有挥开他，便大胆地在那尚且平坦的肚子上抚摸起来。  
“多大了？我是说这孩子……”一边摸，Thor一边自然地开口问道。他对这个孩子充满了期待，也充满了好奇，同所有准爸爸一样，全然没意识到作为孕子合约的另一方，其实他是没资格过问这些的。  
所幸，Loki似乎也没意识到他的越矩，很自然地回答道：“具体的日期要经过检查才能确定，但William先生说，大概有两个月了。”  
“两个月，那就是十一月的时候有的。”Thor听了在心中盘算起来。他似乎突然想到了什么有趣的事情，Loki听到他在他耳边发出一声意味不明的轻笑，然后很是狡黠地问他：“你说会是哪一次？”  
这个问题显然带了暧昧的色彩，Loki为Thor的不正经将他一直在自己肚子上放肆的手拍了开去，但他还是就这个问题回想了一番，不怀好意地笑道：“没准是你挨揍的那一次。”  
这是整个十一月里令他印象最深的一件事了，Thor这个混蛋狠狠地激怒了他，让他想要狠狠地教训他，结果他们却狠狠地做了大半个晚上。  
“噗！有可能，但我觉得不是。”经Loki这么一提醒，Thor不好意思地笑出了声，可他显然有自己的猜想，搁在Loki肩窝处的头摇了摇。  
提起那个夜晚，Loki很自然想到了Thor当时惹火他的原因，出于对Thor报复性的戏耍，他蓦地冷哼一声，腾地坐直上身不屑地说道：“你不是说我到处干脏事吗？也有可能根本就和你没关系。”  
“噢……”Loki突然的动作让Thor的下巴在他的肩膀上磕了个结实，登时发出一声哀嚎。他就知道他的叔叔是记仇的，眼看当下温存的气氛被破坏，赶紧认怂求饶，“我那时候胡说的，我简直是胡说八道，良心大大的坏，你就别和我计较了嘛……”  
他那时候被怒气冲昏了头脑，确实是出言中伤、诬蔑了Loki，Thor现在确认了这一点。就在他们于苏格兰度假的时候，他偶然中听到了两个曾经被他误会的贵族私下交谈，他们竟然在讨论Loki是否罹患了什么隐疾！因为Loki在将要同他们亲密的时候突然偃旗息鼓，还把他们给撵走了。  
“哼……”Thor撒娇似的讨饶取悦了Loki，他本来也不是打算要同他秋后算账，便得意地哼哼着复又后靠进了他的怀里，“那你说，你觉得是哪一次？”  
“嘿嘿……”Thor似乎就在等着他发问，笑得愈发狡黠起来。他一边笑着，一边同Loki咬耳朵低语，说出了自己大胆的猜测。  
这为他的肚子惹来了Loki的一记肘击。  
“啧，你存心讨打是不是？好端端的干嘛和猪联系在一起。”  
Loki无语地翻了个白眼，对Thor向他耳语的内容嫌弃到了极点——这个没正行的家伙居然觉得宝宝是在抢救猪崽那晚上有的！  
“那多有纪念意义啊，对宝宝来说，以后可以光荣地说自己是上帝对救猪英雄的奖励。”  
Thor希望宝宝是在那晚上有的，因为他觉得那是整个十一月里最美好的一个夜晚。他们从农场回来已经很晚了，两人都饥肠辘辘，可厨房里已经没人了，于是他自告奋勇给Loki亲手做了晚餐，虽然只是简单的火腿三明治和蔬菜沙拉，但Loki吃得很开心。之后他们共用浴室一起洗澡，在热气蒸腾的朦胧水雾和香甜撩人的柑橘味沐浴香氛中自然而然地……嗯，总之那是个让他稍一回想便会立马脸红心跳的美好夜晚。  
“有个屁的纪念意义，我确信宝宝一点也不想当什么救猪英雄的孩……噗！哈哈哈哈……”Loki还没鄙夷完便自己先笑出了声。  
他试着想象了一下Thor所说的场景，一个酷似他幼时长相的小小孩童带着同Thor如出一辙的呆样大声宣扬自己的爸爸是救猪英雄……唔，那确实太过好笑了。

由于圣诞节陪Loki去了苏格兰，Thor并未像往年一样趁这个假期返家，同家人一起共度新年。父亲因此写了书信来询问他的这一反常，关心他是否遭遇了什么困难，信中还提及母亲和弟弟们都非常思念他。  
这让Thor心怀歉疚，很想回家探望一下。可Omega在早孕期的反应相较Beta往往更为剧烈，需要Alpha陪伴在身边不时释放信息素以作安抚，Loki的状态不是很好，每天都吐得厉害，正精神萎靡卧床休息着，Thor担心着他，便也不好提出想要回家的想法。最后还是Loki看出了他的为难，主动让他回家探亲，还同上次一样，贴心地吩咐Daisy帮他准备了礼物。  
Thor为此很是感动，在临行的早上，他大胆亲吻了半梦半醒的Loki的额头，并柔声保证自己就去一两天，会很快回来。  
“唔……肉麻，谁管你去几天……讨厌……”  
Loki似乎被搅了清梦十分不满，嘟嘟囔囔着翻身又睡了过去。任性可爱的模样惹得Thor满心怜爱，同时还未离开便已不舍思念起来。这种恋爱中的小情绪陪伴他乘上火车回到伦敦，只要一想起Loki，心里就甜丝丝美滋滋的。

“今年他们在庄园里过圣诞，所以推后了仆人们的新年假。”  
奥丁森一家为着Thor的归来都非常高兴，母亲还特意准备了一大桌子丰盛的菜肴为他接风。这些只有逢年过节才会出现在餐桌上的食物对于他们这个贫穷的家庭来说无疑是奢侈的，两个弟弟吃得狼吞虎咽，Thor也吃得很开心，当被问及今年为何现在才回来的时候，他撒了一个善意的小谎言。  
“不同于年假，这次我只能待两天，马上开春了，花园里还有许多工作要做。”心虚地撒着谎，Thor深感愧疚，他本就不常撒谎，而家人的热情和关切更是让他产生了浓浓的负罪感。  
“没事，工作要紧，男子汉就应该把心放在事业上。你现在虽然只是个小园丁，但也不能因此懈怠，不思进取，要多学些东西，以后争取自己经营一个花卉农场，或当一个园艺大师。”好在，Odin不疑有他，还大肆鼓励，对他勤勉不贪玩的工作态度很是满意。  
“嗯，我记下了。”Thor低着头恭敬应承。他有点不敢看Odin的眼睛，心想这对他寄予厚望的父亲要是知道了他现在正在做着的“工作”，没准儿会气得直接背过气去。  
“那小Loki安排你当园丁，我一开始是不满意的，但转念想想，与其当个男仆一辈子伺候别人，还不如让你学门实际的手艺，将来也好独立营生，不用一辈子仰人鼻息。”  
“瞧你，还吃着饭呢就说教起来了，孩子难得回家一次。”Frigga在一旁温言嗔怪，让因工作话题而趋于严肃的气氛重回轻松。  
两个弟弟也插话拉着Thor问东问西，一家人一边享用美食，一边就生活琐事和新鲜趣闻闲聊，一顿团圆饭吃得其乐融融，温馨又幸福。  
“对了妈妈，您怀小Hoder时常喝的那种汤茶可以教我做法吗？”饭罢之后，Thor在帮Frigga收拾餐具时问她道。他记得那时候妈妈也孕吐得厉害，每天就会煮一壶那样的茶缓解症状，效果还不错，此番记挂着Loki，便想问了来回去也给他做。  
“可以是可以，但你问这个干什么？”Frigga好奇道。  
“唔……一个和我一起工作的伙伴，他的妻子最近怀孕了，吐得很厉害，我和他平日里关系不错，就想帮帮他。”Thor腼腆地挠挠头，说完赶紧去拿了抹布擦桌子，生怕找的说辞漏了马脚。  
“这么关心别人家的老婆，你什么时候也娶个媳妇给我们生个孙子？”听到他们的谈话，酒足饭饱在一旁惬意抽烟的Odin跟着笑起来。  
老父亲的打趣让Thor顿时闹了个大红脸，低头一本正经狂擦着桌子不语，心里却因为他的话不由得又想起了Loki，以及他们未出生的孩子，甜蜜的感觉又一次浮上心头。  
Odin不知道Thor在想什么，看了他这反映，只当他愣头小子不好意思，笑得更开心了，还一边笑，一边询问起他的感情状况来：“哈哈哈哈！还害臊了，我说，儿子你也不小了，有没有心上人？或者有没有一起工作的小姑娘喜欢你啊？”  
“你个不正经的老头子，少拿他取笑！”Frigga好笑地替愈发窘迫的Thor解了围，她佯装凶恶地瞪了Odin一眼，转身拍了拍他道，“行，你走之前我好好教教你。”  
Odin在自己夫人身上碰了个钉子，倒也不介意，讪讪地又就别的事情说开了：“那可是你妈妈的独家配方，这一片区的好些妇人都来向她请教过。我还打趣她说，要是开个店铺专门经营，没准儿能发大财。”  
“天天就想着发财，你掉钱眼里去了？”  
Thor听着父母老夫老妻模式地拌嘴，心里涌起一种类似于羡慕的情绪。  
——什么时候他也能像这样同Loki拌嘴呢？  
他如此想着，全然没发现其实在很多时候，他同Loki的对话很有类似的感觉。

晚上的时候，Frigga收拾了干净的被褥替Thor铺床。  
在Frigga换床单的间隙，小Hoder跑了进来，见自己的枕头、被子被抱到了哥哥Balder的小床上，便爬上去坐着，小手拍拍着奶声奶气地说道：“妈妈，这是我的小枕头。”  
“嗯，你的小枕头。”Frigga转头冲他笑道，“大哥哥回来了，你就挨着Balder哥哥睡，大哥哥还睡自己这张小床。”  
家里地方有限，卧室只有小小的两间，父母亲住一间，孩子们住一间，小Hoder出生后没有再新置床铺，Thor去了劳菲森庄园帮佣，他便正好睡他原来的床。  
“咦，妈妈胡说，是Hoder的小床。”  
站在一旁看母亲铺床的Thor被他噘嘴娇嗔的可爱模样逗乐了，走过去抱了他在怀里玩做一团。小孩子恢复得不错，在他回来的大半天里活泼地蹦来跳去，一点儿看不出曾遭遇过严重车祸的模样。  
“好了好了，待会儿玩兴奋了睡不着觉。小Hoder你去看看Balder哥哥在做什么，让他帮你洗澡澡。”  
“洗澡澡！洗澡澡！”孩童似乎都喜欢洗澡，因为可以玩水，Hoder一听就乐了，在抱着他的Thor脸上吧唧亲一大口，然后跳下床撒丫子跑了出去。  
成功支走了Hoder，房间里一时又只剩下了Thor同母亲两个人。Frigga的床也铺得差不多了，她直起身走到门边将房门关上，俨然一副要和自己的大儿子单独谈谈的样子。  
“说说吧，我亲爱的孩子，为什么突然问我汤茶的事情。”Frigga带着笑容开门见山道。  
Thor的心顿时提了起来，他坐在床边想尽量放松些，可搁在腿上的手却不自觉地抠起了粗呢裤子上磨出的小毛球。  
Frigga将他的小动作看在眼里，走过去摸了摸他的头笑道：“紧张的时候手就不老实了，这么多年还是没变。”  
“唔……我并没有紧张，妈妈。”被她这么一说，Thor才发现自己的小习惯已然出卖了自己，他抬头对上Frigga的视线想逞强一下，可还未说话，就因为母亲的表情和眼神一下子愣住了。  
Frigga笑得很温和，眼神却很认真，那里面有一些轻微的苛责，但更多的是关切，证明她是想同他真诚地沟通，替他解决问题，而非强势无理的质问。  
这让Thor一时再说不出谎话来，甚至想将实情告知于她，可他又着实害怕说出真相会令她难以接受，也不知道她究竟猜到了多少，矛盾为难间，只能抿着嘴唇不语，想先听听看他妈妈接下来要说的话。  
“傻孩子，你今天的种种表现都像一个陷入了热恋的人，还有你刚刚看小Hoder的眼神，或许你自己并没有察觉，但那像极了即将拥有自己孩子的人看别人家小孩的样子，充满了温柔的期待，再加上你突然问我汤茶的事，很难让我不展开联想。”  
Frigga是个何等聪慧的女人，她擅于观察，对周遭的事物都有着极为敏锐的触觉，再加上母子间似乎确实是存在着一些心灵感应的，自Thor归家起，她便微妙地察觉到了自己的大儿子同往日有了些许不同。可当时她只是有这样的感觉，还具体说不上来那是种什么不同，于是她不动声色地观察，进而发现Thor会时不时地走神，浑身上下洋溢着一种按捺不住的喜气，当Odin就儿女私情调侃Thor时，Thor的反应更是让她在意。她由此猜想自己的儿子应该是有了心上人，或许，还不止如此。她想在两人独处时好好关心关心他，可小Hoder却突然跑了进来，不过也正因为这样，从Thor同小Hoder的互动中，她更加笃定了自己的猜测。  
“请允许妈妈大胆猜测一下，你是同庄园里一起工作的某个姑娘在一起了吗？还有了孩子？”  
然而，Frigga虽然看出了端倪，猜出了个大概，却还是没能猜到实情。  
Thor不知自己该不该因此松一口，再顺着她的猜测编一些谎话蒙骗过去，但他不想这样，他今天已经撒了太多的谎，满心的负罪感，而实际上，他也不想瞒他的妈妈。和Odin不同，他向来是与Frigga无话不谈的，因为她总是通情达理，友好睿智，且从来不摆架子说教，是孩子们成长过程中最贴心的朋友与最智慧的老师。Thor遇事总喜欢和她交流，每一次的谈话都能为他开解困惑消除苦恼，同时让他获得心灵上的抚慰。  
见Thor不说话，脸上的表情却全然一副被说中心事的样子，Frigga笑得更温柔了一些，进一步鼓励他道：“呵……这不是什么羞于承认难以启齿的事情，可如果真的是这样，那你得负起责任来，作为父母，我和你爸爸也会替你们张罗婚事。你也到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，我们家虽然清贫，但各种礼数却是不能少的，万不能怠慢委屈了同你相好的那孩子。”  
说到后面，Frigga明显严肃了起来。她从小便教育孩子们要知节守礼，坦荡做人，她有多看重这件事，Thor自是知道的。  
“妈妈，我可以告诉你，但……请你不要太过惊讶，也请你不要告诉爸爸。”短暂的思量后，Thor下了决心。  
他打算将实情告知母亲，当然，不是合约的事，而是他与Loki有了孩子的事，他打算润色一下说辞，在不让母亲知道那份合约存在的情况下告诉她。这于他来说是件大喜事，他有着渴望同自己至爱亲人分享的人之常情，可Odin那边他是不敢开口的，如果是Frigga的话，他觉得她应该能接受，只是希望不要吓到她才好。  
“我确实和一个人有了孩子，但不是什么一起工作的姑娘，是……是、是Loki。”  
听到这话，Frigga如Thor料想的那般露出了极为震惊的神色，可还未等他将编好的爱情故事说出口，Frigga的眼里竟然涌出了泪水。  
“妈妈？”  
这让Thor慌了神，忙不迭站起身扶住她，他猜想Frigga必定是吓坏了，正准备安慰，但Frigga随即说出话却惊得他如遭雷劈，一时间定格当场。  
“所以……小Hoder的治疗费是这样来的？是你用自己交换来的？”Frigga抹着眼泪抬头直视着比自己高出一大截的儿子，眼里是直白的心痛与愧疚。  
“不……这、你……”始料未及之下，Thor心慌意乱，想要矢口否认。他不知道母亲为何一听说与他有了孩子的人是Loki就立马知道了真相，这没道理，他自认为二者之间没有太多的联系。  
如同看出他的困惑般，Frigga凄然笑道：“我们是没落的贵族家庭，而我也在贵族庄园里做过好几年的女仆，对于贵族间那些秘而不宣的事情自是知道的，这其中就包括贵族Omega会通过订立契约同Alpha……”  
Frigga哽咽着说不下去了。对这个小小年纪就外出帮佣挑起养家重担的大儿子，她心里一直是满含着亏欠的，可她没想到家庭的困境竟会将Thor拖累至如斯田地！  
“我早该想到的，你只是一个园丁，一下子能上哪去弄那么多的钱啊……我当时怎么还心安理得就接受了，甚至没有就此多想过，多问过，孩子，爸爸妈妈对不起你……真的太委屈你了……”  
“妈妈你别哭，你……我……”Frigga的伤心自责让Thor特别难受，也特别慌乱，印象中，他还没见过他的妈妈如此失态过。他竭力想要隐瞒这件事，就是怕父母知道后会是这个样子，做选择的是他自己，心甘情愿为这个家付出的也是他自己，他们并不亏欠他什么。思及此，Thor稳了稳心神扶着Frigga在床边坐下，揽着她平静地宽慰道，“那笔钱确实是这样来的，瞒着你们是不想让你们担心，也明白你们若是知道真相断不肯让我受苦，一定会严词反对，怕因此延误了小Hoder的病情。他是我血浓于水的兄弟，我疼爱他，能够救他我非常开心，一点也不委屈，真的。而且事情也没有那么糟糕，叔叔……Loki对我很好，而我……我爱他，这于我来说不是什么痛苦不堪的交易，我从中获得了幸福，觉得一切都是值得的。”  
Thor平心静气的一番自白让Frigga停止了哭泣，她转头看向Thor，想看看他是否故作镇定只为令她宽心。但她却看到Thor露出了平和满足的微笑，那笑容发自内心，不是能假装出来的，这让她稍感心安，可始终还是心疼他，紧紧握着他的手，好半天不能言语。  
等到Frigga终于平静下来，母子俩进行了一番深入的长谈，就Loki，也就Thor同Loki之间的感情。不负Thor的期待，妈妈理解了他，也鼓励他不带功利之心真诚坦率去爱，并说好将整件事作为他们之间的秘密，在时机成熟之前继续隐瞒Odin。  
这是Thor此次回家探亲的意外收获，带着满心的幸福，他在两天后告别家人踏上了回程的火车。沿途已是早春的风光，虽然寒冷尚未褪去，但田园乡野间已能看见不少生机勃勃的新绿。Thor觉得这是个一切都在向着明媚转变的好兆头，他亦想起了他特别喜爱绿色的叔叔，因分别而起的离愁别绪顿时被归心似箭的雀跃心情冲散了。这让他暗自发笑，明明他才只离开他两天而已，却生出了仿佛已经两年未曾得见的思念。

回到庄园后，Thor开始了相较于之前忙碌很多的生活。  
他被调侃又重新做回了仆人，当然，是Loki的专属仆人，天天忙于伺候他这位被早孕期症状所累的叔叔。  
Loki还是恹恹地卧床休息着，一日三餐吃什么吐什么，很快就消瘦了不少。Thor看着心疼不已，按照Frigga给的配方，他去集市上购买了所需的材料，又借用楼下的厨房进行熬制。这种汤茶虽然用料普通，制作方法也并不繁琐，可对火候的要求却很高，Thor几经尝试，在厨娘和女仆们好奇的围观和打趣中熬废了好几锅才成功。  
Thor兴冲冲盛了端到Loki面前，告诉他喝了可以缓解呕吐。看着瓷碗里那黑乎乎还散发着奇怪气味的汤水，Loki惊得差点脱口而出问他是不是想谋害他！  
“这是我向我妈妈学的，很有效，我们家附近的人怀孕了都喝这个。”  
哪怕Thor将碗里的东西说的天花乱坠，可Loki还是感觉那东西不卫生到了极点，喝下很可能会一命呜呼。但对上一脸期待还有意识藏着自己被烫出水泡的手的Thor，他只能表情古怪地表示感谢，借口说想等晾凉一点再喝，然后转头就给扔掉了。  
有意思的是，他是背着Thor让Daisy偷偷去倒的，还嘱咐她不要说出去。Thor以为他喝了，非常开心，便兴致勃勃每天都给他熬。于是，Loki便像想方设法躲避吃药的小孩那样，每天都要同他斗智斗勇一回，好在Thor并不会守在他身边看着他喝下去，这让他暗暗松了口气。  
孕吐还不是最糟糕的，因为男性Omega的身体会在早孕期发生一些改变，以适应胎儿的生长，因此，Loki时常会感觉小腹隐隐作痛，连带着腰腿也酸疼难当。那滋味可不好受，每每疼起来，不算剧烈却着实令人坐立难安的难受感便会折腾得他在床上打滚，请了医生来看，却说是正常现象，也不适宜用药，只要度过前三个月便会消失。  
无奈之下，Loki只能咬牙硬熬。  
他身体不舒服了，心情和脾气自然就不好。对上好脾气还傻乎乎乐得被他使唤、欺负的Thor，骨子里的骄纵一下子全都冒了出来，每当吐了或是疼了，便将Thor当成他最好的出气筒，若实在难受得厉害了，还要充当一下他的人肉沙包。  
“你太惯着他了，他大你十多岁，还大人没个大人样。”  
这是近段时间以来，Laufey时常会挂在嘴边的一句话。  
就连本该护短心疼儿子的父亲都这样说了，可见Loki将Thor折腾得有多厉害。  
爱情似乎真的有让一个人成为无底线温柔的傻瓜，同时在那人心里方方面面美化另一个人的魔力。  
Thor便是如此。  
与从小在众星捧月的环境中长大的Loki不同，他是家里的老大，懂事早，很会包容体谅他人。再加上心里爱着Loki，心疼他因为有了两人的孩子而日夜受苦，伺候起他来一点也不觉得辛苦。  
在Thor眼里，这段时期的Loki更像是一个任性的被宠坏的孩子，而他乐得宠他，就像他的年龄比Loki大一样。他每天都尽心尽力地照顾他，逗他开心，偶尔供他出气，心中满是甜蜜。就连Loki耍脾气打他，他也只觉得他是在撒娇，反正Loki现在跟病猫似的，也真打不疼他。  
如果非要说有什么是难以忍受的，那就是晚上与Loki同床共枕让他憋得上火这件事。  
为了更好地照料安抚Loki，Thor搬到了Loki的房间与他同住。  
对于终于可以留下来过夜这件事，Thor一开始是无比兴奋快乐的，哪怕Loki有时会在半夜弄醒他，使唤他一会儿捶腰，一会儿捏腿。可很快，他就从这快乐中体会到了痛苦。  
老天……他真的是很血气方刚的一个年轻人，心爱的人在怀，他每天晚上都能硬得像根铁棒一样！而这散发着诱人香味的家伙还总爱一个劲儿往他怀里钻，迷迷糊糊找最舒服的位置睡觉。  
每每这时，他便只能硬生生憋着。因为遵从医嘱，在胎儿情况尚未稳定的前三个月他们是不能行房的，就算Loki有意挑逗，为了Loki和孩子好，他也必须规规矩矩坐怀不乱。  
然而，可气就可气在，Loki这混球有时还真会故意使坏挑逗他——只要身体舒服点儿，感觉到他起了反应，就会贴着他扭，或拿腿夹着他蹭，同时从那张漂亮嘴里发出阵阵坏笑声。  
“呃……你乖一点，别乱动，求你了。”  
Loki似乎很享受听他如此无可奈何可怜兮兮地讨饶，开心了还会用手替他纾解一番，或让他插入他的腿间肆意摩擦。  
两人都是精力充沛的年纪，虽然不能真的做，可夜里搂抱在一起缠绵厮磨却是常常会做的。好几次情到浓时，Thor都想吻Loki，可一旦察觉到他的意图，Loki便会不着痕迹地躲开。  
不能亲吻Loki确实让Thor有一点难过，可他没有问过他原因，也没有强迫于他。他曾从Loki过往那些情人的口中了解到，Loki是从不同任何人接吻的。他想，他可以等待，等Loki愿意吻他的那一天，就像等待Loki也爱上他，毕竟撇开这一点点会令人难过的不如意，现在的生活已经对他无比厚待了。

相对于Thor的乐天豁达，Loki就属于那种自己不痛快必定要表现出来，让令他不快的人更加不快的类型。  
而最近，Thor就犯了一件惹他不痛快的事。  
“大厨师，又来借用厨房呀？嘿……再这么下去，我们厨娘太太的活计可都要被你抢了。”  
“唔……我收回上次的反驳以后都叫你好姐姐行了吧？你可就别笑话我了，哈哈。”  
“这还差不多，你嘴甜一点我就不拿你寻开心了。”  
同Thor打趣着的是女仆领班Sif（希芙）。  
随着时间的推移，Thor渐渐同楼下的仆人们热络了起来，成了朋友。这不是什么让人意外的事情，忽视饱受偏见的Alpha属性，他天生便有一副讨人喜欢的好皮相，开朗豁达的性格更是讨人喜欢，加之手脚勤快又乐于助人，很难让人不对他产生好感。  
“对了，你什么时候要去镇子里？我想搭你的便车去买点东西。”  
“巧了，我午饭后就准备去，你请好假，待会儿我来叫你。”  
上次买的熬制汤茶的材料已经用得差不多了，恰好今天Loki状态不错，不需要他守在身边，Thor便打算外出一次再买些回来，顺便给他带些他突然说想吃的梅子干果。  
“嗯，那待会儿见啦！”  
Sif开心地拍了Thor的肩膀一下，走出了厨房。她还挺喜欢这个先前饱受非议的小伙子来着，因为接触下来，她发现对方完全没有以往来作客的那些Alpha身上共有的恶习和丑态，是个值得相交的朋友。而Thor也觉得她开朗豪爽还十分友善，把她当成朋友相处得很愉快。  
饭后，二人开车同去镇上不提。但当Thor满载而归，拿着一大包干果去给Loki献宝时却出了状况。  
Thor进房间的时候，Loki正半躺在床上，一副老大不爽的样子。见了他，更是又翻白眼，又甩冷脸，而在一旁的Daisy则捂着嘴冲他偷笑。  
不知道这是个什么状况，Thor只当他又难受了，赶紧坐到床边去哄：“是身体不舒服了吗？来，吃颗这个，酸酸甜甜的，应该会舒服一点。”  
“起来。”可他的屁股才刚挨着床，就被Loki冷哼一声制止了。这下，Thor虽然不明就里，却在心里确定应该是自己惹了他。  
“你下午去了哪儿？”  
“去了镇上，看，还给你买了果子。”  
“你一个人？”  
斜眼瞟着一脸无辜站在床边的Thor，Loki继续明知故问道。  
“和Sif，她搭我的车也顺道去买东西。”  
他当然知道Thor去了镇上，还是同Sif一起，正是因为这样，再加上Thor最近天天往楼下跑，他心里突然就非常不爽。  
“Daisy，你去洗衣房看看我的衣服怎么样了。”  
支走Daisy，Loki借题发挥训了Thor一顿，说的无外乎男女有别、主仆有分，提醒他就算乐于助人也要时刻注意分寸，别给人说闲话的契机云云。Thor听着听着就觉出了其中不同寻常的酸味来，心里一时很是欢喜，可见着Loki一本正经还说得头头是道的模样，也只好假装没回过味来，老老实实站着挨训，一脸受教悔过的表情。  
“啧，知道了就好。我今天浑身都难受，晚上你就睡那儿好了。”  
训完Thor后，本着小惩大诫的心思实则醋意未消的暗恼，Loki剥夺了他睡床的资格，将他撵到了沙发上。  
Thor顺着他手指的方向看过去，看着空无一物连个靠垫也没有的丝绒沙发，简直哭笑不得。  
“唔……没有被子吗？”他一脸为难可怜兮兮道。  
“我认为热心肠的你并不需要，再说了，房间里又不冷，和衣而睡也不会着凉。”  
“呃……”  
——好吧，壁炉里的火烧得正旺，这房间确实非常暖和。  
Loki给出的理由让Thor难以反驳，可即便如此，他还是不死心地替自己今晚的住宿条件继续争取道：“不用盖被子，那，至少给我个枕头吧？”  
“你后脑勺上不是扎了一个小髻吗，平躺下枕着那个睡就可以了。”Loki憋着笑指了指Thor半扎着的丸子头，“这就是你的枕头，如果不够，你可以尝试把头发全部扎起来。”  
“……你说得好有道理。”  
Thor无语认栽投降，甚至认真思考起了Loki建议的可行性——如果把头发全扎成一大坨枕着睡，第二天脖子会不会僵得难以转动？  
他早该知道，在惩治人和恶作剧方面，是没有人可以和他亲爱的顽劣的叔叔匹敌的。  
“呃、呕……”  
事实证明，带着自我诅咒意味的谎话还真不能随意胡说。Loki前脚才刚说自己浑身难受，这没一会儿的功夫，便突然真的难受了。  
见他干呕起来，Thor赶紧放了手里的牛皮纸包，将痰盂拿到床前，又在他趴在床沿呕吐的时候，帮他轻拍后背顺气。  
“我出门前熬了汤茶，你先缓缓，我马上去热一下！”  
“喂，你等……啧。”  
Loki没有吐出什么东西，呕了一会儿酸水便面色惨白地重新靠回了床头。Thor拿茶水给他漱了口，想到自己下午熬好的汤茶，便风风火火跑下了楼去，Loki一下子没叫住他，心下大为懊恼。  
“来，张嘴，温温的，不烫。”  
Thor很快就回来了，端了瓷碗握着汤匙要喂他喝。  
“咦……”  
Loki知道这次怎么也躲不过了，只能皱着眉头勉强喝了一点。可没想到，这看起来不顺眼的汤茶味道还挺不错，清清凉凉带着浓淡刚好的甜味，而且很有用，几匙下肚顿时让他感觉舒服了不少。  
“嘿嘿，我是不是越熬越有水平了？”  
一碗喂完，Thor见他脸色好了不少，遂开心地冲他直笑，露出整齐好看的白白牙齿。  
“哼……就那样吧。”  
Loki噘着嘴哼哼唧唧，却突然就产生了一种类似于愧疚的情绪。虽然他也不知道自己为什么会突然有这样的心情，就像他不知道自己为什么要偷偷摸摸倒药，还很有一种做贼心虚的感觉那样。  
他明明可以直接告诉Thor他很嫌弃，让他不要再做了，如同以往任何一次他回绝别人的好意一样。可事实上，他说不出拒绝Thor心意的话，不想看到他失落和失望的样子，甚至在Thor以为他喝下了而一脸满足时，还隐隐会生出一些负罪感来。


	16. 悄然而至的厄运

“接下来有一段时间你都不能太劳累，正好你的经理人也提出要辞职，我看生意上的事就暂时先分一部分让Helblindi接手吧，庄园里的事也让你二哥和继母帮着管理，算是给你放个长假，好好安胎待产。”  
在怀孕三个半月的时候，Loki的早孕期症状总算是完全消除了。可还未等他就身体总算舒适松一口气，于他来说更大的危机便出现在了他的面前——经理人Wahlgren（华格伦）先生因健康问题向他递上了辞呈，而父亲也在这时找了他们三兄弟谈话，打算将原本由他执掌的事务分摊给两位兄长。  
“Wahlgren并没有说要辞职，只是有请假的想法。他最近检查出身体里长了肿瘤，但又没确诊是良性还是恶性，我看前者的几率更大，只要动个小手术很快就能康复了。而且我的状态也调整好了，只是怀孕而已，不会影响工作。”  
分摊事务便意味着分权，Loki自然是不愿意的。  
他深知“送出容易收回难”这个道理，此时将生意拱手让出，无疑是羊入虎口有去无回。他才不信他的哥哥们会在他生完孩子后把替他暂管的一切再乖乖交回他手中，或许，他们就是在等待这个时机抢夺属于他的东西并趁机怂恿了父亲也说不定。  
“什么叫‘只是怀孕而已’？再过几个月，难道你准备挺着个大肚子到处跑？胡闹。”Loki拒绝的说辞遭到了Laufey的驳斥，老伯爵以一种匪夷所思的眼光看向他，显然对他所说的两点都极为不认同，“Wahlgren先生为我们庄园操劳了大半辈子，现在生了病，理应享受福利金退休将养，怎么还能让他带病操劳？”  
“就是，怀了孕的和生了病的就安心休息好么。这样明显无法全心工作的状态，就算不为自己的身体着想，还不为家族利益考虑了？”听完父亲对Loki的责备，Helblindi立马在一旁帮腔。那得意尖刻中透出志在必得的模样，进一步让Loki确信定是他在父亲面前巧言令色，煽风点火，才鼓动得父亲做出这样的决定来。  
“再说，爸爸只是让我暂时帮忙管理，怎么？你还怕我抢了你的权、夺了你的利不成？”  
面对Helblindi带着挑衅讥诮的恶心嘴脸，Loki一时恨得牙痒痒，可碍于当下于他极为不利的局面，他只能赔了笑脸无辜道：“哥哥你这说的是什么话？一切为了劳菲森的利益。我只是不想因为自己方面的原因给你们添麻烦罢了，毕竟你和Byleistr要操心的事也很多，我怎么能眼看着你们分身乏术而自己却心安理得去休假？”  
“弟弟，你这样说就生分了。都是一家人，我们做哥哥的理应照顾你，再忙也断不能让你怀着身孕还劳心受累啊。而且上半年我和Helblindi管辖的工厂恰逢经营淡季，正好可以腾出时间替你分担。”Byleistr笑容非常和善地接话，全然一副模范哥哥的样子。  
“是的，就像Byleistr说的，你现在是特殊时期，哥哥们宁可自己忙些，也不能让你累着，再说眼下要立马提拔一个知根知底能全心信赖的人来接替Wahlgren先生的职务也不太现实，正好，你可以趁这段时间好好物色新经理人的人选。”  
Loki听着他们一唱一和，只在心中冷笑。看来，这两个家伙不仅事先商量过，还就算计他这件事做了非常充分的准备，全然是奔着要将他手里的生意瓜分食之的目的而来……思及此，Loki脸上的笑容未变，可搁在桌畔的手却悄然攥得青筋暴起。  
“哥哥们如此关心我，真是让我无比感动。”他是断然不会让他们如愿的，也托了Helblindi这个蠢货的福，令他急中生智，突然从他的说辞里想到了一个应对之策，“其实我刚刚就想说了，关于新的经理人，我有一个一直在有意观察、培养的对象。呵，倒不是我不满Wahlgren先生的表现，可他毕竟年迈，最迟在这一两年间也要替他找好接班人。而这个对象不负我的期望，最近的种种表现都让我非常满意认可，我正准备在这段我需要退居幕后的时间里，给他一个独当一面的机会，看看他能不能完全胜任，作为最后的考核。”  
“哦？说说看，是谁？”听Loki说的自信满满，Laufey明显来了兴趣。  
他本来也只是想让Helblindi和Byleistr在Loki没有经理人又不得不休息的这一时期帮下忙，说到底，之后的一切还是需要Loki自己去打理。如果Loki有自己的打算又做好了安排，那他倒也就不必为此操心了。  
“呵！你怕是逞强乱……”  
“咳、咳咳……”  
Helblindi一听便急了眼，Byleistr见Laufey一副愿闻其详的样子，担心他情急之下说出什么触怒父亲的话来，赶紧咳嗽几声打断了他。  
“爸爸，这个人您认识，就是Thor。”  
此言一出，在场的三人皆变了脸色。  
Laufey显然是震惊的，因为这是一个他没考虑在内，却并不让他排斥的人选。因此，他保持了沉默，打算听听Loki的说法。  
“Loki亲爱的，你是有点感情用事了吗？”抢在出离愤怒的Helblindi又要做无脑发言前，Byleistr惊讶又担忧地说道，“就算你对Thor产生了超出契约的感情，日后想要留下他，也不必拿如此关系重大的事当幌子吧……你知道的，我们是个开化的家庭，只要你爱他，我们完全可以接纳一个Alpha成为真正的家庭一员。”  
Loki走的这一步棋让他猝不及防，电光火石间，他只能设法给父亲一个先入为主的暗示，让他以为Loki是被爱情冲昏了头脑。  
“说没有私心是骗人的，自打我有了培养他的心思，便是想让他融入我的生活，毕竟我年龄也不小了，是时候安定下来……呵呵。”对上Byleistr的发难，Loki大方承认了自己对Thor的感情，说着还不好意思地笑起来，就像真是那么回事似的。  
他有有力的筹码向Laufey证明Thor的可靠，因而他并不惧怕Byleistr的挑唆。相反，他觉得这种他们深深相爱的关系，更能体现出Thor是一个知根知底值得信赖的人，毕竟他是这个家里公认的最多疑、最挑剔、看人眼光也最毒辣的人嘛……  
自嘲地想着，Loki收敛了笑容，认真地向Laufey阐述起来：“但我此番向您推荐他却不是因为这个。您可能不知道，我在外出办公的时候都有带上他同往，刻意给他一些表现的机会，暗中考量他为人处世的能力。前段时间说服佃户更新设备的难题便是他去解决的，而北边农场的选育工作我也是交给他独立完成的，这两件事他都做得很好。”  
Laufey听后眯起眼睛沉吟了片刻道：“这我倒是真不知道……但你所说的这两件事我却是知道的，就结果来说，确实办得不错。”  
他不讨厌Thor，相反，他还很欣赏他。他觉得这孩子年纪虽然不大，却成熟稳重，诚实善良，即便是这么个身份但在这个家里也从来都不卑不亢，不骄不躁，对他的小儿子更是上心。如果Loki也对他有心的话，他可以给他个机会看看他的能力。  
“是的，我自有意培养他起，便一直从旁观察，发现他头脑灵活，工作能力很强，且为人真诚正直，加之是和下面人差不多的苦出身，同他们沟通起来很有一套。现在随便找佃农们一问，大家都很信服他，就连庄园里的仆人也对他非常认可。”  
观察着父亲的脸色，Loki赶紧对Thor好一番美言。  
他想让父亲同意由Thor接手Wahlgren的职务，就算只是让他暂代也好。这样可以避免属于他的生意和权力落到Helblindi和Byleistr手里，让他即便明面上不管事了，却还能牢牢控制着一切。  
很微妙的，Loki在这个时候一点也没觉得Thor是个外人。比起需要他时刻提防的兄长们，他理所当然地觉得Thor与他更为亲近，莫名让他信赖，且无比肯定对方不会背叛他。  
“别的不说，他一个下等的Alpha怎能担此重任？他上过学吗？账本看得懂吗？”  
“为什么要‘别的不说’而单单以性属性去评断？Helblindi你是生活在一百年前吗？”  
“唔……Loki你也别生气，Helblindi的话虽不中听，可他担心的还是有道理，毕竟Thor的学历……”  
“他上过学，而生意上的事我是他最好的老师。学无止境，任何事都不是生来就会的。”  
“哦？你能教，那要不要给你十年、八年的时间让你慢慢去教？”  
“Helblindi，你为何总是针对我？总是这么气急败坏？我明明只是想让大家都各司其职，避免在工作中因为分工不匀而忙中出错。”  
“可恶，你再给我装……”  
“咳！Helblindi……”  
“好了，你们三个还是小孩子吗？吵吵嚷嚷成何体统！我会找人询问看看的，如果真像你说的这样，我可以给这个年轻人一点机会。我们劳菲森的家训是不养闲人，既然你喜欢他，那与其让你养着个小白脸丈夫，我倒是希望他真的能对你有帮助，且能对家族有贡献。”  
“谢谢爸爸！”  
又是一番争论后，Loki得了Laufey的首肯，这令他非常开心。  
他是不怕Laufey去调查的，Thor这家伙的人缘，好到能让他不满的程度。而他也知道城府极深的父亲自有一套调查询问的手段，那么多的佃户和仆人，不是他的两个哥哥可以完全收买的。

Loki那边倒是高兴了，而Helblindi这边却彻底地陷入了极端郁闷的境地。  
不同于本就捞不到什么大好处因而即便没算计成功也不甚难过的Byleistr，他原本可以接手Loki手中那些油水最足的生意，从中获利的同时通过经营它们获得父亲的认可和赏识。被Loki那个奸诈可恶的混蛋打压多年，他非常需要一个能一展宏图的机会证明自己，而不是像现在这样，只能如一个傻瓜蛋般被打发来参加这种无足轻重、不知所谓的珠宝鉴赏会。  
“太美了！这是上帝的杰作，我敢说这是迄今为止整个欧洲大陆上最上等、最美丽的星光蓝宝石！”  
“是啊，这色泽、净度和切割，还有这星线完整、明亮，交汇点恰在宝石中央的六道星芒，都是我见过最完美的。”  
“狗屁，一群没见识只知道拍马屁的乡巴佬……”听着在场众人对展示台正中那颗星光蓝宝石的夸奖，于大厅角落独自喝着闷酒的Helblindi又灌下一杯，自言自语地嘲讽道，“区区一重星光算什么，垃圾……”  
他有些醉了，苦闷中也不怎么在意这般无礼的话会不会被旁人听了去。但实际上，他是有资格这样说的，比起他们家祖传的那一颗，此时被众人吹捧上天的这颗确实不算什么。  
“哦？一重星光不算什么？”微醺之中，Helblindi听到一个低沉的男声就他的小声讥诮兴趣十足地问道。他转头看去，就看到一个穿着蓝金相间的西装，身材无比健壮的中年人不知何时已经端着酒杯站在了他的旁边。  
——这家伙是谁？什么时候走过来的？  
这个男人的下巴非常宽，脸上的褶皱沟壑纵横，皮肤也泛着不健康的紫色。可如此奇特绝对能让人过目不忘的面部特征却让Helblindi眼生得厉害，他确信自己不曾在交际场中见过这号人物，而且，他本能地感觉到了危险，这男人虽然面带微笑地看着他，十分和善的模样，但从他身上散发的极具压迫的阴翳气场却让人很不舒服。  
看出Helblindi眼中的疑惑与戒备，男人向他友好地举了举杯，自我介绍道：“Thanos（萨诺斯），一个经商者，刚从纽约来到这里，很高兴认识你。”  
“呃……”等他再一次说话，Helblindi才注意到他口音里浓浓的美式发音，他想自己确实是醉了，应该赶紧离开这个怪异的人，可男人高大的身形挡住了他的去路，碍于礼貌，他还是同他碰了碰杯，“ Helblindi，你好。”  
男人没有介绍自己的姓氏，他便也只说了自己的名字。  
“呵呵，我对珠宝很有兴趣，也觉得这些人吹捧得有点过了，偶然听到你的话，让我感觉你是一个很有见识的人。”  
“这年头，年轻人总爱随大流，盲目且没有自己的思想和立场，像你这么眼光独到又敢于表达的青年才俊实在是太少了。”  
“刚刚我听你说，这颗宝石的星芒不算什么，难道……你曾有幸见过传说中的双星光现象？那可真是太让人羡慕了！能请你详细为我讲讲吗？”  
Thanos饮着酒自然地与Helblindi攀谈了起来，言语间不乏对他的欣赏与赞美。  
一开始，Helblindi还对他怀有戒心，不想搭理他，可几杯酒下肚，又被这一通顺耳的夸奖击中了原本抑郁的心怀，整个人便飘飘然起来。虚荣心作祟之下，他将父亲平日里告诫他们“财不露白”的教诲抛到了脑后，就Thanos的询问侃侃而谈开来。  
“双星光，原来竟是传说中才有的？哈！我岂止见过，我是拥有。”  
Thanos的目光闪烁了一下，如果Helblindi有注意到，便一定会为自己的失言极度后悔，那是让人畏惧的慑人到阴毒的贪婪，如同最凶狠的魔鬼。可惜，他并没有看到，而Thanos也在一瞬之后笑眯了眼，继续语气夸张地诱导他说出更多。  
“你是在开玩笑吗？先生，唔……请原谅我的失礼，可拥有那样的宝石，也太令人难以置信了！”  
“啧，就知道你会是这样的反应。”Thanos刻意表现出的惊愕明显取悦了醉醺醺的Helblindi，他得意地挑了挑眉，比划着，向这个被他定义为美国乡巴佬的大个子男人无比自豪地夸耀道，“那是一颗有着清晰的双重六芒星的星光蓝宝石，日光下呈现完美灵动的靛蓝色，没有一丝瑕疵，完全透明，有这么大，哈！我绝对没夸张。更让人惊奇的是，它还会变色，在白色光源下是蓝色，在黄色光源下是紫色，在紫外灯光下会变红！那自内向外散发的光彩……噢，就像印度洋的蓝天一样清亮透明，不，那种摄人心魄的光芒仿佛凝聚了一整个宇宙的璀璨星光，因而，它有一个很契合它的名字……”  
“宇宙魔方。”就在Helblindi越说眼神越迷离陶醉的时候，那颗家传宝石的名字却蓦地被Thanos叫了出来。  
“我说的对吗？”对上Helblindi诧异的目光，他眼神幽邃地笑问，见对方傻傻地点了点头，赶在他警惕起来前露出一个无害的表情解释道，“它在珠宝界可是很有名的，我说了，我对珠宝非常感兴趣，平日里喜欢钻研相关的书籍图册，在不少文献里敬仰过它的大名。”  
“哈哈！原来它这么有名吗？我还以为没有人知道呢，你果然识货。”  
“没想到今天居然能有幸得见它的主人，我太开心了，为了这个缘分，我们得再干一杯。”  
看着眼前这个沾沾自喜还不知厄运将至的蠢货，Thanos笑眯眯地恭维。  
他当然识货，如他所说，他确实是一个珠宝爱好者，或者说，狂热收集者更准确一些。  
如果Helblindi有向同样来自大洋另一端的人打听过“Thanos”这个名字，就会知道对方并不是一个商人，而是在美国臭名昭著的黑帮头子。禁酒令颁布后，他靠着在地下黑市非法倒卖酒类制品带来的暴利迅速起家，是个相当无情，残忍，且卑鄙的人，他同他的黑暗教团出没的地方，通常充满了死亡的气息，而他为收集珍稀宝石的疯狂作为，更是令人谈之色变。  
Thanos誓要集齐橙、红、黄、紫、绿、蓝六种颜色的彩色宝石里最珍贵传奇的那一颗，据说被英国一个贵族家庭神秘收藏的“宇宙魔方”，就正好是蓝色系里最符合他心意的，也是他此番远渡重洋来到此地的原因。  
两人又聊了一会儿，借着酒精和恭维之词的麻醉，Helblindi很快同这个恶魔称兄道弟起来。  
“在这里喝闷酒外兼听这些凡夫俗子吹嘘真没意思，走，兄弟，我带你去找点乐子。”  
见Helblindi喝得差不多了，Thanos亲昵地揽住他的肩膀，将摇摇晃晃的他带向了大厅一侧的棋牌室。

午后，Loki懒洋洋倚靠在躺椅里，一边酝酿睡意，一边享受Thor的捏腿服务。  
这是他近段时间来最喜欢的，甚至怀疑Thor这家伙是不是还为他专门去学习了按摩技巧，不然怎么能将力度和手法控制得如此之好？让他舒服得直想哼哼。  
“好了好了，我困了，我的良心也很困，你去那边慢慢研究吧。”享受了一会儿，哪怕现在并不想睡，Loki却装出呵欠连连的困倦模样挥手叫停道。  
他实在是看不下去了，Thor坐在小板凳上一边替他捏腿，一边认真看着摊在一旁的账簿的可怜样，简直就像个被万恶的资本家压榨却还发愤图强努力学习的童工！  
“嘿……那我不看了，专心再给你捏捏？”Thor被他这么一说，抬起头来不好意思地直笑。  
他最近确实很用功，自打Laufey找他谈话，让他学习经理人要做的工作并帮助Loki管理事务之后。他不是傻瓜，一直以来他看得出Loki与他的兄长们之间汹涌的暗潮，也知道以自己的立场帮不上他什么忙。现在好不容易有了一个机会，虽然Loki对他坦白了向Laufey举荐他的用意，只叫他装装样子便好，可他还是想竭尽所能真正为他做点事。  
“嘁，别得了便宜还卖乖啊……或者你可以就在这里看，以便随时向我请教。”  
“遵命，我的好老师。”  
话虽是这样说，可孕期易困的Loki并未等到他提问就已然睡了过去。Thor好笑地将他抱到床上，又脱去他的衣服替他盖好被子，正准备拿了账簿去外间的书桌旁继续看，Sif却在这时上楼来找他，说楼下来了个小客人正等着要见他。  
“小客人？是谁啊？”  
“小客人就是小客人咯，嘻嘻，在会客厅里，你自己去看就知道了。”  
向来没有访客的Thor一时好奇不已，但爱同他开玩笑的Sif就是卖关子不告诉他。Thor无奈地摇摇头快步走到楼下的会客厅，才发现竟然是他的弟弟Balder。  
“呃……Balder！我亲爱的弟弟，你怎么、怎么来这儿了？”猝不及防见了这意料之外到访的亲人，Thor顿时局促慌张不已。在Balder明显带着疑惑的打量中，他不自然地扯了扯自己的衣服，显然，他现在的穿着打扮一点也不像个园丁。  
“我本来想去花园找你的，可应门的人听了却把我领到了这里。”Balder似乎正因为什么事情烦恼心虚着，很快低下了头去，对Thor就他为何来访的提问有些答非所问，当然也没有好奇他为什么穿成这样。  
“唔……来，坐下。”Thor看出他的不对劲，忙拍着他的背脊让他在沙发上坐了，心里很是不安，便有点急切地问道，“你怎么了？是家里发生什么事了吗？”  
然而，Balder却只是盯着自己满是泥土的鞋面不说话，一副犹豫纠结难以启齿的样子。  
“说话，到底怎么了？爸妈知道你来找我吗？”  
提到父母，低头不语的Balder明显瑟缩了一下，这让Thor愈发不安起来：“老天……你要急死我是吗？家里出事了？还是你犯了什么事一个人偷跑出来？”  
“不是，家里没什么事，我……是我……”Balder喃喃间挤出了一句话，可正说到关键的地方又嗫嚅着没了后文。  
“唉……”听到家里没出事，Thor算是松了一口气，见会客厅的桌上摆了茶水和糕点，他便拿过来放到Balder的面前，打算让他吃一些，放松下来慢慢说。  
“你还没吃午饭吧？先吃点东西垫垫肚子。你怎么来的？妈妈给了你钱买火车票？”  
“先坐火车，然后搭了顺路的好心人的马车……我自己买的车票，用你上次给我的零花钱。”Balder似乎真的是饿了，就着红茶一口气吃了好几块酥饼，话匣子也慢慢打开了，可仍是不敢抬头看Thor，“妈妈不知道我来找你，他们……不让我来找你。”  
“哦？长进了？还学会离家出走了。”Thor听他吞吞吐吐一气，感觉又好气又好笑，他了解Balder的脾性，能让这家伙如此矛盾而父母又不让的，应该会是一件令他为难的事，“说吧，你需要我的帮助不是吗？我是你大哥，和哥哥还有什么不能开口的？”  
“嗯……”被他一再安慰鼓励，Balder点了点头，这才终于鼓起勇气抬头看向他，磕磕绊绊道出了原委，“我在科学竞赛中得了第一名，获得了高等学校破格入学的推荐资格，但学费……爸妈不让我告诉你，说因为小Hoder的事，你已经很艰难了……我也知道，我确实不该再开口……可……这个机会真的很难得。”  
“嗨！我还以为是发生了什么坏事情，把我吓得……Balder，这是好事啊！你理应告诉我，而我也一定会支持你的。”  
弄明白是怎么一回事，Thor高兴又难过地抱了抱自己的弟弟，一面为他的争气而开心自豪，一面也为他的懂事和父母的隐忍而心酸不已。  
“你……你不怪我？”  
“傻瓜！你知道的，我一直盼着你和小Hoder能好好学习，将来出人头地，哈……我这语气有点像爸爸了。什么时候去学校报到？需要多少钱？告诉我，我会想办法。”  
之后，兄弟俩轻松愉快地聊了会儿天。  
Balder看出了Thor此番境况的异样，同时也看出了他对于此事的回避和为难。他猜测，自己的Alpha兄长可能为了解决家庭的困境而做了什么不甚体面的工作，比如这个庄园里的某个贵族的……嗯，但他只会因此更加敬爱他，体恤他，于是他很识趣地没有提及，还暗暗发誓一定要努力学习，以便找到好的工作早日帮他分忧。  
因为Balder是背着父母偷跑出来的，小坐一会儿后便准备要赶回去了。Thor开车送他去了火车站，并承诺会尽快将学费凑齐寄给他。  
虽然在安抚感动又忐忑的Balder的时候，Thor表现得无比自信可靠，但看着远去的火车，他的心还是沉了下来，为那笔不多却绝对不少的学费陷入了深深的惆怅与苦恼。  
——该上哪儿去筹钱呢？  
他现在虽然过着如主人一般高品质的生活，却不像做园丁时那样，每个月还有薪水能拿。要在短时间内为Balder凑出这么一笔学费来，还真是件伤脑筋的事。  
Thor是个很有骨气的人，他觉得这是他们自己家的事，不该仗着两人的关系就理所当然开口向Loki求助；而再张口向Loki预支合约报酬这种事，他也实在做不出来。  
带着满心的苦恼，Thor在回去的时候开车去了村子里。  
几经问询，他终于在一个佃农抱恙的小农场里找到了一份开拖拉机的临时活计，又在一户要翻新农舍的村民那里得到了一个泥水匠的活儿。经过协商，两份工作的雇主都同意他可以在下午过来干活，薪资日结。Thor为此非常开心，他算过了，只要连续工作一个礼拜，他就能凑齐Balder的学费了。  
就这样，Thor背着Loki，开始了自己偷偷摸摸打工以至于异常忙碌惊险的一周。


	17. 死生之路

雨丝如绵的午后，一座神庙似的尖顶建筑作为装饰点缀在劳菲森庄园绿意盎然的庭园深处，古朴幽静，细雨斜风，一幅等待有情眷侣随时入画的浪漫景致，这让此时立于其中明显焦躁不安的两人显得异常违和。  
“Byleistr，你一定要帮帮我，帮我想想办法！”Helblindi六神无主地说着话，言语间透出央求的意味，全然没了往日同这个最不受宠的弟弟说话时颐气指使的派头。  
“这让我怎么帮你……你……唉！”Byleistr为难地搓着手重重叹息了一声，一脸恨铁不成钢地看着自己的哥哥，也显得十分着急。但他其实是乐于看见这般模样的Helblindi的，特别是在知道他闯了什么祸后。  
“想办法！你叹什么气？啧……拿你有什么用……你看我这伤！那些人是一定会说到做到的！”Byleistr的反应让Helblindi急了眼，他烦躁地嘀咕着来回踱起步来，末了冲到Byleistr面前拉起衣服向他展示自己身上的青青紫紫，同那骇人的伤痕一样，眼中透出骇人的恐惧。  
他这次真的闯了大祸了，酒后赌牌入了那个该死的美国怪人的圈套，豪赌一夜不仅将身上的钱和值钱的东西输了个精光，还被按着头迷迷糊糊签了张欠条。如果只是输钱倒还好，可等他第二天酒醒后才发现，那白纸黑字要他用以抵债的东西居然是那颗家传的宝石！他当然不同意，结果挨了一顿毒打，还被下了为期三天的还债通牒，被威胁如果逾期不交出宝石的话，就要砍掉他的手脚，叫他死得难看。  
“这事……舅舅他们没给你出主意吗？”  
“我哪敢让他们知道，自从爸爸让Loki当家，他们就不大想支持我了。”  
“不然，你先找地方躲起来吧。”  
“躲？他们会找到庄园里来，不能让爸爸知道……那可是宇宙魔方！就算那些人杀不了我，爸爸也会杀了我的！”Helblindi揪着头发哀嚎，他实在不敢想象Laufey若是知道他捅了这么大一个篓子会是什么表情！但他确信的是，不管这件事如何了结，父亲都必将对他失望透顶，且再不会有器重他的机会了。  
“爸爸知道了又怎样？本来就是无理取闹的欠条，那些无赖明摆着是在讹诈你，就算闹上法庭，我们也不见得会失去宝石，反而是你的人身安全更值得担心。”Byleistr忧心忡忡地建议道，心里则暗笑Helblindi的愚蠢与狼狈。  
他已经迫不及待想看债主找上门来，从而让Laufey知道这件事了。凭着长子的身份，Helblindi虽然是他们中天资最愚钝的，却在Laufey面前享尽了宠爱，由此养成的个性更是恶劣至极，一直被他欺压着，他早就想看他完蛋了。至于那颗宝石会怎样，他倒不怎么担心。家传宝物又如何？反正也不会属于他。更有甚者，只要一想到那是只有Loki那个Omega才有资格继承的东西，他便忿忿难平，恶意地觉得没了更好。  
“你不知道事情的严重性！对方是Thanos！我找人详细了解过了，他绝对是一个穷凶极恶杀人不眨眼的恶徒，还有那些他为了宝石屡屡犯下血案的传闻……噢！你也不想我们家遭此横祸吧？以爸爸顽固的个性和对那颗宝石的珍视程度，我害怕最后可能会引发一出惨剧！”  
“唔，既然这样，那不是更应该让爸爸知道了？如果那个Thanos真像你说的这么可怕，爸爸是会取财消灾的。”  
“那我这辈子也就彻底完了……”  
Helblindi痛苦地抱着头坐到一旁的石凳上，那垂头丧气的模样十足一只斗败的公鸡。  
Byleistr见了，眼珠狡黠地转了转，安抚地拍着他的肩膀，用一种小心翼翼的语气说道：“你若执意不想让爸爸知道，那就只能……呃，只能去求Loki了。”  
“求他？你在开什么玩笑！”Helblindi听后果然气急败坏起来，如同被严重冒犯一般怒瞪着他怪叫。  
对此，Byleistr无奈地耸耸肩：“可他是那颗宝石的继承人不是吗？现在家族中唯一的Omega，他甚至可以越过父亲直接行使那颗宝石的支配权。”  
家产也好，家传宝物也好，嫡系子孙里的Omega都有着绝对的继承权。  
基于这点，Byleistr对Loki的憎恶便明显超过了对Helblindi的；而看他们狗咬狗的乐趣也显然大过了单单看Helblindi在父亲面前失宠丢丑。反正这么大的事，Laufey迟早会知道，在此之前，能拖Loki下水，引Helblindi与之产生一番争斗，他又何乐而不为？  
“算了吧，你这建议没有一点可行性，Loki是什么人……他才不会帮我。”Helblindi撇了撇嘴不屑道。他知道Byleistr说的有道理，如果Loki愿意，是可以在不惊动父亲的情况下直接将宝石给他的。但这可能吗？用脚趾头想也不可能。  
“也不仅仅是帮你啊，你不是说了么？那个想要宝石的人无恶不作，而爸爸又是决计不会让家传宝物落入他人之手的，如此一来便很可能会对我们家族造成危害。说句会冒犯爸爸的话，Loki比爸爸那个老古董更识时务，更会权衡利弊。你只要把其中的利害关系好好和他说清楚，就算他不给你宝石，也定会为了家族想出解决的办法来。”Byleistr柔声宽慰着Helblindi，听上去很有道理，可心里却已经开始设想起Loki知道此事后会有什么样的行动了。  
他希望通过Loki将此事捅到Laufey面前。父亲虽然对他们明里暗里的争斗从来都睁一只眼闭一只眼，可内心却最为厌恶各种告密、挑唆的作为，传话的人必定讨不了好处。但Loki聪明着呢，自然也知道这一点，要让他去告诉Laufey不太可能；不过以Loki刻薄冷漠的心性，必定会先羞辱闯了大祸还异想天开的Helblindi一番，然后冷眼旁观，直到事态发展到能让他得到好处再出手……由此加深两人的仇怨倒也挺好。  
“你真这么认为？”  
“嗯，我们三个毕竟是亲兄弟，平日里再怎么不和都只是内部矛盾，遇到外敌理应一致对外。Loki的心其实没有他的嘴那么毒、那么硬，你态度好一点，他是不会坐视不管见死不救的。”  
“唉……让我再想想吧。”

Helblindi在矛盾挣扎和担惊受怕中在家里又窝了两天。第三天中午的时候，他名下工厂的管事打来电话，言语急切地告诉他厂区出了一起严重的事故，请他务必快些赶来处理。  
没办法，Helblindi只能去了。可等他心急火燎地赶到工厂，却没见着什么严重的事故，反而在办公室里见到了被人用枪指着脑袋的管事。  
见此情景，Helblindi顿时如坠冰窟，那几个不速之客他并不陌生，他们是Thanos的手下。  
之后便是好一番要他尽快交出宝石的恐吓和折磨，直到日暮时分，Helblindi才带着险些被切掉右手的恐惧以及手上一道血淋淋的伤口回了家。  
这次，他是不敢也不能告诉父亲了，因为父亲知道后一定会报警，可那些人用他正在伦敦一个朋友家做客的妻子和小女儿威胁他——她们已经被Thanos的人暗中监视了起来，若是他敢轻举妄动，她们就会马上受到伤害。  
走投无路之下，Helblindi在晚餐前找上了Loki，将自己甚至是整个家族面临的危险告诉了他。  
Loki听后倒没有像Byleistr料想的那样羞辱Helblindi，只是紧皱眉头陷入了良久的沉默。不同于看不起美国人、不去了解也不和他们打交道的Helblindi，他有许多来自美国的朋友和生意伙伴，从与他们交际的闲聊中，他是知道Thanos是怎样一个疯子的。因而，他很清楚Helblindi这次究竟惹出了多么棘手的麻烦，也清楚他所说的危险是真实存在的。  
但是，Loki并不打算为Helblindi莽撞愚蠢惹下的麻烦买单，至少，不会如他所愿，在完全隐瞒父亲的情况下帮忙。  
“你自己闯的祸得自己想办法收场，但考虑到这件事可能危及家族，我可以帮你，你先去向爸爸坦白整件事情的始末吧。放心，现在大嫂和小侄女等于是被绑架了，为了她们，爸爸不会报警的，而必要的时候，就算他反对，不想再管你的死活，我也会拿宝石救你的命，我们是兄弟嘛……呵呵。”  
Loki同样也爱极了那颗宝石，他若出手，自有在保住宝石的同时解决这件事的办法和能力。但凡事总有代价，Helblindi想什么都不损失就让他帮忙，这世上可没有这么好的事。  
“对了哥哥，再奉劝你一句，面子和命，当然是后者更重要。”  
在Helblindi咬牙切齿的瞪视中，Loki轻飘飘地笑着走下了楼去。  
晚餐桌上，一家人神色如常。Loki仿若无事般依旧在Laufey跟前谈笑风生，虽然在他刻意提到最近世风日下黑帮猖獗屡犯血案的话题时，让Helblindi心惊胆战，险些露了马脚。可Loki只是点到为止，没有再继续多说什么，这样的态度摆明了是在暗示和吓唬他。  
是夜，担心着妻女安危的Helblindi最终决定将此事向Laufey坦白。可当他做好失去一切的准备走向Laufey所在的房间时，却被半道里走出的Byleistr拦住了去路。  
“先别冲动，事情还没有发展到不可挽回的地步。明天先带我去见见那个威胁你的人，我想到了一个办法……唔，如果行不通，你明天再告诉爸爸也不迟。”  
看着信心满满的Byleistr，好不容易鼓足勇气的Helblindi又迟疑了，说到底，他还是不想失去现在所拥有的一切。眼见自己的兄长明显陷入了纠结，Byleistr贴近他耳语了一番。  
这下，Helblindi是彻底舒展了紧皱的眉目连连点头，还难得的，对这个向来瞧不上眼的弟弟露出了感激之色。

“小不点，小不点……你在说‘晚安’吗？”  
入睡时分，Thor照例横趴在床中间将头贴到Loki的肚子上，同里面的小宝宝“交流”。  
这是他每晚睡前替Loki殷勤按摩后所能获得的奖励，虽然Loki不止一次笑他傻气，告诉他宝宝现在还只是一个未发育成型的胚胎，他却乐此不疲。  
“嘿……小笨蛋，只会说‘咕隆隆’。”  
“够了，大傻子，那是我肠蠕动的声音。”Loki听着他幼稚至极的轻语声忍不住翻白眼，末了放下手中的睡前读物，伸手像平时顺毛贵妇似的撸了一把他的头发，示意他今晚的交流时间已结束，“躺好，我要关灯了。”  
“噢。晚安，小不点。”Thor应了一声，然后又拿脸颊在Loki那目前只有一点弧度的小腹上蹭了蹭，这才爬回属于自己的一侧躺好，并在床头灯被按下黑暗随之来袭的时候，习惯性展臂自然地将Loki揽入了怀中。  
对于Thor的这一举动，Loki倒也很配合。他将头枕在Thor的臂弯上，把脸埋进他的睡衣里，安静嗅闻其间混合了对方Alpha信息素和清爽体香的味道。那味道闻起来很温暖，很让人满足，特别是对孕期需要Alpha荷尔蒙抚慰的Omega来说。枕着Thor的气息入睡，是Loki最近养成的习惯，让他十分满意的是，Thor在发现这一点后，总会在拥住他的同时温和又持续地散发自己的信息素，无声地给予他更多的慰藉。  
今晚也一样。  
Thor搂着Loki平躺在萦绕了声声夜雨的黑暗里，淅淅沥沥的雨声有着很好的安眠效果，听着听着就让辛苦劳作了一下午的他异常困倦起来。可还在用指甲轻轻划拉着他睡衣前襟的Loki显然还没入睡，他便也强打起精神，想撑到他睡去再跌堕进黑甜梦乡。  
“你很累吗？”又过了一会儿，在听见Thor鼻子里轻轻哼出鼾声的时候，Loki蓦地轻声问道。  
“嗯……”迷迷糊糊听到问询，Thor鼻音浓重地应了一声。  
“原来你很累啊……那你下午都做了什么？”Loki从Thor怀里撑起身往上趴了一些，一边用指尖轻戳他的胸口扰他睡意，一边继续用梦呓般的声音循循善诱地问话，可他在夜色里亮晶晶的眼睛却没有丝毫睡意。  
他选择发问的时间很巧妙，半梦半醒，将眠未眠，往往是一个人最不设防、最容易不自知就说出真话的时候，特别是像Thor这种老实单纯的家伙。  
“做了什么会这么累？”  
Thor今天和昨天反常的晚归让Loki起了疑心。  
这两天里，向来守时的Thor都是在下午茶进行到一半的时候才姗姗来迟，且神色匆忙，问他干什么去了，还回答得支支吾吾。  
Loki是心思何等敏锐之人，细细一想，便察觉到不止这两天，最近一周以来，Thor似乎一到下午就不见了人影，每每要到下午茶时才出现。他就此事在晚餐后私下询问了Thor的贴身男仆Fandral，以及对家中诸事都体察入微的Daisy，这两人皆说某某日见他开车出去兜风了，又说某某日听闻他去农场学习了，综合起来，时间倒是对的上，没什么破绽，可这就更让他怀疑了，总觉得他们三人怎么看怎么可疑，似乎是合伙瞒着他在进行某些事情一样。  
“唔嗯……做……嗯……”  
“大点声，我听不清，做什么了？”  
“……做工。”  
凑到Thor嘟嘟囔囔的嘴边，Loki听出这么一个词来。  
——做工？做什么工？  
果然，这家伙确实是有事情瞒着他。  
Loki狐疑着，就“做工”一事又问了好几个问题，可这下Thor是真的睡熟了，不管他如何发问，都只是轻轻打着鼾，没有再回答他。Loki问了半天没问出个所以然来，气呼呼半趴在一旁，使坏地捏住了Thor的鼻子泄愤，直把Thor憋得迷迷糊糊又醒过来，重新将他熊抱进怀里才算作罢。  
“唔……啧，别闹……睡觉。”  
——谁和你闹了？还敢咂嘴，明天有你好果子吃。  
忿忿不平地想着，Loki带着第二天定要好好调查一番的心思，没一会儿也睡着了。

第二天下午，当总算结束了一周打工生涯的Thor急急忙忙、偷偷摸摸从后门溜回来时，意外的，他撞见了似乎专程在后门处等他的Daisy。  
“你怎么现在才回来！”Daisy一脸焦急，见了满身泥泞的他，无语地叉起腰来直跺脚。  
“呃……今天是最后一天，收尾的工作弄得有点晚了。”被Daisy责备地盯着，Thor不好意思地挠挠头解释道。  
这一周能顺利度过，Daisy和Fandral可帮了他不少忙。  
为了不让Loki知晓，他每天中午都得等Loki午睡后再偷偷开车赶去村子里，然后先帮农场开拖拉机，再替农舍修葺围墙，忙得晕头转向一身脏污不说，还得抢在庄园的下午茶开始前赶回去，并为此挤出足够换衣梳洗的时间。如此一来，他能瞒住Loki，却怎么也瞒不过替他更衣的Fandral，以及什么都知道的Daisy。许是体谅他的不易，他们在得知学费一事后，都默契地选择帮他保守秘密，Daisy更是替他在Loki面前打掩护，让他不至于在Loki突然要找他时露出马脚来。  
今天本就已经耽误了不少时间，可眼下见Daisy依旧拦在路中间没有让他过去的意思，Thor顿时不安起来，一种不好的预感随即浮上心头。  
“怎么了？难道……”  
“对，你露馅儿了。赶紧上去吧，也别浪费时间换衣服了，我在这里等你，就是为了叫你有个准备，直接坦白从宽，他什么都调查清楚了，现在正生气呢！”  
Daisy连珠炮似的一通快语坐实了Thor的猜测，让他暗呼糟糕。他倒是有受罚的觉悟，却害怕因此连累帮忙的两人，遂忐忑地关心道：“呃、谢谢，你……你和Fandral没被牵连吧？”  
“被骂了而已，没什么，别废话了赶快上去！”  
Thor不敢耽搁，再次谢过Daisy便匆忙上楼去了Loki的房间。  
打开房门的时候，Loki正侧躺在床上，背对着他，听到他来了也没什么反应。  
“嗨？睡了？怎么不盖条毯子……”Thor小声试探着走近，声音里透出热切又讨好的笑音。  
Loki依旧躺着没有搭理他，等他绕到Loki面向的那一边，便见Loki面无表情地睁着眼睛，看见他，只是冷冷地瞟了他一眼不作他言，可眉宇间兴师问罪的愠色却是再明显不过了。  
床边铺了一块毛绒绒的地毯，Thor低头看了一眼自己很脏的鞋子，没敢往上踩，遂隔了地毯在床前蹲下，一双好看的蓝眼睛直勾勾望着Loki，心虚又乖顺地赔笑道：“对不起，你别生气好不好，我不是故意要瞒你的。”  
那模样，特别像每每将Loki的拖鞋叼没影后跑来乖巧认错的贵妇。  
“瞒我什么？我生什么气？可笑。你是自由人，又不是我的奴隶，要做什么事情，自是没必要告诉我。”Loki冷笑起来，撑起头继续翻动平摊在床上的书，一副懒得搭理他的样子。  
嘴上虽是这么说，可Loki确实生气了，一来是为着Thor明明可以向他开口却选择隐瞒的这件事本身，二来……  
“唔……”Thor被Loki冷声的嘲讽呛得一时语塞。他本就不是什么能言善辩、遇事擅于为自己找借口的人，心里思量着应该是自己偷偷搞小动作的举动惹恼了对家中诸事向来很有控制欲的叔叔，当下便老实真诚地承认了错误，也将自己为何这样做的真实想法一五一十说了出来，希望得到Loki的谅解：“我在外面做工的事确实应该先同你知会一声，像这样偷偷摸摸，是我不好。但上次小Hoder的治疗费你破例帮忙，我已经很过意不去了，这次Balder的学费不算太多，我盘算着可以自己解决，便没有说出来，不想让你操心，更不想让你觉得我是开口向你要钱，这……这毕竟是我的家事。”  
“你的家事？”Thor不说这后面的话还好，一听他将你我分得如此之清，Loki心头积攒的闷火顿时像被罡风一吹，火苗高窜，故作冷漠的语气也一下子尖刻到充满了攻击性，“你倒是操心了你的家事，怎么就没想过会给我的家丢脸？搞清楚，你现在在外人眼中的身份是我的配偶，你为了这一点点钱跑去当车夫、当泥水匠，别人看了只会说我待你刻薄，丢的是我劳菲森的脸。”  
面子，诚然是Loki在交际中相当看重的东西，但他在此时提及却是十足的口不对心。  
让他生气的原因还有一个，也是比重更大的一点——他觉得Thor不告诉他自己的困难，是把他当成了外人。  
整个下午，Loki都因此满心苦闷，一些平日里让他感觉Thor与他见外的小事，也在此时悉数浮上了他的心头。比如，他送了Thor许多昂贵的衣服和配饰，可Thor却从不把它们当成自己的东西，每次应酬回来，必定小心翼翼规整放着；又比如，他们的婚戒，好几次都是经他提醒Thor才拿出来戴上，问他为什么不戴，他便会傻乎乎说担心自己笨手笨脚，怕磕了碰了合约结束时赔不起……Thor这些仿佛随时准备着同他撇清关系的举动，让Loki感觉自己的自尊心受挫了，即便他清楚，Thor不用自己的麻烦打扰他，Thor谨记身份恪守本分，皆是正确之举，他不该为此怪罪他。然而，想到这些他的心里就堵得慌，连带着，这种清楚自己正在无理取闹的理智认知也在一定程度上加深了他的苦闷，而这样的苦闷，他是不可能直接说出来的。  
过于骄傲的人，哪怕真心实意付出，也免不了带着一丝高高在上的意味，不容人拒绝，在爱情里，这绝对是一种不自知的错误的笨拙。  
“我……我没想这么多……”被Loki劈头盖脑一通责难，Thor嗫嚅着显然有些不知所措，但受伤的表情没有在他脸上停留多久，片刻之后，他收起了先前像一只忠顺大型犬般讨好求饶的姿态，挺直了腰板，面容刚毅地说道，“可我靠自己的劳动挣钱，不丢脸。”  
他不认同Loki将他的劳动贬为丢人之举一说。在他看来，以弱者的姿态伸手向Loki要钱，接受带着施舍意味的钱财，或者更卑劣一点，仗着Loki送他的东西很多随便卖掉些许也不会被发现，就变卖其中一二以解燃眉之急，这些举动才是真正的丢人。  
见Thor还敢义正言辞地反驳，本想训他一通出出气便作罢的Loki当即从床上坐了起来，怒道：“你还有理了？你到底有没有听懂我刚刚说的？我说，你丢的是我的脸。如何得体地解决你弟弟的学费问题，你当真不知道吗？”  
“我没有觉得我的做法不得体。”Thor也不示弱，理直气壮地回应，声音愈发硬气。  
他平时是对Loki处处迁就忍让，但在这些原则问题上，他不想当一个没有立场的软骨头，那会让他自己也瞧不起他自己。  
“你把困难告诉仆人却不告诉我，这是第一个不得体；你顶着‘Loki Laufeyson配偶’的尊贵头衔却跑去村子里打零工，这是第二个不得体；哈！对了，你还和仆人串通一气让他们帮你打掩护，这是第三个不得体！明明是向我开口就能解决的问题，你非要弄得像我刻薄亏待了你一样，你说你到底得不得体？”  
“我、我……没有考虑到你的立场是我不对，可挣这笔学费明明就是我力所能及的事，我实在做不出直接摊手向你索要的行为。”  
“你就非要把向我寻求帮助理解得这么难堪？你们穷人的自尊心有时还真是脆弱。”  
“……如果你们富人的自尊心仅限于对面子的重视，那我宁愿一辈子当个穷人，至少我们比你们有骨气得多。”  
“你！滚出去、我不想看到你！”  
扯上阶级矛盾，原本只为发泄情绪开始的争吵便演变成了一个互不相让的局面，而激烈争执的结果，就是感觉被严重冒犯的Loki气急败坏地摔枕头撵人，同样倍感受辱的Thor也怒气冲冲地起身夺门而出。  
这次吵得厉害，两人也各自气得厉害。这天晚上，Thor回了自己的房间睡觉，在第二天上午陪同Loki出席早就写在日程表上的春耕祈福活动时，也全程互相没有搭理对方。

等到这一天的所有活动全部结束，两人乘车返家，已经是下午了。  
难得的，今天开车的是庄园里的司机。因为Loki前一天夜里没有睡好身体不太舒服，而他也不想做冷战中主动说话的那一个开口让Thor驾驶。  
他们如同来时一样，一个坐在副驾驶，一个坐在后座。Thor不时同身边的司机闲聊，Loki则上了车便抄着手闭目养神起来。  
“诶？怎么回事？”  
当汽车行至一段僻静的小路时，前方一个横躺在路中间的男人挡住了他们的去路。司机将车停下来，按了按喇叭，却见那人依旧一动不动，而对方背对着他们以侧卧的姿势躺着，从车子里看出去，也看不出伤势如何，是生是死。  
“看起来不太好，应该是被车撞倒受了伤。”  
“您坐着，我去看看。”  
Thor是个好心肠的人，说着便解了安全带要过去查看。司机不想劳烦他，赶紧让他在车里等着便好，自己则下车朝那人走了过去。  
靠在后座上打盹儿的Loki听闻变故不耐烦地睁开眼来，就见Thor下了车正站在车边观望，而司机已经走到了路中间那个躺着的人身前蹲下。原本就头晕犯恶心想快点回家的他顿时心烦起来，刚想斥责他们多管闲事，可变故就在这一瞬间发生——地上那个看起来毫无知觉的人突然翻身动了，接着一声枪响，蹲着的司机应声倒在了地上！  
Thor也看见了这一幕，比在车里的Loki看得还更清一些，中枪的司机倒在地上不住地抽搐，可他的头上被子弹开了一个血窟窿，明显是没救了。  
“坐好！”  
几乎是在看到这一幕的一瞬间，Thor猛地钻进车里发动汽车，一声大喝，顶着随后打在汽车上的几发子弹一脚将油门踩到底，朝着路中持枪的男人直接撞了过去。这马力十足的一记猛撞直接将人撞得飞了出去，他本想径直朝前开，可眼尖的他很快看到在前方不远处的路中间，还停着一辆黑色的汽车，已然拦住了去路。  
与此同时，路边又跑出几个拿枪的人来，也不去看被撞的同伴的情况，举枪便朝他们射击。  
“趴下！”  
密集的枪声再起，电光火石间，Loki听得Thor又喊了一声，震得他下意识伏低上身赶紧趴在了座位上。随即，只感觉车子猛晃来了个一百八十度的大转弯，伴着轮胎摩擦地面发出的刺耳声响，Thor调转方向开始朝他们来时的路飞驰奔逃。  
这一切发生得太快，几乎就是几秒钟的事情！Loki趴在后座上一动也不敢动，车后的枪声并未停止，连发打在车身上砰砰作响，后车窗的玻璃也被击碎了，碎玻璃渣落了他一身。  
“Thor！你没事吧？”趴伏着看不到四周的情况，Loki急切地问道。  
他害怕极了，强烈的恐惧包裹了他，倒不是因为这猝不及防的枪袭事件，而是在车子转弯的时候，不知是不是他的错觉，他似乎听见前面的Thor于所有混乱的声音中发出了一声痛苦的闷哼。  
“我没事，你呢？”  
Thor的声音从前座传来，声音不大可听起来还算沉稳，这让Loki心下稍安。  
“我也没事。”  
“嗯……趴好，别乱动。”

枪声被远远甩在了后面，车子又疾驶了好一段才缓缓在路边停下。Loki甩着满头满身的玻璃渣从后座坐起身，可还未等他就脱离险境松一口气，他便被前座的景象惊得差点心脏骤停。  
Loki嘶哑了嗓子大喊着Thor的名字，慌忙下车打开前座的车门。Thor胸前的衣服上已满是骇人的血迹，他中枪了，Loki颤抖着手检查他的伤势，发现那涌血的伤口还该死的在左胸的位置上。  
——他就知道那不是他的错觉！这家伙、这混蛋竟在受伤后还若无其事将车开了这么远！  
“Thor、Thor你醒醒！醒醒！”  
Loki强迫自己镇定下来，一面急急地呼唤着已经闭上了眼睛的Thor，一面在自己身上胡乱抓扯，把西装前胸口袋里装饰的丝巾、裤兜里的手帕全扯出来紧紧压在了Thor的伤口上，以减缓血液的流失。情急之中，他还用被血染得鲜红的手用力扇了Thor一下，想让他清醒过来。  
“呃……”许是被他弄痛了，Thor吃痛一声，疲惫地半睁了眼睛。他的蓝眼睛已经有些不对焦了，但在努力看清眼前的人后，他还是冲Loki抱歉地笑了笑，然后费力地挣扎起来，想将驾驶的位置让给他，“你来，我实在开不动了……”  
“好、好，你别乱动，压好伤口！我扶你。”  
“快走，我担心……会追上来。”  
“别担心，我在，不会有事的。”  
Loki安慰着Thor将他移到副驾驶位上，拉了他沉重的手按住自己的伤口，又脱下外衣给他盖住，而后很快发动汽车朝郡上最近的医院驶去。  
巨大的恐慌让Loki真切地感觉到了窒息，胸腔闷痛，浑身冰冷，手脚发麻，大脑也似乎僵化般难以运转。他的思维无疑是混乱的，但这样直逼崩溃临界点的高强度紧张也让他的身体进入了一种机械应急的最佳状态，勿需过多的思考，单凭本能和潜意识里的积累就做出行动以应对眼下的一切。  
“睁着眼睛，看着我、和我说话，说什么都好，我们很快就到医院了。”  
“好……昨天对不起，不该和你吵，但帮我把Balder的学费寄回去吧，我凑了一、一周，都……都在我房间的床、床头柜子里……”  
“好，送你去了医院我就去，我没有生你的气，不许睡！听到了吗？”  
“嗯……还有，别告诉我爸妈，就算我……也多瞒一阵子，我不想他们伤心。”  
“胡说八道……睁眼！Thor！”  
Thor每一句都如同临终遗言般的交代让Loki心里升起一阵阵的不祥，但他不敢言明，只能强忍着不安引导他说一些轻松的话题。  
“你就没有什么是要对我说的吗？我知道你有很多话想对我说，你说，说点关于我的。”  
在不断同Thor说话，呼唤他保持意识的同时，Loki亦将车开得飞快，快到这辆车所能达到的速度极限，快到将他们置于只需一丁点差池便足以车毁人亡的危险边缘。可他完全不在乎，更不害怕这样的结果，这是他们共同的生死之路，此刻让他害怕的，唯有对方一旦闭上了眼就再也醒不过来这一件事。  
“呵……我很累啊……”  
“我不管！听着，如果你不想我只顾盯着你导致翻车，就说话给我听，我要一直听你说话。”  
Thor听出了Loki话音里的颤抖，如果不是他的错觉，那里面还带着哭腔。这让他满心酸涩，如果可以，他也想一直一直陪他说话，说许多许多的话让他安心，但他实在是力不从心了。巨大的疲乏和眩晕让他仿佛沉浮在海浪中，身体也越来越冷，像浸泡着冰冷刺骨的海水且不断在水中下坠，光明和黑暗在他的头顶明灭交替着，越来越远，越来越远了……  
“你听到没有？不管你说什么我都不会生气，更不会怪你，我就要你和我说话！”  
渐渐的，Loki的声音也变得仿佛是从水面上传来，隔了灌满他双耳的海水，呜呜咽咽听不太真切，但话语里那股子刁蛮、任性、爱强人所难的劲头，却是他非常熟悉的。  
“你啊……我爱你，很爱很爱……”在意识越来越模糊的时候，Thor轻轻叹息着笑了，“想一直和你在一起，本想实现了想法……再说给你听……咳、如果我死了……就当没听我说过，忘了吧，也忘了我……别放在心上。”  
他感觉自己在水下用以坚持的那口氧气已经用到了尽头，以至于，他不太清楚他想说的这些话是真的说出了口，传达到了Loki的耳中？还是仅仅在心里这样想着，以为自己说了？  
“Thor——”  
最终，这个困惑也没能困扰Thor太久，黑暗和寂静便带走了一切。  
当Loki一路狂飙将满是弹痕的汽车径直开进郡医院停到接诊楼下时，Thor已经因失血过多陷入了昏迷。等不及跑进去叫护工帮忙，也顾不上自己的身体状况，Loki直接背起他，忍着负重带来的隐隐腹痛跑上了台阶。


	18. 悲喜人间

显示“手术中”的红灯直到夜幕降临还依旧亮着，手术室外的长凳上，一个面无表情的男人也如静物一般抱了双臂久久枯坐。在离他五、六步远的地方，是另外一些或坐或立明显焦躁不安的人，他们不时窃窃私语，来回走动，却都很有默契地没有上前打扰那个过于沉静的男人。  
良久，Daisy经过好一阵的犹豫，还是没忍住提了食盒走上前去小声道：“主人，吃点东西吧，已经很晚了。”  
她来医院也好几个小时了，其间，Loki除了去厕所换上她带来的干净衣物外，就一直坐在这里一动不动，任谁问话也不言语，不免让她担心着急。  
Loki没有理她，只抬头看了看手术室上方的灯牌，又继续保持他木头人般的状态。鲜艳的红，在四周大面积的白色里刺眼得让人倍感压抑，他对那盏灯很是矛盾，一面希望它快点熄灭，一面又害怕它熄灭。  
没有得到回应，Daisy轻叹一声，在Loki的身边坐了下来。她小心翼翼去握他的手，Loki没有躲开，那只手果然就如她料想的那般汗湿冰冷，还微微发着颤。在Daisy的印象里，她还不曾见过像这般失魂落魄的Loki，是的，就是失魂落魄，即便Loki仍然坐得端正，表情寡淡不焦不躁，可她感觉得到，他的惊惶，他的胆怯，他竭力隐藏在麻木之下的焚心焦灼。  
然而，Daisy也很能理解Loki现在这种类似于恍神的状态。因为即便是她，此刻也依旧被剧烈惊吓后的不真实感左右着，内心惶恐难安，就连走起路来也恍恍惚惚如踩了棉花，像做梦一样，就更无论，是亲历那样的惨案且心系之人还徘徊在生死边缘的当事人了。  
对Daisy来说，今天原本是再平常不过的一天。一切都按照庄园里日日遵循的生活时间表有条不紊地进行着，没什么特别之处，直到两通接踵而至的电话打破了平静。  
这两通电话分别来自警察局和郡医院，皆指名要找约顿伯爵；紧接着，伯爵便带着劳菲森家的男人们神色凝重地急急出了门，那阵仗，简直如临大敌，让家里的气氛一下子紧张到了极点；她和所有的仆人一样，一头雾水，可还没等她去找管家打听到底发生了什么，便被一脸惊慌的伯爵夫人吩咐立马准备一整套Loki的衣物，然后跟着夫人和四小姐上了等在门外的汽车。  
她是在半路上，才知道Loki的车在回家的途中遭遇枪击以及Loki和Thor都进了医院这件事的。这么突然又可怕的事，光是听到就吓得她登时六神无主，浑身发起抖来。等到了医院，见到一身斑斑血迹脸色苍白的Loki，更是令她当着老爷夫人的面就不合规矩地直接哭了起来。  
幸运的是，Loki没有受伤；可不幸的是，他身上那么多的血竟然都是Thor的！老天啊……一个人怎么能有那么多的血可以流？而这个可怜的、愿上帝一定要庇佑垂怜的好人胸口中了枪，正躺在手术室里抢救，生死未卜。  
那时候，Thor的手术已经开始好一会儿了，Loki一直守在手术室门外，就伯爵夫妇和小姐的关切问询不愿多言，他们便也默默陪着他一起等待。后来，先行赶去警局的两位少爷也来了，还带了一些前来了解案情的警探。面对这些警探，Loki表现得也很平淡，配合他们简单做了笔录，而有关案情更深入的询问，只说现下丈夫尚在抢救，自己心神不定难以细细回忆更多，待稍后确定其平安，自会亲自前往警局协助调查。倒是打发走警探对上缩在一旁的大少爷Helblindi，他难得变了脸色，目露凶光，还说了一些让大家都感觉奇怪的话……  
手上突如其来的痛感打断了Daisy的回想，一看是Loki下意识捏紧了她的手。与此同时，手术室的门开了，从里面走出一个医生模样的人，而手术室上方亮着的红灯也已经熄灭了。  
“手术很成功，子弹已经取出，所幸没有直接伤到心脏。”医生摘了口罩，先告诉了已然站起身的Loki一个好消息，可还未等他放松些许，又立马说了可怕的话，“但病人失血过多，伤处又靠近心脏，手术后的十二小时是最危险的，很可能会出现术后并发症，情况不容乐观。”  
“那可怎么办？”Daisy听后一下没忍住，未等主人们开口便着急地率先发问道。  
但现在没人有心情责怪她的越矩，医生看了她一眼，将目光移向眉头紧锁的Loki，有些为难道：“Laufeyson阁下，作为投资人之一，您应该清楚我们郡医院的医疗条件不比……唔，我的建议是，最好能连夜转去伦敦的大医院。”  
说话的间隙，安置着Thor的担架床被护工从手术室里小心推了出来，准备将他送去病房。  
陷入昏迷的他插着输氧管，手上打着点滴，面色惨白得吓人。Loki见了没有过多的表情，只微颤着手摸了摸他的脸，问道：“立即转院的话，他的身体能承受得住吗？”  
“当然会有一定的风险，但如果不转院，病情稳定还好，一旦转危需要二次抢救，以我们医院的条件就很难应对了。”  
“那请您准备一下，务必配备最优的医资，我们现在就转院。伦敦方面不用担心，我会让人在抵达前安排妥当。”  
Loki当即拿了主意，只让Eimyrja将转院一事转告已被劝回家中等消息的父母亲，自己则陪着Thor一起坐上了前往伦敦的救护车。在袭击者尚处暗处很有可能卷土重来的当下，夜间行动无疑是相当危险的，可Loki无法抱着侥幸心理冒任何一点风险，而事实也证明，他的决断是十分正确的。  
半夜里，手术后情况一直很稳定的Thor突然发起了高烧，呼吸衰竭，病情急转直下。他再次被推进手术室进行抢救，直到第二天中午重新转危为安，院方已接连下了三次病危通知。  
期间，Loki一直不眠不休地守着，上半夜守在Thor的病床前，再度急救他便守在手术室外。同来的Daisy劝不动他睡觉，好歹逼着他进了几次食，虽然每次他都吃的极少。他始终沉默着，亦冷静着，医生找他谈了几次话，每次都不是什么好消息，但他淡定地听完后，照旧淡定地走回长凳上坐着，不与人交流，也不泄露丝毫情绪。  
他仿佛被剧烈的惊吓和浓烈的悲伤暂时封存了对外界的感知，独自沉溺在自己的世界里，没有人知道他在想什么，或者他什么也没想，只是浑浑噩噩，只是冷漠地失神着。

所有人都这样认为，其实不然。  
Loki的头脑一直很清醒，在将Thor送到郡医院后，他便立马委托护士报了警并通知他的家人，还借用医院的电话一边联络自己的亲信全面调查此次遇袭的始末，一边安排人手埋伏在医院里以防再次袭击发生。就连答应Thor的事他也第一时间做了，甚至做得更多，不仅命手下人给他的弟弟汇去了学费，还让对方将入学的全部事宜打点妥当，务必让这个男孩在新学校里享有一切名门贵族子弟应得的待遇。  
他始终还是那个遇事沉着冷静、做事雷厉风行的他，不多言语只是因为这次袭击来得太过蹊跷，谨慎起见，在未理清头绪前，需得避免多说多错。他认为这件事想必同他该死的大哥惹出的麻烦，以及Thanos的黑帮团伙脱不了干系，但生性多疑的他觉得很有可能还有别的人参与其中，许多人在他看来都很可疑，而将自己置于一个惊惶弱势的、令人同情担忧的境地，也会在一定程度上让幕后算计他的人放松警惕，有利于他暗中观察，思量。  
这种清醒且运筹帷幄的状态一直保持到Thor第二次被送进手术室。  
随着抢救的时间一分一秒过去，Loki只感觉自己的心也越来越空，像灵魂被抽离了躯壳，任何人和他说话，周遭的任何声响，都只是闹哄哄从他耳朵里进去又出来，过一遍全然不留痕迹，更激不起他任何反应的欲望。他的头脑亦无法再思考，或者说，他强迫自己不去思考，恐惧一点点蚕食着他的思想，只要一想到会就此失去Thor，永远再见不到他傻气又可爱的笑，听不到他低沉又悦耳的声音，触碰不到他强健又温暖的身体，他便会感觉心痛难当，那种疼痛剧烈到会令他窒息，使他昏厥。  
但眼下糟糕的状况却不容他倒下，Loki只能逼迫自己沉浸在思维与心绪同化虚无的麻木中，不让消极的忧虑将他击垮。  
因为Thor是那么的需要他。  
那个傻瓜此刻正为能继续留在他的身边拼尽全力与死神激烈搏斗着，他知道他不会放弃，且勇敢无畏，就像他豁出性命在枪口下救他时那样。无论如何，他都要与他同在，清醒又镇定地守在离他最近的地方。  
这样的想法在一定程度上给予了Loki力量，他坚信Thor一定会平安无事，但在清晨接到第二张病危通知的时候，他还是派Fandral去了Thor位于伦敦东区的家，去把他的家人全都接来医院。  
万一最可怕的事情发生，他不想为这个家庭留下不能得见至亲至爱之人去世前最后一面这种永生难以弥补的遗憾，即便他答应了Thor要帮他保密。  
Fandral很快就回来了，让Loki意外的是，他只带来了Frigga。  
Loki很快就从Frigga口中知道了原因，她之所以只身前来，是因为Odin在两天前带着他们的二儿子Balder去了爱尔兰，现在不在家中，而她听闻报信后心下焦急，无暇管顾还在睡梦中的小儿子，便将他抱去邻家请邻居帮忙照顾。  
这位十几年不曾再见的女士，虽然已经在艰难困苦的岁月里不复Loki记忆中的年轻美貌，但Loki并不觉得她陌生，给他的感觉甚至还像幼时般亲近。他想，这可能是她端庄优雅的气质未曾改变，善良宽容的性格也一如往昔，哪怕她已然泪眼婆娑，心急如焚，但见到他还是第一时间拥抱了他，与他说乐观鼓舞的话，隐忍了自己的痛苦给予他温暖和慰藉。  
Loki向她简单讲述了事情的经过，当然隐去了两人那段不能让这位母亲知道的秘密关系，只说Thor是在陪他外出的途中为了救他而受伤。Frigga听后没有责怪他，也没有就只是园丁的Thor为何会陪他外出的不合理提出疑问，信奉基督的她在短暂的交谈后就去了走廊的窗前长久地祷告，闭着眼睛双手合十，为自己的儿子诚心祈求主的垂怜。  
之后便又是无言静默的等待，直到转危为安的Thor重新被送回病房。

这一次，Thor的脸色变得更加苍白了，甚至可以说是灰败。昏迷中的他并未完全脱离危险，但就像Loki坚信的那样，他是那么的顽强，医生在叙述完他的病情后也由衷感叹他的生命力，佩服他的求生欲，因为就在抢救过程中，他的心脏曾几度骤停，饶是如此凶险的境况，他却都奇迹般挺了过来。  
简单的午餐后，趁着暂时不再需要人手，Fandral和Daisy去了病房外的长椅上打盹儿。他们劝不动同样一夜未眠却执意要在病房里守着不肯去休息的Loki，只好请求Frigga帮忙照看着他。  
Loki的脸色不是很好，双眼下泛起了淡淡的青色，可失而复得的欣喜和尚未消除的隐忧让他一点也不觉得困倦。他只想守在Thor身边，看着他，即便是正躺在病床上无知无觉的他，也能令他动荡的一颗心安稳下来，仿佛获得了前所未有的满足。  
再一次陪护，Loki很识趣地将病床前的座位让给了心系儿子的Frigga坐，自己则坐到了稍远一些的小沙发上。如果可以，他其实很想坐近些，近到能拉了Thor没有打点滴的那只手覆在自己的腹部，让他摸摸他平日里最喜欢亲近的“小不点”，告诉他，他们的孩子非常乖巧懂事，除了在他背着他跑进医院的时候小小闹腾了一下，之后都没有再为他的身体增添不适。  
但是，他不能。  
他没有立场，不论是作为Thor的远房叔叔，还是雇佣他的庄园主，他像这样不眠不休的守候都已经明显过了界，不符合彼此的身份。  
为了不让Frigga起疑两人的关系，进而让Thor想对家人保守的秘密曝光，Loki主动同她说起了自己的感激和愧疚，把自己表现出的过分关心解释为感念Thor因救他才受了重伤。  
Loki会这样说，倒不是因为他想撇清自己，或羞于承认他和Thor的关系。  
相反，他想要回应Thor的感情，且这样的想法非常强烈。但眼下的情形实在是太糟糕也太混乱，于情于理都不是一个做出坦白的好时机，他必须尊重Thor的意愿，照顾Frigga的感受。  
“您不要有负担，我所做的一切都是应该的。我得在这儿等他醒来，Thor是个好孩子，还是我的救命恩人，这世上哪有放着自己恩人的安危不顾，心安理得跑去休息的道理。”  
对于Loki的说辞，一开始，Frigga只是默默地听着。  
知晓实情的她何尝不懂Loki的欲盖弥彰，她为此心疼又矛盾。  
她猜想，对家人保密，或许是Loki同她的傻儿子签订的契约里的一部分。她太懂这种在跨越阶层的交易中滋生出的感情，对于他们两人来说都是多么的无奈又复杂，而她作为其中一方的母亲，明显属于应当被避忌的那一类人。  
这让Frigga不知道自己该不该让Loki知道，她已经知晓了他们的秘密，且这个秘密还是Thor违反了他们可能定下的约定亲口告诉她的。她清楚自己的介入势必会给他们两人都造成莫大的困扰，但看着满心忧虑却苦于没有立场表达的Loki，她又实在忍不下心假装不知情，眼看他在如此煎熬的时刻还要强自伪装。  
至少，她觉得她应该叫他坐到床边来，而不是让他像现在这样，明明很想凝视她的儿子——他内心牵挂着的人，却只能克制着自己灼热的目光，每每看过来，都要假装成不经意的一瞥……但她更想让他睡一觉。从那两个年轻人的口中，她得知自从Thor昨天入院，直到现在Loki已经一天一夜没有休息过了，他还怀着孩子，这样的情况必定会对他的身体造成很大的负担。她是Thor的母亲没错，但由她悉心陪伴照料过Loki在她的心里同样是孩子般的存在，就算十几年未曾再见，她始终还是怜爱他的，就像母亲对儿子那样。  
“Loki darling，”思及此，Frigga做了决定，她用了从前对Loki的昵称轻唤他，站起身走到他身边坐下，微笑道，“睡一会儿吧，为了你和Thor的宝宝好，你真的需要休息一下了。”  
“您……您知道？”Loki有一瞬间的错愕和慌张，为着Frigga委婉地表达了自己已然知情，也为他刚刚卖力的现在看来应该是非常可笑的表演。  
——噢！亏他还努力找着蹩脚的借口替他隐瞒……Thor你这个大嘴巴的混蛋！  
羞恼地腹诽着，不好意思直视Frigga的Loki悄悄狠瞪了一眼病床上的Thor。  
Frigga体谅地点点头，像从前她常做的那样，拍了拍自己的大腿示意Loki躺到她的腿上：“你不肯去睡觉，就像小时候一样枕着我打个盹儿也好。”  
许是觉得被戳破了伪装再同Frigga面对面很是尴尬，Loki顺从地在沙发上侧躺下，将头枕在了Frigga的腿上。

童年时代的Loki总是与他最为亲近喜爱的女仆Frigga小姐形影不离。  
小小的他每天最爱做的事情，便是玩累了趴到陪伴在一旁的Frigga膝上，在懒洋洋的午后暖阳里枕着她的腿，一边看图画精美的童话书，一边听她用温柔悦耳的声音讲那上面的故事……时过境迁，当Loki再一次枕上Frigga的腿，被她用不大的手一下下轻抚背脊，这些许久不曾回忆的童年往事纷至沓来。他记得那时候，他有一间大大的、阳光充足的玩具房，装饰风格是和整栋古典豪奢也沉重肃穆的大房子截然不同的，墙壁被漆成嫩绿色，一年四季都总是春意盎然；还有那巨大落地窗前总是向两边挽起的淡蓝色曳地窗帘，上面刺绣着精致的粉色花卉纹样；柔和的阳光会从随风飘逸的洁白纱帘里透进来，落一地斑斑驳驳的细碎金屑……此番回想，这些色彩竟都清晰地保留在了他的记忆里，穿过所有褪色的时光，构成他对遥远童年的全部印象。与这些让他印象深刻的明亮色彩同样清晰的，还有Frigga小姐那张年轻美丽总是带着温暖笑意的脸，与不能追溯的年月一样，令人怀念至极。  
“您不生我的气吗？”  
两厢沉默许久，就在Frigga以为Loki已经在她的安抚下睡着时，她听到他幽幽地问道。  
“我收到了你的信，我以为我们已经和解了。”Frigga带着点玩笑的口吻轻笑道。她亦忆起了往昔，那个骄傲乖戾却独独与她亲近的小少爷，以他的性情，会记仇她的离开十多年，甚至更长的时间，她一点也不意外，更没有因此生他的气。  
“我不是说那个。是我和Thor的事，以我们的年龄差距和我想要继承人的初衷，您完全有理由责怪我。”Loki的声音再次传来，闷闷的，让Frigga觉得很像他小时候每次任性完再别扭承认错误那般，“还有这次的事也是……我明明大了他许多，却没有保护好他。”  
“他不是需要人护在身后的小孩了，我了解他，他为你所做的事情是出于他的本心，心甘情愿且义无反顾，我又怎么能反倒去怪罪他放在心上珍惜维护的人呢？”Frigga顺着Loki的头发，就他所说的后一件事开解道，而就他所说的前一件事，出于一个母亲的私心，她问了Loki一个问题，“你爱他吗？不要受他为你受伤这个意外事件的影响，就单纯你对他抱有的感情而言。”  
作为Thor的母亲，在知晓Thor对Loki怀有的深深爱意后，她自是希望自己儿子的感情能得到回应。她不认为年龄的差距就该把Loki划为不恰当的人选，也不认为错误的开始就要让这段爱情的存在变得不应该，但她不希望Loki回以的爱是源自对这次意外的感激和亏欠，这对他们两人来说都不公平。  
Frigga的问题让Loki陷入了思考。他必须得承认，Thor失去意识前的表白令他心魂震颤，哪怕他一早就清楚Thor对他情根深种，可真正听他说出口，还是让他像从未接受过告白的愣头小子一样激动得六神无主，心跳得如同擂鼓。更勿论，这次表白还发生在Thor为救他拼上了性命的危难关头。  
然而，Loki却也很快确定自己会产生回应Thor的想法，绝非出于心怀激荡、或太过感动之下的头脑发热。  
不是。他并非一个会拿感情做回报的庸人，即便对方替他挡了枪子儿，为他流血，因他濒死，甚至直接为他而死，可不爱的人，他始终都不会去爱。  
他之所以想回以Thor真情，只因这一天一夜满心焦灼的煎熬让他明了了Thor在他心里的分量——Loki深深明了自己害怕失去Thor，非常非常害怕，而这种强烈的惧意源自于爱。  
“我爱他。我爱上了他，早于意外发生的昨天。”短暂的沉默后，Loki语气平淡却相当笃定地给出了自己的答案。  
他想，或许早在不知不觉间，在日复一日的相处中，他对Thor的爱就已经比他自认为的要超过很多了，多到足以消除他当初的胆怯和不甘。  
由此，他亦不想再作壁上观，践行他狡猾的观望了。他会等Thor醒来，然后和他在一起，真正的、公开的、长久的那种，就让所有的顾虑与那份合约一起见鬼去吧！他将自己禁闭在自认安全却绝对孤独的牢笼里太久，是时候重新开始了。  
得到了回答，Frigga没有再就他们的关系多说什么，在她看来，那是相爱双方自己的事，不容旁人多加置喙和干涉，即便是她这个母亲。  
之后，如同母子的两人又聊了一会儿别的事情，大抵是些轻松愉快的往事，也不乏各自生活中一些无伤大雅的烦恼。很快，在这种充满怀念又脉脉温情的氛围中，Loki聊着聊着就枕着Frigga睡着了，待他完全睡踏实后，Frigga脱了自己的披肩叠好给他当枕头，又取了他挂在门后的大衣替他盖好。  
Loki这一觉睡得很沉也很长，经历这一场风波，他的身心都确实太累了。

“Byleistr你这个魔鬼！我这次真是被你害死了！”  
在这场风波到来后，还有一个人惶恐难安，甚至到了如坐针毡的地步，那便是Loki的大哥，Helblindi勋爵。  
当天夜里，Helblindi从医院回来后便开始急急收拾行李。他要连夜赶去伦敦，为着自己极有可能遭到报复正处于危险之中的妻女。  
“我现在算是明白了，你当时说那番话的原因。你打从一开始就想害死Loki对不对？不……你还想害死我！我就说你怎么突然那么好心，要变卖自己的土地予我还债……操！我是鬼迷了心窍才会相信你的鬼话，还带你去见了Thanos那个疯子！”Helblindi一面往皮箱里烦躁地扔着东西，一面压低了声音对着跟他进到房间里来的Byleistr破口大骂。  
就在一天前，他听信了这个弟弟说要替他同Thanos谈判并卖掉一部分田地凑钱给他抵债的话，带他去了这些黑帮分子在郡上的据点。结果谈判自然是失败了，Thanos态度强硬，表示自己不想要钱只要宝石。就在他们无可奈何准备离开的时候，Byleistr却突然向这个凶恶的家伙倒起了苦水，推说他们原本是愿意交出宝石的，可当家的弟弟不愿意，令他们也无计可施，还顺带编排了许多这位当家人自视甚高不把外来势力的威胁放在眼里的坏话。他当时没有多想，只当Byleistr是为缓和余地找说辞，可第二天紧接着就发生了Loki差点被枪杀的事，而Byleistr还在警局里供出了Thanos以及他们的据点，这才让他回过味来。  
“冷静点，Helblindi，我没有想到那个恶棍居然会真的对Loki下手，我现在也很后悔当时说了那些话。但事已至此，终归是我一时失言惹的祸，你要这样怪我我也无话可说，唉！都是我的错，都是我的错……”Byleistr局促不安地搓着手站在一边不断歉疚道。他的样子看起来还是一如既往的无辜又卑微，就连辩解也仿佛是在极不小心的情况下做了错事，却出于良好的品德和责任感将所有罪过揽到自己身上一样。  
但这一次，鲁莽自负又好骗的Helblindi却是一句话也不想听，一个字也不再相信他了。  
“够了！你真的不知道？我一早就给你说过Thanos有多丧心病狂了！”Helblindi愤怒地摔了手里的衣架打断Byleistr絮絮叨叨的虚伪抱歉。他瞪视着他，双目血红，如同瞪着一个不共戴天的仇人，可就在Byleistr以为他要忍不住动手教训他时，Helblindi却笑了，笑得苍凉又悲切，他眼中的怒火亦熄灭了，这让他的目光一瞬间变得很通透明澈，直直的能望进人心底深处，这古怪的变化让Byleistr下意识后退了一步。  
看着Byleistr，Helblindi笑道：“哈……别再表演了Byleistr，我看透了你，你的算盘打的是那样的好，好一招借刀杀人，就算杀不死，你也能捞一份举报凶徒的功劳，抓不抓得到人也不要紧，反正到了家族清算的时候遭殃的是惹出祸事的我，会被端了窝的黑帮报复的还是我。”  
Byleistr一时无言以对，虽然他不愿承认，但他这愚蠢的哥哥似乎突然睿智了起来，一字一句道尽他邪恶的心思，他不肯面对的阴暗。  
——他是真的想害死Loki、害死Helblindi吗？  
他不知道。  
——他只是大多数时间处于嫉妒之中，想令他妒火中烧的人失去骄傲的资本陷入困境，可他并不是真的想要他们死。  
Helblindi不再理会Byleistr，又胡乱收罗了一些日常用品便扣上皮箱，提起来向外走去。  
许是因Helblindi的反常而陷入怔愣的缘故，看着准备离开的他，Byleistr的心中不知为何突然涌起一阵强烈的不祥，那感觉，就像今次一别会再也见不到他了一样。  
“留在家里吧！”情急之下，Byleistr一把拽住了Helblindi，又在对方质疑的目光里怯怯松了手，尴尬找着说辞解释、宽慰道，“呃……我是说，在这节骨眼上你还是别乱跑的好，当心爸爸起疑。再说现在警察应该已经在抓捕Thanos团伙的路上了，他们也承诺会联合伦敦警方保护嫂嫂和小侄女，你不要太过担心。”  
“滚开！不要担心？置身事外的你根本不懂我心里的恐惧。如果你还有一点良心，就别在我走后去爸爸面前说三道四，哈哈，不过不趁此机会大做文章那就不是你了，随便吧，老子豁出去了。”  
对于Byleistr的劝阻，Helblindi只冷冷嘲讽了他几句，之后扬长而去。

Thor是在昏迷三天后苏醒过来的。  
彼时，他的意识沉浮在长梦的尽头，只感觉混沌中周围的场景一点一点明晰起来。  
首先是有了光。光源是深色浓云间半轮绯红旖旎的夕阳，他看清自己正站在绿意葱郁的花园中，傍晚的劳菲森花园。刚浇过水的树木蒸腾起湿热的潮气压得他喘不过气来，是夏天特有的感觉，他放下手里的胶皮水管朝一个方向走去，四周的环境他很熟悉，是通往他叔叔Loki Laufeyson的小洋楼。  
——为什么要去那儿？  
紧接着他的思维亦在此时活跃了起来。Thor有点疑惑，努力想了想，他想起他是要去“面试”，噢……他的小Hoder出了车祸，需要一大笔治疗费。  
心情顿时变得急迫，带着点似曾相识的异样感，Thor转眼来到了叔叔的小洋楼里。他同Daisy说话，说话的内容也似曾相识，这种感觉很奇怪，就像……像这一切曾经发生过？  
他被领着上了楼，房间里的情景真是不堪入目！他很生气，气得鼻子耳朵都犯起了痒，忍不住面部抽搐，因为一个妖娆的Alpha正坐在他叔叔的大腿上，两人有说有笑开心极了，完全把他当成了空气！  
Loki还是那个漂亮的Loki，就像他在无数个工作间隙偷看到的那样。是的，他总是逮着一切能看到Loki的机会偷偷观察他，这是他的小秘密，都怪他的叔叔太耀眼了，完全……完全是他喜欢的类型。  
似曾相识的感觉又涌上了心头，看着那个男妖精从Loki腿上站起来，Thor预感他马上就要被轰走了，仿佛以前他就亲眼见过他被轰走一样。这让他有点开心，不，不止一点，他很开心，因为这房间里就三个人，他马上就要和他的叔叔独处了，他还从来没有和他如此近距离独处过。  
然而，Thor下一瞬就傻了眼。他的预感错误了，那个男人非但没有被轰走，Loki还跟着站起来揽了他就要一起离开房间。  
——不！他才不要被一个人留在这儿。  
Thor慌了神，在Loki与他擦肩而过的时候，他顾不得规矩一把抓住了他的手。  
Loki疑惑地望向他，皱着眉头，目光陌生到让他难受。他被他注视着结结巴巴说明了自己的来意，却只换来Loki毫不掩饰的嘲笑，他竟嘲笑他毛都还没长齐就开始白日做梦了。  
这让他很伤心，伤心的感觉牵扯得胸口隐隐作痛，他想立马反驳，可一低头他却惊恐地发现自己的身量忽而瘦小了许多，身上的园丁工作服也变成了破旧的过于宽大的旧衣裳。他对这身穿着并不陌生，是他十五岁刚来劳菲森庄园时穿的那一身。  
噢！老天……Loki嘲讽的没错，他现在是十五岁时的模样！  
——这到底是怎么回事？  
Thor彻底懵了，再一看，眼前的Loki竟也比他高出许多了，正居高临下地鄙视他，末了甩开他的手，开心地笑着就要走出房间。  
周遭的光线随着Loki的脚步远去开始变得暗淡，Thor觉得这是因为自己的眼睛被人捂住了，确实有力量施加在他的眼皮上，让他睁不开眼去看东西。他想大声呼叫，叫Loki停下来，别离开他，可他张不开嘴，嘴唇很凉，他想应该是被冰冻住了。  
情急之下，Thor猛地往Loki离开的方向一扑，想要抱住他。黑暗中，他感觉自己确实抱到了什么，但他确信那肯定不是Loki，因为味道不对，他闻到的是苹果的甜香，可属于Loki的香味明明不是这样的。  
——嗯？他怎么会知道Loki闻起来是什么味道？他根本没有机会近过他的身，更别说嗅闻他作为Omega的信息素香味了……  
但Thor就是确信，确信Loki的味道像雨天寂寞的森林，幽冷，沉郁，而非如此清甜的滋味。这种来得莫名其妙却又无比固执的认知搞得他更加迷惑和慌乱，他太心急了，不管不顾地挣扎起来，急着想弄清楚这一切，然后他便失去了依托朝着不知道什么方向跌落，直到他像梦做到尽头那般骤然清醒过来，睁开了眼睛。

“哇哦……果然醒了。”  
初睁眼时，明晃晃的光让Thor感觉眼前像是被蒙了一层水雾般看不真切，但他清楚地听到了一个熟悉的声音，近在咫尺带着点懒洋洋的戏谑，是Loki的声音。  
记忆随着梦的消散一瞬间重回脑际，Thor想起了他之所以躺在这儿是因为载着Loki躲避袭击时被子弹击中了，而方才困住他的梦境，则是被荒诞化的他同Loki真正意义上的初识。  
身体很沉重，一时动弹不得，Thor眨了眨眼睛，这一次，他看清了坐在床边正咬着一颗苹果的Loki。Loki冲他笑，他也想回应他一个笑容，并问问自己昏睡了多久，可刚一牵动嘴角，他便发觉自己的嘴唇上是真的被搁了一片冰冰凉凉的东西。  
不等他抬起麻木的手去抓，Loki放下手里的苹果站起身的同时，顺手帮他拿下了嘴唇上的东西。  
——噢……冰冰凉凉的东西竟然是一片切成月牙形的苹果块儿。  
Thor看得真切，联系梦里的种种异样感顿时哭笑不得，那萦绕鼻间的清甜果香和眼皮被压住的感觉也就有了解释，不难想象都是谁的恶作剧。  
“嘿，别乱动，我去叫医生来看看。”  
Loki忍着笑走出了病房。  
经过两天提心吊胆的守候，医生在昨天的检查中宣布Thor渡过了危险期，意识也逐步恢复有了做梦的迹象，应该一两天内就会醒过来。  
放下心来后，今天的Loki确乎后知后觉感到了陪护的无聊，坐在病床前总不安分，特别是当同样放心下来的Frigga回家去接自己的小儿子后，他一个人枯坐乏味，不由得就起了捉弄昏睡中的Thor打发时间的坏心思：他先是趴到枕头边骚扰Thor，一会儿挠他的鼻子、耳朵，一会儿往他脸颊上呼呼吹气，然后观察他的反应；见Thor似乎正在做梦，眼珠在眼皮子底下骨碌碌转个不停甚是有趣，他便将手指放到别人的眼皮上轻轻按压，较劲似的不许人家转眼睛；玩够了坐到一旁削苹果吃，又切了一块儿拿到Thor鼻子下面晃啊晃，挑逗一番放到他的嘴唇上盖着，大方示意自己并未吃独食……若Loki知道自己这一系列淘气的举动惹得Thor做了令人啼笑皆非的怪梦，那他必定会先得意洋洋大笑一番才会想起要通知医生的。他实在是太开心也太兴奋了，为着Thor的苏醒，为着自己转危为安的爱情，即便他为了保持自己高贵优雅的形象并未表现得很明显，但心里却如同住进了一窝叽叽喳喳唱歌跳舞的麻雀，闹腾得他整个人都轻飘飘起来。  
心中的大石落了地，向来睚眦必报的Loki自是将注意力放在了处理遇袭一事上。  
在他守着Thor的这几天里，他派出调查的亲信很有效率，已将调查结果交到了他的手中。不出他所料，确实是Thanos的黑帮团伙所为，原因自是那颗星光蓝宝石，而有意思的是，他的两个哥哥皆在他遇袭的前一天见过Thanos本人。  
警察署发出了对Thanos极其手下的全境通缉，他们当夜的抓捕扑了空，想必是暗杀不成，让这些亡命之徒早有防备。Loki动用黑道关系派去复仇的人也没什么收获，这批人倒是找到了Thanos藏身的地点，可一番火拼却只击毙了他的三个手下，却让Thanos本人逃跑了，更没抓到能逼问出他的哥哥们当日前去与之会面所谈内容的活口。  
“血债必须以血来偿。”  
loki放言要让所有参与的人付出代价。他向劳菲森家族嫡系和旁系里所有拥有话语权的成员发出了邀请，请他们前来伦敦的宅邸就此事开一个家庭会议。他手里有一些证据，打算在会上逼问并声讨涉事的Helblindi和Byleistr，借此重新划分家族权力和各人名下产业。但世事往往难料，未到会议的日期，一个噩耗就先一步到来了——Helblindi勋爵的尸体在伦敦皮卡迪利广场附近的一条巷子里被发现，身中数刀，警方通告疑似遭遇了歹徒抢劫。


	19. 哀愁与欢愉

春季是多雨的季节，绵绵密密的雨丝温柔又缱绻，所润之处总会在不经意间就突然冒出团团簇簇生机盎然的色彩来，令人心生喜悦。因而春雨是不带忧愁的，和其他季节的雨都不一样，但今天这一场春雨，却在白嘴鸦的声声咽啼中将劳菲森庄园淋得分外凄惶惨淡。  
Helblindi勋爵的遗体在这一日被安葬在了家族墓园中。前来吊唁的人很多，清一色的纯黑装束，撑的伞也是黑色的，来来去去，在通往劳菲森大宅的道路上，像集结了一朵朵密布的乌云。  
趁着父亲身边有几个长辈陪坐开解，Loki离开了会客厅往楼上走去。大宅内人来人往，是比平日热闹许多的景象，但这种热闹却是凝重而静默的，明明有着各种声音，但在这雨天阴沉的下午，在整个宅子阴郁氛围的笼罩下，却如死水一般沉寂，入目的金碧辉煌的厅堂也因此黯淡了颜色，让人倍感压抑。  
他避开众人一路上楼，来到Helblindi生前所居住的房间。  
——但凡一个人格健全、没有心理或精神疾病的正常人，在死亡面前总是有着悲悯的同理心的，就算不为死者哀恸，也会为生命消逝这件残酷而沉重的事情本身痛心。不然，人们为何总说死者为大？  
Loki这样想着，认为这应该便是他此刻满心悲凉想来这里看看的原因。他是不会为Helblindi的死而哀悼的，长久的交恶早已将他们之间源自血缘的兄弟情义消耗殆尽。他自认是一个爱憎分明的人，他憎恶Helblindi，这一点不会因为对方的死就有所改变。  
这个房间现在已经空了出来，Helblindi的妻子因悲伤过度病倒了，他们的继母为避免她睹物思人加重病情，将她暂时安排去了别的房间卧床休养。  
——可怜的女人。  
在拧动门把手时，Loki想起了她抱着两个年幼的孩子无声垂泪的模样，于心中叹息。  
不同于Helblindi的骄横跋扈，他的妻子是一个极内敛安静的人，传统保守的家庭将她教养得很是温顺得体，在人前就连悲痛欲绝的哭泣也极尽隐忍。年幼的孩子们是什么也不知道的，只当爸爸睡着了，看了妈妈哭，屡次天真又带着点困惑地劝慰，说爸爸醒来看到她哭鼻子会生气地凶凶。这更加重了女人的悲伤，让她的眼泪流得愈发汹涌，像决了堤的洪水。  
其实孩子们说的不对，Loki知道。  
Helblindi不会凶她，他虽然脾气不好，但对妻子却是十分体贴温和的。  
壁炉里是没有生火的，拉拢的纱帘又削弱了原本就很晦暗的天光，房间里非常阴暗，这让走进卧室的Loki在扭亮床头的东方琉璃镂花灯盏前，没有注意到默默坐在角落摇椅上的Byleistr。  
在这个时间、这个地点猛然与自己的二哥单独对上并不在Loki的预想中，但两人心里都清楚，他们之间迟早会有一场不体面的交锋，既然此刻撞上了，就绝没有先退避再另择时日的道理。  
这样的想法夹带着冷冽激进的锋芒在Loki的心中电光火石地一过，割破了紧缚在他心上的那一层抑郁哀沉，让他复又精神抖擞起来，于短暂的相顾无言后，率先冷笑道：“一个人躲在这里开心吗？在停放过Helblindi尸体的房间里，像毒蛇一样盘踞在死者身上回味你恶毒的胜利。”  
Helblindi的遗体从伦敦运回庄园后，在等待司管殡仪的人前来接走入殓的时间里，一直被安放在这间卧室的床上。  
Byleistr只是看着他，不知是不是被这房间里充满死亡意味的空气影响了，他的脸上和眼中都弥漫着一股死人一样的气息，那死气沉沉的目光自Loki步入他的视线起就没有变过。须臾，他也笑了，那笑比挂在Loki嘴角的更冷，全然不似他往日的温柔和善，冰冷到近乎凶恶，带着这样的笑容他道：“别恶人先告状，Helblindi的死难道不是你的杰作？”  
对于Byleistr的倒打一耙，Loki一点也不惊讶，他拂了拂被衾上并不存在的褶皱在床边坐了，十分好笑地反问他：“你真这么觉得？就像你在家族中散播的流言那样，‘Helblindi勾结恶党枪杀Loki不成，反被其心怀怨恨雇凶报复杀害’。”  
家族内本就因他被暗杀一事闹得人心惶惶，充满猜忌，现在一波未平一波又起，从Helblindi横死街头至今，像这样的风言风语已有不少传到了他的耳中。  
“我拜托你花点心思搞些证据出来，再开始对我进行第二轮算计好不好，像这样又坏又蠢着实让我看轻，要知道，我对你使坏的头脑和手段可是评价很高的。”  
听了Loki的推断和嘲讽，Byleistr倒也承认得爽快，即使这话其实不是他传的。  
他现在可没有这个心思。  
Helblindi的死对他打击很大。他不曾想，当日临别的不祥预感竟然真的应验了，再见Helblindi的时候，已经是对着他冷冰冰的尸体。然而，虽有预感在先，却不能减轻他的悲痛分毫。他是记恨他的两个兄弟已久，却诚然没有铁石心肠到要他们死的地步，特别是其中与他更为交好亲近些的Helblindi。他亦知道在今日的恶果面前，出于嫉妒对Thanos进行过挑唆的自己难辞其咎，这又加重了他的悲痛。  
再者，Byleistr也没有傻到会认为Loki愿意冒险将事情做到如此难以挽回的地步。  
且不提万一事情败露将要如何收场，在他看来，比起杀人，他这个恶毒到极点的小弟弟会更喜欢对他仇恨的人进行永远难以摆脱的精神折磨——如果他真要报复Helblindi，他不会直接杀了他，他会不择手段让他失去一切，用Helblindi最害怕的贫穷与卑贱在后半生的时间里日日折磨他，令他在抑郁与绝望中苟延残喘，痛不欲生，且至死不能翻身……他们都知道，对Helblindi来说，这才是最有效的报复，比死亡可怕千万倍。  
但人在巨大的伤痛面前，往往是需要一个问责对象的，而责怪他人，总好过责怪自己。Byleistr没有勇气面对自己一时的恶念在Helblindi死亡这件事里应负的责任，他情愿犯一次傻，将他的死认作是Loki所为，自欺欺人也好，只要无关Thanos的示威或报复，他的过错也就不复存在了。  
“就算我要报复杀人，那也是杀你。”见Byleistr 还有脸认，一直压抑着情绪的Loki怒从心起，登时是冷笑的表情也不想奉与了，完全阴沉下脸来对着他厉声道，“Helblindi只是个狂妄自大的蠢货，心如蛇蝎的人一直都是你！别以为我不知道，你怂恿Helblindi带你密会Thanos，我被暗杀的事就是你勾结Thanos暗中设计的结果。你恶毒又没本事，只能见了谁都卖笑，耍你那张嘴皮子出坏点子，你知道你像什么吗？你就是街边那种常年用脸壳厚的浓妆掩饰自己那张丑脸的廉价婊子！”  
他这番话说的可谓直白又粗鲁，全然没了贵族教养里要求的含蓄委婉，可他也不怕把话说得太露骨让这兄弟间哪怕只是表面的情分荡然无存，关系覆水难收。也许死亡真有带走一切恩怨的力量，也多少会美化那些逝去的人，他现在是一点都不想去计较Helblindi往日的可恶了，他只是恨毒了Byleistr这个口蜜腹剑的阴险小人。或者，他同样需要一个责怪的对象，发泄悲伤的目标，就像Byleistr将罪责归咎于他一样。  
“你说对了，Helblindi死的确实冤枉至极，明明该死的人是你！是我设计害你又怎样？你不也知道他会死还见死不救？你这个贱人，我早就看不惯你了！从小到大你都是这个家里我最讨厌的人，自私自利、善妒狭隘、多疑狡诈，当然，这些邪恶品性在你身上都不算什么，需要我具体列举你这些年算计坑害我和Helblindi的罪状吗？我可以不带喘地说上三天三夜！”  
撕破了脸，场面难堪成这样，Byleistr也彻底爆发了。他懒得去辩解Loki话里冤枉了他的成分，气急之下供认不讳，顺带将经年累月对Loki的不满一齐抒发了出来，他甚至想冲上去同他打上一架，如果这恶毒的家伙胆敢再用他毒液一般的言语攻击他。  
然而，Loki没有再继续攻击他，倒不是他不想，而是一声苍老沙哑的怒喝扼断了他们争吵下去的可能。  
“你们在这里吵什么吵！”  
两人错愕地寻声看去，敞开的卧室门外，他们的父亲不知何时竟已阴恻恻地站在了那处阴影里。

“最好有个人能把我刚刚听到的所有解释清楚，什么叫‘暗中设计’？又什么叫‘见死不救’？”  
Laufey沉声质问着，满面怒容地走进卧室里来。  
在Loki离开会客室后不久，倍显疲态的他也被准备告辞的客人们劝说着先行回房休息。父子间有时候是有一些奇妙的默契的，上楼后，Laufey也和他的两个儿子一样，走着走着便来到了Helblindi的房间，想在这个留有他最多生活痕迹的空间里安静地独坐一会儿。  
其实Laufey还有着别于Byleistr和Loki的另一个念头，他想独自在Helblindi的房间里，为他逝去的最爱的大儿子淌一淌在人前一直隐忍着的泪水。  
Laufey承认他是一个偏心的父亲，Helblindi是三个儿子里他最喜欢也最纵容的那一个，他对他，在某些时候甚至可以说是有些溺爱了。  
这份偏心和他早逝的发妻有关。  
他们虽是家族联姻，但婚后却情深意笃，彼此视为一生挚爱。可好景不长，妻子自生下第二个孩子身体便不好了，一直缠绵病榻，郁郁寡欢；而他在那时候刚继承了家业，事务繁多，照顾起病中的妻子来不免分身乏术。算起来，他们的家庭生活只在有了Helblindi后的那几年是最幸福美满的。那是Laufey人生中最感美好难忘的一段时光，还未当家的他终日与妻子如胶似漆，新生的孩子也可爱黏人，他们结伴去过很多地方游玩，属于当时的回忆都是纯粹快乐的，而不似妻子生病后，快乐中总掺杂了忧虑与悲伤……年深日久，那段时光愈发成了Laufey心中强烈至极的怀念，这份怀念不免让他在孩子们中更加偏爱参与了那段时光的大儿子。而Helblindi长大后虽然不及两个弟弟有能力，但心性纯直，和小时候没什么两样，又最爱与他亲近，因而即便他常常荒唐，却还是最能讨他欢心。  
他想，父子的缘分今生是尽了，他是必须要舍了重重身份解了种种约束为他痛哭一场的，为他永远任性却可爱如初的长子。却不曾想，他刚踏进房间，便听到了从卧室传出的争吵声，而争吵的内容更是震得他如遭雷击，登时定格当场。  
见了父亲，两人同时站起身来，Byleistr抢在Loki开口前率先解释道：“爸爸您请听我从头为您讲起。最开始惹上Thanos的人是Helblindi，他不知怎么让这个四处掠夺珍奇宝石的恶棍知道了我们家族持有‘宇宙魔方’的事，还因此被讹上，威胁他如果不交出宝石，就会有性命之忧。得知此事后，我确实和Helblindi去见过Thanos，但我去只是帮Helblindi就宝石的事情进行谈判，没有勾结他设计Loki，刚刚我和Loki说的只是气话，因为我恨他！是Loki，是他间接害死了Helblindi！”  
他的语速极快，全然没了以往说话时那种慢条斯理的谦卑感，末了指着Loki大喊起来，激动的模样亦没了向来在父亲面前恭顺的仪态。这反倒让他看起来像个正常人了，一个好坏情绪兼备的正常人，而非一道总是陪衬在别人喜怒哀乐中的苍白又悲凉的笑弧。  
“Helblindi是惹了祸，可他在走投无路之下向Loki求助过！求他救命！他呢？他非但不帮忙，还嘲笑他、刺激他！更因为Thanos方面突然发难令他的小丈夫受伤一事，向完全没料到事态会恶化到这种地步的Helblindi施压，诬蔑他行凶，恐吓要报复他，这才将Helblindi逼去了伦敦！是他将Helblindi逼上了绝路！”  
Byleistr吼得嘶声力竭，Loki听了差点没忍住在父亲面前直接冷笑出声来。  
他想，他果然没有低估他的二哥，一席话不仅将自己摘了个干净，还泼了他一身无情无义冷血至极的脏水，就连惹出这许多祸事的Helblindi都给他顺带美化成了无辜可怜的一方。而且，不得不承认，他表演得还非常好，于痛心疾首中血泪控诉的模样，仿佛不敌伤痛难以自持地展露了这许多年来被他收于和善笑容之后的真实自我，看似情绪崩溃，实则头脑清晰，包藏祸心。  
Byleistr话里包含的信息对一位痛失爱子的老人而言着实太大了些，饶是Laufey风云一世，早已对各种荒诞离奇的人间怪象波澜不惊，听后一时也怔愣住了，半晌，方才失神地喃喃道：“他中了圈套被威胁……是了，原来是这样……一切都解释得通了……”  
他原以为针对Loki的枪袭案是所有祸事的开端，却不曾想，在此之前已有如此复杂的牵扯。他的每一个儿子竟然都事先知情，却为了互相算计独独瞒了他，以致低估了其中的危险，最终酿成今日的惨剧。  
“他说的是不是真的？你在遇袭前就知道这股恶势力已经盯上了劳菲森。”思及此，Laufey转过脸来对着Loki问道。  
“爸爸，我……”Loki站在他对面有点心虚，可还未等他说出辩解的话，Laufey便从他闪躲的神情里看出了端倪，高扬起手狠狠一巴掌扇在了他的脸上。  
啪——  
接下来，又是同样响亮的一巴掌，但这次，是扇在Byleistr的脸上。  
“你们都知道，为什么不告诉我！”Laufey抖着掌心发麻的手痛心地怒喝，一个踉跄，重心不稳险些跌倒。  
见此情形，Loki同Byleistr也顾不得脸上的疼痛，赶紧抢上前去扶他。  
“滚开！你们这两个混账！”Laufey甩开他们的手，痛心疾首地呵斥。  
他颤巍巍扶着床柱在床边坐下，开始就他往日装糊涂的事情一一细数起来：“你们一个个的，小时候争宠争玩具，长大了争权争家产，现在争死了一个，你们满意了？开心了？Loki你别试图打断我！我知道你为何隐瞒，你想看着Helblindi出丑，想逼他在我面前现形，让我看清他是一个十足的蠢货，进而一败涂地，再也无法在家里抬起头来做人。你当了一个旁观者，你的好胜心、你的刻薄、你的睚眦必报让你对自己身陷险境的手足也能冷漠至此！还有你！Byleistr，你看起来是那么的与世无争，和善谦逊，但我知道，你有多坏……你的笑脸之下隐藏着蛇蝎的心肠，你总是怂恿你的哥哥做蠢事，挑唆你的弟弟做恶事，这次也一样。你刚刚的解释我是不相信的，我想，你应该在他们面前分别说了会让事情往最坏方向发展的话，甚至是在那个Thanos面前。你明知道这会让他们流血，你就是想看他们流血，你坏透了！”  
父亲这仿佛箭雨般直直射进灵魂深处的抨击令两人一时再说不出话来，凝结在幽暗卧室里的沉默给人一种空气稀薄之感，过低的气压抑闷得人喘不上气来。窗外的雨声倒是因此被放大了许多，淅淅沥沥，滴滴答答，哀怨的声响亦像是敲打在他们的心上，点点生疼。  
——他说的没错。  
Loki泄气地想道。  
他现在倒是一点解释或争辩的心思也没有了，视线顺着面朝的方向，直直落在白纱帘后镶在落地窗上的一对拱形彩绘玻璃上。他知道其实父亲一直都把他们兄弟三个的为人看得十分透彻，也对他们私下里的争斗了然于胸，只是不多言语。此番突然说开了，因为有这一重认知在前，无地自容倒不至于，却也让他从头到脚感觉一阵赤裸的森冷，像是穿了极薄的衣服暴露在料峭的春寒之中。  
纱帘薄透，掩映着玻璃上紫藤旱金莲和小鸟的图案影影绰绰，这组描了画的玻璃还是Helblindi添了第二个孩子时，欢天喜地从法国买来换上的。Loki本没有欣赏和追忆的闲情，只是目光无意地定格在那个方向，眼睛看到了，就不免令心绪随之活络起来。  
窗外是阴雨天暗淡的背景，雨水簌簌地冲刷，又因为阻隔了一层雾袅般的白，图案活泼明媚寓意新生的色彩像是被稀释了一般，藤上垂下的紫花变成了悒郁的灰紫色，蓝翎的几只黄色鸟儿也恹恹地朦胧成几团融塌在枝端，飞着的就僵死在了玻璃上。Loki心里突然涌起一个怪诞的联想，他觉得Helblindi就是那些鸟中的一只，光鲜亮丽地活，却也被那光鲜亮丽永远地禁锢住了，风雨来袭哪儿也去不了，最后死也还得死在那上头。  
——那他自己呢？他又是自由的吗？还是另一只描画在权欲金钱舞台的幕布上的鸟？漂亮生动，凉薄僵硬，打死了他，他也飞不下那珠围翠绕的华丽布景。  
这么一想，便是突如其来的恐怖。  
“最坏的还是我。”就在Loki被自己光怪陆离的想法平白激出了一背冷汗来时，垂首哀顿一阵的Laufey复又说话了，“我总对你们的争斗睁一眼闭一眼，从小教唆你们要成为我最优秀的那个儿子。最优秀……什么是最优秀？我为什么总要去比较你们的优劣，明明你们都是我的孩子……”  
这一次，他的声音不复先前的愠怒激昂，低哑中压抑着泣音，透出无限苍老凄凉的意味，仿佛浑身的力气都被抽走了，面上已是长泪纵横。窗外的雨一直幽咽个不停，这回荡着湿漉漉雨声的卧室仿佛被灌进了深可没顶的洪流，身处其中的三人皆被卷入了极度痛苦的涡漩。  
劝人勿要悲伤是一种良善的举动，但如此劝慰一个悲愁已然入骨的人却是无礼而刻薄的。所以Loki同Byleistr只能继续恭敬无言地站着，直到被缓过劲来的Laufey挥手撵走，才恹恹地退出房去。

Helblindi房间外的走廊上已黑压压站了好些面色或忧或惧的人，Loki草草一瞟，感觉除了他卧病的大嫂和不懂事的侄儿侄女们，这屋子里能蹦跶的人基本都凑在这儿了。  
“你们爸爸他……没事吧？”见两人出来，伯爵夫人按捺着焦急担心地问道。她是被听闻怒喝声的仆人叫来的，不明所以，却也不好贸贸然进去，只能稳住同样闻讯而来的人，一起在门外候了。  
“没事，让爸爸一个人静一静吧。”  
Loki回了她的话，心不在焉地穿过面面相觑的众人，径自回了自己的房间。  
他没有休息，方一回房便让Daisy简单收拾了一些他的东西，换了身衣服，又命人备了车，十多分钟后重新下了楼，准备去火车站搭时刻最近的一班车前往伦敦。  
他现在迫切想要见到还在伦敦住院的Thor，这个家太冷也太压抑了，他现在迫切需要一点温暖。他想，只有他是能给他一些温暖的慰藉的。  
刚走到楼下，Loki便被Eimyrja从背后叫住了。  
“我刚刚去找你，碰巧扑了个空。”提着裙摆快速小跑下楼来到他面前，Eimyrja向上挽了挽因为奔跑而从帽檐上垂滑下来的黑纱笑道。她还没换衣服，身上穿着参加葬礼时的黑色裙装。  
见Eimyrja的关切之意溢于言表，猜到她接下来大概要说什么，Loki勾了勾嘴角淡笑一下，抢先说道：“我没事，我很好。”  
Eimyrja被他堵了话头，咬着淡粉的嘴唇一时很是尴尬的模样。这让原本不愿多言的Loki后知后觉了自己的失礼，他抱歉地抚了抚她的胳膊，为自己的唐突致歉道：“谢谢你的好意，亲爱的，原谅我现在有点害怕听到安慰的话，因为我确实挺难过。”  
“我明白，Helblindi哥哥的事……我们都很难过。”Eimyrja理解地点点头，提到Helblindi，她的眼圈红了起来，Loki这才注意到她的眼皮有些肿，似乎不久前才刚哭过。  
——哭？  
想到这个，Loki下意识眨了眨眼，感觉到的却只有眼眶的酸胀和眼球的干涩。  
是了，他想了起来，事发至今，他还不曾掉过一滴眼泪。  
这样看起来，他对Helblindi的感情还不如这个与之没有血缘关系的继妹来得深厚，就连在悲悯死亡的同理心作用下，也吝啬于掉落几滴眼泪。  
“我从来未曾想过，这两个混账兄长中的其中一个会这么早就离我而去，如此仓促……”  
Loki不知道自己怎么了，忽而变得想要倾诉起来，而一旦开始了这个话题，他发现他想说的远比他想象中要多得多。  
“我以为我们会是一辈子的敌人，到了白发苍苍的时候，也会就孩子们的事业、孙子们的成长、甚至是各自花园里的玫瑰品种互相攀比，炫耀，和讥讽，谁也不让谁。”  
“我是非常非常讨厌Helblindi的，这种讨厌的感觉从小到大都没变过，那个愚蠢又自大的家伙，很多时候我都恨不得要狠狠揍他，但我真的从来没有想过要他死，或者看着他死去……我们毕竟是兄弟，血浓于水的兄弟。”  
Eimyrja默默听着，眼见Loki的脸上明明一副悲伤的表情，语气却还故作轻松，顿时心疼不已。她很小就随母亲来到了劳菲森家，也算是在这栋大宅子里长大的孩子，对三位继兄之间矛盾的感情，她有很深的体会。  
Eimyrja的眼泪又流了下来，她倾身抱住了Loki，带着浓重的哭腔柔声宽慰道：“哭吧，哭出来会好过一点。”  
无疑，彼此憎恶算计是他们相处的常态，但那些他们或许没注意……不，应该是习惯到懒得去注意的融洽时刻、默契点滴，她这个局外人却都统统看在眼里。她知道那不是出于伪装，也不是为了表演，是源自亲人间掺杂了仇怨的复杂至极的爱。  
Eimyrja的温言和拥抱让不自觉说了许多话的Loki如梦初醒，他双手扶住Eimyrja的臂膀将她略微推开，就她的提议斩钉截铁道：“不，我不会为他哭泣，就算他突然猝死在家我也不会悲惶落泪，更何况，他还不是死在家里的……绝不。”他着实被吓了一跳，被自己不自觉流露的哀伤情绪，在快速地表态后，又很是突兀地补充了一句，“都怪一切发生得太突然了，只是太突然了。”似乎是想强调什么，但除了让他的话变得前后矛盾之外，并没有起到什么作用。  
言罢，Loki松开了扶着Eimyrja的手向大门外走去。门口已经停了一辆汽车，Eimyrja理解他的逞强，没有跟上去。  
——是的，他不会为Helblindi的死哀悼，更不会为他痛苦哭泣。他诚然是有一些难过，只是一些，只因这死别来得是如此猝不及防。  
Loki费力地强自压抑着内心不断上涌的悲伤，他感觉自己的双腿有些软，有些抖，这让他需得另外再花一些力气去控制那或显蹒跚的脚步。他做到了，出门的一段路走得既轻且快，背影看起来也若无其事，但如果此刻有个人迎着他的面走过来，就会看到他已然满脸泪痕。

这场因宝石而起的灾祸，最终以疯狂收集宝石的犯罪者Thanos在越境潜逃时被捕，且在收监待审后很快于狱中离奇暴亡为结束。Loki想，这应该是他父亲的手笔，因为Thanos在美国还犯下过不少案子，再加上社会关系复杂、财力雄厚，涉及跨国审判变数颇多，恐难以使其伏法偿命；而类似的事情也不是第一次发生，他父亲年轻时候的一个仇人便是这样的死法。  
当然，这只是Loki未得求证的猜测。自那日离家他就一直待在伦敦，得知此事后，他往家里打了电话想宽慰一下父亲，缓和缓和父子间的关系。Laufey却让管家回了他，没有接听电话。老管家向来是偏爱Loki的，通话时有意无意提到老爷最近也完全不搭理在家的二少爷，暗示并非只同他一人怄气以令他安心，还告诉他，老爷定了去巴黎散心的行程，这两天就会携Farbauti夫人出发。  
Loki了解自己父亲的性情，深知在他气消之前是无法沟通的，当下也只能请管家代为转达一些关心和安慰的话，一切等Laufey散心归来再说。  
等到Thor康复出院，重新回到劳菲森庄园，已经是大半个月后的事了。  
方一回家，他便主动顶上了已回老家养病的Wahlgren先生的缺，开始接手庄园经理人的工作。他很有作为新手的自觉，每天早早的就驱车出门，去管辖的各个区域实地考察学习，积累经验，一直要忙到傍晚才回来。  
Thor如此用功，除了出于想把这份工作做好的决心，还有一个说起来挺可笑的原因——他实在是害怕Loki会叫他继续卧床静养。要知道，住院的这半个月时间，他躺得简直浑身都快长出草来！即便苏醒后没两天他就感觉自己已无大碍，也闲不住了，无数次表示自己年轻体健还皮糙肉厚，已经完全可以出院，或者至少能让他多下床活动活动。但Loki那个霸道的独裁者才不管他如何抗议，每天对他施行的照旧是吃了睡、睡了吃的养猪政策，直到医生宣布他完全康复可以出院为止。  
春季是一年中社交活动最为频繁的时节，但今年因为才添了新丧，家里许多例行举办的宴会和活动都取消了，送到庄园里来的各种邀请帖也比往年少些。Loki虽然喜好交际，可今年是有孕在身的情况，倒也乐得清闲在家安心养胎。  
天气好的时候，Loki会和Thor一起出门踏春游玩，更多的时候，则是陪他去佃户聚居的村子或农牧场，以自己的经验给他的工作做一些指点。他在Thor住院期间将他看管得很严，回到家倒是由得他去了。一来，Thor的身体确实恢复得很好，再拘着他，他那浑身上下无处释放的过盛精力怕是反而会将他憋出病来；二来，他也想让Thor趁Laufey不在家的这段时间做出些成绩来，待Laufey旅行归来时能对他刮目相看。

第一次感觉到胎动，是在Loki怀孕四个半月的时候。  
起初，那感觉只是若有若无，像肚子里有一只蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，将手放上去却又立马消失无踪了。Loki以为是自己的错觉，或只是一般的肠胃蠕动，一开始没怎么在意。可渐渐的，那种来自腹中的悸动感变得越来越有劲，也越来越有规律，算了算时间再联系最近闲暇时翻阅过的育儿书籍，他才后知后觉到那应该是胎动现象。  
Loki觉得甚是新奇有趣，在隔了一会儿又能再感知到的时候，便拉了一旁的Thor的手过来，让他也感受一下。不同于Loki的相对淡定，Thor得知宝宝会动后激动到不行，对着他的肚子摸了又摸，还蹲下身将头紧贴在上面兴高采烈地听个没完，即便这最初的胎动很轻微，他的手在Loki微微鼓起的肚子上没摸到什么异样的动静，耳朵也没听到什么特别的声响。  
是夜，两人躺在床上，关灯后Thor习惯性地从背后搂了侧躺着的Loki入怀。  
因为知晓胎动的原因，他今天已经兴奋大半天了，这会儿将要入睡，狂喜的心情却依旧没有完全平复。兴奋之下，Thor完全没有睡意，忍不住将大手伸进Loki的真丝睡衣里在他的肚子上轻抚个不停，嘴里也小声呢喃着许多颇为幼稚的话语，同那肚子里的小宝宝交流。  
“宝宝乖，乖宝宝，晚上可不能乱动哦，不能闹Daddy，要乖乖睡觉才能快快长大……”  
许是怕吵了他睡觉，Thor的呢喃声其实非常非常的轻，羽毛般柔柔搔刮在Loki耳畔。听着这轻如气音的傻气呢喃，Loki不由得想到了Thor平时许多同样傻气的瞬间，傻气中透着可爱，让他不自觉的移不开目光。与此同时，他也感受到了自Thor身上缓缓发散的Alpha信息素，带着浓浓安抚的意味。  
这是Thor每晚入睡前无声的温柔体贴，Loki向来很受用。此刻再度享受着，于掺了月光而变得迷离的黑暗中，后背熨贴着对方壮实温暖的胸膛，一时不免心神激荡起来，懒洋洋的甜蜜感酥痒进了骨子里，忍不住便翻过了身去，隔着朦胧的夜色与Thor面对面。  
“嗯？我吵到你了……”  
Thor带着抱歉笑音的询问突兀地没了下文，眼睛陡然瞪大，因为Loki一把揽过他的脖子，径直吻上了他的嘴。  
是一瞬？还是一个世纪？  
Thor被彻底吻懵了，大脑空白，浑身僵硬，哪怕这只是一个唇与唇相贴的可谓平淡清纯的吻。  
他愣愣地与依旧揽着他脖子却往后退开了一些的Loki四目相对。有限的月光中，对方那张熟悉的脸是看不清的，只有那双眼睛亮得惊人，闪动无比狡黠的神采。  
如梦似的不真实感让Thor迷茫，这说起来有点没出息，但此刻，他是真的搞不明白Loki是否真的亲吻了他？又为什么突然要吻他？虽然自枪袭事件发生后，他能明显感觉到Loki对他的态度有了些许不同，两人之间没有明确地谈过情、说过爱，却实实在在更加亲密了，亲密到有一种心意相通的意味；而出院回家后，他们也时常欢好，浓情蜜意更甚往昔，可亲吻，那是决计没有过的，更勿论是Loki主动。  
蓦地，他听到Loki发出一声同样狡黠的轻笑，带着恶作剧得逞般的坏意。他在这声轻笑里回了神，下一瞬，他猛地抱紧Loki重新吻了回去，这一次是唇舌交缠的激烈而濡湿的深深热吻。  
Loki的吻技很生涩，完全有别于他在情事上经验丰富的模样，还没与人接过吻的Thor更是不懂其中花样，但这一点也不妨碍他们吻得恣情尽兴，且这种生疏本身就带着一种体验新奇般的刺激。他们就像两个初尝情爱的人那般，懵懂地靠着嘴唇的摩擦表达内心的爱意与依恋，摸索着用舌头互相探索对方的口腔，交换津液与气息，尝试让舌与舌奇妙又亲昵地勾绞在一起，互相学习最能让彼此得到快感的舔舐角度、吮吸方式、啃咬力度……直至吻到气喘吁吁迫不得已地分开，两人都从这全然发自本能、不带任何技巧性取悦意味的火辣长吻中，获得了极大的欢愉和满足。  
“唔……吻个没完，我差一点就窒息了。”Loki喘着气责怪道。  
许是吻得太久有点缺氧的原因，他的心跳的很快，几乎要跃出胸膛，这让他气不过地咬了一口贴在近前的Thor的下嘴唇。  
下唇一点微痛，Thor伸舌舔了舔被咬的地方，顺带凑上去快速地舔了一下Loki湿润的唇，喜滋滋笑道：“嘿嘿，这可是我的初吻，当然要吻久一点。”  
“嘁，还初吻，壮得像头牛的你不适合说这么少女心事的词，噗……”Loki不屑地冷哼一声，揶揄着Thor的同时像是突然想到了什么极为好笑的事情，没忍住笑出了声。  
“嗯？”Thor听他突然笑了，料想他定是又想到了什么戏耍他的点子，遂搂紧了他，佯装威胁地哼声问道。  
“你的初吻早就没有了，在你昏迷的时候，可不知被我亲了多少回。”  
Loki果然坏笑着说了不得了的话，惹得Thor心跳加速起来，又惊又喜，一时分不出他说的是真是假。  
“哇……你这么坏吗？竟然趁人昏迷，剥夺纯情少年的珍贵初吻。”  
“纯情少年？就你？第一次正式交谈就毁了我一条裤子和一双鞋子的人，你也太不要脸。”  
互相挤兑间，被揭了老底的Thor说着要惩罚坏人的话，然后便挠起了Loki的痒痒。Loki是最不经痒的，登时笑缩成了一团。  
“那还不是你害的，太坏了！”  
“哈哈！别闹、哈哈哈……”  
两人挠着挠着，复又重新吻在了一起。


	20. 特别篇.触及真心的夜晚

事实证明，Thor确实是一个非常聪明的家伙，不管学什么都能很快上手，更因其纯良憨厚的无害外表令人难以心存戒备，某种程度上来说，这份聪明甚至是有些狡猾的意味了。  
当他们第三次吻在一起的时候，这样的想法带着一点懊恼的情绪像冒出水面的气泡般在Loki的脑海中浮起。  
他们先是唇与唇相贴着辗转摩挲，继而Thor探出舌头温柔地舔舐他的双唇，用嘴含住他的唇肉轻轻吮吸，还不时用上牙齿搔痒般轻咬一下。唇上撩人的湿热酥痒让Loki情不自禁微张了嘴，那条灵活的舌头便趁机钻进了他的口腔，舌尖探索似地在他的牙关内外侧搔刮，磨人的痒意刺激得他不住地分泌唾液，他喉头滚动，想将它们吞咽下去，却被转而开始吮吸他舌头的Thor抢了先。Loki有点不服气地以舌推抵，却似乎落入了一个设好的陷阱，Thor那条使坏的舌头顺势绞缠了上来，带动着他的舌自然又亲昵地嬉戏，竟全然一派主导者的姿态。  
Loki不得不承认，Thor在接吻这件事上同样有着聪明的学习天赋——相较第一次的怔愣呆滞，第二次的摸索尝试，此次再度席卷他的唇舌，这家伙的进步简直可谓突飞猛进，俨然已经熟稔了各种接吻的技巧，仿佛无师自通似的。  
舌吻搅合出的水声渐渐愈发情色而暧昧，在静夜中听来令人心跳不自觉加速，体温也跟着逐渐升高。这让Loki不禁意乱情迷起来，在今晚临时起意吻了Thor之前，他还未曾想过光是与Thor接吻就能让他情潮翻涌至如此难以自持的地步。  
虽说是临时起意，但自从明确了要回应Thor的心意，Loki便不再抗拒与之亲吻，反而还期待起来，期待属于他们的第一个吻会是何等美妙。这说来有点好笑，过去的他虽然放浪形骸游戏人间，但内心深处却有一点固执的、孩子气的纯情浪漫，那便是他认为吻象征着爱情与真心，他的唇永远只会吻上他所爱之人的唇，代表他所愿意交付的全部真情。  
如果Thor不曾出现，他想，终此一生，这世上被他亲吻过的人或许只会有Angerboda，就像在此之前他只爱过他，与旁人都是无关感情的消遣。  
然而，Thor就这么出现了，莽撞地闯入他的生活，叩开他紧闭的心扉，在他感觉余生不过如此的时候同他开启一段崭新的生命历程。他似乎重新找回了爱人的能力，也确实爱上了Thor，但他没有用言语告诉他。对待情人总是舌灿莲花的他忽然觉得所有的言语悉数苍白，他对太多的人说过太多的情话，它们是不配表达他的爱意的。索性Thor也是个不怎么喜欢听甜言蜜语的实在人，他未说出口的情谊，他相信他全都懂。  
而事实上，Thor也确实懂。他诚然实在，却并非不解风情的木头人，他的浪漫有别于Loki擅于应对的那些风花雪月，它们无声无息融进了日常生活中的点点滴滴，朴素而真挚，带着化雪春阳般的热度，是毫无保留的赤子之心。这一点，倒是契合了Loki内心那份孩童般的纯真。  
事实证明，Thor果然不负Loki的期待，将他吻了个欲仙欲死。Loki全然沉醉其中，以唇舌热情回应的同时，他感觉吻着他的Thor解开了他睡衣胸前的珍珠纽扣，将手不老实地伸了进去，拨弄着他的一边乳头不轻不重地挑逗，而他在被子下紧贴了Thor身体的胯骨部位也感觉被一个硬梆梆的东西顶住了。那东西的主人不止顶着他，还不断有力地耸动下身在他身上戳来戳去，由那健壮热烫的身躯上散发出的Alpha信息素也变得具有了攻击性，伴着使人迷醉的异香戳刺般往他全身的毛孔里钻，在他的皮肤上撩起一大片一大片过电的酥麻。  
这一连番的暗示让Loki在接吻的间隙低笑出声，他嘴上继续轻咬着Thor的舌头，任由对方的手指在自己胸前点火，原本只是搭在Thor劲瘦腰身上的手却也有了动作，前移滑入Thor胯间，抓住那戳顶他的硬物反复揉搓。  
“呃……”  
Thor随即发出一声极其舒服的闷哼。  
享受着Loki在激吻中毫无章法却刺激十足的抚弄，他半屈起了一条腿，打开双腿间更多的空间，以方便Loki抓握了他性器的手在其间来回活动，为他带来更多的快感。但Thor很快就不再满足于这阻隔了一层布料的爱抚，他握住Loki的手将之塞入自己的睡裤里，让他直接抚摸自己涨硬的粗壮阴茎。Loki对他身上这个傲人的器官向来是喜爱也宠爱的，当下也无异议，摸上他的阴茎便顺应他的想法娴熟地套弄起来。那微微汗湿的手掌和修长有力的手指仿佛带着魔力，包裹住他的茎身极富技巧地撸动，力度和频率也都是他最为喜欢的，指腹还不时抵着他最为敏感的前端轻挠，让他忍不住地发抖。不多时，Thor蠢蠢欲动的情欲便被Loki这只手撩拨到了高涨难耐的程度，他的阴茎更是兴奋地又胀大了些许，微微勃颤着溢出前液，已然进入展开性爱的最佳状态。  
挺身在Loki手里抽送着，Thor揽在Loki后腰上的那只手也滑进了对方的睡裤里。他抓住那肉感丰盈的臀瓣情色地揉捏，揉得那臀肉的主人喘息连连，两根手指顺着双臀间的缝隙直接插入，包裹住指头的滑腻触感登时令他心花怒放不已。  
进进出出反复挑逗着Loki因情动濡湿一片的后穴，Thor滑动嘴唇吻至他的耳畔，咬上他的耳垂开始贱贱地坏笑起来：“嗯……好想要，亲爱的叔叔……我好想要哦，呃啊……怎么办？”  
Loki被他搞得浑身直打颤，只感觉他这顽皮又撒娇的嘟囔怎么听怎么色情，奈何这明显学坏的家伙还故意天真无助地“叔叔、叔叔”叫个不停，让他有种是在和自己一手养大的小屁孩混搞一气的背德感。这种感觉微妙地助长了他的情欲，刺激得他顿时又硬了几分，被玩弄着的后穴更是湿痒到难以忍耐。  
“……Bitch！”被挑逗得上了火，Loki骂了一声，一翻身骑到Thor身上用力坐着他，双手粗暴地撕扯起他的衣裤来。他现在突然就很想扮演Thor安排给他的这个禽兽叔叔的角色了，Thor这小子一旦皮起来那是相当欠收拾，非得惹得他对他恶劣凶狠一些不可。  
他们在床上是时常有些类似这样的小情趣的。  
“哈哈！叔叔好热情噢……”Thor满心欢喜，配合地快速将自己脱了个精光，坐起身搂抱住Loki又黏黏糊糊热吻一通，直将他吻得挂在自己身上哼哼唧唧，可嘴里却得了便宜还卖乖，继续装一个怯生生的可怜小男孩，“叔叔你温柔一点嘛，我还小。”  
“小？”Loki戏谑地笑了一声，反手握住Thor的阴茎，捏了捏作势扫兴地冷哼道，“啧，那你滚吧，我不和小的做。”  
“这还小？”Thor佯装惊讶地顶了顶他，把在他腰上的手就着他敏感的腰侧便挠了起来。  
Loki痒得又躲又笑，躲避着翻滚到一旁，在Thor扑上来扒他裤子的时候，他又生了坏心思，拍开Thor的手趴在床上轻飘飘说道：“这身睡衣我不喜欢了。”  
这乍一听来本是句没头没脑的话，但Thor听后却立马想起了什么，顿时兴奋到无以复加。  
“那我就不客气了。”他笑着两手扯住Loki宽松的真丝睡裤，一用力只听得一声裂帛的脆响，竟是将那裤子从裆部直接撕了开来。  
Thor早就想这么做了。  
Loki的每一套睡衣都昂贵又精致，他常常在脱去它们时因毛手毛脚而惹来责怪。Loki总说：这是我喜欢的可不能给你弄坏了。那言下之意便是不喜欢了就可以随他破坏？反正Thor是这样理解的。  
“哈哈……”  
而从Loki发出的暧昧笑声也证明他没有会错他话里暗示的意思。  
布料撕裂的声音在当下的情景听来分外刺激，Thor感觉一阵血气上涌，浑身的野性都因撕裂Loki裤子这一粗鲁的行为激发沸腾了。他的呼吸变得急促而粗重，伏下身便一口咬上了Loki暴露出来的屁股，舍不得弄疼了Loki，他咬的很轻，可含住那滑嫩的臀肉一口口吮吸得却很重，是确信第二天也能在Loki那白花花的屁股上留下一串串红紫吻痕的力度。  
“啊……呃啊……”  
吸吻了一阵臀肉，他又扳开Loki的臀缝去舔舐那湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，这让趴伏在柔软被衾中的Loki发出一声高过一声的呻吟。  
Loki的后穴因为先前的爱抚和开拓已经松软了下来，此刻正随着他深重的呼吸微微收缩着。Thor的舌头因此没费什么劲儿便挤了进去，里面的软肉立马受惊似地夹住了它，他便饶有兴致地用舌头在其间一下一下戳刺，双手则继续抓着Loki的双臀捏捏揉揉。  
Loki舒服得直哼哼，穴中高热的温度和颤缩的频率也都在证明着主人有多享受。但Loki是个花花肠子很多的人，在情事上更是有许多情趣花招，现下穿着条被撕裂了裆的裤子，又被按着屁股大肆舔弄，很有一种遭受暴力凌辱的意味，他便应景地扭动挣扎起来，用沙哑的声音低嚷着拒绝的话，双腿还胡乱蹬着，一副不堪蹂躏奋力反抗的模样。  
这种反抗显然只是象征性的。因为他在做着这副情态的同时，却背过了一只手牢牢按在Thor的后脑勺上，像生怕他撤离了似的，又像是在做出引导，摁着Thor的头直白地表达自己想被他舔得更深更重的意愿。  
Thor自是明白Loki的欲擒故纵，可这确实增加了不少情趣，直挑逗得他神魂颠倒，欲罢不能，埋首在Loki的臀上舔吮起来更是狂野卖力，像只饿极了的野兽般恨不得将他整个人都生吞入腹。  
品尝了Loki濡湿的私处一阵，鼻间充斥着催情至极的浓郁Omega欲香，Thor实在是受不了了。他摆脱Loki早已无力的钳制粗喘着直起身，粗暴地将他裤裆的裂口撕得更开，又近乎暴躁地快速撸了几把自己涨硬到发痛的阴茎，还啐了些唾沫抹到上面，将无比粗壮的一根肉棒尽数润滑。他本想跨上趴着的Loki，直接骑住他狠狠肏他撅起的屁股，但考虑到他腹中有孕，担心这样会弄伤他和孩子，于是舍了这个想法，老实将Loki摆弄成这段时间以来他们惯用的侧躺体位，抬高他的一条腿扶着自己的阴茎顶进了他的下体。  
“呃、呃……啊哈……”  
方一插入那又湿又热的紧致之处，憋了半晌的Thor便急不可耐地挺腰抽送起来。他的腰臀力量向来惊人，此番跪立着又很好发力，使得这一阵抽插的频率快到让Loki大张了嘴却久久发不出声，一手抓紧了身侧的被子爽到几乎要晕过去。  
Thor同样爽到了极致，Loki的身体似乎具有某种异禀，穴内深处仿佛长着一张咬人的小嘴，他的阴茎插进去便被紧紧吸住了，紧致的吸附间还要人命地夹个不停，让他在舍不得拔出的同时又忍不住激烈地进出着顶撞，以享受其中那痉挛似的快速收缩。Thor几乎是干红了眼，期间除了他自己的喘息和交合处情色的水声，他一直没有听到Loki发出声音，要不是Loki的一只手一直在他腹肌的沟壑间来回抠抓，他简直要怀疑对方是否已经失去了意识。  
待到Thor平息了最初的那阵情动把抽插的动作放缓下来，Loki才得以找回自己的声音。他断断续续呻吟出声，之后狠喘了好几口气，这才一巴掌响亮地拍在Thor的大腿上，毫不优雅地骂道：“你今晚是献出初吻的同时又破了一次处吗？像几辈子没做过爱似的……想把老子干死？”  
挨了骂的Thor嘿嘿直笑，讨好地用龟头顶住他穴道里最敏感的一处扭臀碾磨，磨得Loki从鼻腔里发出了满意的哼声，这才俯身向他讨了一个黏糊糊的湿吻，并从他的身体里退出来躺到一旁，抚摸着他的屁股笑道：“上来，给你往死里骑，让你好好出出气。”  
“你可真不要脸。”Loki冷冷啐了一声，却还是从床上爬起来跨跪到Thor身上，反手把住他粗大的阴茎一点点坐了下去。  
他现下可没工夫和这个得了便宜还卖乖的混蛋计较。  
“嗯……啊、呃……”  
Loki的情欲正是高涨，呼吸急促带着撩人的低喘，下身湿痒得厉害，骑上Thor的阴茎便两手撑在他的腹肌上，急急地起落下身颠簸起来。  
逆着光，他的轮廓在被朦胧月色稀释的黑暗里晃动，骨感的身形瘦削却绝不单薄，肩膀宽而平，充满高大男性独有的魅力，半仰的脖颈勾勒出的线条亦优美至极，满头散乱的半长发丝随着他的动作摇曳，在这缠绵的时刻看来，很有一种模糊性别的妩媚风情。Thor半躺着欣赏须臾，蓦地伸手扭亮了床头的灯。  
“嘶……”  
暖黄的灯光不怎么刺眼，却还是惊了Loki一记，让他下意识抬手去挡眼睛。失了一手的支撑，正抬起下身的他重重坐下，猛地令被半含着的肉棒整根没入了穴中，一时间，两人都因此发出一声闷哼。  
“你搞什么鬼？”Loki不满道。  
“突然想看看你，”Thor眸色深沉地紧盯着面色潮红的Loki，一边回答，一边一寸寸移动目光，从他那张漂亮的脸到纤长的脖子再到半敞前襟间裸露的胸悉数贪恋地巡视一番，最后落在他被撕成开裆裤的浅葱绿睡裤上，挺挺下身顶了顶他坏笑起来，“弄坏你一套好衣裳，当然要好好欣赏欣赏。”  
“啧……恶趣味。”Loki瞥了他一眼，语气鄙夷，但重新动起来时却后移了重心，上身后仰着，双手背到后面撑在他的膝盖上作为着力点，同时大张开半屈的双腿，将胯间的风光大方地展露在他面前，还俏皮地冲他眨了眨眼，“不过我心情不错，就让你看个够好了，嘻嘻。”  
“那可真是谢谢你哦。”Thor被他突如其来的顽皮逗得哑然失笑，当即也不同他客气，拉过一旁的枕头垫到身后，就这么半靠在床头好整以暇地观赏起来。  
裂开的裤裆里，Loki硬挺的阴茎竖立在下腹卷曲的深色毛发里，随着他起落的动作，连同包裹了睾丸的囊袋整个沉甸甸地摇晃。阴茎顶端溢出了好些前液，不仅把圆硕的龟头润得水光锃亮，还随着晃动泫然欲滴，看得Thor不禁伸过了手去，就着这前液的润滑玩弄起他的阴茎来。大开的两腿间，Loki大腿内侧的肌肤是如绸缎般的细腻光滑，灯光打在上面，镀了一层象牙色的光泽，看起来近乎圣洁，不容人触碰，却也因为这份圣洁，反而愈发让人想要染指，于是Thor把玩着他阴茎的手又被引诱着变换了位置，摸上他的大腿揉捏按压，在上面留下一个个情色的淡红指痕。  
“啊哈……啊……”  
许是骑得舒服了，Loki合拢腿换了个半蹲的姿势，开始幅度更大地上下颠坐。这让还没蹂躏够他手感极佳的大腿内侧肌肤的Thor有一点小小的懊恼，但Loki新换上的这个姿势将他的阴茎吞得比之前更快更深，带给他的快感几乎翻了倍，再加上他所知的Loki身上好玩的地方多不胜数，于是，他又很快找到了新的乐趣。他将两个指头舔湿，探入Loki半敞的前襟里捉住了他的乳头，那小小圆圆的肉粒早就硬鼓得不像话了，他用湿湿滑滑的指头捏住它来回搓捻，Loki便随之发出销魂至极的喊声，身子也抖个不停，含着他阴茎的屁股更是扭得愈发欢腾。  
自顾自动一阵得了极大的满足，腰腿间的酸软便让Loki不满意了。他停下颠簸坐进Thor怀中，掐了Thor正玩着他乳头的手一下，双手圈上他的颈项，发号施令道：“有时间乱摸，不如做好你的本职工作。”  
“什么是我的‘本职工作’？”Thor揽住他的腰低笑。他对Loki这种爽够了就绝不再动弹的懒惰习性非常清楚，当即胯下发力惩罚性地往上一顶，顿时顶得Loki软趴在他怀中，穴内一阵急促的收缩，嘴里吃吃笑个不停。  
“嗯？说说看。”  
“哈哈……”  
没有得到回答，肩膀却被Loki耍赖地咬了一大口。  
——他的本职工作便是当好一台打桩机，这坏家伙定是这样想的。  
Thor无奈又宠溺地想着，拿头蹭了蹭他的坏叔叔的脸颊，搂抱着他卖力地顶送起来，同时寻着他的嘴唇深深吻了上去。  
“唔嗯……嗯……”  
喑哑在喉间的低吟和着唇舌交缠的黏蜜水声回荡在充盈了温暖灯光的卧室里，似乎有着安谧心魂的魔力，让旖旎纠缠在一起的两人都感受到了一种前所未有的充实。  
他们用这样面对面怀抱的姿势做过很多次爱，但一边分享着肉欲的满足，一边共享触及真心的热吻却还是第一次。因而来自肉体的契合欢愉虽然是同往昔一样的，但因为有了这个吻，一切感受仿佛又都是全新的了。唇舌勾缠的快感、肌肤摩擦的快感、性器撞击的快感……这些统统来源于身体的绝妙感受不止绽放在他们身上，更融汇于内心深处，取悦了灵魂。浓浓的幸福感撑涨着二人的肉体与精神，于脉脉温情中几乎要满溢而出，他们由此沉醉在这如梦似幻般美绝妙绝的一刻，如果这真是一个美梦，那么大梦三生，唯愿不醒。  
“我早该吻你了，这感觉真是太棒了！我觉得我之前亏了好多。”吻至气喘吁吁依依不舍地松开Loki的嘴，Thor很是感慨地叹道。一边做爱一边接吻的体验实在是太过美妙，竟让他生出了一种在之前的性爱中错失太多精彩的感觉。  
“哈哈，你想多了，早先你要是吻我，只会挨一顿好揍。”Loki被他的蠢感叹逗乐了，笑着毫不留情地泼了他一瓢冷水。  
“嘿，我不管，今晚得全部补上。”  
Thor耍赖似地舔舔他的嘴唇，末了抱着他躺下又亲吻起来，身下的律动不停，直把Loki肏顶得软趴在他身上于予于求。  
趴在Thor健壮的胸膛上，Loki自然注意到了他左胸上那处子弹造成的疤痕。愈合的伤口还泛着嫩生生的红色，在一片蜜色的胸肌上显得很狰狞，他伸手摸了摸，情绪有些低落地嘟囔道：“唔……新长好的肉和旁边的颜色不一样。”  
“时间一长自然就淡了。”  
“会留疤，这儿，原本是很完美的。”  
对此，Thor倒不怎么在意，察觉到戳着他前胸的Loki情绪有异，还反而笑着逗他道：“这伤疤多有纪念意义，你若嫌丑，我去纹身弄点装饰上去？”  
“纹什么？”Loki好笑道。  
“嗯……我想想啊……啊、想到了。”  
“说。”  
“这伤疤圆圆的，像个‘O’，那就在左右分别文上‘L’和‘KI’的刺青，组成你的名字，可好？”  
“……”  
Loki被他这一想法弄得半晌说不出话来。  
他被向来朴实的Thor这突如其来的浪漫给震慑了，而对方在说着要将他的名字刺在胸前时，眼神中的认真也令他十分感动。  
他想，他应该是要说点什么的吧？说点肉麻的、煽情的、他还不曾对他说过的情话。  
此时情酣意浓，气氛大好，Thor那张俊美无俦的脸在暖光掩映下也仿若天神令他心跳如雷……就算他鄙薄情话的肤浅，可他内心却诚然汹涌起了想说情话的冲动。然而，对着在等待他开口间隙Thor脸上浮现出的类似“我聪不聪明”、“你快夸夸我”的蠢表情，他酝酿良久，最终还是只骂出了一声——傻瓜。  
Thor自是不知道Loki这一番心理活动的，被骂了傻瓜，当即又务实地做起了自己的“本职工作”来。  
“又说我傻，操哭你。”  
“行吧，把我操哭你就出师了。”  
再度堕入欲海之前，Loki冲着这个在情事上由他一手调教、现在却已经能完全主导他一切感官的男人翻了个大大的白眼。  
而对于情话一事，他是彻底放弃了。  
这真不怪他，都怪Thor这家伙，浪漫是他，破坏气氛也是他，他们之间果然不适合讲情话！


	21. 如何打扮一个爱人

明媚烂漫的四月一过，转眼就入了夏。  
约顿伯爵夫妇在移居巴黎的表亲家小住了一个多月才归家，家里的仆人私下里都议论，如果不是一年一度的伦敦社交季来临，他们可能会住得更久也说不定。  
Laufey回来后对着两个儿子依旧没有好脸色，Loki有心修补父子关系，可Laufey在接风晚宴上提出的一个想法却让他大为光火。  
“我看爸爸就是疯了！以Helblindi的名义把宝石捐给皇家博物馆，亏他想得出来！”回到房间，按捺了大半个晚上火气的Loki往床上一坐，瞬间爆发。  
跟在他身后的Thor赶紧关上房门，生怕他的怒喝声被人听了去。  
“别生气，还怀着宝宝呢，当心气坏了身体。”Thor劝道。但他这规劝显然是苍白无力的，因为Laufey在饭桌上暗示的事情着实挑战了Loki的接受能力。  
这位痛失爱子的老父亲在远游一遭后似乎把财富看得极为淡薄了，他为自己对儿子们失败的教育满心愧疚，想给自己因此英年早逝的大儿子谋一个国家贡献奖，为他的生平添一份供后世铭记的荣誉，以那颗被他视为不祥、视为家门不幸原罪的星光蓝宝石为代价。  
“怎么不气？那可是宇宙魔方，家传宝石！”Loki果然没有理会他，仍旧火冒三丈，“虽然是家传的，可这一代的实际拥有人是我，他这等于是拿我的东西去装裱他最爱的大儿子。我知道他偏心，却没想到他能偏心到这般缺心眼的地步！呵，这个家里恐怕只有Helblindi才是他亲生的，生前享尽爱宠，死后哀荣备至，一比较，我和Byleistr简直就是路边捡来的！”  
Loki忿忿地抒发怨气，末了竟有些咬牙切齿起来。他确实想讨好自己的父亲，以维护家庭的和睦，也做好了为此牺牲一部分利益的准备，可Laufey的想法着实超出了他的心理预估太多，于他来说简直荒唐至极，再想到父亲这些年来的偏心，一时又气又恨，没在餐桌上直接发作，已是体现了他涵养和忍耐力的极限。  
“呃……”Thor在他身边坐下，心里自是明白他的怨愤，体谅他的不舍，可犹豫一番，还是一咬牙说了肯定会更加激怒他的话，“可我觉得，你最好还是顺了你爸爸的心意吧，他……”  
“你觉得？”Loki没等他说完就扬声截断，侧身瞪向他，双眼几乎迸出火花，冷笑起来连声音都变了调，“你可真是穷得叮当响还有一身腰缠万贯的豪气！”  
他真是被气笑了，再怎么视钱财如粪土也好歹有个限度，这家里一个两个不食人间烟火成这样，难道都得了失心疯不成？  
“你到底知不知道那颗宝石值多少钱？当下已是价值连城，就更别说收藏价值和以后的升值空间了，而且这东西贵在稀有，稀有你懂吗？稀世之宝，全世界、从古到今、甚至是从此以后可能就这么一颗！”  
话才刚开了个头就被Loki劈头盖脑一通教训，Thor完全插不上嘴，直待他连珠炮般说完一长串停下来喘气的间隙，才赶紧将自己会有如此考量的原因奉上：“这宝石确实是你的，也确实珍贵万分，但他老人家方才已经暗示得那么明了，显然心意已决，你若坚决不允，这日后还如何相处得好？恐怕便会就此断了父子亲情。不如主动提出，不仅解除了父子危机，还彰显了你的胸襟气度，爸爸他经由你的牺牲了却了心愿，以后也定敬你重你。唔，我是因为觉得亲情比钱财重要才这样劝你的，就像我们家，虽然贫穷，但一家人相亲相爱，过的也非常幸福……如果你觉得我说的不对，自己有自己的主意，也不要生气好不好？”  
说到最末，Thor有点心虚，声音渐渐小了，还偷偷拿眼角余光打量Loki脸上的表情。毕竟这都是他作为一个普通人、一个穷人的想法，在出生豪门世家、经历惯了尔虞我诈的家族斗争的Loki看来，可能非常荒诞可笑。  
在上流社会待得愈久，Thor愈是能理解Loki身上那曾经让他难以认同的薄凉。  
他想，他性情中薄凉的那一部分或许是必然，只因他身处的本就是一个无情，冷酷，自私，淡漠的社会。在这里，人与人之间总是复杂，富裕荣华之中充满了兵不血刃的阴谋算计，即便至爱亲人间也未能幸免。  
越是了解，Thor越是感觉自己无法去评判其中的对与错，也无法再像最初那般理直气壮去指责Loki，想着改变他的思想，纠正他的做法，让他变得符合他的价值观，成为他认为正确的那种人。他能做的，只是确保自己不被同化，保持一颗赤子之心，继续做那个不求飞黄腾达只想通过努力工作改善一家人生活的自己。但细细想来，这又何尝不是另一种层面上的薄凉？洁身自好，明哲保身，置身事外，事不关己，漠不关心，麻木不仁……他不想这样，至少，他不想对着Loki也是这样。所以他大胆僭越，对Loki说这些明显会惹他生气的话，他想，他会一直这样，真诚，坦率，不再想着去指正他，改变他，却永远向他敞开自己的心，让他知悉自己的所思所想，能给予他参考和帮助最好，令他嗤之以鼻也无妨。  
Loki听后默然不语，他低垂了头，视线从Thor那张被他怒视的脸下移到他因紧张忐忑而下意识抠着西裤边缝的手，似沉思，似抵触，半晌，方才心不甘情不愿地嘟囔出一句带着妥协意味的埋怨来：“就你有嘴？就你会叭叭叭？能说会道，气死我了。”  
Thor说的这些他不是不明白。  
光看父亲在Helblindi之死一事上所受的打击，以及他对仇人一击必杀的手段，就知道他今晚的提议绝非一时兴起。他是下了决心非要达成不可的，以暗示的方式提出，不过是给僵局两端的彼此一个台阶。  
他知道自己别无选择，如果他不想失去自小崇拜的父亲，失去家庭的温暖。诚然，他从小到大从家庭感受到的温暖不多，至少没有他渴望的那么多，但终归是暖的，有就是有，有胜于无。  
他只是意难平，只是想说一句：凭什么。  
凭什么？  
凭什么要我献出宝石？  
凭什么要委曲求全吃亏退让？  
凭什么都是孩子你爱他比爱我更多？  
……  
但人行于世，如果凡事都要搞清一个“凭什么”，那本就崎岖坎坷的世间路只会更加狭隘难行，终至无路可行。再者说，什么可做凭？伦理可，道德可，利益可，感情可，喜恶可，就连一时之间变幻莫测的心情也可……万事万物皆可为凭为据，且没有先后次序，全由人心侧重。找一个凭据，也无非为了心甘情愿，心安理得，心悦诚服，无愧于心，人心所向，天地良心……林林总总，是怎么都绕不开一颗心的。  
父亲在他心里的分量大过了那颗宝石，凭什么，凭的不就是这一点……  
再抬起头时，Loki的心中已经有了答案，但嘴上不免要绕上一绕，较劲一番，同自己，或者谁也不同：“就算要捐也该是以我的名义，那可是我的东西……他人都死了，搏这些虚名来有什么用？”说一说，心里好歹舒服些。  
Thor对他的脾气很了解，听他这样说，便明白他是听进了他的话，做出了取舍，心中不由一阵欣喜，趁热打铁，顺着他的话继续宽慰：“唉，正因为他都死了，你还要和死人计较不成？再说捐出宝石也不是为了Helblindi，是为了你爸爸，为了你们父子的关系。”  
道理是这个道理，但听别人讲出来，自己难免不服气， Loki于是冷哼一声，斜睨了Thor故意作认真状戏耍他道：“捐出宝石，你说得这么轻巧，是打算要给我补偿损失？”  
“唔……”  
Thor被这话堵得一时语塞，心想，这可完全超出了目前的他能许的承诺的范畴！可被Loki满含期待亮晶晶的绿眼睛睨着，再想到他在这件事上着实受了天大的委屈，一时又不忍令他失望。  
矛盾中，Thor不禁在心里快速盘算起来，以宇宙魔方这种级别的宝石的价格，结合自身所得，还有未来可能的上升空间，在得出有生之年大抵可以给loki买一颗的结论后，咬了咬牙，把心一横，道：“你若实在喜欢那颗宝石，我以后挣钱给你买差不多的，但可能……可能要让你等上二三十年。”  
在Thor务实思量的间隙，Loki一直在观察他。见他一脸认真，覆了长密睫毛的漂亮蓝眼睛还思索似地转啊转，心里暗笑他老实巴交竟真把戏言上了心，待听他鼓起勇气说出这略显傻气的话，终是没忍住哈哈大笑起来。  
“哎呀，你别笑，二三十年是有点久啦……但我说了就肯定会买的，不是开玩笑。”  
Loki笑一阵，觉得Thor真是可爱又好玩到了极点，遂揪了他自然垂落在额前的一缕金发把玩，继续发难：“你的薪水都是我在发，还给我买宝石？你真好笑。”  
“嘿……那我以后努力为你创造更多的财富，让你可以自己买新的喜欢的宝石好不好？”Thor闹了个大红脸，也羞赧一笑，不好意思地纠正了自己的说法。  
“宝石的话，我就喜欢这一颗独一无二的，有钱也买不到。”  
“世界那么大，我就不信这东西还独一无二了。”  
“就是独一无二，你这小土包子，不懂不怪你。”  
“那就买宝石以外别的喜欢的？”  
“那我不喜欢别的，就只喜欢这颗捐了便买不回来的宝石，怎么办？”  
“唔……”  
Thor招架不住Loki这一连串的不依不饶，败下阵来再接不上话。他咬着嘴唇就如何回答想了一阵，最终为难地看向Loki，却见对方偏头瞅着他，脸上的表情虽似笑非笑，但眼睛里满是恶作剧得逞的狡黠愉悦，这才顿觉自己入了他的圈套。  
“好啊！欺负我实诚，亏我还认认真真想了半天。”  
这家伙，明显是在逗着他玩，享受欺负老实人的乐趣。  
Thor做了气鼓鼓的表情赖到Loki身上，靠着他，半躺在他腿上，钻进他的怀中，拿手圈他的腰，拿头蹭他拱他，似极了一只撒娇的大型犬，超大号的金发甜心。  
“蠢死了！快起来！给我放洗澡水去，今天诸事不顺，气得我出了一身汗。”玩闹一阵，Loki好笑地推攮他起身，得意地下命令道。  
“哼……坏叔叔。”  
看着高大俊美的Thor心不甘情不愿站起来，吃瘪地嘟起了嘴，脸颊因而一边鼓起一个小肉包，煞是幼稚可爱。心情大好之下，Loki也跟着站起身，在他翘起似索吻的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
一个人，怎么能把勇猛、豪飒、英俊、漂亮、可爱、甜蜜毫无维和地集结于身？  
真是个怪胎，让人不得不爱的怪胎。

劳菲森的父子隔阂终在一家人准备赶赴伦敦参加今年的社交季前化解。是Laufey主动向两个儿子伸出的橄榄枝，可在此之前，Loki忍痛割舍了那颗本该由他继承的家传宝石，而他的二哥Byleistr则拿出自己名下一块位于城镇中心价值不菲的地皮，为逝去的Helblindi勋爵树了一块纪念碑以供民众追忆。  
Loki虽然还是心疼那颗宝石，每每想起父亲的偏心也依旧会感到意难平，但见Byleistr同样损失惨重，心里多少平衡了些；又想到有了父亲的鼎力支持和彻底放权，去伦敦应对起那些在庄园经营上反对他革新的族中长辈会轻松顺利许多，以后在家族里也能完全说一不二，心里堵着的那口气也就渐渐顺了。  
人有时候要善于自我安慰，自我开解，才不至于把自己逼疯掉。  
因为近日便要动身启程，Thor已经狠狠加班两周了。作为经理人，他得把能提前处理的工作都做完，再把离开这段时间的一切悉数安排妥当。  
一直忙到昨天才总算清闲下来，今天不用早起外出，他满足地睡了个自然醒。起床下楼用过早餐，又去书房挑了几本书后回到房间，见赖床的Loki这会儿才刚起来，披了件软缎睡袍悠闲地坐在窗边的梳妆台前。  
浅金色的晨光里，Loki正对着镜子梳理头发，听见Thor进来也不转身，慢条斯理，慵懒优雅，点缀在袖口的蕾丝随着他手的动作摇曳，像清晨的薄雾般轻盈飘逸。镜边的水晶花瓶里插了几枝盛放的黄玫瑰，是令劳菲森庄园拥有“黄金城堡”美名的金色幻想，一看就是园丁刚采摘的，还带着点点晶莹的露珠。这工作Thor在当园丁的时候也常做，天不亮披一身晨露自花圃里剪下，再分束扎好送到主楼门前交给仆从，当时他只喜这花儿看着娇艳又大气，颜色明亮温暖人心，现如今知晓了他代表热情真爱的寓意，对它的喜爱又更多了几分。  
“吃过了？Daisy呢？”一进门便赏了美人、赏了娇花的Thor心情愉悦，带了浅笑随口问着，搁了手里的书，走过去拉了一方矮凳在Loki旁边坐下。  
“嗯，她去厨房还餐盘了。”Loki一边梳头一边答道。  
这段时间他赋闲在家做一个安心养胎的孕夫，自然学起了那些已婚的太太们，每天都要行使一下在床上享用早餐的特权。  
初夏的风从窗口吹进来，带着湖畔的湿润水汽和青草芬芳，Loki身上轻软的灰绿色缎袍应风而动，缎面泛起淡淡的银灰光泽，如一汪春水之上耀动的涟漪。Thor的心也仿佛随之泛起了涟漪，轻轻痒痒，温柔甜蜜，沐浴在让人倍感舒适的阳光里，他自乐得欣赏Loki梳头发的模样。  
他正被梳理着的头发很黑，将他苍白的皮肤称得愈发没有人气，配合他冷俊深邃的面容和沉郁神秘的气质，漂亮精致得像个假人。Loki的苍白是天然的，不似那些为了追求这种代表了高贵和美丽的肤色而刻意把脸涂白的贵族。Thor一直不是很理解上流社会的某些审美，就比如这种备受追捧的苍白。来自下层阶级见惯了健康肤色的他，到现在都还觉得这些贵族们整天顶着一张张病态阴翳的白脸很是怪异，但他却从没觉得Loki怪异过，明明他是他见过的人里最白的那个。  
美好的事物和美丽的人总带着吸引人眼球、愉悦人身心的力量，他这好看的叔叔不论何时、不论做什么都是极有看头的，再加上他对他怀着满腔的爱意，视线一落到他身上就更是移不开。  
Loki自是知道Thor在看他，是那种炽热又痴迷的眼光，通过纤尘不染的镜子，还能看到Thor那张棱角分明的俊朗侧脸上与这眼光如出一辙的迷恋神情。这种对他外貌的欣赏有些过于直白了，如果换做旁人，他会感觉被轻慢和冒犯，继而心生不悦。但Thor不是旁人，他享受被他方方面面地爱恋着，只觉得他像这样看他既傻气又可爱。Loki神色自若地任由Thor看着，向后梳顺自己睡乱的头发后，又准备涂抹润肤膏。他拿起装了润肤膏的小罐子，正欲打开，却被Thor伸手接了过去。  
“我来帮你涂。”Thor笑道。平日里都是Loki指点他的穿着和发型，兴之所至还要亲自上手打理一番，今天他心血来潮，突然就想替他也打扮打扮。  
“你行不行啊……”看着面前这个向来不知道精致生活为何物的粗糙男孩，Loki对他的提议深表怀疑。但见对方一脸跃跃欲试，兴致很高的模样，到底没忍心拒绝，嘟囔一声后扭过身面向他，扬起脸闭上了眼睛。  
“这有什么难的，我自己没涂过，还没见你涂过么？看都看会了，嘿嘿。”Thor笑着拧开盖子，从里面挖出些散发着熟悉香味的膏体，在搽到Loki脸上前，还特意学着他平时涂抹的样子，先在自己掌心里润了个均匀。Loki非常讲究，晨起和睡前都要把自己涂个香喷喷，他早看过无数次了，这可难不倒他。

“最近的各项事务可还顺利？”  
“挺顺利的，上周还见到了住在约克郡那个总不愿见我的Laufeyson先生，并请他签了有关农场转型的文件。”  
在享受Thor服务的间隙，两人聊起了工作上的事。  
“哦？你居然搞定了Fornjot（佛恩尤特）伯父？”Loki一听顿时来了兴致。  
要知道，他这个伯父最是迂腐顽固，为人也很傲慢，虽是他在往昔家族争斗中的一个有力支持者，但对他近年来在经营家族产业中提出的各项改革事宜，却一直都很抵触，特别是农场转型一事，早前他亲自同他说过好几次，他都态度强硬地坚决反对。思及此，Loki好奇道：“你是怎么让Fornjot伯父突然开窍的？而且你取得了如此重大的成果怎么不和我说？”  
“也没用什么特别的方法，我带着Hogun（霍根）没理会管家的阻拦直接进了他家，他正巧在大厅，我便逮着他把你的理念与他一通好说，再加上Hogun搬出的条条款款，他没辙也就只能签字了。”  
“你竟然敢硬闯他的家？”Loki更加惊奇。  
“嘿嘿，你说的啊，‘讲道理没用，就动手’。我想着在此之前已经吃了他五六次闭门羹，每次去拜访都各种低三下四，这番硬闯也不算无礼造次了。”  
“哈哈哈！这是我已故的爷爷说的，你倒是活学活用。”  
“不过我想他应该也是意识到时代变了这一点吧。”说到这儿，Thor感叹道，“时代变了，在未来的几年里，贵族庄园式经济势必会受到巨大冲击。”  
自接手经理人的工作后，他在Loki的指导下系统地研读了劳菲森的家族产业资料和不少经济类的书籍，也从协助他工作的律师Hogun先生那儿学到了许多相关知识，从而了解了庄园经营在时代发展中不如人意、亟需变更的诸多弊端，同时也分外赞同起Loki奉行的那些改革措施来。  
“是啊，时代已经变了。考验早已开始，很多大家族都展露了破败的颓势，现在提升庄园的价值并谨慎经营，是非常重要且必要的。”听他这么说，Loki也跟着感叹起来，但他对这一点的认识显然比Thor更深刻，在改革工作中遭遇的挫折也多得多，遂感叹完又气恼地抱怨道，“可那些老顽固就是认不清现实，认为没必要在乎收入来源，以Fornjot伯父为代表，一个个依旧活在光啃祖产就能衣食无忧的梦里，还敢说我的做法刻薄寒碜，处处透出中产阶级斤斤计较的小气。”  
Loki越说越显无语，语罢闭着的眼皮底下两颗眼珠轱辘一转，Thor见了哑然失笑，十分确定他是在翻白眼。  
“哈哈，中产阶级被严重冒犯了哦。”他接过Loki的话头调笑道，顺带替备受贵族嫌弃的中产阶级鸣了一把不平，“我倒觉得像他们没什么不好，既经济又务实，是挺有能力、挺厉害的一个群体。”  
Loki撇撇嘴嗤了他一声，道：“啧，你又认识他们中很多人了？就替他们发言……我才不要像中产阶级，我是贵族，善于经营的准约顿伯爵。”  
“是是是，准伯爵大人，您是个尊贵的小灵精。”  
Thor被Loki带着点赌气的得意模样逗乐了，忍了笑连连附和，还宠溺地捏了捏他挺翘的鼻尖，替自己惹来Loki好一通不轻不重的拳头。笑闹一阵，想到Thor还未回答自己的第二个问题，Loki便将他为何不及时汇报的事又问了一遍。  
“唔，因为过程不怎么愉快，虽然勉强让他签了文件，但真正落实起来恐怕还很艰难……我打算具体实施了再说，不想你空欢喜一场。”  
对于这个问题，Thor讪笑着回答得明显有些尴尬。他之所以没告诉Loki，在方才的聊天中也有意避及，一来是这事还不算成功解决，不想对他报喜不报忧；二来便是他不想像个在外受了欺负回家向大人告状的孩子般与他诉苦，给他平添烦忧。他与Fornjot交锋的过程岂止是不愉快，对方本就看不起身为Alpha又穷小子一个的他，在他找上门后更是大发雷霆，把对改革的怨愤全都归罪在了他头上，全然将他视作了Loki身边一个以色谋权作威作福的得势小人，全程对他各种讥讽辱骂不说，末了还放狠话要叫他好看，那模样真真恨毒了他。  
“呵……Fornjot伯父这个老不死的果然不愿消停，有时我真恨不得与我们沾亲带故又坐吃山空的家族能立马破产几个，好教他认清现实。不，我该直接把他搞死才好，都那么老了，还不死。”Loki听后冷笑着恨声道。虽然Thor说得轻描淡写，但作为改革的策划者，他不难想象对方在他那个难搞至极的伯父那儿都遭遇了什么。Fornjot对着他都从来是一副毫不客气的派头，就更别说是对着人微言轻的Thor了。  
“不气不气，好好的不要因为这事影响了心情。”见Loki生起气来，Thor轻揉着他的脸赶紧安抚，同时他又有点好奇Loki到底经历了什么，以至于说起来就这般火冒三丈，还想要搞死这个伯父。  
正欲询问，却听Loki狐疑道：“搽这么久，你搽好了吗？”  
两人已经聊了好一会儿天，可被Thor的手揉揉搓搓这许久，他还是感觉自己脸上很湿很黏。  
“别、别心急！马上大功告成，我给你搽得可好了。”Thor慌忙安抚，信誓旦旦。  
Loki明显不信，推开Thor的手睁眼往镜子里瞧，一看之下，顿时就无语了。

“小土包子！你当是在糊墙？”  
“呃……我一不小心挖多了一点。”  
镜子里的他满面油光，过多的润肤膏经了一通揉搓还是未能被皮肤完全吸收，明目张胆锃亮在脸上，连眉毛都给一根根泞在了一起，不知道的还以为他抹了一脸猪油。听了对方的说辞再一瞥桌上的掐金丝黑珐琅小罐子，只见他贵比珍珠的高级润肤膏那乳白膏面上有两个手指形状的深坑，顿时又是眼前一黑。  
“你是觉得我的润肤膏很便宜？还是觉得我的脸有平底锅那么大？”  
这家伙哪里是不小心多挖了一点，他简直是用着豪气云天的指力狠狠抠了一大坨！那分量，足够他搽三、四天了。  
“嘿嘿，我第一次弄这些嘛……一时失误，一时失误。”被遭了他迫害的Loki一吼一瞪，Thor连连讪笑起来，把手在自己脸上急急搓了两把，让腻滑的掌心变得干燥些，又欲伸手过来补救，“别动，再给你揉一揉就抹开了。”  
“你自己抹你自己的脸吧！”Loki扯了张纸巾一边擦脸一边没好气道，“别浪费了，瞧你黑得跟块炭似的。”  
“炭？我？”Thor被他说得傻了眼。瞧瞧镜子，他肤色正常健康，虽常年风吹日晒可胜在基因好、年纪轻，也算白净光洁，怎么看都不能和黑、和炭联系到一块儿吧……  
“嗯哼。”Loki不容反驳地哼哼一声，还挑衅地扬了扬脸。  
好吧，和他叔叔这彰显身份的贵族白比起来，他确实是劳动人民的肤色，不得不服。  
自认粗糙的Thor冲镜子里映照出的Loki挤眉弄眼，小声嘀咕以作回击：“那也得再从你脸上揩些下来……噗！”话没说完，一个没忍住笑出了声，Loki脸上的润肤膏确实被他糊得厚了些，纸巾擦一遍却还油光闪闪，端正坐着，活像一个自带光晕的小神仙。  
见他还敢取笑，Loki又狠狠瞪了他一眼，面向镜子就是不愿配合地再向他扭过身、转过脸去。Thor无奈，只能站起来，想跨到他身前去够他的脸。他那高壮的身形逼近，自带一种雄赳赳的气势，吓得Loki赶紧往前坐了些，上身贴着梳妆台边沿，一脸警惕。  
“你干什么？别说你打算坐到我腿上来搽。”  
“不要紧张，你那么金贵我哪敢坐你？给你涂涂匀，我换个位置好操作一些。”Thor笑得愈发无害，跨不过去，只能躬了背脊凑到Loki正面去揉他的脸。这个别扭的姿势让牛高马大的他很难协调，扭着身子屁股几乎坐到梳妆台上，为了保持平衡，还一脚踩上了方才坐的凳子。  
孔武有力的男人，眉目也生得硬挺刚正，磅礴大气，可一笑起来，却孩儿似的稚气可爱，是会让女人们见了忍不住母性大发那种。Loki虽不是女人，母性在他身上更是无稽之谈，但他每每见了Thor孩子气的笑，一颗心就容易莫名柔软下来，暖烘烘、轻飘飘，像被初冬的太阳晒过一般，也像忽而年轻了十几、二十来岁，跟着变得孩子气起来。  
当下也是。  
Loki原本是怒瞪着他的，可被他满脸不好意思傻兮兮一笑，又见了他这引人发笑的笨拙姿势，原本有点凶恶的瞪视就不知不觉变了样。  
Thor一下没忍住笑出了声。Loki依旧是在瞪他，却低头收紧了下巴，嘴撅着，眉头刻意皱紧，自下而上瞪着他全然孩子似的赌气，颇为滑稽，就像……  
“你笑什么？”  
就像上次那个来自阿拉斯加的客人带着的那条哈士奇犬，招惹贵妇被咬了一口后就是这副表情。  
“我笑笑给自己壮胆，你眼神好凶恶，瞪得我害怕。”当然，Thor可不敢把真实想法说出来，只敢努力憋了笑佯装乖巧。  
“哼……”  
Loki满意了，复又闭上眼睛任他揉搓。Thor这才想起方才被打岔的好奇，问他道：“为着改革的事，你的这些叔叔伯伯们也经常难为你吗？”  
“不然你以为我为何突然被要求结婚生子？”说起这个，Loki的眼珠在眼皮下面又是一转，语气不善，颇有些气不打一处来的感觉，“时代不同了，老贵族们一年年走下坡路，普遍面临严重的经济危机，劳菲森当然也不例外，要不是我当家后不断革新经营，只怕这个家已经顺应了当下这股靠出售祖宅田地过活的潮流。可气这些老家伙一面享受我的劳动成果，不愁吃穿，一面还不爽被夺了权、拂了面子，变着花样找我麻烦，从工作问题纠缠到我的个人问题，偏巧爸爸也跟着搅和，啧……”  
烦躁地啧了一声，Loki没有再继续说下去，Thor却已明了了个中始末。  
其实对于去年Loki突然征婚一事，仆人间是有许多讨论的，说是Loki根本不愿意成婚，为了逼他就范，约顿伯爵与族中长辈联手施压，作为威慑警告，不仅强制收回了他手下的部分产业，还将原本应当授予他的子爵爵位转授给了大少爷……诸如此类的话，Thor那时混在仆人间听了不少，现在将之与Loki被逼婚的原因联系起来一想，倏而感到无比心疼。  
这段时间以来工作上遭遇的艰难令他对Loki所承受的压力感同身受。  
时代更迭之际，走在变革前沿的人注定是孤独困苦的，因为他们的作为惊扰了芸芸众生执迷不愿醒来的残梦，时刻提醒着这些依旧沉湎于过去的大多数人，那些令他们流连忘返的昨日盛景已成云烟消散的事实。他们所面对的是来自整个旧世界的敌意，所要对抗的是弥经几世的繁华落幕前最疯狂的垂死挣扎。  
“以后就好了……”他喃喃着想说点宽慰的话，但他没有说漂亮的好听的话的习惯，斟酌又斟酌，说出口的却是再简短平实不过的句子，“以后所有惹众怒的事都交给我去做。”  
这是他以后会做的事，那条路也是他以后会走的路，孤独与困苦，他都陪着他。  
“好啊。”Loki欣然接受，没有同Thor客气，没有惊讶或感动，也没有就此调侃他，嘴角微扬，如回应一件顺理成章自然而然的事。  
“嘿嘿，搽好了，我再给你抹上头油做做发型好不好？”趁着Loki好说话的劲头，Thor揉了揉他自然蓬松还未打理至油亮服帖威风堂堂的头发，跃跃欲试道。  
——今天也不知怎么了，他对打扮Loki这件事格外有兴趣，或许是先前看他的时候，觉得他精致得像个人偶？奇怪……明明他小时候也没有装扮人偶、玩家家酒这类娘娘腔的嗜好。  
“不好，”Loki闻言腾地睁开了眼，眼冒凶光，“敢碰我的头发，我一定会砍掉你的手。”  
——开玩笑，以这笨蛋搽润肤膏的手笔，非得把他弄得满头滴油不可，清洗起来不知要掉多少头发……绝不能答应，眼巴巴望着他也没用，任这家伙眼睛里巴望出了星星都不行，仗美行凶，恃宠撒娇，死命勾引，通通不行！  
“我会控制好量的，绝对替你弄得潇洒清爽，信我一次啦。”  
“没得商量！”


	22. 伦敦之夏

五月伊始，劳菲森虽然因为Helblindi勋爵的逝去迟到了今年的社交季开场，可为了刚满十八岁的Eimyrja小姐的成人礼，一家人还是不免兴师动众，于名媛舞会的前一天举家上下赶赴伦敦。  
名媛舞会作为每年伦敦社交季的传统之一，是所有年满十八的贵族少女第一次亮相于社交界的重要仪式。在这一天，每一位出身名门世家的贵族少女，会由一位年长的贵妇陪同入宫，觐见皇室，获得认可后正式进入社交界。  
“上半年灾祸频发，我都没能顾上Eimyrja，那一身行头准备得也太仓促了，完全没达到我原本设想的标准，委屈她了，入宫觐见可是女孩进入社交界的标志。之后在家举办的成年舞会，我一定要替她筹备得比别人更隆重些。”  
出于对这个小妹妹的宠爱和亏欠，孕中原本不打算出席的Loki也加入了陪同的行列。为了穿上自己久未穿着的皇家海军盛装礼服，他提前让裁缝修改了腰身尺寸，还在里面穿了束腹的塑身衣。  
“唔……还行，像个稍微发福长了大肚腩的普通胖子。”着装完毕，挑剔地对镜打量一番，Loki皱着眉头点评自己道。  
“你一点也不胖，更不普通，天知道我有多么想赞美你。”Thor站在Loki的身后，端详着镜子里的他笑道。  
“你倒是会说话，实在找不到赞美词便感叹一句‘天知道’，把难题都抛给上帝。”Loki回身替Thor整理了一下西装礼服的领结，随口打趣。  
“我说真的，特别好，又庄重，又得体，以前我都没见你穿过。”倾身吻了吻Loki带着戏谑笑意的嘴唇，Thor认真纠正。他的欣赏完全发自真心，镜子里一身军装的Loki干练潇洒，英气逼人，肃穆的深蓝色搭配金色的立领和穗条肩章，十分庄重华丽，与他优雅矜贵的气质相得益彰。  
他想，这得归功于他亲爱的叔叔那傲人的身高和怀孕后依旧瘦削的体型，即便肚腹隆起，却丝毫不减他的魅力，更无论，他还有一张无比英俊漂亮的脸。  
“原本结婚的时候是应该穿的，但当时，你知道的，哈哈，我不认为那是一场真正的婚礼。”素有参军传统的贵族，在人生中很多重要的场合，都会自豪地穿上和自己最高军阶相匹配的军装礼服。Loki说着毫无歉意地挑挑眉，然后一脸狡黠，很是愉悦地欣赏起Thor听后故意下撇嘴角做出的气恼表情。  
“哼，大骗子，当时还骗我说戴上婚戒就证明我们结婚了。”Thor学着Loki惯做的样子翻了个白眼，还晃了晃手上与Loki那双瑰丽闪亮的绿眼睛同色的钻戒。  
“我说过吗？我怎么不记得了，哈哈！”  
“哼，好气啊。”  
他总是乐于逗Loki开心。  
整装完毕，约顿伯爵一家的三辆豪车从位于伦敦圣詹姆斯的大宅出发，向白金汉宫缓缓驶去。  
Thor与Loki同乘一辆行在最末，中间的车里是Farbauti夫人和Eimyrja，Laufey则单独乘坐一辆行在最前。透过半摇下的玻璃车窗向外看，沿途是夹道欢迎的市井民众，熙熙攘攘，热闹非凡。行至王宫附近的区域，便有一辆辆同样精心装饰的豪华汽车与他们汇合，车队最前是身着盛装的皇室卫兵骑马开道，豪华盛大如节日的游行。  
对于市民一路的围观，Loki自是泰然处之，可第一次经历这种阵仗的Thor显然很不习惯，总忍不住想向外四下张望，却还不忘始终保持正襟危坐的姿态，这让Loki觉得他可爱极了。  
“别太紧张，我的男孩，你看起来像个等待家长会结束的小学生，放轻松些，我不会因为老师告状就回家打你屁股。”  
“哈哈，我确实有一点紧张，但只是一点，更多的是兴奋，要知道，过去我是这些看热闹的人中的一员，压根没想过自己有一天也会这样被围观。”Loki善意的调侃让故作镇定的Thor不好意思地挠了挠头，可他并没有逞强否认，腼腆的劲头使他愈发像一个可爱的男孩。  
“以前我总觉得这游行的阵势也太过奢华了，现在亲身参与，才发现奢华的程度远超出我当初的想象，难道向王室行了礼，女孩就能直接变成女人？”不过，兴奋归兴奋，来自平民阶层的Thor还是对每年举办这种过于奢华的成人礼不太理解。在他看来，这似乎……嗯，不是很有必要，也没什么意义。  
对此，Loki却态度严肃：“亲爱的，这可不是贵族间的胡闹。名媛舞会，觐见陛下，这是传统，各个家族的成员以此来度量生命的历程。”  
“好吧，我为我的自大向你道歉。”  
“哈，算不上自大，只是不够包容。”  
在探讨阶级问题上依旧有着直抒胸臆的锋芒却不再固执己见地尖刻，Loki很欣慰Thor的这一转变，也很喜欢看他这副天然率真的模样。他发誓，如果不是在众目睽睽之下，他一定要捏一捏他的脸，再亲一亲他。  
“前面就到了，下车后会有专人带你去休息的地方等待，我陪他们进去，很快也会过来。”  
身为Alpha的Thor是没有觐见资格的，但作为Loki的伴侣，他可以参加之后举办的晚宴。  
“好，我等你。”   
Thor自是知道这一点。探头往车窗外看了看，目光落在宫前广场中心的胜利女神纪念碑上，纪念碑正中的维多利亚女王头戴皇冠、手持权杖，端庄威严的仪态令他突然对觐见一事好奇起来：“觐见陛下是个怎样的流程？很严肃吗？感觉不是一件很有趣的事情。”  
“确实不怎么有趣。”Loki低头整理了一下自己其实没必要再整理的衣着，稍显苦恼地解释道，“一个个夫人领着一个个小姐排队依次觐见，然后再照个相便结束了，而我们男性亲属可以在大殿后方隔着卫兵观看。”  
“看你的表情似乎不太轻松？”  
“当然，除了国王和王后所在的区域外，人特别多，大家还都想挤到前面去，又挤又热，我去过一次就再也不想去了。”  
他只在爱凑热闹的年纪陪自己的一位表亲入宫觐见过一次，而那次差点中暑的经历，实在不是什么愉快的经历。好在Eimyrja的排序比较靠前，入殿后很快就被侍卫官叫到了名字，让他免于像上次一般在闷热拥挤的人群中长久地等待。  
之后便是隆重而盛大的宫廷宴会。  
前来觐见的少女们悉数亮相，清一色纯白的华丽衣裙和拖尾头纱，手执花束，妆容精致，闪耀周身的各色珠宝与金碧辉煌的宫殿遥相辉映。  
Eimyrja也在其中。今天的她美极了，虽然出发前Loki曾抱怨为她准备的行头不符合自己的标准，但Thor却觉得她相当令人惊艳，在一众衣香鬓影争奇斗妍的丽人中毫不逊色。  
“你美丽到让我不敢贸然上前相认，Eimyrja小姐。”对着穿过人群走到近前的Eimyrja，Thor笑着由衷赞美道。  
“谢谢，你看起来也很棒，站在我过分优秀的Loki哥哥身边都存在感十足。”Eimyrja还是一贯的俏皮可爱，且爱同Loki撒娇，嬉笑着便亲昵地挽住了Loki的胳膊。  
“嘴这么甜，是被国王陛下赐饮蜂蜜了吗？”受用于Eimyrja的称赞，Loki也笑。  
“啊！哥哥你知道吗？陛下比我想象中的健谈，也十分和善，他就大哥哥的事向我和妈妈表示惋惜，当他同我说话的时候，我紧张到差点没应答上来！”  
“小傻瓜，陛下和王后都是仁慈和善之人。”  
“稍后有机会见到他们吗？”在对王室的尊崇上，Thor的心情虽然不及作为王室拥护者的约顿伯爵一家那般狂热，但作为一个国民，他还是对亲眼目睹国王和王后的风采一事满心憧憬。  
“基本没可能，”Loki环顾四周，目光扫过人群中某些身着晚礼服的人，撇嘴道，“陛下对‘新世界’可没什么兴趣。”  
Thor知道他看的是什么，这也是在进入宴会厅时，令他感到惊讶的——他在一个个盛装出席的英伦贵族中还看到了一些与之有过交集的美国商人。  
按理说，这种独属于皇室和贵族阶层的私密聚会，他们不在被邀请的行列。  
“这些都是‘关系户’，跟着有姻亲关系的贵族亲属进来见世面的。”对于Thor表露的疑惑，Eimyrja冲他吐吐舌头抢先解释道。  
而Loki，是这样解释的：“允许他们参与进如同婚姻市场的社交季，可不光是为了让他们见世面。那些被时代的巨浪涤荡到只剩下头衔的贵族，需要来自大洋彼岸的黄金为褪色的家徽重镀荣光。大家都在学着沐浴新世界的曙光，哪怕是被迫。”  
他戏谑的语气中难得透出一种浅淡却沉重的悲凉，但他随即又骄傲起来，嘲讽再多的财富也无法弥补短暂浅陋的历史所造成的民族自卑，鄙夷这些美国人想要通过与贵族联姻妄图土鸡变凤凰的行为可笑至极。  
这份醒世者般的深沉与孩童式的赌气让Thor感到有些哭笑不得。他的叔叔总是这样矛盾，虽力求革新，在老贵族日趋腐朽的时代浪潮中践行自私冷血的利己主义，可要他做到真正的独善其身，他却又是不能够的。说到底，他与这个阶级是一个密不可分、荣辱与共的整体，骑士精神早已融入了他的血液与灵魂，他是叛道者，亦是守护者，不算一个好人，却又坏得不够彻底，时而让人不知该觉憎恶还是可笑。就连Thor自己，在与Loki初识之际也时常被这两种心情左右，觉得他傲慢又虚伪。诚然，他对Loki的皮相之美难以抗拒，为之魂牵梦绕，可若没有深入了解过他冷漠与赤忱、邪妄与仁义、混乱与清醒共生的复杂灵魂，他想他不会爱上他，更不会对他、对贵族中如他一般的那部分人，产生如此刻这种敬佩与心疼交织的情绪。  
Loki见Thor一时没有说话，以为他因无法见到国王和王后而感到失落，便安慰他道：“虽然陛下不会出席，不过，你可以见见威尔士亲王。”  
Thor顺着Loki目光所示的方向看去，果然看到廊柱下正站着一个被众人簇拥的青年男子，从那身格外华丽的猩红军装制服和身上的绶带、勋章，不难看出对方的身份。  
Loki原本只打算让Thor在原地看看就好。他虽经人引荐曾与威尔士亲王有过接触，可是却算不上熟络，断然没有冒失地领着一个Alpha上前搭讪的道理；况且，出于某些原因，他自己也不想与这位亲王有什么交集。  
然而，不知是不是亲眼见到王储一事过于激动人心，令Thor这小子的视线太过灼热了？远处正与人交谈中的亲王殿下忽而若有所感般向这边看了过来。不仅如此，片刻之后，他竟停止了交谈，越过人群径直朝他们走来。  
“呃……你认识殿下？”Thor没想到自己就这么一看便把人看了过来，不禁有些诧异。  
“认识，但没认识到他会主动来打招呼的程度。”  
Loki同样也诧异，来不及细想亲王的目的，在他与Thor小声交谈的间隙，对方已行至近前站定，面带笑容冲他点头致意，令他只能暂且压下疑惑行礼问安。  
“殿下，容我向您介绍一下，Thor Odinson，我的伴侣。”  
“Odinson……Mr.Odinson，Odinson……”在Loki的引荐下，亲王含笑看着向他行礼的Thor，口中自言自语般低声咀嚼这一姓氏，仿佛这是一个别有深意需要反复推敲、回味的词语。  
Thor被威尔士亲王灼热的视线搞得很是尴尬，他本想行完礼就退回Loki身后，充当他们交谈的背景，可亲王一直看着他，碍于礼数，他只能忍着浑身的不自在杵在原地，继续接受对方的审视。  
“行完礼就退下，愣着做什么？殿下恕罪，我的伴侣第一次入宫，不是很懂规矩。”好在，Loki适时出声替他解了围。  
“无妨，每个王室成员都习惯了普通人在见到我们时闹出洋相。”亲王亦言语幽默地缓解了尴尬，但他依旧越过Loki看着Thor，给予他的关注度高到令人费解。  
Loki暗暗皱起了眉头，他发现，其实亲王的目光一直都在Thor身上，打从他突然回眸，到走来这边。Loki甚至有种错觉，觉得亲王根本就是冲着Thor来的？这让他更为诧异，同时心中生出了一丝烦闷的恼意。  
Thor同样满心古怪无法言说，殿下比他年长许多，身高也矮了许多，像这般抬头仰视他，可以说是纡尊降贵了，但殿下却毫不在意。  
过了好一会儿，似乎是终于看够了，亲王这才收回目光，摇摇头，说出一句带着没来由的遗憾的话来：“确实是一个很耀眼的年轻人，却完全不是我想象中的样子。”  
对于亲王的评价，Thor不置可否。Loki则压下心头的不悦，客套地笑道：“那依殿下之见，我的伴侣应该是什么样子？”  
“像你一样，黑色的头发，气质冷艳卓绝，危险却迷人。”  
“殿下谬赞了，可惜我对与自己相似的类型没有多大兴趣。”  
“但我又十分庆幸看到的他不是那样的，呵……很高兴认识你，奥丁森家的男孩。”  
威尔士亲王复又看了Thor一眼，在说了这么一句似是而非的话后便走开了。留下Thor与Loki站在原地面面相觑，愈发觉得他们方才的对话有些答非所问，莫名其妙。

几天后，Loki果然兑现承诺，在自家的豪宅里为Eimyrja举办了一场极具规模的成年舞会。受邀而来的宾客里，王公贵族、巨富名流云集，还有Eimyrja喜欢的电影明星，邀请这些社交圈里举足轻重的人物，对素有“交际之王”美誉的Loki Laufeyson阁下来说不算难事，为了让Eimyrja在这一季亮相的姑娘里更有身价，他还请了Gast公爵作为领她开舞的舞伴。  
令人意外的是，与公爵大人同来的，还有威尔士亲王。  
在场众人皆恭敬行礼，原本活跃的气氛因亲王的到来一时寂然。  
亲王早已习惯了这样的场面，从容地走到约顿伯爵一家面前，首先向女主人彬彬有礼地致意道：“Farbauti夫人，希望您不要介意我的不请而至。”  
“殿下，您的驾临令寒舍蓬荜生辉。”  
听着继母与亲王寒暄，Loki站在自己的父亲身后，暗中用眼神询问跟在亲王身边的好友Gast眼下这是什么情况。  
对上Loki，Gast还是那副不太着调的风流模样，无视他的示意回以一个飞眼，转而向伯爵夫妇解释道：“像Eimyrja小姐这般年轻美貌的姑娘需要一个同样年轻英俊的舞伴，或许殿下愿意代替我请Eimyrja……”  
“能允许我开舞吗？”亲王随即接过Gast的话茬问道，似乎这就是他今天出现在这里的原因。  
由王储开舞，这对一个初入社交圈的少女来说无疑是莫大的荣耀了。劳菲森一家自然没有拒绝的道理，轻快悠扬的乐曲声响起，Eimyrja虽然搞不清楚状况，可教养良好的她还是落落大方地接受了亲王的邀请，在众人的瞩目中与他翩翩起舞。  
“嘿……小Loki，喜不喜欢我送你的这份惊喜？我敢保证，你的小妹妹会是今年最抢手的。”Gast凑到Loki身边，不无得意地笑道。  
“少来，你又打什么歪主意？怎么想到把他给请来了？”Loki同这位公爵大人向来是不怎么客气的，不理会对方的夸耀，直接兴师问罪。  
“薄情，不夸夸我就算了，好歹感谢一下。不过话说回来，我还想问你呢，什么时候同殿下这般熟络了？他可是听我说要来参加你妹妹的舞会，便主动提出了同往。”  
“不是你邀请的？”  
“废话，殿下什么身份，你这主人都没给人家发邀请函，我干嘛做这越俎代庖的事。”  
聊到这儿，Loki不禁沉下了脸色，原谅他对这位英俊潇洒、风流倜傥的花花公子可没什么好印象。身旁的Gast还兴致勃勃地想继续八卦，Loki有点无语，恰逢有人过来请他跳舞，他便借机脱身，欣然接受了对方的邀请。  
像这样的场合，Thor向来是端着酒杯在人群之外充当背景板的，与Loki两情相悦后依旧如此。一来他还是不太擅长跳舞与交际，一个人乐得舒服自在；二来他想让享受玩乐的Loki能玩得开心些，不用为了时刻顾及他而难以尽兴。  
然而，以Thor的身高和相貌，就算作为背景板，那也是相当显眼的一块。在Loki这儿没讨到乐趣的Gast一下就发现了他，并很快挤到他旁边搭讪起来。  
“忧郁的先生，为何一人在此苦饮闷酒？难道是你薄情的爱人撇下了你，与别人寻欢作乐而去？还是说，你在等待一个像我这般风韵犹存的良人，拯救你于痴心错付的寂寞？”  
“公爵大人快别拿我说笑，我……咳咳……”  
面对Gast公爵拿捏着腔调风情万种的调笑，Thor狠咽了好几口唾沫，方才挤出一个尴尬的笑容开口回应。可在这位有心戏弄他的大人眼波流转的攻势下，终究还是没忍住下意识退开一步，且呛得语噎喉头。  
“啧，没情趣，按照剧情，你该深情动容地主动邀请我跳舞。”对此，Gast扫兴地垮下脸来，嗔怪他的不解风情，随后却又狡黠地笑了，眼神亮闪闪的，一副套话他人隐私的兴奋，“这是时下剧院里最新的剧目，Loki那么爱看戏，怎么没有带你去看？”  
“呃……我们刚到伦敦不久，还没来得及去看。”  
“对哦，我倒是忘了这一点，改天我请你们。”  
Thor礼貌地笑了笑，对公爵大人的好意表示感谢，然后重新将目光投到舞场中与人起舞的Loki身上，专心致志地欣赏起来。他不太想继续与Gast说话，倒不是难以应付对方古怪的性情，只是这名利场中有太多双势利的眼睛。就这么一会儿的工夫，Thor已经觉察到了不少饱含窥探的不友善目光，现在劳菲森家族里反对改革的那一票人将他这个Alpha属性的经理人盯得很紧，都想纠他的错用以打击Loki的决策。在这风口浪尖的关头，他不想横生波折，招惹诸如趋炎附势、不安分的非议。  
然而，身为Omega的Gast公爵好像完全没有领会到Thor故意避嫌的意思，笑着凑得更近了些，近到看起来十分暧昧的地步。可他随后在Thor耳边说的话，却表明他并非看上去那般老不正经、不知分寸：“嘿……看来你拒绝与老Fornjot推荐的草包地产开发商合作的事，已经彻底让他对你恨之入骨了，继你硬闯他的家后。瞧瞧，那老混球此刻恨不得用眼光杀死你。”  
Thor闻言吃了一惊，被人窥视如芒在背的感觉经由Gast的提醒，亦突然变得强烈起来，令他下意识便要转头去看。  
“别回头，目光对上了会很尴尬的。”但Gast公爵却适时地叫住了他，并因从他的眼中读到一点疑惑，得意洋洋起来，“很奇怪我是怎么知道的？小Loki偶尔会就亲戚间的破事与我诉苦，并向我寻求一些睿智的建议。他也会在我面前夸奖你的勇气，不止一次哦。”  
Thor谦虚地笑了笑，虽然他不是特别了解这位看似浮夸、耽于声色的公爵大人，但以Loki的性情揣度他这位私交甚密的友人，他直觉对方今天找上他，要说的应该还不止这些，遂并不急着说话，眼神真诚地表露出一副愿闻其详的模样。  
Gast得意完，果然收敛了笑意，接着说道：“但我觉得比起Fornjot，你更该小心Loki的远房表亲里那个叫Skurge（斯科尔奇）的老家伙。Fornjot虽然看不清形势，不愿从旧梦中醒来，但作为庄园经济改革后的受益者之一，他即便心中有恨，在利益面前，也不会蠢到掀起风浪。可Skurge不同，他没有儿子，女儿也都是Beta，依照继承法，在他百年之后，他的所有财产都会由小Loki这个Omega表侄继承。Skurge因此一直想把自己的其中一个女儿嫁给Loki，以此保住家族财产。这样的想法并没有因为Loki结婚而放弃，因为在他看来，你是一个只等孩子出生便被默认出局的Alpha，看着吧，他很快就会有所行动了。”  
公爵的提醒让Thor陷入了沉思。这位Skurge表亲他只在劳菲森的一次晚宴上见过，并未与其有生意上的往来，在他的印象里，这是一个话不多还算和善的中年人，Loki也只介绍说是远房亲戚，未曾就他、及他的家族有过多的言语。  
“Loki似乎并未把他视作威胁。”  
“所以我叫你要自己留心，自求多福。聪慧过人的小Loki有时过于自信，不把一般人放在眼里，但有时候坏事的，往往是这些不被重视的小人物。”  
Gast公爵笑起来，挤眉弄眼，又恢复了一贯嬉皮笑脸、玩世不恭的模样。他的容颜已然老去，这样的表情使他这个人看起来特别不着调，仿佛方才长辈般的提醒也只是他一时兴起的玩乐。但Thor却将他的话郑重地记在了心上，因为他发现，在那些若有若无却始终没从他身上移开的窥探目光里，有一道，正是来自这位原本与他没什么交集的Skurge表亲。  
“我们又见面了，奥丁森家的男孩。”  
Thor正欲向Gast公爵表示感谢，却被不知何时走过来的威尔士亲王打断了。Thor这才发现，第一支舞曲已经结束，而Loki正被几个贵族青年簇拥着攀谈。  
“我的荣幸，殿下。”  
“殿下不愧是殿下，随意一舞便是全场的焦点，我刚刚还同小Thor赞叹来着，没想到你们认识？”  
亲王笑而不语，见他未回应自己，想让自己回避的意思再明白不过，Gast很识趣地打着哈哈借故走开了。Thor避无可避，只能强自无视周围人小心的窥视和小声的议论等待殿下发话，却见殿下唇边的笑意更深了些，还是和名媛舞会那天一样让人琢磨不透的笑意。他没有立即同他说什么，但Thor宁可他对他侃侃而谈，甚至是训话责难，因为殿下竟然请他跳舞！这份青睐对于一个Alpha来说，确实太过惹眼、招摇。  
“殿下和你说了什么？”  
威尔士亲王在舞会进行到一半的时候便告辞离开了，期间，他分别与Thor、Loki各跳了一支舞。而Loki，显然对他同Thor共舞途中可能会展开的对话十分在意。  
“算是闲话家常？”Thor苦笑着耸了耸肩，回答道，“他好像对没落贵族的日常生活特别感兴趣，问了我许多我家的情况。”  
“只是这样？”  
“嗯。”  
Thor没有说谎，却着实有一些隐瞒——他感觉得到，亲王殿下虽然询问的都是一些无关紧要的事情，却似乎是在透过他寻找某个人的影子。  
这样的感觉过于暧昧了，不管是他自作多情，或者确有其事，要让他告诉Loki，他实在是难以启齿。  
“他是对你家感兴趣？还是对你感兴趣？”搞不懂亲王殿下格外关注Thor的意图，让Loki心里很不是滋味，可突然把烦躁之中无稽的猜测脱口而出，又顿觉失言。  
——听起来怎么好像他在……吃醋？  
这样的想法令Loki有些不自在，斜眼偷瞄Thor，见对方好像也意识到了这点，正以一副想笑又不敢笑的表情看着他。这让Loki更加不自在起来，一时间，竟被Thor看得脸红耳热了，那模样，如同倏尔回到了容易害羞的年少。  
“看什么看？你用错词了知道吗，你们家的情况可不叫没落，叫落难，没落的贵族还不至于搬去伦敦东区与工人阶级为伍。”  
“哈哈！你还真刻薄。好吧，是我用词不当。”  
Thor是乐于配合Loki偶尔的幼稚鬼行径的，当即谦虚受教，除了搂在Loki腰间的手霸道地一紧外，那模样别提有多乖巧。  
“公共场合，注意影响，今天的你已经出尽了风头。”  
“呵呵……我也不想的。对了，你好像不是很喜欢他？”  
“嗯？”  
“我说殿下。作为王室拥护者的你，刚刚同他跳舞时候的态度可过于冷淡了，在王宫里那次也是。”  
“喜不喜欢谈不上，只是对他感到失望和遗憾，这位被寄予厚望的殿下还是走上了他爷爷的老路，成天去剧院招蜂引蝶，并因此闹出不少难堪的绯闻。”自古英雄难过美人关，看着活跃在舞场中的一个个倩丽身影，Loki老气横秋地叹息，末了就着Thor的调侃，自嘲一笑，“你也说了，我是王室拥护者，期盼一个美满的王室婚姻，这点希冀并不苛刻。”  
Thor深以为然地点点头，不作他评。美满的王室婚姻是众望所归，对看重王室荣誉的贵族来说更是如此，Loki因此不待见威尔士亲王，也在情理之中。  
然而，此时的Thor还不知道，在不久之后，他与Loki的婚姻会因为这位亲王而遭遇一个巨大的危机。

夏日往往悠长而静谧，可属于社交季的各种活动却举办得如火如荼。  
劳菲森一家在伦敦的宅邸住了下来，作为家主，历年社交季的明星选手，我们的Loki Laufeyson阁下并没有因为怀孕就闲歇下来。他的身影活跃在交际前沿的每一个场合，就连他的好友也频频调侃他，说他很有可能会把小孩生在宴会厅或俱乐部里。  
而作为他伴侣的Thor Odinson，这个第一次参与到如此频繁密集的交际活动中的可怜家伙，则只能小心翼翼陪伴左右，时刻严阵以待，替这位毫无自觉的孕夫、以及他们还未出生的孩子暗暗操心。他可不敢多说什么，否则一定会被他强势又骄傲的叔叔痛斥满脑子落后的Alpha思想。虽然，他还是认为怀孕的人应该好好在家休息养胎。  
“伦敦糟糕透顶的天气只在这几个月里明媚灿烂，这太难得了，人们当然要趁此机会好好享受。说出来也不怕吓着你，整个夏天，我们除了睡觉就是出席各种舞会、宴会、博览会、音乐会、戏剧演出，对了，还有名目众多的体育竞技和园艺比赛。”  
在Thor的服侍下试穿着一套套新购买的衣服，Loki就社交季的种种对他侃侃而谈。这让Thor想起了去年他刚从Fandral口中了解到伦敦社交季时产生的想法，不禁哑然失笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“我想起了一件好笑的事。还记得吗？在我刚开始接触社交很不习惯的时候，你总爱拿伦敦社交季吓唬我，联想到Fandral给我恶补的相关知识，我那时是真的被吓到了，吓到在心里立志一定要赶在明年伦敦社交季到来前完成合约任务，这样就不用参加了，哈哈。”  
“愿望总是美好，但现实往往事与愿违。说到底，还是怪你自己不争气，没能让我在夏天到来前就生出宝宝。”  
“咳、咳咳！这怎么能怪我？哪能那么快……”  
Thor被Loki过于直白的调侃激得一阵呛咳。Loki总喜欢这样，在两人独处时，偶尔会一改含蓄优雅的谈吐习惯，说出一些过分热辣令他招架不住的话来。  
“就是你不行，嗯哼，反正是你的问题。”  
此刻，Thor很想反驳说，我行不行难道你还不知道？可这样，话题便趋于下流了。而镜子中Loki狡黠坏笑的表情，似乎也正在等着他开这个口，然后好一脸正色地斥责他低俗。  
他才不要上当，供这个坏家伙取乐。  
“啧，这样的款式我还能勉强接受，改良之前的简直是噩梦。托了时下潮流的福，女士们纷纷追求起线条流畅的简单自然之美，衣裙越来越宽松，连带着男性Omega的孕期服饰也不再那么繁复死板，不然像这种松垮飘逸的裤子和外袍，穿出去一定会被嘲笑衣冠不整，浪荡散漫。嗯……这件上面的花卉图案不错，大气又不失典雅，近来东方元素也越来越流行了，像这样的印花和刺绣在服饰上很受欢迎，和风的睡袍更成了名媛贵妇们衣橱里必不可少的时尚单品。”  
除此之外，Loki也会就服饰与搭配发表长篇大论。  
他的肚子已经很大了，外出交际时，不得不放弃他所钟爱的三件套礼服，换上在他看来不那么笔挺潇洒的服饰。  
Thor对穿着没什么讲究，对潮流风尚更是说不出个所以然来，但这一点也不妨碍他听得津津有味，乐在其中。没办法，他的心上人就有将一切或难懂、或枯燥的东西，说得令他感觉动听有趣的魔力。  
“昨天你去取鞋的时候，我给Eimyrja和嫂嫂们各买了一把叫做‘油纸伞’的东方阳伞，不知你见过没有，伦敦的太太、小姐们都有，很漂亮。”  
“Eimyrja今早就已经炫耀过一通了，确实很漂亮，配她新剪的短发很合适。”  
“哈哈！她的新发型差点没把爸爸气死，我现在想到他当时难以置信目瞪口呆的样子都还想笑。”  
“嗯，‘呵！看背影，我还以为是哪家的混小子偷穿了我们Eimyrja的裙子’，我第一次听他老人家这么阴阳怪气地说话。”  
Thor憋笑模仿着Laufey的模样，把他当时所说的话学了一遍，逗得Loki哈哈大笑。两人谈笑一阵，从Eimyrja想要外出工作，说到时下流行的摩登时尚对女性的影响，进而畅聊起当今社会的诸多怪象，探讨不可抗拒的时代变革。Thor在接任经理人一职后见了不少世面，也看了许多书，这令他此时能跟上Loki的话题节奏，与他你来我往地交流，不至于像Loki同他谈论起艺术、文学相关的话题时那般鸡同鸭讲，难以沟通。  
“充斥着爵士乐与纸醉金迷的20年代正在徐徐展开，人们从未如此自由过，也从未如此胆怯过，不知这样极乐浮华的日子是会一直延续下去，还是随着时间的流逝，又溯回保守刻板的往昔。”  
“那你呢？如此自由开放下去，阶级间的界线势必会越来越模糊，到时候，可能在未来的某天，贵族便将不再享有特权了。”  
“这是一个有意思的问题。”面向镜子的Loki转过了身来，同身后的Thor面对面道，“直视我，让我看看你的眼睛。”  
Thor笑着与他对视，双手顺势圈上了他的腰，有些好奇：“你从里面看到了什么？”  
他觉得Loki似乎把他的双眼当做了镜子，正臭美地照着，臭美得熠熠生辉。  
“我从你的眼睛里看到了一位不惧怕未来的优秀绅士，呵……或许我熟悉的世界正在成为远去的历史，可在将近的未来，我已经做好了融入一个全新世界的准备。”  
好吧，他得为这位优秀又自信的绅士献上热吻，Thor这样想着，也这样做了。  
他亲吻他的爱人，他人生道路上的良师，他的新世界，他的满怀期待的未来。  
他亦不惧怕未来。

随着热闹的社交季渐近尾声，劳菲森一家也将回乡事宜提上了日程。  
“真的不考虑留在伦敦？我觉得你爸爸说的对，大医院条件更好，也避免了回程的奔波。”  
“劳菲森家的所有孩子都是在庄园里出生的，也没见谁有问题。再说了，以郡医院的条件，接生一个孩子还是绰绰有余的。”  
Loki说得很无所谓，其实他又何尝不想免去舟车劳顿，留在伦敦待产。只不过接下来会有几次同乡绅佃户们关于土地收购的议谈，Fornjot等家族长辈也会参加，如果他不在场，Thor这个半吊子经理人势必难以轻松应对。  
“可是……”  
“对了，你想好去哪儿了吗？”  
见Thor还欲再劝，Loki打断他，转而问起了有关出游的计划。  
这是他对Thor伴他奔忙了整个社交季的奖励——在离开伦敦前，陪Thor去任何他想去的地方游玩一天。  
闻言，Thor只能打住这个话题，无奈地摸了摸Loki圆鼓鼓的肚子。Loki的顾虑他不是不知道，只是Loki不说，他便只能默默承了他的情，心里暗暗可气自己经验不足，尚不能独当一面。  
“我想去海边。”  
“海边？”  
“嗯，布莱顿的海边，那儿的海滩是鹅卵石的。我很早很早以前就想去了，但感觉一先令的火车票太贵，一直没舍得去。”  
“所以，这算完成你的童年小心愿？”  
“嘿……你可以这样理解。”  
翌日清晨，两人起了个大早，踏着尚未灼热的金色晨光，从维多利亚车站出发，前往布莱顿。  
位于英格兰南部的布莱顿是一座历史悠久风景优美的海滨城市，值得漫步游览的地方很多，但考虑到Loki接近预产期的身体负重艰难，Thor贴心地没有选择入城游玩。他们直接去了海边，在临近海滩的小集市随意逛了逛，从各种装饰着彩旗的小推车上买了许多食物和饮品，午饭便在满是光滑鹅卵石的海滩上野餐，沐浴着阳光和海风，别有一番风味。  
今天的天气十分晴朗，气温却不是太高，很适合户外活动，再加上时值暑假，午后，海滩上来了许多孩子踢球、玩耍。Thor童心未泯，在旁边看了一会儿，便在Loki的鼓动下加入了其中一群年纪稍大的少年，同他们踢起了海滩足球。  
Loki吃着冰淇淋，享用着租来的帆布躺椅和阔大遮阳伞，乐得看他们傻乎乎争抢一只小皮球，很是悠闲自得。他对这座海滨小城并不陌生，布莱顿有风光旖旎的阳光海岸和极具异国情调的皇家行宫，他年少风流时，几乎每年夏天都会和不同的人来这儿避暑度假，在小城中租一栋面朝大海的白色乔治风格别墅，往往一待就是半个月。久而久之，便对这过于奢靡的城市腻味了，此番Thor提议直接来海滩，倒是十分符合他的心意。  
他们一直待到日落时分才准备返程。  
此时，夕阳正好，漫天的红霞簇拥着火烧的日轮一点点沉入金波翻涌的海面。美丽的景致令已经释放了大半天天性的Thor忽又玩心大起，追逐着西沉的落日赤脚奔跑起来，往前跑出一段距离，又停下玩一阵水，满脸笑意地等着走在后面的Loki跟上。  
Loki一手撑着腰慢悠悠走到近前，对裤子已被海水打湿半截的Thor露出一个伤脑筋的表情，见他又要跑开，不禁好笑道：“你觉得你能追上它吗？”  
“什么？”  
“落日，这轮美丽的落日。”  
他的男孩是如此恣意张狂，晚风将他随意扎起的金发吹散，半掩去绯红的俊朗面庞，是如此令人羡慕又怀念的青春年少。这让他想起了曾经的自己，也像这样追逐过海边的落日，那时候的简单快乐，那时候陪伴在身边的人，现在回想起来，竟恍如隔世。  
“哈哈！我不需要去追赶它，明天的这个时候，它还会出现。”  
“但很可能不是今天的样子，不及此刻美丽。”  
“那我会把它今天的模样好好记住，如果日后所见都不及今日所见，我可能会感觉遗憾，也会非常怀念，但我不会因为它曾经出现过、美好过，就过分为难自己。”  
“喔噢……很少能听你说出这么有水平的话。”  
两人沿着蜿蜒的海岸线散了一会儿步，一直走在水中的Thor也想拉Loki一起踩踩水，并说干就干，立马就蹲下身替他脱鞋子、挽裤脚。  
“这太幼稚了，我不要。”  
“来吧，我牵着你，这水晒了一整天，一点也不凉。”  
Loki一点也不想配合，可架不住Thor的热情，还是满脸嫌弃地随他走入了水中。  
“怎么样？没骗你吧，是不是很舒服？”  
Loki哼哼一声不置可否，微凉的海水没过脚踝，脚下圆润的鹅卵石不算硌脚，在Thor的搀扶下踢着水花前行，倒也很有一种天真烂漫的情趣。  
Thor见Loki渐渐适应了走在卵石上的感觉，搀着他胳膊的手便松开转而握住了他的手，与他手牵手踏水漫步。他很喜欢这种由十指交握产生的甜蜜感，心中生出无限欢喜，即便这让他被Loki笑话——像个初恋的小男孩。  
不过话说回来，这确实是他的初恋。  
“你呢？你的初恋是什么样的？”提到初恋的话题，Thor就再按捺不住了好奇心。  
他想问Loki这个问题想很久了，特别是在来伦敦前又偶然听到了一些事情后。  
“嗯哼？”  
“书桌的抽屉，照片里的人。”  
“我没有偷看。”见Loki陷入了沉默，脸上的表情也阴晴不定，Thor赶紧解释，“是Daicy说，你每年夏天去伦敦都要带上抽屉里的相框，今年居然不带了……唔，我便想，相框里应该有你很珍视的与某人的合照。不过Daicy也只是在打点行李的时候随口感叹恰巧被我听到了，她并没有就此多说什么，都是我自己猜的，你不要责罚她。”  
——原来是这样。  
“她还是改不了管不住手和嘴的坏毛病。”弄清楚Thor缘何知晓相片的事，Loki嗤笑道。  
也罢，是他自己没有再给那只抽屉上锁，也不怪Daisy在收拾东西的时候打开了它。  
“我说我要责罚她了吗？我要责罚，也是罚不懂非礼勿听且自作聪明的你。”Loki斜了Thor一眼，在看到他紧抿嘴唇忧心忡忡似乎正后悔说错话惹了自己不开心的表情时，忽然恶作剧心起，想要好好逗逗他，遂就着他想要知道的事情，故作深沉地说道，“但你猜的没错，那是我同我初恋情人的合照，也是在海边。”  
“啊……”  
Thor果然上了钩，眼睛和嘴巴都张得大大的，一下子来了精神。  
“我们在十四岁的海边相爱，并在十八岁的海边分开。”  
“哦，那他现在怎么样了？”  
“载他离开的是‘永不沉没的泰坦尼克号’，你说呢？”  
“啊！对不起。”Thor完全没料到是这样一个发展，想到自己上一秒还在吃这个已经逝世的可怜人的醋，赶紧道歉，“我知道关于那艘游轮的事，虽然那时我才八岁，可整个伦敦的街头巷尾都在谈论那场灾难……不对，你我相差十二岁，八、二十……你在逗我！”  
但很快，他便发现自己上当了，因为时间对不上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！你还真信了，我骗你的。”Loki大笑出声，心里再次确定逗弄Thor这个单纯王果然是件非常有意思的事，在Thor的瞪视中，他直笑了好一会儿才收住，作为愚弄对方的补偿，他难得坦率地说起了有关Angerboda 的事情，“他与我是同学，但因为他是Vaudrey侯爵家的Alpha独子，牵扯家族利益，双方家族都反对我们在一起。那一年，我们原本约好了坐渡轮私奔，去意大利，但不知为何他告诉了我错误的时间，以至于我没能上船。然后就没有然后了，和所有无疾而终的爱情故事一样，很纯情的开始，很老套的结局。”  
海风轻轻吹过，一如Loki云淡风轻的叙述，Loki忽然发现，此番把这段令他纠结了十余载的过往说出来，好像也没有想象中那么艰难。相反，他的内心相当平静，除了怀念之外，便再没有过多的情绪了。  
“听起来，他似乎不够勇敢，如果是我……”Thor忽然顿住了，因为他想起了在他爱上Loki的最初，他也曾无比怯懦，怯懦到想要回避和逃离。这样算起来，他并没有评价他人缺乏勇气的资格。  
Loki见他自己闹了个大红脸，心下好笑，故意问道：“如果是你，你要怎样？”  
“唔……就、就带你走呗，浪迹天涯。”  
吃瘪地小声嘴硬一句，Thor的脸不无意外地更红了。  
“哈哈！很有胆魄嘛，小子。不过，我想我应该感谢他当初临阵脱逃的决定，使我免于颠沛流离，众叛亲离，进而错失眼下这种令我满意的生活状态。”  
说到这儿，Loki有点唏嘘，言语中还是不乏嘲弄，但他笑了起来，发自内心的那种。  
“这么说来，确实，如果当初你跟他走了，也就遇不到这么优秀的我了。”  
“你什么时候变得这么自恋了？”  
“跟你学的。”  
“……你一会儿步行回伦敦吧，我口袋里的钱突然只够买一张车票了。”  
“哈哈，我错了。”  
海边，确实是一个无比浪漫的爱情圣地，那些曾在海风中失散的情感，终又被日夜不息的海浪再次带回。


End file.
